


Romansidła, pocałunki i właściwie cała reszta

by Ardwi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 27 - Anglia i przyjaciele, 28 - Usuk rock'n'roll i zimna wojna, 29 - Anglia jego amerykańska kolonia i wojna siedmioletnia w tle, 30 - Usuk i szaleństwo narodów, 31 - Falklandy i owszem usuk, 32 - Nagi Usuk, 33 - Au fantasy trochę parodia, 34 - Anglia i zwyczajny obywatel, Ale to czytajcie na własną odpowiedzialność, Ameryka, Anglia, Anglia i Ameryka, F/M, Francja, Gen, I, Ja nawet nie przepadam za Prusami, M/M, Multi, Nie mówiąc o PrusPolu, Numer 3 - AmerykaxChiny, Numer czternaście - fem!PolskaxPrusy, Numer cztery - FrancjaxKanada, Numer dwa - PolHunPrus z końcowym PolHunem, Numer dwadzieścia - Przerażające drabble, Numer dwadzieścia cztery - Rosja i Romanowie, Numer dwadzieścia dwa - Magical Strike UsUk, Numer dwadzieścia jeden - FrancjaxPrusy, Numer dwadzieścia pięć - hallowenowi Francis i Arthur, Numer dwadzieścia sześć - Pogrzeb Churchilla, Numer dwadzieścia trzy - drabble pruspolowe, Numer dwanaście - sweet devil usuk, Numer dziesięć - AmerykaxJaponia, Numer dziewiętnaście - Okres po zimnej wojnie, Numer dziewięć - drabble i HolSpain, Numer jeden - PrusPol w formie alfabetu, Numer jedenaście - Historyczne LitwaxPrusy z okresu chrystianizacji Litwy, Numer osiem - UsUk, Numer osiemnaście - NiemcyxBiałoruś, Numer piętnaście - Ger!fem!Ita, Numer pięć - szkolno-magiczny UsUk, Numer siedem - PrusyxKanada, Numer siedemnaście - Dzień z życia Polski, Numer szesnaście - Spamano, Numer sześć - FrUk, Numer trzynaście - PolLiet, egh, naprawdę
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 53,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwi/pseuds/Ardwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze szesnaście fanfików w kolekcji to część wyzwania pocałunkowego, które polegało na wypełnianiu requestów z pairingami i numerami pocałunków. Niektóre to typowe romansidła, jest parę poważniejszych i historycznych. Reszta to fanfiki, które napisałam w prezencie dla innych albo dla samej siebie, hetaliowe drabble i... Cóż, wszystko. Kolekcja zebrana w jednym miejscu, coby nie zaśmiecać tagu fikami.</p><p>Aktualizacja ff od numeru 27 - 34</p><p>Numer 34 - Relacja Anglii ze zwyczajnym obywatelem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alfabet

**Author's Note:**

> Tutejsza para to PrusPol, a pocałunek miał być w kark. Ten pairing jest taki kompletnie nie mój, a przed pisaniem czułam do niego nawet coś na kształt niechęci, więc wybrałam taką, a nie inną formę, żeby się rozpisać. W efekcie wyszedł zbiór króciutkich scenek z życia poukładanych w formie alfabetu. AU, studenci, pojawiają się przekleństwa, homofobia, a w tle Węgierka. Oprócz tego jest wspólne mieszkanie, kot, trochę fluffu, trochę dramy i raczej nieoptymistyczne zakończenie.

 

**Aromantyczny**

  
Gilbert był aromantyczny, dlatego Feliks powiedział, że pewnie zna mniej słów na opisanie uczuć, niż kawałek papieru ściernego. Gilbert kazał mu się pieprzyć, na co Feliks nachylił się z przebiegłym uśmiechem.  
— No i widzisz. – Jego oczy rozbłysły. – Totalnie nieromantyczne zaproszenie.   
  
 **Bądź**  
  
Feliks wybudził się z koszmaru. Przez osłonięte okno wpatrywało się w pokój wielkie, srebrne oko księżyca. Zbyt rozespany, by podejść i pociągnąć zasłony Feliks obrócił się na drugi bok. Zobaczył obok siebie Gilberta. Głupi bęcwał ciągle spał.  
W nocnej ciszy, gdy nie kłócili się i nie dyskutowali, gdy żadnych myśli nie przygłuszało donośne narzekanie jednego ani nadpobudliwość drugiego, wszystko wydawało się takie dziwne i poważne. Feliks położył głowę na poduszce i wpatrywał się w śpiącego obok niego Niemca.  
Gilbert, taki blady, jasny, srebrny, przypominał księżycowe światło, wydawał się wtapiać w pierzynę.  
Mijały minuty, a Feliks dalej nie mógł zasnąć.  
Śniło mu się, że Gilberta nie było.  
  
 **Czas**  
  
Od czasu do czasu bywali wobec siebie mili. Gilbert nudził się tym po minucie, Feliks najwyżej po dwóch.  
  
 **Dlaczego**  
  
— Gilbert, chodźmy gdzieś.  
— Nie.  
— Dlaczego nie?  
— Nie widzisz, że jest mecz?  
— Dlaczego nie nagrasz?  
— Bo chcę oglądnąć teraz! Co z tobą?  
— Dlaczego musisz teraz?  
— Bo tak. Odwal się, Łukasiewicz.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Co dlaczego?  
— Nie wiem. Dlaczego ze mną nie wyjdziesz?  
— Zamknij się.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Nienawidzę mieszkania z tobą.  
— A dlaczego?  
— Gdzie w ogóle chcesz iść?  
Feliks umilkł, zamyślił się. Za ich plecami komentator sportowy rozwrzeszczał się właśnie na widok szczególnie spektakularnego gola. Twarz Gilberta wykrzywiła się niemal boleśnie.  
— W sumie – stwierdził Feliks i dosiadł się obok. – To nigdzie. Dobry ten mecz?   
  
 **Ego**  
  
— Czasami mam zupełnie dość, że w tym związku to jesteśmy we trójkę – wyżalił znienacka Feliks.  
Erzsébet wstrzymała oddech. Była kiedyś, na krótko, pierwszą miłością Gilberta. Mimo, że zostali z Feliksem dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale czasem Erzsébet bała się, że pewnego dnia Gilbert coś zniszczy i wtedy, zamiast ich trójki, będzie trzech nieznajomych.  
Usta Feliksa wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu, gdy dostrzegł niepokój przyjaciółki.  
— Wiesz – dodał. – Ja, on i to jego ego.   
  
 **Fagas**  
  
— Jebany fagas! Pedał! Ciota! – Krzyczeli czasem za Feliksem ludzie, których kiedyś znał.   
Dobrze, że Gilbert nie zawsze był i słyszał. Nic nie mógł zrobić, gdy Feliks czasem wracał z obitą twarzą i mściwą satysfakcją w oczach. Albo gdy przychodził przygaszony, ale fałszywie uśmiechnięty. Był gadatliwy, gdy już otwierał się do ludzi, ale pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie mówił. Nikomu. Szczególnie nie Gilbertowi.  
– Rucha się ze Szwabem!  
  
 **Grób**  
  
Gilbert wiedział, że musi przestać rozpaczać i zabrać się za formalności, jednak nie potrafił zmusić się do ruchu. Siedział i patrzył przed siebie pusto, rozpaczliwie. W gardle miał metaliczny posmak i nie wiedział, po prostu nie wiedział, jak poradzi sobie zupełnie sam. Musiał wykopać grób...  
— Och, daj spokój, Belischmidt! – Feliks przewrócił oczami. – To był tylko głupi kurczak. Już ze trzy razy podmieniałem ci na nowego i nie zauważyłeś.  
— Ty... Co? Zabiję cię. Ciebie i twojego kota.  
— A spróbuj tylko.  
  
 **Historia**  
  
Zawsze kłócili się o historię. Feliks ją studiował, ale to Gilbert był w ich związku wszystkowiedzący. Często zdarzało się, że znajomi zostawiali ich samych, gdy po kilku piwach zaczynali odgrywać coś na kształt dogrywki bitwy pod Grunwaldem.  
I żeby to zdarzało się raz na jakiś czas. Ostatnie trzy dni nie odzywali się do siebie przez kwestią ziem odebranych. Feliks przechodził przez ten etap nazywania Gilberta pruską zarazą.   
W ramach zemsty Gilbert mruczał coś o nieodległym czwartym rozbiorze.  
  
 **Iluzja**  
  
— Myślisz, że będziemy razem na zawsze? – Feliks rzadko był nieśmiały przy Gilbercie. Jeszcze rzadziej był przy nim bezpośrednio łzawy. Jednak, gdy obaj obudzili się za wcześnie pewnego rozgrzanego majowego poranka i obaj byli ciepli oraz wygniecieni snem, moment wydawał się idealny.  
Gilbert właściwie już prawie zasnął z głową opartą na ramieniu Feliksa.  
— Na pewno – wymruczał.  
  
 **Jeśli**  
  
Pierwszego telefonu nie odebrał, bo jeszcze nie wysiadł z tramwaju. Drugi zadzwonił kilka minut później. Głos w słuchawce zaczął coś cierpliwie tłumaczyć.  
— Ten numer jest podany jako numer I.C.E. Czy mógłby pan przyjechać?  
Rodzina Feliksa nienawidziła Gilberta Beilschmidta trochę mocniej, niż pogardzała swoim synem. Przez kilka dni Gilbert wystawał pod szpitalem, ale długo nie udzielono mu żadnych informacji. Z telewizji dowiedział się tyle, że po samochodzie został wrak.  
Próbował wygrażać rodzinie Feliksa: że jeśli go nie dopuszczą, to. Próbował wygrażać prawu, że ma swoje własne prawo, ludzkie prawo. Próbował wygrażać się Bogu, że jeśli Feliks umrze...  
Później dowiedział się, że sytuacja z nim szybko przestała być krytyczna. Wydobrzał całkiem sprawnie. Miał dużą wolę życia.  
Gilbert uśmiechał się, ponieważ czuł, jakby wygrał z Bogiem, z prawem i nawet z rodziną Feliksa. Co z tego, że nigdy nie dokończył: jeśli nie.   
Jeśli nie, to co?  
  
  
 **Kark**  
  
Feliks miał tajemnicę.  
Jego kark był bardzo, ale to bardzo wrażliwym miejscem. Gdy siedział znudzony nad nauką czy komputerem, czasem odruchowo pocierał i gładził dłonią tamto miejsce. Gdy robił to dostatecznie długo w końcu udawało mu się zwabiać Gilberta.  
Podchodził od tyłu, odgarniał mu włosy i zwykle rzucał jakimś głupim, niewybrednym żartem. Feliks udawał, że go to złości, bo ma coś do zrobienia, a poza tym Gilbert to w ogóle powinien znaleźć sobie zajęcie.  
Narzekał jeszcze trochę, gdy Gilbert wodził po jego karku chłodnymi palcami i przestawał dopiero, gdy wargi, gorące wargi, rozpalały jego skórę.  
  
 **Leń**  
  
Czasami nic im się nie chciało, więc po prostu zostawali w domu i oglądali głupie filmy.  
  
 **Maliny**  
  
Liście szumiały nad ich twarzami. Koło ucha bzyczała osa. Słońce piekło w twarz, a niedaleko rosły krzewy malin. Feliks zrywał je od dobrych kilkunastu minut, podczas, gdy Gilbert wygrzewał się w cieple, najzupełniej z siebie zadowolony.   
— Hej, może byś mi pomógł? No wiesz - podszedł i pozrywał ze mną, pogadał?  
— Hę? Nie słyszę! Liście szumią za głośno!   
Feliks westchnął ostentacyjnie. Chociaż z daleka, Gilbert to usłyszał i rozwarł jedną powiekę. Po chwili wahania wstał leniwie, przeciągnął się i podszedł niechętnie do malin.  
— Po co mam z tobą gadać, mam cię codziennie. Już się nagadaliśmy... Hej, a to za co?!  
Oberwał w czoło garścią malin.   
  
 **Nienormalność**  
  
Feliks przeczytał na stronie z bezużyteczną wiedzą, że naukowo udowodnionym sensem życia jest poszukiwanie miłości. Pośród tysiąca innych głupich informacji ta jakoś naiwnie zapadła mu w pamięć. Tylko ludzie, którzy skupiają się na szukaniu miłości będą za dziesięć, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat szczęśliwi. Lubił w to wierzyć, bo kochał Gilberta, a kochanie Gilberta miało to do siebie, że odbierało mu perspektywy na wszystko inne.   
Kochali swoją nienormalność. Czasem tylko dopadały Feliksa wątpliwości, czy to wystarczy, by na zawsze kochali siebie nawzajem.  
Wydawało się, że Gilbert wcale o tym nie myślał. Ani o przyszłości ani... Ani o niczym.  
  
  
 **Odświeżenie**  
  
— Powinniśmy pomalować łazienkę – oświadczył Gilbert.  
Feliks spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
— Że tobie niby coś się chce?  
— O, daj spokój. A kto zawsze sprząta mieszkanie? To ty jesteś strasznym leniem, nie ja.  
— Nie ma mowy, Gilbert. Nie przekonasz mnie, że to nie ty leżysz do góry brzuchem cały boży dzień.  
— Możemy złożyć się na farbę po połowie i zapłacić komuś...  
— Ha! – Feliks zadarł z satysfakcją podbródek. – Tu pies pogrzebany. Chcesz komuś zapłacić, leniuchu. Jak malujemy łazienkę, to razem.  
Po umówieniu się, jaki na jaki kolor pomalują (nie na różowy) farba czekała z dwa tygodnie, aż obaj postanowili się za to zabrać. Na malowaniu łazienki spędzili całe sobotnie popołudnie, zanim Feliks zadał sobie w końcu pytanie:  
— Po co my ją w ogóle malujemy, Gilbert?  
— Ot tak – wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu. Dla odświeżenia.  
  
 **Prawda**  
  
Włosy Feliksa zatykały wannę, ale to szampony i żele Gilberta zajmowały większość półek. Za to Feliks zostawiał w łóżku okruchy i nie sprzątał po sobie w kuchni. W ogóle nie sprzątał, a Gilbert, wprost przeciwnie, trzymał wszystko w sztywnym porządku i ostentacyjnie nie mógł znaleźć koszulki, jeśli Feliks położył ją na złą kupę. Wiecznie mieszały im się skarpetki.  
Gilbert świecił światło w środku nocy, jeśli szedł się wysikać, a po drodze tłukł wszystkimi drzwiami i jeszcze zahaczał, żeby zajrzeć do lodówki. Feliks za głośno oglądał telewizję. Nigdy nie miał kto wyrzucić śmieci, umyć naczyń, ugotować obiadu, posprzątać łazienki, ani pościelić łóżka. Gilbert nie robił żadnej z tych rzeczy bardzo ostentacyjnie, dopóki nie okazywało się, że Feliks niczego nie zauważa. Wtedy kłócili się, irytowali na siebie, nie ruszali brudu przez następny tydzień. Niemiecka natura Gilberta odżywała i w kolejny dzień sprzątał wszystko na błysk.  
Za to obaj zgodnie nie opuszczali klapy od sedesu.  
  
  
 **Rachunek**  
  
— Lubisz konie? Tak się składa, że ostatnio kupiłem sześć – oświadczył Gilbert z nieprawdopodobnie cwaniackim wyrazem twarzy.  
Był Niemcem, prezentował się po bogatemu i takiego zgrywał. Feliks i tak mu nie uwierzył i oświadczył, że chciałby je zobaczyć. Chociaż jakieś zdjęcia. Gilbert zaproponował, że może po obiedzie, a potem zabrał ich do najdroższej restauracji w mieście.  
— Ja stawiam.  
I faktycznie postawił. Feliks, biedny student, czuł się niesamowicie zażenowany z tym wszystkim. Chciał zapłacić sam, ale, po pierwsze, nie miał tylu pieniędzy, a po drugie, za późno spostrzegł się, ile kosztowało tu jedzenie. Widok rachunku wprawił go w stan przedzawałowy, ale i tak obiecał, że później Gilbertowi doniesie. Bo niby czemu ktoś, nawet jakiś bogaty Niemiec, miałby za niego płacić?  
Po tamtym obiedzie Gilbert faktycznie zabrał go do koni.  
Najwyraźniej miał na myśli karuzelę na rynku. Było tam sześć plastikowych kucyków i wszystkie można było kupić na minutę za dwuzłotówkę.   
To była zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza pierwsza randka, jaką Feliks przeżył.  
Pomijając fakt, że Gilbert okazał się w końcu równie biedny, co Feliks.   
  
 **Sukienka**  
  
Zatrzymali się przed sklepem z ubraniami, ponieważ Feliksowi spodobało się coś bliżej nieokreślonego. Gilbert stał z tyłu zniecierpliwiony, z założonymi rękoma. Krzywo spojrzał na wystawę.  
— Patrzysz na tą różową sukienkę? Powinieneś ją przymierzyć – rzucił kąśliwie.  
Feliks odwrócił się z uśmiechem i wzruszył ramionami.  
 — A wiesz, nigdy w życiu.  
  
 **Tutaj**  
  
Ostatnimi czasy Gilbert bywał często zamyślony.  
— Hej, jesteś tutaj? Galaktyka do zarazy, słyszycie mnie? – Feliks pomachał mu dłonią przed oczami. Chciał zachowywać się jak zwykle, ale na widok miny Gilberta coś ściskało go w żołądku.  
Gilbert zaś drgnął i spojrzał na Feliksa dziwnie. Czasem jego oczy wyglądały tak dziwnie, jakby były czerwone. Tym razem, wydawały się ciemne.  
— Tak, tak, jestem. Czego chcesz?  
— Myślałeś. O czym?  
Gilbert pokręcił głową.  
— O niczym.  
 _Aha,_  pomyślał Feliks.  _Więc od dzisiaj jesteśmy niczym?_  
Przełknął ciężko ślinę.  
— No to wróć tutaj, głupolu. Zamówmy pizzę.  
  
 **Ucichnąć**  
  
Zwykle ich mieszkanie było pełne słów. Mieli kota i ptaka (technicznie to był ptak), a za oknem ruchliwą ulicę i regularne ekipy budowlane. Często panował hałas.  
Nawet wtedy, gdy życie u nich ucichło - wtedy cisza wydawała się zbyt głośna.  
  
 **Wolność**  
  
Gilbert wyjął z lodówki zimne jak lód piwo. Był zadowolony z życia.  
Brak zobowiązań i stałe godziny pracy. Robił, co chciał i nie miał z tego powodu żadnych cholernych wyrzutów sumienia. Nigdy nie myślał o przyszłości. Wszedł do salonu i w spokoju obejrzał powtórkę meczu.  
  
Feliks wyjął z maszyny trzecią tego dnia kawę. Pracował ciężko, odkąd skończył studia. Nie w swojej profesji, ale w małej korporacji, gdzie właściwie nie było mu tak źle. Miał wszystko, czego chciał, w tym plany na przyszłość.  
  
— Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej – powiedzieli sobie nawzajem.  
  
  
 **Zakończenie**  
  
Spotykali się przypadkiem po pięciu latach i wyszli na piwo. Na początku pytali ze staranną obojętnością: masz kogoś, żonę, dzieci, co tam w pracy. Oczywiście, świetnie. Wszystko idealnie. Piw było coraz więcej, czas mijał szybciej i płynniej i obaj zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy chcą skończyć budząc się w jednym łóżku.  
Feliks odchylił głowę do tyłu i wypił naraz resztę piwa.  
— Wiesz – odezwał się nieco bełkotliwie. – Ja to już wcale o tobie nie myślę.  
— Ja o tobie też nie.  
Nie aż tak.


	2. Bratki, bratanki (i jedno napuszone pruskie ego)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powiązane z poprzednim PrusPolem, ale można spokojnie przeczytać jako oddzielny tekst. Z założenia był to PolHun, jednak wkradły się tutaj inne pary, zarówno PrusyxWęgry jak i PrusyxPolska. Główna para pozostaje taka, jaka była obiecana. Jest też pocałunek, w teorii miało być romantycznie, ale chyba nie całkiem romantycznie wyszło. AU, trochę obyczajówka, pewnego rodzaju dziwny trójkąt romantyczny, zaznaczenie, że przyjaźń może nie jest potrzebna do stworzenia związku, ale jest konieczna do tego, by go utrzymać. Plus tego friendzone, trochę nieodwzajemnionej miłości i... Ogólnie happy end, chyba nawet dla Gilberta.

Erzsébet była cierpliwa.

Przez większość życia sama o tym nie wiedziała. Należała do tych dzieci, którym wiecznie brakuje czasu na usiedzenie w jednym miejscu. Ze szkoły zapamiętała tylko przerwy na boisku, gonienie za piłką i bicie się o swoje z kolegami. Kiedy nie pomagała matce w domu, to zawsze czekało jakieś drzewo, na które mogła się wspiąć, kamień do kopnięcia albo mecz do rozegrania.

Niemożliwie zanudzały ją spotkania rodzinne ze starymi kobietami, których stopnia pokrewieństwa ze sobą nie była nawet pewna. Dla uproszczenia wszystkie nazywała ciotkami. Ciotki zaś skutecznie odciągały ją od ciekawszych zajęć i wypytywały, komentowały. Że jest już taka duża, to pewnie chłopcy się za nią oglądają i, czy ona już zaczęła oglądać się za chłopcami. Jak tam oceny w szkole i dlaczego nie ubierze ładnej sukienki, albo chociaż spódnicy. Lub: skarbie, powinnaś rozpuścić włosy i o nie zadbać, są za gęste, żeby nosić kucyka. Będzie ci ładniej, rozkochasz w sobie wszystkich chłopaków.

Tego nie potrafiła słuchać. Prędko uciekała do dziadków, wujków, mężów swoich ciotek. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, gdyby powiedzieć, że jest dobra w słuchaniu innych. Niepokorna, prędzej. W gorącej wodzie kąpana. Dziwna jakaś ta chłopczyca.

Była dziwna? Jeśli tak, to dlatego, że nie miała typowych zainteresowań dla dziewczynek. Przy kolegach nich czuła się najswobodniej, uśmiechała jakoś najczęściej i najchętniej. Lubiła ich, myśleli w podobny sposób.

Tak było, ale później włosy Erzsébet urosły za łopatki, jej rysy straciły z dziecięcej miękkości. Stała się obca, inna w oczach kolegów. Tak jakby z dniem, gdy noszenie staników stało się dla niej koniecznością oficjalnie przestała być członkiem paczki. Nie była im równa, bo przecież dziewczyna i to na dodatek ładna, niegłupia. Z taką wstyd się było przyjaźnić, taką trzeba było zdobywać.

Więc to oczywiste, że z biegiem czasu, po kilku identycznie zakończonych przyjaźniach, zaczęła stronić od bliskich znajomości. A w niej zakochał się i przyjaciel z drużyny i kolega, z którym razem pracowała w warsztacie samochodowym taty. Nie potrafiła nic poczuć ani do jednego ani do drugiego, nie wspominając nawet o tych, których nie znała zbyt dobrze, bo podchodzili do niej tylko z jednym celem.

Erzsébet doszła w końcu do jednego wniosku. Zakochanie się w najlepszym przyjacielu było chyba najgorszym rodzajem kary, jaka mogła spotkać człowieka.

 

 

Feliksa Łukaszewicza poznała wcześniej, niż Gilberta.

 Gdy przyjechała studiować do Polski nie znała dobrze żadnego języka poza własnym. Feliks podszedł do niej z uśmiechem na ustach, gdy bardzo udręczona próbowała zamówić coś do jedzenia. Na migi zaprowadził ją do stolika, zamówił do jedzenia bigos, a potem gadał. Dużo i niezrozumiale, machając lekceważąco ręką, gdy próbowała mu wytłumaczyć, że niczego nie rozumie. Pod koniec wzbudził w niej jej śmiech tym, że zapisał na chusteczce swój numer telefonu. Kazał jej zadzwonić.

Kilka dni później właśnie to zrobiła. Dostała smsem godzinę i miejsce spotkania.

 Erzsébet nigdy nie dowiedziała się, o czym Feliks tyle trajkotał przez pierwsze kilka tygodni, gdy nie potrafiła niczego mu odpowiedzieć. Od razu machnął ręką na angielski i, z tego, co przekazał jej mową ciała, zamierzał uczyć ją polskiego do skutku.

Wszystko potoczyło się zwyczajnie, nudno, ale też bardzo szybko. Feliks zabierał ją bez powodu na przejażdżki tramwajami, do kawiarenek, nad Wisłę i wszędzie tam, gdzie wielu ludzi rozmawiało po polsku dużo i głośno. A on sam często śmiał się do niej bez powodów i pokazywał jej Kraków. Uczył z pasją i całkiem bezinteresownie.

Raz próbował wytłumaczyć, że robi to wszystko ze względu na dwa bratki, co tylko utwierdziło Erzsébet w przekonaniu, że Feliks to najdziwniejsza osoba, jaką poznała.

(Jeszcze później wyjaśniło się, że chodziło mu o bratanków i o to, że bardzo lubił Węgrów. To właściwie niczego nie zmieniało. Erzsébet nadal uważała, że Feliks jest trochę szalony.)

Długo nie wiedziała, co o nim sądzić, a to wrażenie pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zaczęła rozumieć, o czym do niej mówi. Im bardziej go poznawała, tym mocniej się dziwiła.

Feliks był tak kobiecy jak ona była męska. Nawet z wyglądu. Miał miękki podbródek, pełne usta, duże i bardzo zielone oczy, a długie, lśniące w słońcu włosy opadały mu na kark i policzki. Wiecznie pachniał słodkimi szamponami, czekoladowymi płynami do kąpieli, mydłem.

Polubiła go. Nie wiedziała nawet dlaczego. Z początku była pewna, że nie pasują do siebie, nie mają wspólnych tematów i znudzi się nią, a ona nim. Różnili się od siebie.

Bo o czym mówił! O sprawach, które jej często zupełnie nie obchodziły. Przyniósł jej kiedyś jakąś odżywkę do włosów, interesował się kanałami rozrywkowymi, żywo gestykulował, a w jego mieszkaniu znalazła kilka typowo kobiecych magazynów.

 Był też gejem. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, ale... Naprawdę nie musiał. Erzsébet była z tego egoistycznie zadowolona, nie potrzebowała przecież związków. 

Czasem myślała o Feliksie jak o odwracającym się w stronę słońca wesołym słoneczniku. Kogoś takiego nie potrafiłaby wyobrazić sobie z Gilbertem, kimś, kto mógłby zdeptać rzadki kwiat nie tyle z nieuwagi, co po prostu dlatego, że akurat stał mu na drodze. W ogrodzie pełnym róż patrzyłby we własne odbicie.

Tyle, że na tym etapie znajomości nie znała dobrze żadnego z nich.

 

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt nigdy nie był jej przyjacielem i nawet przez chwilę nie próbował udawać, że jest inaczej.

Dlatego był pierwszym chłopakiem, którego uczucia Erzsébet odwzajemniła. Nie, zresztą nie odwzajemniła. Coś im się zwyczajnie przytrafiło. Cieszyła się tym, co Gilbert jej oferował. Nie było żadnych łzawych wyznań ani udawanego przywiązania. Beilschmidt twierdził, że nie lubi, gdy trzyma się go na smyczy, więc Eliza jest dla niego idealna. Nie okazywał zainteresowania jej przeszłością, ale opowiadał o sobie tak dużo, że wiedziała o nim wszystko.

W jego oczach, groźnym uśmiechu, widziała głównie proste, czyste wyzwanie. Mogła go odrzucić, potraktować go podle bez wyraźnego powodu, mogła nawet go uderzyć podczas kłótni. Przekomarzali się, kłócili, czasem chwytał ją za nadgarstek, a czasami nie zdążył, ale przeważnie i tak kończyli pocałunkami.

Tak było, dopóki Erzsébet nie uznała, że Beilschmidt zaczął przywiązywać się za bardzo. Jakimś dziwnym trafem sama zaczęła Gilberta lubić, więc efekt był prosty. Zerwali ze sobą.

 

 

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas wybujałe ego Beilschmidta dawało jej o sobie znać. Usilnie pokazywał, jak świetnie radzi sobie sam, jaki to zadowolony i popularny nie jest, jak to nigdy jej nie potrzebował. Uznawała to za objawy dobrego poczucia humoru, bo inaczej doprowadziłby ją do szału. Przez tygodnie czuł do niej dziecinną urazę, co tylko upewniło Erzsébet w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobiła, bo dureń jednak się w niej zakochiwał. Gilbert, ten pieprzony megaloman, myślała czasami, bo naprawdę go polubiła i gdyby nie to jego męskie ego...

Po miesiącu od rozstania doszła do wniosku, że Gilbert daje sobie powoli spokój. Uspokoił się, wpadał do niej czasami dziwnie zamyślony. Uśmiechał się w trochę inny sposób, jakby mniej ją teraz dostrzegał. Opadło między nimi napięcie. Zabawne, dopiero wtedy zaczęli lepiej się dogadywać.

Wpadał do niej znacznie częściej. Zauważyła, że głównie wtedy, gdy akurat był u niej Feliks. Zrozumiała pierwsza. Jeszcze przed Gilbertem, a sporo przed Feliksem.

W końcu to ona kazała cholernemu Beilschmidtowi zaprosić Feliksa na kolację.

 

 

( — Ale jeśli go skrzywdzisz... – dodała przy tym, na co Gilbert parsknął głośnym, ale nieco nerwowym śmiechem. Obronnie uniósł ręce.

— Spokojnie, księżniczko. – Wiedział, że nienawidzi, gdy tak do niej mówi. – Nie wiem, jak ja z tobą wytrzymywałem.

Erzsébet dostrzegła, że stoi, przedłuża rozmowę i cały się spina, więc od razu zrozumiała, że, na swój sposób zastanawiał się, jak okazać jej wdzięczność.

Wygoniła go za drzwi rzucając za nim ścierką.)

 

 

Nie chodziło o to, że nie cieszyła się radością dwóch swoich znajomych, po prostu... Po prostu była zdziwiona.

Nigdy nie czuła niczego do Gilberta, więc uścisk w piersi, drżenie dłoni i okazjonalny rwący nią żal był dziwny. Dziwne było to, że wyciągała telefon kilkakrotnie częściej, niż normalnie, a pusty ekran kazał jej zastanawiać się, co znowu robi Feliks z Gilbertem. Dziwne było, że jej życie zrobiło się bardziej puste, dni dłuższe, a noce trudniejsze do przespania. Ale najdziwniejsze było dla niej chyba to, że gdy Feliks dziękował jej z wielkim uśmiechem, to potrafiła tylko kiwać głową i uśmiechać się fałszywie, znosząc ucisk w sercu.

 

( – Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja się cieszę, Elka, że cię tam wtedy zagadałem. Wiedziałem, że Węgrzy to najrówniejsi ludzie z równych, ale ty to w ogóle!)

 

 

Beilschmidt rzucał jej czasem usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie, dotykał ramienia Feliksa i szczerzył się jak durny zdobywca. Jednak, o dziwo, Erzsébet wiedziała, nie próbował jej zaimponować. Przecież nie wiedział o jej dziwnych uczuciach. Mężczyźni, na szczęście dla niej, byli niemal ślepi na takie rzeczy. Gilbert Beilschmidt osiągał w tej materii szczyty męskości, bo zrozumienie emocji innych miał ujemne. Mocno ujemne.

Ona, na jeszcze większe szczęście, nie dawała się  swoim uczuciom zdominować.

Gilbert był po prostu dumny. Dumny z tego, że ma Feliksa Łukasiewicza.

Erzsébet dalej nie wiedziała, czemu się tym przejmuje.

 

 

Patrzenie na ich związek było, owszem,  _dziwnym_  okresem w jej życiu. Z wszelkich sił robiła, co mogła, by wspierać swoich przyjaciół bez okazywania braku chęci. Między nią a Feliksem nawiązała się więź oparta na, całkiem niecodziennym fakcie, że oboje byli kiedyś z tą samą osobą i żadne z nich nie miało do siebie nawet śladu żalu.

Właściwie często śmiali się z Gilberta. Feliks opowiadał, co to znowu zrobili w domu, o co się pokłócili i co ten głupi Prusak ukrywał, na co Erzsébet potwierdzała, że tak, z nią było podobnie. Patrzyli się zwykle na niego i wybuchali śmiechem, na co Gilbert szybko unosił się dumą. Igła trafiała w męskie ego i przez godzinę chodził za nimi obrażony.

Innym razem Beilschmidt przychodził pytać ją, co najlepiej ugotować Feliksowi, żeby się gównojad przestał obrażać. Gdzie go zabrać na randkę. Jakie kwiaty lubi. I nie śmiej się, głupia, dodawał za każdym razem z frustracją, mrużąc gniewnie oczy, bliski zaczerwienienia się ze wstydu.

Nie śmiała się.

Wiedziała, jakie jedzenie lubi Feliks, który film spodoba mu się najbardziej, gdzie są jego ulubione kawiarenki i miejsca, bo wszystkie pokazał jej sam. Zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć, na co Gilbert kiwał głową, zadowolony, że ma przy sobie taką skarbnicę wiedzy.

 Po poważniejszych kłótniach Feliks przychodził jej się wyżalić. Ty zawsze pocieszasz mnie najlepiej, stwierdzał i uśmiechał się do niej zupełnie inaczej, niż przy innych ludziach. Miękko, ufnie, z przyjaźnią. Erzsébet lubiła wierzyć, że to tylko jej uśmiech i Feliks do nikogo innego tak się nie uśmiecha. To było coś pomiędzy nimi: dwa kubki lodów, koc i noc na kanapie przed telewizorem.

Pewnego razu Feliks znienacka oświadczył jej, że żałuje, że w związku między nim a Gilbertem jest ich trójka. Trójka to za dużo, westchnął.

Przez jeden moment jej serce przestało bić. Spodziewała się zaraz poważnej rozmowy między nimi. Już nawet powiedziała sobie samej, że nie powinna liczyć, by taka dziwna sytuacja trwała wiecznie.

Wtedy Feliks parsknął, zmarszczył z irytacją brwi.

— Ja, on i to jego ego – prychnął.

 

 

Zawsze to Erzsébet stała po tej drugiej stronie barykady. Zakochiwali się w niej jej koledzy i przyjaciele. Tacy, z którymi chciała po prostu rozmawiać o samochodach, kopać z nimi piłkę czy pożartować przy piwie. Wszystko jedno. Ironiczne, że znalazła się w takiej sytuacji.

Relacje między Feliksem a Gilbertem pogorszyły się po kilku miesiącach i stawały się coraz gorsze. Widziała to głównie po Feliksie, który przychodził wcześniej, ale żalił się rzadziej. Raz powiedział, że nie ma ochoty ciągle gadać o tym głupim szwabie, ale był po tym tak przybity, że Erzsébet wszystko z niego wyciągnęła.

— Kocham go, ale... Wiesz, on nie jest... Wcale nie patrzy się na przyszłość – westchnął Feliks. – I nic się nie zmienia, a ja już sam nie wiem, Elka, czy ja i on to był dobry pomysł... – dokończył cicho. – Jest inaczej, niż z nami. My jesteśmy tacy trochę jak jeden żywioł, wiesz? Jak ziemia. A my z Gilbertem to... Sam nie wiem.

Zostaw go, myślała Erzsébet całym sercem. Pragnęła uściskać Feliksa i powiedzieć mu, żeby Gilberta rzucił, niech go diabli wezmą, wszystko jedno. Bo Beilschmidt go unieszczęśliwia. Bo ona chce...

Właśnie przez to ostatnie przygryzła wargę i nie potrafiła odezwać się przed dosyć długi moment, by Feliksowi zrobiło się głupio. Spróbował rozluźnić sytuację żartem, ale szybko mu przerwała.

— Obaj się kochacie. Lepiej zostań z nim, dopóki będziesz czuł, że ciągle chcesz. To dupek i zaraza – szturchnęła Feliksa. – Ale ty jesteś od niego gorszy i w razie czego dasz mu popalić.

— Hej – prychnął Feliks. I uśmiechnął się do niej tym ufnym, wdzięcznym uśmiechem, na widok którego rozbolał ją brzuch. – Wcale nie jestem.

Erzsébet powinna czuć się dumna i szczęśliwa, ale, te głupie kurwy, uczucia, zawsze robiły z nią coś odwrotnego.

 

 

Na zakończenie studiów poszli świętować we trójkę. Już tamtego dnia Gilbert wypił za dużo i musieli zaciągnąć go do taksówki. Czekając na jej przyjazd, również spity Feliks patrzył się na nią bez przerwy i komplementował.

— Bratku, ty za to jesteś najlepsza, więc ten, dzięki. Za to, że jesteś. Najlepszy Bratek, jakiego miałem... I wiesz, zawsze dla mnie jesteś, więc gdybyś czegoś kiedyś chciała, to ja... Pobiję dla ciebie niebo i gwiazdkę z nieba też pobiję.

Po czym kopnął Gilberta w goleń i obaj zaśmiali się z jego urażonego jęku. Beilschmidt otworzył swoje podpuchnięte oczy, obrzucił ich obu skrzywionym, wściekłym spojrzeniem i zaklął po niemiecku.

— Wy to powinniście się hajtnąć – stwierdził z obrzydzeniem. – Skoro tak się uwielbiacie...

— Zamknij się, Gilbert – parsknął Feliks.

— Właśnie – dodała Erzsébet, zarumieniona i rozczochrana, ale wciąż najbardziej trzeźwa z trójki. – Bo zostawimy cię w rynsztoku. A potem ożenię się z Feliksem.

— Wyjdziesz za mąż – poprawił odruchowo Łukasiewicz.

— Ożeni – sarknął złośliwie Gilbert.

Feliks kopnął go drugi raz. Południem następnego dnia do niej zadzwonił i bez przywitania przeprosił za głupoty, które wygadywał po pijaku.

— Wiem, że nie lubisz facetów, których na początku lubisz, a potem się w tobie kochają – wyjaśnił pokrętnie. – To znaczy, ja nie...

— Feliks, czym ty się martwisz? Przecież cię znam.

— No tak. – W telefonie przez chwilę słychać było ciszę. – A tak w ogóle to zerwałem z Gilbertem.

A tak w ogóle to.

Erzsébet zawsze myślała, że jeśli kiedyś taki moment przyjdzie, to będzie dramatyczny. Pełen fajerwerków, bólu i w ogóle, strach pomyśleć. Podejrzewała, że Feliks będzie przybity, zapłakany, a ona będzie musiała walczyć ze swoimi, też bolesnymi, zdradzieckimi emocjami.

Rzeczywistość wyglądała w ten sposób, że Łukasiewicz miał głos schrypnięty od alkoholu, a przy tym brzmiał na zmęczonego, skacowanego, ale nie tak, jakby cierpiał potworne katusza.

A ona...

Po prostu poczuła ulgę. Żadnej radości, satysfakcji, żadnego bólu. Czekała chwilę, na wszelki wypadek, jakby potworność sytuacji miała do nich dojść.

— Elka?

— Po to, żeby się ze mną ożenić? – spytała ze śmiechem.

— Och, dajże mi żyć. Dopiero zerwałem z jednym facetem, po co mi od razu drugi?

Wyczuła uśmiech w jego głosie i niespodziewanie, tak po prostu, pewnego dnia wszystko w końcu zrobiło się lepsze.

 

 

Od tamtego czasu minęło parę lat. Gilbert wrócił do Niemiec, ale czasem przyjeżdżał do Krakowa i spotykał się z Erzsébet. Zraniona duma nie pozwalała mu widzieć Feliksa, ale jego wielkie, napuszone ego poddawało się przy niej. Więc, jak za starych czasów, pytał się, co u Łukasiewicza słychać. Ma już jakąś głupią, brzydką babę (bo na nic więcej tego szczyla pewnie nie stać?).

Erzsébet zawsze odpowiadała, że nie.

Feliks miał za to przyjaciółkę, a ona najlepszego przyjaciela.

 

Żadne z nich nie wchodziło w żadne inne związki. Spotykali się regularnie, codziennie, dalej wychodzili do sprawdzonych kawiarni i na głupie filmy. A potem Erzsébet zaczęła powoli rozumieć, że te wszystkie rzeczy, które dzieliła z Feliksem od tak wielu lat, należały tylko do niej. Nie tylko jego uśmiech ani zaufanie. Wszystko inne też.

 

 

(Feliks zerknął na nią dziwnie znad dużego kubka coca-coli. Czekali właśnie w kolejce do łazienki po tym, jak dwie godziny wysiedzieli w kinie na durnej komedii romantycznej.

— Hej, Elka, to było moim zdaniem głupie, a twoim? Najpierw byli ze sobą razem, potem on zerwał i tak bez żadnego wstydu z tą jego przyjaciółką, żeby na końcu tamta dwójka zeszła się razem... Durne.

Erzsébet wzięła z jego ręki colę, wypiła, aż rozbolały ją zęby. Ukrywała uśmiech. Feliks zawsze okropnie się plątał w słowach, gdy był zdenerwowany.

— Co się tak chichrasz? – spytał się jej poważnie, marszcząc jasne brwi.

— Ten film trochę przypominał mi nas.

— Nas? – spytał Feliks z przestrachem. – Elka, jak to nas? To znaczy, że ty... No wiesz... Ale dlaczego?

Erzsébet potrząsnęła głową. U normalnych ludzi by to wystarczyło, ale Feliks dręczył ją jeszcze chwilę, zanim dał sobie spokój. Wszedł za nią do łazienki, a później wyszli na przystanek. Czekali na mrozie przez kilka minut, rozmawiając o przyjemniejszych tematach.

Nocny tramwaj był niemal pusty, więc mieli go dla siebie. Później przespacerowali się pod jej mieszkanie, ponarzekali na chłód i powspominali trochę dawne czasy.

Zatrzymali się przed wejściem do bramy, gotowi, by się pożegnać w swoim częstym rytuale.

— To na razie, Elka. Do jutra.

Ona nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła na niego zagadkowo, marszcząc trochę brwi. Feliks odpowiedział tym samym.

Może to ona podjęła decyzję, a może Feliks, a jej zasługą było jedynie to, że wytrzymała tak długo. Prawie równocześnie przysunęli się do siebie. Erzsébet zamknęła oczy i poczuła, jak ich wargi stykają się ze sobą. Po pierwszej nieśmiałości chwycili się za ręce.  
  
Pocałowali się śmielej i głębiej, tak długo, aż Feliksowi zabrakło powietrza i odsunął się z kaszlem i śmiechem.

— Chcesz wejść do środka? – spytała Erzsébet. – Zrobię ci herbaty na kaszel.

— Och, cicho bądź, Elka. )


	3. Amerykański kaprys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AmeChu, czyli najtrudniejszy pairing, z jakim przyszło mi się zmierzyć i, w walce z którym raczej poległam. Nie to, że go nie lubię, po prostu nie potrafię go żadną miarą poczuć ani zrozumieć. Może jednak komuś przypadnie do gustu - fabularnie to taki szablon hetaliowy nr 1 - spotkanie na konferencji.
> 
> Ostrzeżeń raczej żadnych nie ma. Pocałunek w deszczu.

**Fanaberia**

  
  
Oto pięć sytuacji, w których zmysły odmówiły Ameryce posłuszeństwa:

 

_1\. Węch_

 

To... Uroczy zapach.

 

Ameryka marszczy ze zdziwieniem brwi. Według niego urocze są, no, trudno powiedzieć. Małe, sepleniące dzieci ubrane w amerykańskie flagi. Szczeniaki, koty w pudełkach, głupole z vine'ów i  _grupmy cat_. Wzruszające reklamy, o, one są urocze!  _Apple pie_  albo zapach wycinanej na halloween dyni jeszcze mógłby uchodzić za rozkoszny, podobnie jak cukierki, cynamonowe ciasteczka, pączki z poczwórną warstwą lukru i bitej śmietany i... Dobra kawa? Ale nie, tutaj zapachy byłby już przyjemne, a tych Ameryka znał więcej niż woni dziwnie, przyciągających, mieszających w głowie,  _uroczych._

Ale to? I to na światowej konferencji? Czyli, skrótem, zapach obcokrajowy, a nie amerykański?

Ameryka marszczy też nos. Ktoś coś do niego mówi, ktoś coś chce. Anglia. Cholerny Anglia coś tam mamrocze, o planach, chyba o tym, że jak można przyjeżdżać i nikogo nie słuchać, że to niedyplomatyczne, powinien chociaż udawać... Czy coś. Ameryka nie słucha, zna to z doświadczenia. Wtedy wtrąca się Francja. Dobra, świetnie. Teraz zajmą się sobą i będą zadowoleni, mogą się kłócić o swoje świetne plany i inne głupoty. I tak nie muszą niczego wymyślić tak naprawdę, podobnie, jak Ameryka nie musi ich słuchać. Bo on już zdecydował i wymyślił  wszystko wcześniej, a teraz nie chce mu się udawać, że propozycje tych starych pierników mają większe znaczenie. Nie chce mu się, poza tym... Jedna rzecz go rozprasza.

O, Niemcy krzyknął.

Normalnie Ameryka dodałby coś od siebie, bo bardzo lubi te spotkania. Mówić o głupotach, zachowywać się swobodnie, rozruszać trochę tych staruszków, tak, taką rozrywkę zapewnia sam sobie. Anglia próbuje go utemperować, Francja robi na złość Anglii, Włochy sam nie wie,  _c_ o robi, a Niemcom zaczyna drgać żyłka na skroni. Biednym Kanadą i jego okazjonalnymi "weź to na poważnie, Al" spojrzeniami Ameryka nie przejmuje się jakoś szczególnie.

Kłótnia trochę się uspokaja, Anglia proponuje, by wrócili do tematu. Więc Ameryka sięga po kubek z coca colą, w środku obijają się o siebie kostki lodu. Pociąga przez słomkę raz, jeszcze raz, mocniej. W ciszy, która dopiero się kształtuje, rozlega się głośne siorbnięcie.

— Na litość boską,  _Ameryko_.

Ameryka opowiada słonecznym uśmiechem i przesuwa spojrzeniem po zebranych. Wszystko jak zwykle. Twarz Chin przybiera cierpiętniczy wyraz, łatwe do odczytania zastanowienie, co on w ogóle tutaj robi. Za jakie winy, po co, dlaczego ktoś zamknął go w wielkim przedszkolu. Wzdycha na świat. I pachnie  _uroczo_ , co jest po prostu dziwne.

_Siorb_. Ameryka zaczyna się.  _Siorb_. Nad czymś.  _Siorb_. Zastanawiać.

_Siorb_.

 

_2\. Słuch_

 

Niebo zaczyna grzmieć. Zbliża się burza.

Zabawny głos, myśli Ameryka, gdy urządzają przerwę, a Chiny wychodzi do ogrodu, dzwoni do kogoś i zaczyna mówić w tych swoich krzaczkach. Z braku laku, skoro krzaczków zrozumieć się nie da, Ameryka skupia się na samym brzmieniu. Nie lubi chińskiego. To taki denerwujący język, jeden z tych, których nigdy nie chciało mu się uczyć. Dziwne, że nagle zaczął brzmieć zabawnie i dźwięcznie.

— Hej, Chiny! – woła, gdy rozmowa się kończy.

— O, Ameryka. – To mniej więcej to samo "o, Ameryka", którym posługuje się większość starszych krajów na jego widok. Brzmi jak westchnięcie.

— Masz jakieś nowe perfumy? – pyta się Ameryka z podekscytowaniem, jednak reakcja Chin jest raczej niespodziewana.

Marszczy bowiem brwi, przekrzywia pytająco głowę i od razu nabiera podejrzeń. Źle.

— Co? O co ci chodzi?

Ameryka uśmiecha się szerzej, bo łatwiej mu zrobić z siebie idiotę.

— Poczułem, że czymś pachniałeś. Czymś słodkim i nowym. Sprzedaj mi je, możesz zrobić jakąś tańszą, ale identyczną wersję.

— Nie pachnę niczym nowym, Ameryko – stwierdza kategorycznie Chiny. – Gadasz dzisiaj większe głupoty, niż normalnie. Ale mogę ci sprzedać inne świetne perfumy – dodaje po chwili zastanowienia. – Cudowne.

W to Ameryka nie wierzy i takich nie potrzebuje. Zresztą zapach już się nie liczy. Ameryka odkrywa, że ma teraz inną zachciankę. Tym razem taką, jakiej nie da się odkupić. Ani udać, że chodzi o perfumy.

Teraz ma ochotę słuchać głosu Chin.

 

_3\. Wzrok_

 

I patrzeć na niego częściej.

Zwłaszcza na oczy. Mieszają się w nich nieufność, zdziwienie i trochę namysłu. Z koloru są brązowe, ale w letnim świetle bardziej złociste i Ameryce wydaje się, że skrzą się charakterem. Podoba mu się to.

Zawsze mu się podobało.

— Wiec? – pyta niecierpliwie Chiny. – Czemu mi się przyglądasz?

Ameryka myśli, jak to powiedzieć i szybko przychodzi mu do głowy odpowiedź.

— Nigdy nie poznaliśmy się prywatnie, co?

— Co? – Chiny znów jest skonfundowany. – Co jest dzisiaj z tobą nie tak?

— Odkąd pamiętam mamy głównie relacje polityczne.

Chiny patrzy na Amerykę jak na kompletnego durnia.

— Tak, to oczywiste – wzrusza ramionami. – Nie lubię cię.

— A ja uważam, że jesteś kompletnym dupkiem – uśmiecha się Ameryka.

Obaj kiwają ze zrozumieniem głową. Zgadzają się ze sobą.

— Jesteś dziecinny, egoistyczny i natarczywy – dodaje Yao i cofa się o krok. Na twarzy ma leciutki, odrobinę pogardliwy uśmiech, w oczach pewne niezrozumienie. – A ja za nic nie rozumiem takich jak ty.

Ma na myśli nie-Azjatów, a Ameryce całkiem z tym dobrze. Wzrusza ramionami, bo tak naprawdę nijak go obchodzi opinia kogokolwiek poza Ameryką. Patrzy się na Chiny, ogląda go tak, jakby widział po raz pierwszy.

I zastanawia się. Podoba mu się czy nie?

Chiny ma niemal kobiece ciało i porcelanową cerę, jest drobny i trochę przypomina lalkę.

Trudno zdecydować.

— I mam na imię Alfred F. Jones – mówi Ameryka. – Czasem możesz mówić mi Alfred.

— Przecież wie... A. – Przerywa Chiny, gdy dostrzega wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń. – Chyba rozumiem. Chcesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, Ameryko? – Patrzy się na niego przez chwilę. – Nie ma mowy.

Ameryka przewraca oczami.

Lipcowe niebo zaczyna czernieć.

 

_4\. Dotyk_

 

— Dlaczego nie? – Ameryka kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiecha się. Kto by nie chciał być z nim przyjacielem?

Pod ubraniem ramię Chin jest szczupłe, a skóra na pewno ciepła, czysta i zadbana, choć pewnie są tam blizny.

Ameryka chce je zobaczyć.

Wie, że Chiny jest stary. Być może nawet tak stary, że nie ekscytuje się zainteresowaniem ze strony supermocarstwa. Tak stary, że nawet nie denerwuje go robienie parodii z konferencji... Stary, ale...

Pachnie uroczo, brzmi pociesznie, wygląda egzotycznie (ale tego nie powie na głos, właśni ludzie zjedliby go od środka) i jest inny od tego, co Ameryka już zna.

— Chcę cię lepiej poznać.

Chiny patrzy się na niego coraz dziwniej. Szybko domyśla się o co chodzi, ale wciąż nie rozumie powodu. Wie na tyle, by uśmiechnąć się i okazać zainteresowanie.

— Po co?

Nie zdąży dostać odpowiedzi. Zaczyna padać deszcz tego lata: jest ciepły i drobny. Uderza w kłosy trawy i w ich głowy, na co Chiny wydaje z siebie coś pomiędzy westchnięciem w jękiem, wierząc najwyraźniej, że tego dnia świat się na niego uwziął.

— Musimy... – Chiny chwyta go za ramię i próbuje pociągnąć w stronę czerwonych parasolek, ale Ameryki nie ruszy nawet ciężarówka, jeśli sam postanowi się nie poruszyć.

 

 

_5\. Smak_

 

W tym miejscu należy dodać, że Ameryka jest, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, z natury nieomylny. Raz podjętego zdania raczej nie zmienia. Stąd te wszystkie hollywoodzkie filmy, które wyglądają, jakby ich fabuła została wymyślona podczas jednego posiedzenia na sedesie.

(Wskazówka: są. Są wymyślone podczas jednego posiedzenia na sedesie.)

Hollywoodzkie filmy zaś mają to do siebie, że nawet jeśli w filmie braknie czasu na romans, to na końcu bohater i tak dostanie swoją heroinę. Dla zasady. Tak powinno być. A pocałunki w deszczu...

Ameryka uśmiecha się pięknym uśmiechem, przyciąga go do siebie i tuli.

— Dlatego.

Całuje go dla zabawy. Skoro pachnie słodko, brzmi słodko, wygląda słodko - to słodko musi smakować. W rzeczywistości wargi Chin okazują się mieć suchy, odrobinę słonawy smak, ale i tak jest zabawnie dla Ameryki.

Trwa to kilka sekund. Coraz mocniejszy, letni deszcz spływa po ich policzkach, po włosach i okularach Ameryki, za ubrania Chin, który ma oczy szeroko otwarte.

Potem odpycha Amerykę z zaskakująco wielką siłą. Przy okazji go kopie, przeklina po chińsku, a potem, szczerze obrażony (i naturalnie, trochę zszokowany), ucieka z deszczu.

Ameryka nie śpieszy się, poprawia zsunięte z nosa okulary i śmieje się do siebie.

  


Czuje, że chwilowo znudzi mu się drażnienie wszystkich na konferencjach. Może nawet skończy z robieniem siebie kompletnego idioty.

Znalazł sobie nowe zajęcie.

 

  1.   
  




Tylko kto by pomyślał, że pod koniec konferencji, gdy deszcz przestał padać i znów wyszło słońce, Chiny sam do niego podejdzie, zmierzy tym swoim złoto-kasztanowym spojrzeniem i z pewnym zaciekawieniem wyciągnie rękę.

— Wang Yao. 


	4. Figa z makiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franada, czyli Francja x Kanada. Niepoważne, jak mnie proszono, bez złego zakończenia. W efekcie pocałunek, gorący i erotyczny, znowu nie wyszedł tak, jak powinien, ale kassica, dla której powstał ten tekścik, i tak była zadowolona.
> 
> W tle bonusowo trochę usuka.

_— Po czym poznać, że ktoś jest zakochany? – spytał Anglię nastoletni Kanada._

_— Po tym – odpowiedział Arthur nie przerywając czytania gazety – Że zachowuje się wobec obiektu uczuć jak skończony matoł._

_Spojrzał na któryś z nagłówków i wymruczał coś o przeklętym Ameryce._

 

*

Wszyscy z osobliwą zgodnością stwierdzali, że Francja naprawdę mocno kocha Kanadę. Sam Francis przyznawał to chętnie przy licznych okazjach. Żeby nie pozostawić już żadnych wątpliwości kilka razy wyznał głośno swoją miłość. W sposób romantyczny, patrząc Kanadzie prosto w oczy, gładząc palcami wnętrze jego dłoni, bawiąc się kosmykami złocistomiodowych włosów i nawet go całując. Prosto w czoło.  _Platonicznie._  
— Mój ukochany, mały Kanada, najczystsza istota na tym podłym świecie – ględził w chwili rozckliwienia. – Nawet tyle lat pod odstręczającym angielskim panowaniem zdołało skazić jedynie twój język, ale nie duszę.  _Je t'adore_.  
Czysta, braterska miłość.

*

— Motyla noga – oświadczył Kanada. Nie przeklinał. Przekleństwa, twierdził Francja, są niczym posiłek gotowany przez Anglika: obdzierają prawdziwą sztukę z piękna, przetwarzają ją w coś prymitywnego. Bezczeszczą język.

Przekleństwa, wbijał mu do głowy Anglia, stają się odpowiednią reakcją tylko w ściśle specyficznych okolicznościach, zaś prawdziwy dżentelmen powinien być w stanie całkowicie odciąć się od takiej marności.

Kanada uważał, że przeklinanie jest po prostu niemiłe.

Z drugiej strony był wielkim państwem. Drugim największym na świecie, nie, żeby ktokolwiek o tym pamiętał. Przy takich połaciach ziemi, jakimi dysponował, nietrudno było o znalezienie sobie kawałka dziczy. Takiej, w której nie nadsłuchiwały żadne gotowe do zwiędnięcia uszy. Kanada był sam ze sobą.

Mógł przeklinać.

— Francjo, ty... Psiakość. Cholerny ty... Niech cię piorun trafi! Chociaż nie – dodał po chwili usprawiedliwiająco, w niezdrowym nawyku mówienia do samego siebie. – Nie miałem tego na myśli.

Przeprosiłby, ale akurat nie miał kogo.

Nie, nie, zaraz. Nie miał o co przepraszać. Jednak, mimo wszystko, to była wina Francji. Bo można by pomyśleć, że skoro Anglia nie miał większych wątpliwości przed wstąpieniem w związek z Ameryką, to Francja, tym bardziej, nie będzie nierozsądny.

A tu figa z makiem.

Może i Kanada nie życzył mu przez to, żeby stała mu się krzywda (tak się składa, że widywał ludzi, w których piorun strzelił i nie polecał tego losu nikomu), ale powoli dochodził do szczytu rozdrażnienia.

 _Dobrze_ , westchnął do siebie. Więc musi po prostu zadziałać.

Działał zaś tak rzadko, że ludzie ulegali mu z czystego jak łza zaskoczenia. To była dobra taktyka.

Francja na pewno się zdziwi.

 

 *

Kanada przygotował się odpowiednio, to znaczy, najlepiej jak potrafił, to znaczy, że tak naprawdę bardzo marnie. Zauważył to, zrezygnował ze świec i przysłoniętych firanek, po czym poddał się zupełnie i po prostu zabrał za robienie naleśników.

Próbował stworzyć w domu romantyczny nastrój, który dałby Francji sygnał jasny i dobitny jak lecąca na nich kometa. Niestety, już z doświadczenia wiedział, że jego poprzednie  _jasne_  sygnały spełzały na niczym, bo Francis z cudowną dokładnością wmawiał światu, że ich nie ma. Nawet gorzej. Próbę zainicjowania pocałunku odebrał jako potrzebę przytulenia się do starego papy. Gdy Matthew przygryzł erotycznie wargę, to został napomniany, żeby nie zrywał sobie skórki z ust, bo całe mu napuchną. I tak dalej.

Kanada był przekonany, że Francja przecież nie ma dziesięciu lat, nie jest ślepy na emocje, ani nie chodzi wiecznie aż tak bardzo pijany, żeby niczego zauważyć. Anglii już spytać o te sprawy nie mógł, więc sam bardzo mądrze wydedukował sobie odpowiedź. Francja zauważa, jest nawet zakochany, ale stroni od Kanady, bo uważa go chyba za niewinnego nastolatka. I nie chce zmieniać relacji, które mają już teraz.

To do niego pasowało. Wyrachowany przy reszcie świata, niepotrzebnie delikatny w tym jednym przypadku. Kanada przez kilkadziesiąt lat uważał to za powód do dumy.

 _Ale od dzisiaj figa z makiem,_  pomyślał butnie i polał szczyt wieży naleśników syropem klonowym.

Figa z makiem. Skoro nawet Alfred mógł, to on tym bardziej...

 

*

Francja, jak zawsze na powitanie, spodziewał się od Kanady pocałunku w policzek. Byłby to całus tradycyjnie trochę wymuszony droczeniem, przyprószony uroczo bladym rumieńcem i pełnym słodkiego zakłopotania kanadyjskim uśmiechem. Francis nie spodziewał się zupełnie, że gdy otworzą się drzwi, ujrzy Kanadę w takim stanie:

Zza szkieł okularów jego wspaniałe, pastelowe oczy iskrzyły się od determinacji, wargi miał ściśnięte, a brwi zmarszczone. Wyglądał jak rozjuszona bobrza mama gotowa rzucić się do ataku/ucieczki w przeciągu sekund. A nawet gorzej. Przypominał swojego niewydarzonego brata.

Francis otworzył usta, ale niczego nie powiedział, bo nagle jego Matthieu doskoczył do niego tak, jakby jednak chciał zaatakować, ale w połowie drogi zawahał się i wyprostował.

— Francis, przepraszam za to – oświadczył oficjalnie.

Po tych krótkich przeprosinach przyciągnął do siebie Francję, objął go za kark i pocałował zaczynając od dociśnięcia języka do jego dolnej wargi. Nie w policzek, ani, co gorsza, w jakieś tam czoło! Zrobił, co mógł, by działać umiejętnie, namiętnie i tak, że aż w głowie mu poczerwienieje. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nawet sam Kanada nie wierzył w to, że się do takich rzeczy nadaje. Ale biedak robił, co mógł.

Na niego samego to zadziałało, ale usta Francji nie otworzyły się, tylko zastygły w zdumieniu. Zirytowany Kanada postarał się bardziej. Jego myśli rozszalały się, rozbiegły jak stado królików na niezidentyfikowany odgłos. Było gorąco.

Przyszedł moment na wzięcie oddechów.

— Kanado, co ty...

— Proszę, Francjo, po prostu  _nie_  – uciął twardo, ale możliwie uprzejmym tonem Kanada. Już się bał, że usłyszy coś w stylu "moja krew" i zostanie poklepany go po głowie, ale Francja milcząco skinął głową. I spojrzał na niego zagadkowo, uśmiechnął się pokrętnie, ni to z dumą, ni to z rozbawieniem.

Na widok tego uśmiechu Kanadzie zmiękły kolana. Jego etatowa odwaga założyła płaszcz i kapelusz, pożegnała się i pośpiesznym krokiem wyszła przed końcem zmiany.

Francis wciągnął go do domu, konkretnie, do najbliższej kanapy. Później odwiedzili wspólnie jeszcze kilka różnych lokacji. Wieczorem, gdy przy kolacji Francja chwalił jego naleśniki, Kanada pomyślał z mściwą satysfakcją, że gdyby Ameryka wiedział o dzisiejszym dniu, to mina całkiem by mu zrzedła. Gdyby nie był zajęty... Kto wie czym. Może mniej szczęśliwym związkiem?

 

Ale prawdopodobnie jednak wojną, wciskaniem kija w mrowisko i wymuszaniem swoich racji na innych. Kanada, nawet w podobnej sytuacji, starał się myśleć możliwie rozsądnie.


	5. Plotki o tym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UsUk, AU, głównie dialogi. Pocałunek z pięścią, czyli, jak stwierdziłam, jakiś rozwinięty romans nie był szczególnie wymagany. Znów raczej niepoważny tekścik, ot, taki do przeczytania i zapomnienia.

Pukanie do drzwi rozległo się nieśmiało, cicho, jakby ktoś je popchnął i trzymając za kark siłą powstrzymał przed ucieczką. Słysząc je Arthur ściągnął płaszcz, założył na szybko spodnie i koszulę i na bosaka podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył zaraz po trzecim, jeszcze tchórzliwszym niż poprzednie, ostrożniutkim  _puk-puk-puk._

Spojrzał, zmarszczył gęste, czarne, mroczne brwi i wykrzywił twarz.

 — Jeśli to ponury żart, to zmarnowałeś czas mój, swój i marnujesz go dalej, skoro tutaj stoimy. Jeśli to nie jest żart, to wciąż chore i zabawne... Że akurat ty, Jones?

Alfred Jones przełknął ciężko ślinę i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Wyszło mu skrzywienie.

— Cześć... Kirkland.

— Zamknij się – odparł lodowato Arthur. – Robiłem coś ważnego i albo mówisz bez wstępu, o co ci chodzi, albo zabierasz swoją czystą jak łza duszyczkę i swój niewinny uśmiech gdzie indziej.

— Eghm... Wolałbym raczej wejść.

— Żartujesz?

— Wejść, Kirkland. Przestąpić próg. No wiesz...

Arthur machnął z irytacją ręką. Zastanawiał się przez moment, spojrzał nawet przez ramię rozmówcy, szukając w pobliskich zaroślach znajomych Jonesa, którzy tylko czekali, żeby wybuchnąć śmiechem na ten doskonały kawał. Nie dopatrzywszy się jednak znamion podłego żartu wzruszył ramionami.

— Wchodź.

Poszedł w głąb wąskiego korytarzyka. Alfred podreptał za nim.

— Jesteś taki dla wszystkich, Kirkland? Myślałem, że może chociaż po szkole będziesz, no...

— Milszy? Jones, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Zróbmy to szybko.

— Och, jasne...

— Zapłacisz pełną cenę – dodał Arthur, otwierając drzwi do swojego pokoju. – Chyba, że dla ciebie to żart. Wtedy podwójną.

— Nie! Skąd twoja paranoja?

Arthur stanął przy drzwiach, obrócił się i spojrzał na Alfreda sugestywnie. Skąd? Skąd, do diabła?!

Od niedawna chodziła po szkole plotka, że "Kirkland zrobi  _to_  za pieniądze!". Znajomi wodzili za nim ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, komentowali i wybuchali śmiechem, zanim zdążył oddalić się na tyle, by nie słyszeć.

("I myślisz, że chociaż robi _to_  dobrze?! Przecież to Kirkland!")

Zaś Alfred stał często w grupkach tego rodzaju ludzi. Uśmiechał się, gdy słyszał żarty, choć było w jego uśmiechu coś z zakłopotania. Raz Arthur przyłapał go na tym, że posyłał w jego kierunku niemal  _przepraszające_  spojrzenie.

Parsknął, ale w twarzy Jonesa zobaczył tylko szczere intencje. Poza tym był wyraźnie podenerwowany, spinał mięśnie ramion i szczerzył zęby, by dodać sobie odwagi. Arthur zmarszczył głębiej brwi ze zdziwienia. Zdenerwowanie Alfreda jeszcze wzrosło, gdy przypadkiem spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Chłopak zaczerwienił się z zażenowania.

— No już, nie denerwuj się – nakazał litościwie Arthur i otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju. Alfred odetchnął, jakby zamierzał się kłócić, że wcale się nie denerwuje, ale później odetchnął i wszedł bez słowa.

W pokoju panował gęsty półmrok. Zasłony szczelnie zasłaniały okna, a jedynym źródłem światła były ogniki kołyszące się na knotach czerwonych świec, porozstawianych dziesiątkami w takich miejscach, że kontroler BHP rozpłakałby się na ich widok. Pachniało tu dymem i przekwitającymi we flakonie różami.

Alfred rozejrzał się z przestrachem, ale i wyraźną ciekawością, na co Arthur uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

— Usiądź – rzucił sucho. – Ale uważaj pod nogi. Nie nadepnij na nic.

Przekręcił klucz w zamku. Tymczasem Alfred niepewnie podszedł do łóżka, usiadł na samym jego skraju i musnął palcami czarną, satynową pościel. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu w niezwykłym dla siebie milczeniu, przez co niecierpliwość Arthura szybko wzrosła.

— To twój pierwszy raz? – spytał przestępując w kierunku Alfreda krok. Ten zaś przełknął ciężko ślinę i - o ile to możliwe - spojrzał jeszcze dalej. Niczym pies albo małe dziecko udające, że doznało nagłego napadu głuchoty...

Później skinął powoli głową.

— Hm – odparł Arthur. – Więc może powinieneś pójść do profesjonalisty? Dlaczego ja? Zresztą nieważne. – Wzruszył natychmiast ramionami. – Nic mnie nie obchodzi, co sobie ubzdurałeś. Jakie jest twoje życzenie?

— Na początek, żebyś był mniejszym dupkiem, Kirkland – odparł z urazą Jones. – Zamierzam ci zapłacić, więc możesz przynajmniej udawać, że nie jesteś taki okropny, jak wszyscy mówią.

— Jak ty mówisz.

Alfred uniósł na niego zdziwiony wzrok.

— Nieważne – dodał Arthur z trudem i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. – Więc... Twoje życzenie?

Znów spojrzeli sobie w oczy, ale tym razem i dla Arthura był to niezręczny moment. Alfred Jones patrzył się na niego z nagłą powagą. Najwyraźniej nie żartował. Miał zamiar to zrobić, chciał tego... Naprawdę. Do Arthura doszło to dopiero teraz, więc zaniemówił.

— W zeszłą środę... – zaczął Alfred i zaciął się. – Uch, Kirkland, obiecasz, że nikomu nie powiesz o spotkaniu?

— Niby komu miałbym powiedzieć? Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym miał w szkole przyjaciół?

— Nie – odparł niemal natychmiast Alfred i chyba uznał, że popełnił błąd. – To znaczy, sam wiesz, chodziło mi o...

— Jones.

— Kirkland?

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie marnował mojego czasu. Jeśli zadasz mi kolejne głupie pytanie, to wyrzucę cię stąd. Więc?

— W zeszłym tygodniu umarł Dave – powiedział Alfred i zamilkł, chociaż Arthur sugestywnym uniesieniem brwi zachęcił go do rozwinięcia historii. Czekał chyba na jakieś kondolencje albo objawy współczucia. Nic z tego.

— Więc potrzebujesz pocieszenia? Zapomniałeś mu czegoś przekazać? Dobrze, mogę...

Kirkland nosił na przegubach bransoletki ze skóry i czarnych koralików, na jego szyi kołysał się amulet z kruczym piórkiem, w języku miał srebrny kolczyk, a na karku dwa kolejne. Wzrok miał groźny, nieustannie czujny i, och, wszyscy bali się go na tyle, że nie śmiali mu się w twarz.

Alfred wiedział, co go zaraz czeka, więc odetchnął.

— Dave to mój pies.

— Pies.

— Labrador. Umarł ze starości, ale nieźle za nim tęsknię. Pamiętam, jak był malutki, taka kulka i wiesz, ja... – Złapał jego spojrzenie i drgnął. – No tak, zwięzłość. Myślałem, że może mógłbyś, Kirkland... Czaisz... Wskrzesić go dla mnie na chwilę.

 — Nie.

Alfred spochmurniał.

— To o mnie mówią? – spytał powoli Arthur. Naraz jego głos stał się lodowaty jak wnętrze grobowca. – Że bawię się w nekromancję?

— A nie ba... Nie praktykujesz? – Alfred zerknął na pomalowane na podłodze symbole i kręgi. Większość była napisana kredą, bo Arthur wynajmował to mieszkanie, a właściciel, który na co dzień zajmował się sprzedażą klątw, przekląłby go na pięć pokoleń w przód, gdyby zastał podłogi zabrudzone farbą. Poza tym były jeszcze świece. Ogień zwoływał martwych, nawet Alfred to wiedział.

— Oczywiście, że nie, idioto! Przyzywam zmarłych!

— Ha, to ma sens, Kirkland.

— Jones, jesteś jeszcze głupszy, niż myślałem obserwując cię z daleka – sarknął rozjuszony Arthur. Przez krótki moment wyglądał na zranionego. – Wiesz, na czym polega przyzywanie umarłych? Tak, jesteś słodką małą gwiazdką białej magii, ale to absolutne podstawy! Uczyliśmy się tego w przedszkolu. Medium, takim, jakim zostanę po studiach, potrafią przyzwać zmarłe dusze do swoich ciał. – W jego głosie przebrzmiała jednak duma. – Gdybym miał przyzwać twojego psa... Co oczywiście potrafiłbym, gdybym chciał... To musiałbym pożyczyć mu moje ciało.

— Obserwowałeś mnie z daleka? – spytał nagle Alfred, na co Arthur zamrugał zaskoczony... I zbladł gwałtownie.

— Wyjdź, Jones – rzucił, ściskając dłonie w pięści. – Zmarnowałeś mój czas. Powinienem kazać ci za to zapłacić.

Cofnął się o krok i podszedł do okna. Na parapecie stał komplet fiolek z eliksirami. Arthur zaczął je układać po raz kolejny, udając, że bardzo się tym zajął. Przez chwilę Alfred nie ruszał się z miejsca, tylko gapił się z niemałym zainteresowaniem w jego kark.

I uśmiechał się przy tym jak głupi.

— Kirkland, zapytałem cię o coś.

— Wynoś się, bo cię przeklnę! – Arthurowi zesztywniały ramiona.

Jones wstał i podszedł do niego w paru krokach. Serce biło mu gwałtownie, radośnie, jak u podrywającego się do lotu ptaszka.

— Dlaczego tak mnie nie znosisz? – spytał z przekorą. – Nic ci nie zrobiłem, Arthur... Mogę ci mówić Arthur, prawda? – Dotknął jego ramienia. – To dlatego, że mnie lubisz? Hej – dodał, jakby nagle wpadł na genialny plan. – To może przyzwiesz moją babcię?

Arthur obrócił się na pięcie i uderzył go pięścią prosto w twarz. Kośćmi trafił w wargi. Alfred jęknął i odskoczył, dociskając obie dłonie do ust.

— Sza co'o?! – wymamrotał zduszonym głosem.

— Za twoją babcię – odparł Arthur. – Jeśli chciałeś do mnie zagadać, Jones, wystarczyło podejść, a nie próbować mnie kupić. Właśnie sobie przypomniałem – dodał. – Twój prapradziadek uczy kontaktów ze zmarłymi na uniwersytecie!

Alfred trzymał jeszcze chwilę dłonie przy puchnących wargach, wpatrując się w Arthura ze szczerą urazą. Dopiero po kilku sekundach rozpłynęła się, ustępując rozbawieniu, a jego oczy przybrały bardziej radosny wyraz.

Jones wyprostował się i zaśmiał czysto i szczerze. Wydał się nagle wyższy o głowę i pewniejszy siebie jak aktor, który w jednym momencie porzuca swoją rolę.

— Masz mnie, Kirkland. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak zagadać takiego dziwaka, jak ty. Pomyślałem, że jeśli zrobię coś, czym też się interesujesz, to, no...

— To? – Arthur spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Alfred wzruszył ramionami i potarł jeszcze raz obolałe wargi.

— To – odparł. – I tak był niezły wstęp do romansu. Ale następnym razem pocałuj mnie milej, co?

Po chwili namysłu Arthur posłał mu nikły uśmiech.

 


	6. O niecierpliwości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy fik do wyzwania pocałunkowego, a na dodatek pierwszy mój tekst, który napisałam po dwuletniej przerwie. Prawie najmniej udany ze wszystkich, ale jednak pojawia się w serii choćby dla zasady. (Na osobny tekst nie bardzo się nadaje.) 
> 
> Chociaż promptem było delikatne muśnięcie, to jest tutaj więcej gwałtowniejszych pocałunków i gadaniny o fizyczności, niż w innych fikach. To tak z ostrzeżeń. Poza tym to FrUk zawieszony w bliżej nieokreślonym AU, w którym Arthur jest sporo od Francisa młodszy, a poza tym nie chce przyznać, że czuje do niego coś poza pożądaniem.

Zawsze zaczynało się gwałtownie.   
Francis westchnął na jego widok i zaprowadził go do otulonego nocą saloniku, gdzie Arthur zajął odruchowo swoje miejsce na kanapie. Pierwsze minuty były zwykle niezręczne. Siedział tam i czekał, aż Francis przeleje im do kieliszków wino, za każdym razem inne, opowiadając o nim z takim zachwytem, jakby mówił o herbacie. Arthur przeważnie milczał i przyglądał się, jak długie, blade palce Francisa przesuwają się po szkle, jak skapuje na nie plamka rubinowego albo księżycowego światła. Znał też na pamięć moment, gdy Francis siadał obok, a powietrze zaczynało emanować gorącem jego ciała. Po tym Arthur niecierpliwie wypijał kieliszek wina. Drugi i trzeci. Francis wciąż sączył jeden, a przy tym powolnym, srebrzystym głosem iluzjonisty opowiadał historie o swoim życiu, których Arthur nie słuchał i z każdą chwilą frustrowały go coraz bardziej.  
Dopiero, gdy mijało już trochę czasu liczonego zawartością butelki i kieliszków, stracił cierpliwość, a w zamian nabrał odwagi.  
Gwałtownie chwycił za kark Francisa i przyciągnął go do siebie. Przyciskał wargi do jego warg, rękoma szukał nagiej skóry, językiem drugiego języka. Rytuał taki sam, jak zawsze. Tylko, że tym razem nagle Francis chwycił go za ramiona i odciągnął na kilka centymetrów. Arthur zamrugał oszołomiony.  
Francis miał zirytowane, zmęczone spojrzenie.  
— Nie, Arthur – powiedział spokojnie.  
— Nagle coś ci nie pasuje? – Przysunął się niecierpliwie i ugryzł Francisa w ucho. Ten westchnął i ponownie odepchnął go delikatnie, ale stanowczo.  
— Arthur, przestań zachowywać się jak jaskiniowiec.  
Arthur zaś zamrugał, jakby nagle został uderzony w twarz. Znieruchomiał, pociemniałe od alkoholu oczy wypełniła uraza, rysy jego twarzy wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjazny grymas.  
— Nie mów, że nie masz dzisiaj ochoty – rzucił ostrzegawczo. – Bo prędzej uwierzę, że ocean jest suchy.  
Francis uśmiechnął się do niego przekornie.  
— Pokładasz za dużą wiarę we własnej osobie – stwierdził mrukliwie.   
— Pokładam wiarę w twoim libido.  
— Widzisz, Arthur? Tutaj leży twój problem. Jesteś takim... Brutalem. Całujesz jakbyś uderzał młotem w kawał mięsa.  
— Poetycko. – Arthur sam odsunął się  i usiadł z dala od Francisa, ściskając wargi w nikłą linię. – Cóż, to nie będę ci się narzucał, bo niewątpliwie jesteś tak wspaniały w całowaniu, że nie będziesz marnował czasu na...  
Francis pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.  
— Spokojnie, Arthur, nie musisz stroszyć się ani uciekać do nory. Właśnie to zrobię. – Nachylił się nad nim. – Pokażę ci, jak całuje się właściwie, z pasją i uczuciem, żebyś już nigdy więcej nie skrzywdził cudzych ust takim traktowaniem.  
Cała postawa Arthura krzyczała Francisowi, żeby szedł do diabła. Patrzył na niego nieufnie i wrogo.  
 _Cudzych_  ust?  
Przez cały ten czas, gdy on wiercił się i wierzgał, rumiany, odrzucony i zirytowany, blady od światła księżyca Francis siedział spokojnie i dumnie. Kosmyki opadały na jego wysokie czoło, idealne brwi marszczyły się lekko. Srebrny człowiek. Przybysz ze snu. Arthur go pragnął tak bardzo, że poczuł czystą frustrację. Mógłby to zrobić, tak jak zawsze: z zadrapaniami na plecach Francisa.  
To łagodny, wyrozumiały wyraz w jego oczach denerwował Arthura najbardziej.  
— Nie wiem, czy chcę całować cię inaczej – wyznał sucho. – To strata czasu, skoro i tak skończy się tak samo. Ale dobrze, rób... Co musisz, żeby poczuć się lepiej.   
Francis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
— Usiądź na moich kolanach.  
Arthur nie znalazł niczego, co chciałyby powiedzieć. Gdyby zaczął mówić, to pewnie od razu zmieniłby zdanie i zbuntowałby się z tej prostej przyczyny, że prosił go Francis Bonnefoy.  
Podniósł się na kolana, przesunął nogę na uda Francisa i usiadł na nim ostrożnie. Prostował się, by dodać sobie pewności siebie, ale mimo to był wyraźnie zakłopotany.   
— Dobrze. – Francis podniósł rękę i pogładził Arthura po policzku. – Weź moją twarz w dłonie i patrz przy tym na mnie, Arthur.   
Arthur spojrzał. Sceptycznie.    
Ale i to polecenie wykonał. Jego zmysły wyostrzyły się, czuł ciało Francisa pod sobą, jego zapach wokół i jego wzrok na samym sobie. Bo Francis nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia, oczy miał tak ciemne, że błękit niemal w nich ginął. Ale jego włosy były złote, a twarz piękna.  
Arthur poczuł, że jego serce staje w miejscu. Trwając w bezdechu rozłożył wszystkie dziesięć palców na twarzy Francisa. Muskał nimi świeży zarost, wodził wzdłuż kości policzkowych. Przesunął opuszkami po linii szczęki, nieco szybko i niecierpliwie dotknął ust, które wygięły się w zadowolony uśmiech. Arthura przeszedł dreszcz. Na rękach miał gęsią skórkę.  
— Teraz, Arthur. Dopiero teraz mnie pocałuj.  
— Jak? – spytał podejrzliwie. W gardle miał sucho.  
— Delikatnie.  
Więc Arthur pochylił się nad Francisem. Najpierw musnął jego czoło, kącik ust, a potem dolną wargę tak delikatnie, jakby połaskotało je piórko. Czuł, że pod nim Francis sztywnieje i przesuwa się niecierpliwie. Arthur poruszył się niecierpliwie na jego udach z cichą satysfakcją przycisnął usta mocniej: ale wtedy poczuł, że Francis odsuwa twarz. Drań.  
Arthur niechętnie wrócił do muskania jego warg swoimi, a myśli zaczynały w nim szaleć. Nie chciał być tylko motylim muśnięciem na jego wargach: chciał być językiem w jego ustach i ciałem przy jego ciele. I chciał się pośpieszyć, niecierpliwość go pożerała.  
Delikatnie, powiedział Francis.  
Odsunął się w końcu i wtedy zobaczył, że niebieskie oczy są przymrużone, pełne głodu.  
— I co dalej? – wydyszał, uśmiechając się ironicznie i przekrzywiając głowę.   
Francis potrafił być czasem zadziwiająco zwięzły.   
— Reszta.  
Tym razem to on pocałował gwałtownie.


	7. Tam, gdzie zawsze jest zimno, ale przynajmniej można umrzeć w spokoju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prusy x Kanada, pocałunek w czoło. Tekst może i przegadany, głównie opis Prus z perspektywy Kanady, ale przyjemnie się pisało, a i doręczony spodobał się osobie, która chciała go zobaczyć.

Prusy zasnął na kanapie ledwo kwadrans po tym, jak Kanada zaproponował, żeby najpierw podszedł wyspać się po drugiej podróży.

— Sen jest dla słabeuszy – oznajmił pogardliwie Gilbert. – Ja sobie tutaj poczekam, a ty idź i dokończ tę rozmowę z królową Anglii, czy kto ci tam szefuje. Słyszałem, że rozmawiałeś.

 

Gdy Matthew wrócił zastał swojego gościa nieruchomego i cichego. We śnie wyglądał jak martwy, a czasami nawet był, bo nie oddychał. Fenomen kraju walczącego o swoje istnienie - wytłumaczył sam Prusy. Pewnego dnia mógł przestać żyć na dzień, miesiąc, dekady. Nikt inny jakoś nie fatygował się, by mówić Kanadzie o podobnych sprawach.

 

Pozostawił dwa kubki herbaty z miodem na stoliku, przyklęknął przy kanapie i wpatrzył się w twarz śpiącego. Oddycha czy nie?

W Prusach nieustannie dziwiło go wiele rzeczy, a jedną z nich niewątpliwie było to, jaki potrafił być statyczny, spokojny. Zwłaszcza we śnie, ale nie tylko... Nie tylko, bo tutaj, u Kanady, był inną osobą, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. 

 _Śpisz_ , pomyślał Matthew, czując, że ogarnia go ulga.  _Grunt w tym, że odpoczniesz i niedługo wrócisz._

Wyszedł po dodatkowy koc - na północy nawet wiosną arktyczny wiatr wbijał się między szparami do wnętrza domu - a gdy wrócił, nałożył go na Gilberta ostrożnie. Wciąż miał w pamięci jeden, gdy pierwszy raz wykonał gwałtowny ruch przy pogrążonym w drzemce Prusach. W momencie, który można było łatwo przegapić, jeśli akurat się mrugnęło, Gilbert zerwał się i uderzył na oślep. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zaklął szpetnie i zaczął przepraszać, a Matthew, oczywiście, przeprosił go w zamian. Czuł się winny i nietaktowny. Powinien był się domyślić, ba, dobrze wiedział, że starsze kraje Europy mają problemy ze snem. Nawet Francji nie trzeba było wiele, żeby nagle uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się zupełnie przytomnie na najlżejszy szmer.

 

Prusy wydał się szczerze zawstydzony spuchniętą wargą Kanady.

— Stary odruch – wytłumaczył, drapiąc się po karku. – Nie bierz tego do siebie, młody.

 _Młody_ , zawsze mówił do niego w ten sposób, co u Kanady wzbudziło w końcu ponury uśmiech. Wszyscy mieli go za młodego ciałem, duchem i doświadczeniem. Przyzwyczaił się.

Nie potrafił tylko odgadnąć, co Prusy w nim widzi, ani co on sam widzi w Prusach.

 

Kanada nie poznał go w czasach, gdy ludzie czuli strach na samo wspomnienie pruskiej armii. Nie spotkał go też podczas dwóch wojen światowych, chociaż wtedy minęli się o grubość mahoniowych drzwi. Anglia spytał go, czy chce wziąć udział w procesie, ale Matthew odmówił.

Ich pierwsze spotkanie wyglądało tak, że zupełnie przypadkiem Kuba wziął go za Amerykę. Znowu. Zbyt zajęty wygrażaniem nie dał sobie niczego wytłumaczyć... Znowu. Zaciskał w pięść swoje olbrzymie dłonie, wściekłość w nim narastała, a Kanada stał z zakłopotaniem, narastającą irytacją, miał już na końcu języka, że nie, nie ma możliwości, żeby był swoim bratem, a Kuba powinien przestać palić to, co pali przed konferencjami. Zanim sprawa się rozwiązała, blada ręka zacisnęła się na ramieniu Kuby.

— Jak w ogóle możesz mylić tego dzieciaka z Ameryką, durniu? – przewrócił oczami Prusy i wtedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się pierwszy raz.

— Przecież to na kilometr jest Kanada.

Kuba skruszył się i przeprosił, a Matthew odetchnął i powiedział, że to nic takiego, zdarza się, faktycznie są z Ameryką podobni.

Gilbert posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

— Skop mu za to dupsko, zamiast je lizać, wtedy zapamiętałby cię na dobre – rzucił na odchodne.

 

Zadzwonił nagle kilka miesięcy później z numeru Niemiec.

— Pamiętasz, jak ci kiedyś pomogłem? No właśnie, teraz możesz oddać mi przysługę. W ramach rekompensaty – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Przyjadę sobie na wycieczkę. Ugościsz mnie porządnie, prawda? Świetnie. Przylatuję dzisiaj.

Skonfundowany Kanada nie widział powodu, żeby odmówić. Zwłaszcza, że był doskonałym obserwatorem i już wtedy wyczuł u Prus wściekłość i desperację.

 

Zanim się poznali słyszał o nim tylko historie. Z nich wyłaniał się obraz europejskiego Ameryki, tylko gwałtowniejszego, dzikiego, niemal zwierzęcia. Raz zachęcony Anglia opowiedział o zdolnościach bojowych Królestwa Prus, które przysłużyły się przy wdeptaniu francuskich flag w błoto pod Waterloo. Dodał, że wszystkie talenty Niemiec, z wyjątkiem sztuki i filozofii, mają pierwowzór w jego starszym bracie. I, że to właśnie kultury brakuje Prusom najbardziej. Francja snuł baśniowe opowieści o pruskiej sile ducha, potędze krwawej jak jego oczy, o jego zgubnej, wspaniałej dumie. Zaś Ameryka, który poznał go podczas swojej wojny o niezależność od Anglii, wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że Prusy był "jednym z tych gości, którzy wierzą, że jeśli chcesz mieć z trzy godziny snu na dobę, to szukasz wymówki, żeby się lenić." Ale i on czuł Gilberta szacunek. Kanada za dobrze znał swojego brata, żeby się pomylić.

Sam nie poznał Gilberta osobiście, więc miał wizję szalonego rycerza, samozwańczego pana życia i śmierci, kogoś, kto dla zabawy przebija innych mieczem, kto mści się krwawo, nigdy nie odpuszcza winy i zawsze pierwszy rusza do walki.  _Jego_  Prusy był głośny, hałaśliwy, zapełniał samym sobą każde pomieszczenie w którym był, nic i nikt nie mogło stanąć mu na drodze. Przecież wciąż istniał i walczył o to, co mu zostało, na długo po tym, jak przegrał i stracił wszystko oraz niemal wszystkich poza samym sobą.

 

 _Prawdziwy_ Prusy okazał się inny. Gdy przyjechał po raz pierwszy z twarzy nie uciekał mu pokrętny uśmiech. Sądząc po spojrzeniu ciągle coś oceniał: kanadyjskie maniery, dom Matthewa pośrodku dziczy, styl życia i kuchnię. Rozmawiał krótkimi zdaniami, celnie, jakby rzucał ostrzem, ale nade wszystko, był zaskakująco... Miły. Miły, tak, to dobre słowo, u Kanady wielki komplement, którym nie obdarza byle kogo. Prusy, pod całą swoją otoczką, okazał się inteligentny. Wciąż naciskał na Kanadę samą swoją obecnością, ale ani razu nie wszedł mu na głowę.

 

Prusy pozostał kilka dni, dopóki do Kanady zadzwonił skonfundowany Niemcy i nie spytał się, czy jakimś cudem, nie ma u niego Gilberta. Prusy spojrzał na niego z żywą urazą, gdy Matthew podsunął mu komórkę. Przez kilkanaście sekund rozmawiał z bratem pośpiesznie po niemiecku, brzmiąc tak, jakby każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo było kamieniem, który próbował przerzucić przez Atlantyk i trafić w pewną część Europy. Tego samego wieczory Prusy stwierdził, że brat go przeprosił i niezwykle potrzebuje jego cennych rad, więc czas wrócić do domu. Na pożegnanie poklepał Kanadę po głowie.

 

I oto znowu Kanada poczuł się tym samym, czym zawsze - zastępstwem, czyimś drugim, trzecim, ostatnim wyborem. Przyrzekł sobie, że Prus nie zaprosi już z własnej woli, a jeśli jeszcze kiedyś do niego zadzwoni...

 

Następnym razem Prusy nie zadzwonił, tylko czekał pod drzwiami. I to długo, bo Kanady nie było w domu przez dwie doby. Wyszczerzył się i nie dał niczego po sobie poznać, nie dał nawet zapytać się, ile czasu już tu był. I po co.

— Przywiozłem piwo – oświadczył.

Kanada nie pił, bo nie przepadał, jednak zachęcony przez Prusy zrobił wyjątek. Nie urządzili szalonej imprezy, nie obudzili się półnadzy pod stołem, w otoczeniu pustych butelek. Usiedli na balkonie, z którego rozciągał się widok na szare kontury lasu, patrzyli, jak zapada zmierzch, a ich ciała przesiąkały zimnem.

 

Wizyty stały się częste, niezapowiedziane, niezrozumiane przez Kanadę, ale krok za krokiem - coraz bardziej wyczekiwane. Inni zauważyli i zaczęli plotkować. Anglia marszczył brwi i próbował dyskretnie pytać, z jakiego powodu Prusy odwiedza go tak często. Ameryka śmiał się, że będzie musiał nauczyć braciszka, jak kopnąć Europejczyka w tyłek tak mocno, że drugi raz już drogi nie znajdzie i to, zanim Prusy cichaczem przejmie Kanadę.

Francja... Patrzył na nich pogodnie, bez słowa komentarza.

Plotkowano o nich, najpierw w żartach, a później nawet całkiem serio, ale żadne z tych plotek się nie sprawdzały. Bo Prusy nie był głośny ani gwałtowny, nie, gdy przyjeżdżał. Klepał go po ramieniu i zawsze powtarzał:  _musisz zacząć walczyć o swoje, młody. Jesteś potęgą, więc jakim prawem siedzisz cicho? Ja na twoim miejscu..._

Kanada kojarzył go sobie z okiem cyklonu - wokół siebie robi straszny raban, ale w środku jest wiatrem zawieszonym w przestrzeni, pięknym, wyciszonym umysłem. Samotnym, bo oddzielonym od reszty świata chaosem, który sam wokół siebie stworzył.

 

Sporo czasu spędzali w kuchni gotując. Rozmawiali, dzielili się uwagami, doświadczeniem, a Prusy często żartował, robił przytyki, a po chwili jakby się reflektował i patrzył na Kanadę z uwagą, jakby ten był kruchy jak ozdobne szkło. W efekcie Matthew musiał mu przypominać, że sam ma swoją odważniejszą stronę - i odgryzał się mu. Za każdym razem dostrzegał trochę zdziwienia, a trochę zadowolenia i Kanada znów musiał mu przypominać, że wychował go Francja, wychował go Anglia, a na koniec musi mieszkać obok Ameryki.

— Racja. Ciągle jakoś zapominam, taki jesteś normalnie miły – rzucał lekceważąco Prusy. Lubił wierzyć, że cięty język Kanady to jego szkoła, jego zasługa.

 

Politycznie łączyło ich mało, o wiele za mało na to, żeby wytłumaczyć...  _To_. To coś. Wspólna samotność, którą dzielili między sobą ze zrozumieniem. Wyciszali się, siedzieli razem w północnym mrozie i nie musieli przed sobą niczego udawać. To był dobry układ, bo Kanada, z natury samotnik, nie wpuściłby do swojego życia na stałe kogoś takiego jak Prusy. Ale Gilberta Beilschmidta, który czasem patrzył na niego z nigdy niewypowiedzianą wdzięcznością, mógł. I chciał.

 

 Matthew, ryzykując podkrążone oko albo rozbitą wargę, nachylił się nad nim. Podtrzymał dłonią własne, opadające włosy i najlżejszymi muśnięciami palców odgarnął grzywkę z bladej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z rezygnacją, nachylił i pocałował otulonego kocem Gilberta w czoło. Czułe, niemal motyle muśnięcie.  
  


Wielki Prusy zmarszczył nieco brwi, ale wciąż spał. Jeszcze nie był martwy, za to Kanada żywił dziwną pewność, że obudzi się niedługo, z czystej złośliwości względem Boga, przeznaczenia i wszechświata, a może również trochę z przeświadczenia, że ma dla kogo przeżyć kolejny dzień.


	8. Koniec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UsUkowy całus w nos. W tym fiku wyżyłam się trochę na mojej osobistej słabości, postaciach, które przeżyły razem życie i wspólnie się zestarzały. Jest krótko, jest ckliwie i nic się nie dzieje. A i tak prywatnie lubię ten drobiazg (choć teraz, po dobrych radach, napisałabym to jednak trochę inaczej.)

Na samotny domek tuż przy zmarzniętym morzu spadał śnieg. Srebrzył się i piętrzył na dachu i parapetach, we wgłębieniach ścian, na płotku i szpiczastych czapkach krasnali ogrodowych. Zima malowała szronem po oknach, a z komina unosił się biały dym.  
Alfred zwykle wracał o tej porze do domu.   
Gdy na pomarańczowym niebie pierwsze gwiazdy zamrugały czerwienią i błękitem, w oknach domu rozświetliło się miękkim światłem.   
W jego wnętrzu najbardziej niezwykłe były ściany pełne zdjęć z podróży: w ciemnym i zimnym przedpokoju wisiały sawanny i pustynie, przechadzały się słonie, zebry, żyrafy i lwy, płynęła Amazonka i stała zapodziana krzywa wieża z Pizy. W kuchni, obok konfitur, suszonych warzyw i nowoczesnych sprzętów, trochę ponad zawieszoną i przepaloną patelnią, na nieodległy stół spoglądała Statua Wolności. Za to w łazience trzymali kilka zdjęć z Francji, głównie pejzaży Alp i wybrzeża.   
Ich największym magazynem wspomnień był salon. Zdjęć na ścianie wisiała szalona ilość: Indie, Chiny i Arabia Saudyjska, Seszele, Madagaskar, Hawaje, północna Kanada, Peru, Stany Zjednoczone, Gruzja i wszędzie oni dwaj.   
Gdy mieli po szesnaście i osiemnaście lat wybrali się w pierwszą wspólną podróż. Cóż, tak właściwie, to Alfred uciekł z domu, w tajemnicy przebył lot międzykontynentalny i przejechał autostopem pół Wielkiej Brytanii. Trafił pod dom Arthura i w środku nocy obrzucił mu okno kamykami. Razem uciekali przez kilka hrabstw, dopóki nie zatrzymała ich policja.   
Kolejne zdjęcia zrobili, gdy obaj mieli po lat dwadzieścia i trochę, wkrótce po tym, jak zaczęli wspólnie mieszkać. Gdy kończyli trzydziestkę i w szalonym tempie przekraczali ją dalej, wybrali się w pierwszą długą podróż poślubną. Na czterdziestosześciolecie znajomości (rok wcześniej Arthur miał operację kolana, a cztery lata czekania nie były na nerwy Alfreda) pojechali w trzyletnią podróż dookoła świata. Ostatnią wycieczkę odbyli przed rokiem, ale zdjęcia nie zmieściły się w salonie. Arthur ukrył większość z nich w albumie, a jedno zawiesił w kuchni obok Statuy Wolności. Na tej fotografii stali na tle świętej góry Fudżi. Tyle, że góry nie było widać. Alfred zrobił to zdjęcie z tak bliska, że złapały się tylko twarze, dociśnięte policzek do policzka i tylko kawałek białego szczytu w tle.  
Arthur właśnie skończył przygotowywać kolację, usiadł przy stoliku i zjadł ją, wpatrując się bezmyślnie to na werandę, to na nadpalony koniec zdjęcia Statuy Wolności, to w słoik z dżemem, to na Fudżi i dwie stare twarze.  
Gdy zjadł, zostawił w kranie naczynia i pokuśtykał do salonu. Jego kolano nigdy nie wyleczyło się w pełni po urazie, a w zimie dochodziły jeszcze problemy z biodrem.  
O tej godzinie Alfred powinien skończyć dokładkę i pomóc mu dojść do salonu.  
Noc już zapadła. Arthur opadł z sapnięciem na kanapę naprzeciw elektrycznego kominka. Sięgnął po butelkę i wczorajszą szklankę, po czym wlał do niej whiskey. Oglądał kolejne zdjęcia z podróży tak długo, aż oczy zaczynał mieć zamglone. Może to przez to, że śnieg sypał jeszcze mocniej, albo noc była coraz ciemniejsza, zaś whisky w butelce coraz mniej?  
Coś nagle zwróciło uwagę Arthura do tego stopnia, że podniósł się mozolnie z miejsca. Oderwał zdjęcie ze ściany, wrócił na kanapę, padł i wpatrywał się w nie przez dłuższy czas.  
Było stare, pogniecione. Niebo na nim wydawało się niewiarygodnie niebieskie.  
Obaj byli na tym zdjęciu bardzo młodzi. Alfred wyglądał dokładnie jak Kapitan Ameryka, a Arthur miał śnieg we włosach, na szaliku i kurtce, oraz rumieńce na policzkach. Jego brwi przypominały dwa ośnieżone lasy. Chyba miał też śnieg na nosie, ciężko było stwierdzić.  
Na większości ich wspólnych zdjęć stali obok siebie jak para dobrych przyjaciół, machali, czasem najwyżej trzymali się za ręce albo obejmowali. Arthur wstydził się pokazywać publicznie ich związek nawet lata po ślubie. To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których żałował po latach: że nie mógł mieć głęboko w dupie reszty świata.   
Na tym zdjęciu Alfred całował go w nos.  
Minęła północ, a w ciemności śnieg sypał i sypał... Arthur obracał zdjęcie w dłoni przez długi czas i przypominał sobie tamten dzień, gdy obaj byli młodzi i wszystko na nich czekało.   
O tej porze miejsce Alfreda powinno obok Arthura.  
W końcu zdjęcie wysunęło się z jego bezwładnej dłoni.  
  
___  
  
  
Samochód zajechał do garażu ze zgrzytem. Zaskrzypiały boczne drzwi i podłoga pod ubłoconymi butami.  
Alfred odkrył, że światło w salonie wciąż jest zaświecone, więc właśnie tam skierował swoje kroki. Na podłodze obok kanapy dostrzegł leżące zdjęcie, więc schylił się powoli, podniósł je i obejrzał.   
Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.  
Skierował wzrok na śpiącego Arthura. Noc nagle wydała się cieplejsza.  
Alfred nachylił się i pocałował Arthura prosto w nos. Ten uchylił powieki i zamglonym, wpół wściekłym, wpół zaskoczonym spojrzeniem obrzucił swojego partnera.  
— Spóźniłeś się.  
— A ty tutaj zasnąłeś. Chodźmy spać, staruszku.  
— Nie odzywaj się tak do mnie, młodzieńcze.  
Obaj spojrzeli sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęli się.  
Arthur przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń.


	9. Furia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsza próba napisania drabbla. Szkoda, że wcześniej nie rozeznałam się porządnie, jak takie drabble wyglądać powinno, więc próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Spróbowałam poprawić.
> 
> Pocałunek pod wodą, Holandia i Hiszpania.

Zacznijmy od tego, że próbowałem udusić Holandię, gdy walczyliśmy na powierzchni i nie przestałem, gdy wpadliśmy pod wodę. Twardo brnę do celu, gdy wiem, że mam rację.

Holandia zawsze okazywał ośli upór, gdy się mylił. Tak jak teraz, gdy uważa, że ma prawo żyć. Więc walczy, szarpie, wierzga. Ciemność ciągnie go prosto do piekła, a mnie... Bóg ma w opiece. Chyba zdążę wrócić na kolację.

Już słabnę, więc puszczam go, ale wtedy... Chwyta mnie i całuje ostatnim oddechem.

Boże, wybacz mi grzech, to nie jest moja wina. Jego, jego wina. Przez niego utonęliśmy.

Głupio się pomylił, gdy krzyczał, że zwariowałem.


	10. Burza wyszła, przyszła i została

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ameryka x Japonia, AU obyczajówkowe, czyli nic poza spokojnym życiem we dwójkę. Równie dobrze właściwie można na to spojrzeć, jak na tekst kanoniczny, bo nic, poza nieużywaniem imion krajów, nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Ot, taki wycinek z życia i pocałunek w policzek.

Dom był bardzo cichy. Posprzątany. Salon i kuchnia umeblowane neutralnie i jasno, sprzęty powyłączane. Mikrofalówka milczała jak grób, ekspres do kawy nie mruczał, woreczki popcornu leżały spokojnie w szafce, a ciemny ekran telewizora wpatrywał się w kanapę. Okna były zamknięte, a za nimi niedzielne popołudnie nie robiło niczego ciekawego. Żadne śmieszne koty nie miauczały z laptopa, radio było wyłączone. Bezruch, cisza. Nic się nie działo.  
  
Kiku Honda czekał na nadejście burzy.  
  
W tym celu przysiadł na schodku drewnianej werandy i wbił spojrzenie w krystalicznie czyste niebo. Rośliny w ogrodzie muskał ciepły wiaterek. Poruszały się źdźbła trawy, korony drzew, łodygi kwiatów i srebrzysta para z glinianej filiżanki.   
  
Kiku zwrócił wzrok na szarego wróbla, który wskoczył na krzak azalii. Obserwował go w skupieniu, słuchając, jak w spokojnej ciszy szepcze wiatr. Po chwili podniósł nagrzaną filiżankę, obrócił ją pomiędzy palcami i przechylił do ust. Napar spłynął mu po języku i rozbił się na aromaty ziół, zieleni i spokoju. W ustach, we wnętrzu głowy, ale nie w sercu. Kiku odetchnął. Niepokój oczekiwania ciągle szarpał nim od środka.  
  
Gdy zbliża się burza, to człowiek po prostu chce, żeby przyszła i zrobiła swoje. Inaczej dusi się powietrzem gęstym od oczekiwania. Kiku rozkoszował się teraz nagrzanymi deskami na werandzie, ciepłą filiżanką i promieniami słońca przesycającymi ubrania, ale podświadomie marzył, że wszystko nareszcie się skończy.   
Wtedy z daleka trzasnęły drzwi.   
  
— Hej! Wróciłem! – krzyknęła Burza. – I przyniosłem chińszczyznę! Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz! Jesz chińszczyznę, nie? Jak nie, to nie ma sprawy, ja zjem za ciebie!  
Kiku przymknął oczy i nie odpowiedział. Niemal poczuł, jakby pierwsze, chłodne krople deszczu opadały na jego twarz. I było ich więcej, coraz więcej, coraz liczniejsze krople na brunatnej ziemi, coraz głośniejszy szum i mruczenie nieba.  
Z domu rozległy się głośne trzaski (grzmoty). Zaraz zasyczała maszyna do kawy. Dwukrotnie uderzyły drzwi otwieranej i zamykanej lodówki. Burza przemknęła przez salon i zbliżała się do kuchni. Włączyła radio, w którym akurat leciała piosenka Taylor Swift.  
— Jesteś tu gdzieś, Kiku? Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby coś ci opowiedzieć.  
Po chwili Alfred pojawił się na werandzie. Stanął i przeczesał dłonią włosy, uśmiechając się nieustannie i szeroko. Za szkiełkami okularów jego jasnobłękitne oczy błyszczały życiem.  
— Cześć – przywitał się radośnie.  
Kiku skinął mu głową.  
— Witaj, Alfred.  
Alfred zaśmiał się na takie powitanie, podszedł w dwóch długich krokach i usiadł obok Kiku na werandzie tylko po to, żeby pocałować go w policzek z głupim, wesołym cmoknięciem. Kiku drgnął, a po krótkiej chwili na jego twarzy wykwitł niewielki uśmiech.  
— Co tam u ciebie? – spytał Alfred, ale nie zaczekał na odpowiedź. – Mam pomysł. Zjemy obiad i zrobimy popcorn, a potem puścimy sobie film.   
Potem pokręcił głową jak pies otrzepujący się z wody. Już przyzwyczaił się, że Kiku jest tak szalenie dziwną osobą, że potrafi tak siedzieć pół dnia w zupełnej ciszy i bezruchu, czekając nie wiadomo na co. Tym z większą radością wracał do domu. Wiedział, że jest tutaj coś, co musi zrobić. Ktoś, kogo trzeba będzie uratować od nudy.  
— Pożyczyłem nam taki jeden – dodał. – Horror. Będzie świetnie! A, tylko najpierw wezmę prysznic i jeszcze chcę ci coś pokazać.   
I tak nagle pod dachem domu rozpętała się burza. Zjedli pośpiesznie chińszczyznę, rozmawiając, gdy w tle popowe gwiazdki śpiewały swoje hity. Zaraz z ekranu smartfona rozwrzeszczeli się ludzie i zamiauczały pocieszne kociaki, a Alfred paplał i opowiadał, pytał i uśmiechał się. Zaświecili światło w salonie, włączyli kino domowe, przynieśli koce. Zadudnił film, w kuchni praskała prażona kukurydza. Alfred rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon i śmiał się bardzo głośno. Słońce zaszło, niebo zarumieniło się, pociemniało. Popcorn posypał się do wielkiej misy, a oni obaj w końcu usiedli razem na kanapie naprzeciw barwnych obrazów w telewizji. Burza ucichła, padał tylko deszcz, który Kiku kochał najbardziej. Ramię Alfreda powędrowało najpierw na wezgłowie kanapy, a potem zsunęło się niżej. Obejrzeli horror przytuleni do siebie.  
Po północy wyszli znów na chłodną werandę, na której została filiżanka z niedopitą herbatą. Usiedli obok siebie, Alfred kolejny raz objął Kiku ramieniem i przycisnął go do siebie, senny, zadowolony. Obaj spojrzeli na gwiazdy i księżyc. Noc była ciepła, a niebo bardzo jasne.  
Alfred ziewnął przeciągle.   
— Zrobię nam kawy – oświadczył po chwili, zirytowany tą względną ciszą. Kiku pokręcił przecząco głową i przeniósł spojrzenie z księżyca w oczy Alfreda.   
— Zostań tutaj – poprosił, zdecydowany, by tej nocy uciszyć burzę do końca.


	11. Slogutis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga: Prusy x Litwa, pocałunek w obojczyk. Uwaga na wygodnictwo historyczne - pomimo, że akcja dzieje się przed zawarciem unii polsko-litewskiej, to dla wygody czytania Prusy nazywany jest tutaj Prusami - co nie jest poprawne z historycznego punktu widzenia, gdzie powinien być nazywany raczej Prusami Zakonnymi (i ta nazwa się tutaj pojawia). Oprócz tego początki przyjaźni polsko-litewskiej i dość gęsto przewijający się wątek religijny - chrześcijaństwo dążące do wyparcia pogaństwa w Litwie. To wciąż prompt fikowy, a poza tym okres leżący daleko (bardzo, bardzo daleko) poza kręgiem moich zainteresowań, więc naprawdę przepraszam za uproszczenia, uogólnienia i potencjalne błędy.

**Slogutis**   
  


Jakkolwiek Litwa jest odludkiem, dzikusem i wiarołomcą, to Prusy go lubi.

Może dlatego, że w litewskiej puszczy Zakon nie musi modlić się co moment i grać świętego. Ani uginać karku pod wszechwidzącym spojrzeniem jednego Boga. Na Litwie nikt nie oczekuje od niego, że będzie spowiadał się i karał samego siebie za zmoczenie miecza w krwi od czasu do czasu, ot, po to tylko, żeby nie zardzewiał.  _Pogaństwo ma swoje zalety_ , myśli Prusy. Nie zapisuje tego w żadnym ze swoich dzienników, więc niemal tysiąc lat później nie pamięta już, za co kiedyś, na początku, polubił Litwę.

Dlatego Gilbertowi trudno było zabrać się na poważnie za nawracanie Litwy. Trochę zwlekał, ale, że miał czas i wielki talent do planowania, to zaplanował.

Jeśli chce nawrócić Litwę, to najpierw musi go zdobyć. Zdobytego złamać. Złamanego zbudować od nowa, tym razem na poprawnej wierze. Poprawnej, bo jego, pruskiej.

  
__

 

Jeśli Litwa coś kocha, to broni tego do końca swoich dni. A kocha wyłącznie swoje puszcze.

Szemrzące strumyki ukryte w gęstwinach między kopami mokrej ziemi. I gnijące w cieniu liście. I światło, które, spadając z nieba strumieniami, rozbija się na tafli rzek, i grody wznoszone pod zmiennym niebem, i dotyk wilgotnych skał, mchu na drzewach, targanej wiatrem trawy.

Serce Litwy kryje się w niezbadanej głębinie między puszczą a Bałtykiem. Tam, gdzie nikt nie dotarł, gdzie z ciemności borów, spośród zwalonych martwych pni, w noc wykradają się demony, a poważni bogowie śnią w wielkich drzewach i żyją wśród setek strumieni. 

 _Lietuva_ , niezbadany kraj znad rzeki, nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek zakłócał spokój jego i jego bogów.

 _Niech inni żyją w swoich światach, a ja będę żył swoim_ , myśli, nawet gdy na widok jasnookiego Polski czasami dusi w sobie ciekawość i gryzie się w język, by odrzucić go swoim milczeniem. W efekcie Polska krzywi się niechętnie i szybko przestaje okazywać mu sympatię.

Bursztyny błyszczą w słońcu, gdy przekazuje je w ręce handlarzy z obcych ziem. Za to, by odwrócili się zadowoleni i opuścili jego własny kawałek świata, jest skłonny nie targować się długo. Zrobi wszystko dla swojej ziemi, by utrzymać siebie bezpiecznego, nienaruszonego...

 

(Jeśli Gilbert coś kocha, to bierze to dla siebie.)

 

—

 

Zazwyczaj kolor oczu narodów zależy od tego, co ukształtowało ich duszę przy początkach ich istnienia. Czy lasy i wysokie góry, czy morza i oceany, lub ziemia sama w sobie. Dlatego Litwa oczy ma czarnozielone, a Zakon - czerwone.

Tyle wiedzy wystarczy Taurysowi - niepotrzebny mu kamień, jaki złośliwy pruski demon rzuca w jego kierunku dla czystej zabawy.

 

__

  

Litwa walczy z wieloma narodami.

Chrześcijan łatwo napaść. W zimie, na swoje święta, zbierają się w kościołach, nie myślą o walce, a wtedy trzeba po prostu ich otoczyć. Litwa w ten sposób atakuje Polskę, raz, dwa, parę razy do roku, by Feliks wiedział i pamiętał, żeby z nim nie zadzierać. Ale nie robi tego z nienawiści - nie ma powodów, by nienawidzić Polskę. Widok przelanej krwi nie sprawia mu przyjemności, ale myśli sobie, że taki jest świat. Chodzi o to, żeby dać znak.  _Nie próbuj mnie atakować. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi._

Polska nie jest jednak prawdziwym wrogiem. Nikt, ani Tatarzy, ani Księstwo Moskiewskie, nie są tak przez Taurysa  tak znienawidzeni, by życzył im najgorszego. I

To Zakon Krzyżacki chce go zniszczyć. Chce zabrać mu wszystko i atakuje, rok za rokiem, coraz częściej i gwałtowniej, z wymówkami zamiast powodów, plamiąc święte rzeki krwią. Chce odebrać Słońcu świętość, księżycowi potęgę, a gwiazdom ich piękno.

A Zakon zawsze znajduje Litwę, jest w tym dobry, tropi go lepiej niż psy. Z każdym kolejnym rokiem Taurys słabnie, bo przecież nie można odpierać najazdów w nieskończoność. Nie, kiedy jest tylko jednym, ostatnim wolnym kawałkiem świata, jedynym przeciwko katolickiej Europie, prawosławnej Rusi.

Zwykle walczą z Gilbertem twarzą w twarz. O śmierć i życie, tylko, że w ratach.

Otoczony liczniejszymi wrogami przegrywa. Gdy trafia w niewolę Prus, ten zwykle zaczyna od tego samego.

— Porzuć swoją głupią, przestarzałą wiarę i przyjmij moją. – Powtarza często. – No dalej, powiedz, że to zrobisz...

— Przyjmę – odpowiada spokojnie Litwa. – Przyjmę w zamian za to, że żaden Krzyżak nigdy więcej nie stawi stopy na mojej ziemi. Lub za to, że wyniesiesz się tak daleko, że nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę. I umrzesz. Wtedy bez problemu...

Przerywał mu suchy śmiech Prus, rozbrzmiewający w litewskiej puszczy niczym pokrzykiwania demona.

— Nie ma mowy. Miałbym z ciebie zrezygnować?

Gilbert potrafi pastwić się dzień czy dwa nad przegranym. Trzymać go, niby jako jeńca, niby w celach politycznych, ale głównie wtedy bawi się Litwą. I trochę też mści.

Najgorsze jest tylko to, że Litwa nigdy nie jest pewny, za co. Wie, że nie za pogaństwo.

Parę dni w niewoli nie złamie litewskiego ducha, twierdzi Prusy, a ja mam zbyt wiele zabawy z polowaniem na ciebie.

— Może następnym razem dasz mi dobrą odpowiedź – dodaje.

W końcu błyska ostrze miecza. Na koniec Litwa zauważa, że jest identycznej barwy, co włosy Zakonu.

 __

 

— Litwo, ale co właściwie ci szkodzi z tą religią? – Pyta raz Polska, marszcząc brwi. – Na rękę by ci było przejść na prawosławie, bo miałbyś przez to w garści Ruś. Jakbyś przeszedł na chrześcijaństwo, ta zaraza musiałaby zostawić cię w spokoju, no a ja... – Urywa nagle. – Pogaństwo na nic ci się nie przydaje, wszyscy tylko robią z ciebie dzikusa... Zrób jak ja, wybierz coś dla świętego spokoju, a po cichu dalej rób swoje.

Taurys zastanawia się, czy w ogóle odpowiedzieć. Odruchowo szuka w otwartości Polski podstępu. Jednak Feliks jest szczery i, jak zawsze twierdzi, bycie miłym jeszcze nikogo nie skrzywdziło.

Litwa w duchu przyznaje mu rację i z tego powodu postanawia, że może mu odpowiedzieć.

— Nie chodzi mi tylko o religię – bierze głęboki oddech. – Ja chcę go dalej nienawidzić. Może i posłuchałbym kogoś z was dla świętego spokoju, ale nie jego. Nie po tym, co mi zrobił. Po prostu nie. Nie dostanie tej satysfakcji.

Polska patrzy na niego, najpierw bez zrozumienia, ale już po chwili nagle uśmiecha się - i zaczyna serdecznie śmiać. To właśnie ta odpowiedź sprawiła, że faktycznie polubił Litwę.

  
__  
  


Prawie zawsze to Litwie udaje się wygrać walkę z Krzyżakiem. W każdym razie prawie sto lat tych krzyżackich najazdów, a on wciąż stoi na nogach.

 Kończy z nim szybko i czysto. Wściekły Gilbert uśmiecha się dumnie, gdy ostrze miecza Taurysa tnie białą skórę na jego szyi.

— Zabiję cię – obiecuje. – Gdy wrócisz, to zabiję cię kolejny raz. I znowu, zawsze, gdy cię dostanę. Za każdym razem inaczej, bardziej boleśnie. Dopóki...

— Dopóki co?

— Nie ulegniesz mi albo nic z ciebie nie zostanie. Jeszcze rok albo dwa, dzikusie... Ile jeszcze wytrzymasz?

Litwa patrzy spokojnie, nieporuszony jak jesion, jak brzoza i dąb. W duchu obawia się, że Zakon ma rację. Ile jeszcze najazdów zniesie?

— Już wyglądasz słabo – dodaje Gilbert z mściwą satysfakcją.

Nie widząc powodu, by o tym rozmawiać, Litwa ścina mu głowę. Wie, że Krzyżak nie będzie równie litościwy dla niego.

  
__

 

Dla Prus, chociaż od tak dawna niszczy i morduje, to wciąż zabawa.

Od samego początku nie chciał niczego innego niż zdenerwować go, sprowadzić do granicy, zranić, paląc te jego święte drzewka i wyganiając z głowy bajki o demonach w jeziorkach i górach.  _Nie możesz żyć w innym świecie_ , niż ja, myśli.

Zabawa w denerwowanie Taurysa trwa długo. Kiedyś Prusy był łagodniejszy, delikatniejszy, łaskawy. To Litwa chciał zostać pogański, nienazwany i swój, więc Prusy dokładnie opisał każdą litewską drogę, każdą zapchloną wioskę, las i ścieżkę błota, jaką zobaczył. Litwa nienawidził słowa pisanego, więc Prusy pisał przy nim i o nim jak najwięcej i najczęściej.

Później to nie wystarczało. Nie, Litwa pozostał niewzruszony, zamknięty w sobie i tylko na siebie. Więc Gilbert musiał stać się gwałtowniejszy. Wina należała do Litwy, bo nie słuchał Prus i był takim dogodnym obiektem do ataku...

Prusy mógł go lubić, mieć do niego słabość, mógł chcieć go całego, ale to nie znaczyło, że będzie mu pobłażał. Polityka to polityka. Religia to religia. Naprawdę, dlaczego Litwa mu się nie poddał? Czemu jeszcze nie pragnął stać się taki jak Prusy, a nawet lepiej, pruski?

Już przecież postanowił, że wystarczy, by Taurys się mu poddał, porzucił swoją pogańską wiarę. To wystarczy i może wtedy pozwoli im zacząć od nowa. Nie będzie już tyle walki i krwi - Gilbert drapie się w namyśle po szyi, na której ma czerwoną linię po cięciu - ale wrócą do starych, dobrych czasów. Albo zaczną coś nowego.

 W końcu co to za cena, zrezygnowanie z pogaństwa, dołączenie do reszty cywilizowanego świata? Niewielka. Niewielka za wybaczenie Prus, ba, za bycie z nim prawie na równi.

Niech no tylko się podda.

 

__

 

Rok za rokiem, jak przewidywał Gilbert, Litwa słabł. Aż w końcu obaj stali u stóp Wilna.

 — To może się skończyć. Zresztą zaraz skończy. Olgierd dogorywa tam w środku, a ty...                                                                   

Wyprostowany Prusy rzuca na niego cień. Patrzy i czeka, aż Litwa pozbiera się i da mu odpowiedź.

Taurys wzrusza ramionami. Pociera zmęczone, podkrążone oczy i ugina kark. Jest Litwą. On jest ziemią. By mu to odebrać, trzeba wyłupać mu oczy, wyryć ostrzem serce, wypuścić z żył krew. Ale nie raz, nie dwa i nie po prostu raniąc jego ciało. Trzeba tysiąckrotnie zdeptać litewskie ziemie. Wybijać ludzi, by spowolnić bicie jego serca, spalić święte bory, by go oślepić, karczować lasy i niszczyć, grabić, ranić. Dopiero wtedy blizny pojawiają się na jego ciele i nie znikają. Wtedy zbliża się do śmierci, wtedy może nie powrócić.

Prusy właśnie to robił przez ostatnie sto lat. Niemal każdego roku zbliżał się o krok, mały krok. Litwa go nienawidził.

— Dlaczego to robisz? – Zadaje w końcu pytanie, przed którym powstrzymywał się przez długi czas. – Co mam zrobić, żebyś wreszcie zostawił mnie w spokoju?

Żaden z nich nie wysilił się na udawanie, że chodzi tu o chrześcijaństwo. Prusy pytał tysiąc razy, pytał każdego litewskiego władcę, a Litwa odpowiadał tysiąc razy: dobrze. Przejdę. Obiecuję.

I tysiąc razy skłamał.

Teraz Prusy uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. Czekał na to pytanie.

— Masz opuścić te ziemie – mówi. – Wtedy zostawię cię w spokoju.

Litwa drętwieje, a na jego twarzy przez moment widać szok. Robi mu się niedobrze na samą myśl, że mógłby odejść, zostawić bogów i swoje morze i puszcze na pastwę Prus. Zostawić mu siebie, swoje serce. Od razu dochodzi do niego, że ta propozycja padła tylko po to, żeby go zranić, złamać do końca.

Żeby się uspokoić, musi wziąć głęboki oddech.

— Prędzej napoimy nasze konie wodą z Renu – stwierdza i, pomimo wycieńczenia, zadziera podbródek.

Po tej odpowiedzi spodziewa się, że Prusy wpadnie we wściekłość, jednak, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, Gilbert jedynie uśmiecha się dziwacznie, jakby odpowiedź go zadowoliła. Litwa znów nie rozumie dlaczego.

— Zabierzcie go – rozkazuje swoim ludziom machnięciem ręki. – Do obozu.

 

__

 

Litwa czuje dobrze znaną mieszankę uczuć: lęk i oczekiwanie. Strach, który nie do końca jest strachem, lecz podobnie przeszywa ciało. Wie, że przegrał z Prusami, ale wciąż nie zamierza się poddać, więc w końcu zamyka oczy i przypomina sobie swoją puszczę. Znów widzi czarną zieleń, wędruje wśród wysokich brzóz. W uszach ma syczenie węży i bzyczenie os i szelest liści targanych wiatrem. Skrępowanym ciałem jest wciąż jeńcem w krzyżackim obozie, ale jego duch jest wolny. I Prusy niczego z tym nie zrobi.   
Litwa przenosi się nad szary Bałtyk. Wpatruje się w czarne, wzburzone fale wbijające się w brzeg i to go uspokaja, bo to wszystko wciąż należy do niego. Nie może pozwolić, by zniknęło, zostało zniszczone, splugawione...

Gilbert zmusza go do powrotu do ciała bólem. Litwa nagle odkrywa, że piecze go cała prawa strona twarzy.

— Zachciało ci się wycieczek? – pyta złośliwie Prusy. – Ostatnie pożegnanie ze swoją ziemią, zanim cię zabiję?

— Zabijałeś mnie wiele razy.

— Jeszcze kilka i w końcu mi się uda.

To również prawda, jednak sam Gilbert nie brzmi na usatysfakcjonowanego. Odczekuje chwilę. Litwa przygryza rozbitą wargę i milczy.

— Ostatnia szansa. Nie kochasz przypadkiem swoich puszczy? Byłoby nieszczęśliwie, gdyby ktoś puścił te pogańskie chaszcze z dymem.

Taurys drgnął. Pytanie brzmiało: co kocha bardziej. Siebie samego czy swoją nienawiść do Prus.

Zniecierpliwiony Gilbert chwyta go za włosy i szarpie twarz tak, by Taurys musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— No? Chcę usłyszeć, jak to mówisz.

— Przejdę na chrześcijaństwo.

Prusy parska śmiechem w jego twarz.

— Stara dobra wymówka na wszystko, co? Myślisz, że to wystarczy?   
Litwa odpowiada zaciętym, bystrym spojrzeniem.

— Udowodnię ci, że się poddaję.

Tym budzi ciekawość Gilberta. Przygląda mu się uważnie, w ciszy, a w przeciągu kilku długich sekund podejmuje decyzję. Puszcza włosy Litwy.

— Owszem, udowodnisz – mówi sucho.

 

__

   
  


Ślad po pocałunku na obojczyku jest ostatnim, jaki pozostał na ciele Litwy, gdy dociera na polskie ziemie. Skrywa go pod koszulą, gdy spotyka się z Feliksem.   
  
Jest osłabiony, ale wciąż niepokonany, wciąż zdolny do walki, silny i większy od Polski. Ma wiele do zaoferowania... Więcej, niż kiedykolwiek komukolwiek zaproponował.

Przedstawia mu coś, co nie jest jeszcze propozycją ani dokładnym planem, jednak Polska słucha go z chęcią. Litwia zdecydował, co zrobi.

Schrystianizować się da - ale z ręki polskiej, nie pruskiej. W ten sposób właściwie wszystko wygra. Bo i pozbędzie się Prus i urośnie w siłę i nie podda się samemu Gilbertowi. Uśmiecha się leciutko na samą myśl.

— To może wypalić – stwierdza ostrożnie Polska. – A za to, co ci zrobił zobaczysz, rzucimy go kiedyś na kolana...

 

                                                                                                                         

 I rzucili. Ale to nie znaczyło, że Taurys przestał kochać nienawidzić Gilberta.   
Bo jeśli Litwa coś kocha, to broni tego do końca swoich dni.


	12. Na górze róże

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najdziwniejsze jak na razie wyzwanie: fem!demon!Anglia x Ameryka + pocałunek do góry nogami. Krótkie, raczej komediowe AU z fem!demon!Anglią, która z oczywistych przyczyn nijak łączy się z kanonicznym Arthurem. Taki crack.

_Współczesny przewodnik po Magii i Demonach_ (ostatnio do kupienia w każdym kiosku),kultowa książka popularnomagiczna dla kur domowych i ludzi, którym brakuje czasu na podjęcie pełnego kursu, poświęca niemal cały rozdział na przyzywanie i kontrolowanie sukubów.

Pierwsza zasada jasno mówi, by podczas inkantacji zaklęcia nigdy, przenigdy! nie pomylić kilku słów w środkowej linijce. Te wyraźnie zaznaczają demonowi, że zaproszenie do ludzkiego umysłu jest jednokrotne i ograniczone. W ten sposób unika się kłopotliwych sytuacji, gdy wyjątkowo złośliwy demon w umyśle zostanie i będzie powoli doprowadzał człowieka do szaleństwa, podsyłał mu przez całą dobę nieprzyzwoite myśli, a w skrajnym przypadku uzyska kontrolę nad ludzkim ciałem i umysłem. Wtedy zwykle konieczna staje się wizyta u zawodowego maga bądź egzorcysty. Jednak wielu ludzi uważa prześladowania przez sukuby za problem natury intymnej (trochę jak rzeżączka) i bardzo wstydzi umówić się na wizytę.

Zgadnijmy teraz, co zrobił Alfred Jones. Owszem,  _Współczesny Przewodnik_ leży właśnie gdzieś pod jego niepościelonym łóżkiem. Owszem,  _przypadkiem_  otwarty na rozdziale o sukubach i inkubach. Owszem, Alfred pomylił linijki tekstu i sam leży na podłodze z oczami tak wywróconymi, że widać same białka, a poza tym ma silne drgawki i przeżywa dziwne wizje.

Owszem, jest idiotą.

Jednak we wnętrzu jego głowy wcale nie jest tak pusto, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Sukub wytworzył obraz snu. Tradycyjnie sypialni, łoża wielkiego jakby stworzonego dla orgii wszystkich europejskich władców, jednak, jako, ze demony chętnie spełniają najbrudniejsze ludzkie fantazje, to Alfred znajdował się w pustym McDonaldzie.   
Na ladzie siedział sukub ubrany w fetyszową wersję stroju pokojówki. Spod warstw czarnego tiulu wystawały jej szczupłe, śnieżnobiałe uda i lśniący ogon, który kreślił zgrabne ósemki i kręcił się w powietrzu.

 — Wezwałeś mnie – stwierdziła demoniczna dziewczyna, zadzierając ładny, trójkątny podbródek. Jak Alfred pragnął skrycie, mówiła z angielskim akcentem. – Więc, śmiertelniku... Czym odpłacisz za moje usługi?

— Przyniosłem ci dar... – Alfred zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach. – Przyniosłem, mogę dać ci... Uch, zresztą, s-słuchaj, panienko. Chyba zmieniłem zdanie. Nie chcę nikogo wykorzystywać. Nawet ciebie. Poza tym, coś chyba poszło nie tak... – Kącik jego ust drgnął nerwowo, ale zanim jeszcze coś powiedział, dziewczyna roześmiała się nagle.

— "Wezwałeś mnie, śmiertelniku!" A to dobre. Dobrze, ze zjadłam raz talent aktorski, bo to brzmi tak bardzo, bardzo bzdurnie. – Wyszczerzyła się i nagle zeskoczyła z lady. Jednak jej stopy nie dotknęły ziemi.

Najpierw czarny strój zafalował wokół niej i zmienił się w ciemną wersję brytyjskiego munduru.

— Alfred, Alfred. Wiesz, kim jestem?

Biedny Alfred zamrugał, nieświadomy.

— Nie wiem, ale brzmisz podejrzanie.

— Dobrze, że nie wiesz! Bo ja ci teraz nie powiem niczego, oprócz tego, że wpadłeś, skarbie, w kłopoty.  

W jednej chwili stała daleko od Alfreda, przy ladzie, ale w przeciągu mrugnięcia okiem, znajdowała się już od cal od chłopaka. Ten aż podskoczył z przerażenia. Jednak sukub zdążył złapać go za ramiona.

— Alfred, słońce. Złożyłeś życzenie, to teraz muszę je spełnić... Lubię twoje imię. Jest na A. A, a, a. Ja też chcę mieć imię na A! Będziemy do siebie pasować, ja i ty, dwa a... Siedzą razem na drzewie i całują się! – zanuciła. – Więc jak mogę mieć na imię? Może chcesz mnie nazwać? Chcesz dać mi imię, Alfred?

Przekrzywiła pytająco głowę, a jej oczy błysnęły rozbawieniem. Nawet niezbyt inteligentny Alfred zaczął zauważać, że to ona bawi się nim, a nie on kontroluje ją - tak jak mu obiecali w książce.

— Nie – sapnął – Nie chcę. Jesteś szalona, co?

Nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi.

— Amy, Alex, Amelia, Ann, Anna, Alice, Alice! – krzyknęła nagle. – Jak ta dziewczynka z Krainy Czarów. Śliczna mała Alice. Niebieskooka blondynka, jak ty, Al. Al i Alice, będziemy razem Al i Al. Ach. Ale nie będę niebieskooką blondynką.

Skrzywiła się niespodziewanie i wsunęła dłoń w swoje długie, piękne włosy.

— Al, przykro mi, skarbie. Lubię moje czerwone włosy i zielone oczy. Jestem jak róża, mój mały głupku. Smukła jak łodyga, moje oczy są jak liście, a włosy jak płatki. I oczywiście... – Nachyliła się nad Alfredem, a jej uśmiech nagle stał się drapieżny. – Mam kolce. Bo czemu nie. Dwa na środku głowy.

Jej rogi były krótkie, ostro zakończone, czarne i faktycznie trochę przypominały kolce.

Alfred jęknął.

— Jestem pewien, że nie zamawiałem czegoś takiego. Kim jesteś?

Niemal pocałowała Alfreda, lecz później zniknęła ze śmiechem, przemieniając się w czerwone płatki róż, które rozsypały się wszędzie wokół. Na kafelki McDonalda, na plastikowe stoliki, włosy i ciało Alfreda. Kichnął.

Na kilka sekund wszystko stało się płatkami róż i czerwienią.

 

 

___

 

 

Sukuby, pisze autor we  _Współczesnym przewodniku po Magii i Demonach,_ są piękniejsze, niż jakakolwiek istniejąca kobieta. W ich przypadku to konkretny umysł tworzy wizję idealnej partnerki, więc żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie będzie niezadowolony z usług.

Pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że nie pomyli dwóch słów w trzeciej linijce zaklęcia.

 

Zgadnijcie, co zrobił Alfred.

 

___

 

Gdy czerwone płatki zniknęły, Alfred odkrył, że stoi w sypialni pełnej pięknych tkanin zwisających z sufitu. Mocno pachniało kadzidłami, zaś sukub wciąż stał przed nim.

Przyglądała mu się z chłodnym rozbawieniem.

— Jesteś szalona.

— Wiem. – Oblizała dolną wargę. – Alfredzie Jones, chcę jedno za moje usługi.

— Nie chcę twoich usług! – odparł chłopak spanikowany, szybciej nawet, niż pomyślał.

— Chcesz, masz, dostaniesz. Zresztą, nie robiłam wstępu do umowy. Ja ci tylko mówię, że chcę jednego, a tym jednym jesteś ty. Mam swoje powody.

Zrobiła krok w jego kierunku. Znowu się cofnął. Jednak Alice nie zbliżyła się do niego. Za jej plecami zamajaczył się cień, zarys kości i skóry, który po chwili zmaterializował się w parę rozłożystych skrzydeł.

Nawet teraz wyglądała pięknie, stwierdził Alfred, po czym pomyślał, że to niesprawiedliwe i szalone.

— Och, dziękuję, Al. Mój wygląd to twój wybór.

Alice podniosła się z łatwością w powietrze tak, jakby wcale nie potrzebowała do tego skrzydeł. Obracała się, lawirowała jak duch między półprzeźroczystymi tkaninami. Znalazła się nagle nad Alfredem i dla czystej zabawy obróciła się do góry nogami. Jej włosy opadły w dół, a spódnica zsunęła się niemal na brzuch.

Alfred chciał uciec, ale nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od rozświetlonych w półmroku oczu, tak zielonych jak trucizna. I od wygiętych w uśmiech ust, oraz, bądźmy szczerzy, od odsłoniętych, jedwabnych majtek. Ani od ogona, który owijał się przez chwilę wokół jej prawej łydki, aż nagle puścił, rozprostował i pognał w stronę Alfreda. Płaskie, przypominające serce zakończenie wsunęło się pod jego podbródek i uniosło go w górę.

— Przedstawiłam ci się?

— Jesteś Alice – odpowiedział Alfred i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że śni.

A skoro śni, to nic mu się nie stanie, a to wszystko wytwór jego dziwnej wyobraźni. Nie ma się czego bać, prawda?

Alice roześmiała się ślicznie.

— Pomyliłeś siódmą linijkę zaklęcia – rzuciła radośnie. – Tą o tym, jakiego rodzaju demona przyzywasz. Nie jestem sukubem. Z drugiej strony, zwykle nie przybywam na żadne wyzwania, mój mały kwiatuszku. Miło mi ciebie poznać, ty mnie nie znasz, ale ja ciebie tak.

— O czym ty... – zaczął znów Alfred, tym razem spokojniej. (To sen!)

— Na górze róże – odparła Alice. – Na dole ty. Dziękuję za otworzenie mi wejścia do świata ludzi. Tędy. – Dotknęła czubkiem ogona środek czoła Alfreda. – Piekło jest ci wdzięczne. A że należy do mnie, to poznasz smak tej wdzięczności.

Usta Alice nie smakowały różami, czego przez chwilę obawiał się nasz biedny, głupi Alfred. Były wszystkim, co w życiu lubił, co poskutkowało dziwną mieszaniną, w której przeważał hamburger.

Zawieszona nad nim dziewczyna przesunęła dłońmi po jego twarzy.

Oddał pocałunek, ponieważ to był sen, on nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i zrozumieć nie próbował, przeświadczony, że niedługo obudzi się u siebie. Oczywiście, był głupi, więc jeszcze nie przewidział tego, że owszem, obudzi się, ale nie będzie w pokoju sam.


	13. Długopisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cieplutki pocałunek LietPolowy. Krótka, niepoważna obyczajówka, ot, taki cukierek do przegryzienia.

Taurys Laurinaitis postanowił, że do Feliksa nie odezwie się już absolutnie nigdy (to jest, przynajmniej do jutra). Przeciągał swoje postanowienie dłużej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bo od całych dwunastu godzin. Co chwilę odblokowywał telefon, patrzył się w wyświetlacz, zaczynał nawet pisać smsa, a potem myślał sobie, że nie, po prostu nie. Nie tym razem. Nie.

 

___

 

 

Feliks Łukasiewicz Cierpiał. Nie jakimś zwykłym cierpieniem, tylko takim zasługującym na wielką literę. W żaden inny sposób nie dałoby się nawet zacząć opisywać bólu, nieszczęścia i mordęgi owego Feliksa.

Naprawdę niesamowicie, ale to niesamowicie, Cierpiał.

Bardzo. Naprawdę. Bardzo.

Jak nikt inny nigdy wcześniej.

Spisał nawet na kartce całą listę powodów, dla których jego Cierpienie było, no wiecie. Dlaczego tak bardzo bolało go serce. Lista brzmiała tak:

 

1\. Skończyła się kawa.

2\. Srałrys jest gnojkiem.

3\. Parasol się popsuł.

4\. Pada deszcz.

5\. Srałrys cwel.

6\. Gdzie są tabletki przeciwbólowe?

7\. Głodny.

8\. Srałrys.

9\. Mam katar, a Srałrys nic nie kupił.

10\. Dokąd nocą tupa jeż? Wiedziałbym, gdyby ktoś zapłacił za internet!

11\. Kończy mi się długo___ **PI__S!!!!**

12\. !!!

 

Zmiął papier i rzucił w okno, łapiąc widok, w który wgapił się pustym wzrokiem. Cierpienie było okrutne.

Tak okrutne, że razem z Feliksem cierpiała pogoda. Niebo za oknem czerniło się jak przyszłość polskiego emeryta i wylewało równie rzewne łzy. Czasem nawet wydobywało z siebie żałosne wycia i jęki. Burza przybywała każdego wieczoru, po duchotach, obrzydliwie lepkich popołudniach i smutnych porankach.

Pod naporem smagającego jak bicz wiatru garbiły się nieszczęśliwe drzewa.

Jutro Feliks miał urodziny, a Taurys, obrażony, ani się nie odzywał, ani nie dawał znaku życia.

Świat był nie fair. Przecież Feliks niczego nie zrobił. Niczego!

 

___

 

 _To wszystko wina Feliksa_ , myślał nerwowo Taurys _. Gdyby nie mówił mi zawsze, że niczym nie potrafię go zaskoczyć..._

Ale nie o to się pokłócili.

Taurys miał pewien dziwny nawyk, a mianowicie, znosił do domu długopisy. Czasem pożyczał od znajomych i zapominał oddać. Innym razem zauważał jakąś na stole, ladzie w barze, w którym dorabiał, gdziekolwiek. Nieważne skąd, ale w mieli w domu pudełko pełne długopisów.

Feliks nałogowo długopisy gubił. Za to raz, na urodziny przyjaciela, kupił mu naprawdę ładne i drogie wieczne pióro, które Taurys zawsze chował w jednym miejscu w szafce, by nie zapodziało się do innego wymiaru jak miliony innych, mniej znaczących.

Pewnego dnia pióra nie było. Taurys odetchnął, żeby się uspokoić, podszedł, spytał się Feliksa, czy je widział, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie widziałem, nie brałem, nie moja wina.

— Co masz na myśli, że nie widziałeś?!

— No to, że go nie brałem. – Feliks, niepomny litewskiej bladości, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Tałreczku, pewnieś sam go gdzieś posiał-

— Ja? Ja... Ja posiałem?

Taurys nagle dziwne zamilkł, nie odzywał się, chociaż Feliks próbował różnymi sposobami, a wieczorem chłodno oświadczył, że wyjeżdża do rodziny na weekend. I, a, że rachunek za internet jest niezapłacony, bo nie mógł znaleźć żadnego długopisu, żeby wypełnić blankiet...

 

___

 

 

10.11, 23:53

Taurys, ale o co w ogóle chodziło z tym długopisem?

 

10.11, 23:58

: ( nie zabrałem go

 

11.11, 00:02

Weź się goń, Taurys.

 

___

 

Jedenastego listopada padał deszcz. Zakatarzony Feliks siedział pod kocem i rozważał głównie to, że jest nieszczęśliwy. Za drzwiami przemoczony Taurys (kilka dni wcześniej Feliks posiał gdzieś ich parasolkę) stał, patrzył się pusto i zbierał się na odwagę. Nareszcie ta przyszła, więc wcisnął dzwonek do drzwi.

Dzyń. Dzyń.

Feliks pociągnął smętnie nosem. Odruchowo popatrzył na ekran telefonu i przeklął.  _Pewno to nikt,, kto by o mnie dbał_ , pomyślał smętnie. Na pewno listonosz z jakimś upomnieniem.

Dzyń. Dzyń. Dzyń.

Feliks zebrał się z westchnięciem, ciągnąc za sobą koc jak królewski płaszcz. Spojrzał przez Judasza, ale ktoś go zasłonił palcem. Dziwne. Listonosz by tego nie zrobił. Może Skarbówka...

Feliks kichnął i otworzył drzwi.

A za nimi stał Taurys, z balonami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, ubrany w ten swój brązowy płaszcz, przemoczony do suchej nitki.

— Mogę wejść? – spytał z nieco dziwnym uśmiechem. Feliks spojrzał na niego pusto. Na ziemi pod drzwiami zauważył torby z zakupami, pudełka z pizzą, prezent w czerwono-białym papierze,

— Że co?

— Zaskoczony? Wszystkiego najlepszego, głupku.

Taurys był zarumieniony, ale mimo to pewnie przestąpił krok do przodu, zmniejszył między nimi odległość i pocałował Feliksa, który najpierw cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony i udręczony, ale później poczuł przyjemne dreszcze (to mogła być grypa) i radość, dziwną, lekką radość. Odpowiedział Taurysowi tym samym i stali tak obaj głupio, w drzwiach mieszkania, otoczeni trzymanymi przez Litwina balonami.

Feliksowi szybko zabrakło oddechu przez ten katar. Musiał odsunąć się pośpiesznie, przyciskając dłonie do cieknącego nosa.

— Trzymaj. – Taurys wyjął z kieszeni paczką nieco przemoczonych chusteczek higienicznych. – Kupiłem ci antybiotyki. I krople do nosa. Idź się wykąp Feliks, tak jakoś wiedziałem, że niczego nie zaplanujesz, więc nie przyprowadziłem reszty niespodzianki ze sobą.

— Niespodzianki?

— Nikt nie przegapi twoich urodzin.

— Ale... Co z twoim piórem?

Taurys uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i rozbawieniem.

— W szafce – odpowiedział. – Przez cały czas.

Feliks, który już to zrozumiał, zmrużył z irytacją oczy. Ale po chwili doszło do niego, że nie warto się kłócić. Nie, kiedy Taurys jest taki szczęśliwy. I kiedy on też był szczęśliwy.

Uśmiechnął się głupio, pierwszy raz od paru dni. Jednak ludzie mieli rację, po burzy zawsze wychodzi jakieś słońce. Tak. Zdecydowanie.

Wkrótce musieli przestać, bo trzeba było zrobić jeszcze tyle rzeczy: posprzątać i przygotować jedzenie, porozwieszać balony. Ale Feliks, który właściwie nie miał ochoty wypuszczać Taurysa z rąk nawet przez moment, z tej radości pociągnął go do siebie i pocałował go jeszcze raz.

Przecież nigdzie się nie paliło. Jeszcze.


	14. Życie z Felicją

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!Polska i Prusy. AU. Mniej więcej + 15, toksyczny związek, średnio przyjemne słownictwo, AU. Mocny pocałunek. Tak odrobinkę czarny humor.

Straciłem głowę dla tej dziewczyny. Ale wy też byście stracili, gdybyście ją poznali.

Kiedy ja ją spotkałem była szczuplutką, drobną blondynką. Nie każdy lubi ten typ. Sam wolę, gdy laska ma coś do pokazania, ale Felicja jest, nie zgadniecie, inna niż wszystkie. Dla mnie wyjątkowa. Wąskie biodra, nie mówiąc o małych cyckach, nadrabia charakterem. I niezłym tyłkiem. Zresztą wyszło na to, że jest rok ode mnie starsza, regularnie ćwiczy, potrafi biegać godzinami, a w udach i rękach ma więcej siły, niż ja.

Pewnie strzeliłaby mi z liścia, gdyby słyszała, że zaczynam od jej wyglądu, ale przecież nie usłyszy. Nie ma jej teraz w domu. Przeprowadzamy się, brakło czegoś, chyba worków na śmieci, więc wyszła na chwilę do sklepu. No i musiałaby zrozumieć. Ciała są ważne, a to, że oszalałem na punkcie jej wyglądu, to przecież największy komplement, jaki mogę jej dać. I Felicja o tym wie, zawsze dobrze wiedziała, jak na mnie działa. Lubiła to wykorzystywać. Robiła to specjalnie, specjalnie uśmiechała się do mnie w taki sposób, specjalnie tak mrugała, specjalnie  _pachniała_. Robiła to wszystko tak, że chciałem ją mieć albo udusić, żeby nie miał nikt inny. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś tak na mnie działał. Z moim doświadczeniem na tym polu rzadko która przynajmniej mi się  _podoba_ ła.

Za to ja podobałem się im wszystkim. Gdybym chciał, to mogłem zdobyć albo kupić każdą, zajętą czy nie. Tym się zajmowałem, zanim się poznaliśmy: chlałem, imprezowałem i lądowałem w łóżkach z różnymi laskami. To dopiero było życie!

Teraz już nie chcę, bo mam Felicję, a ona ma mnie. Ostatnio większość czasu siedzimy razem w domu, ale nawet mi to nie przeszkadza. Pewnie już zauważyliście, że mam na jej punkcie małego świra.   

Dobrze, że nie słyszeliście jej. "Gilbert, gdzie znowu idziesz? Gilbert, ty idioto, znowu się szlajałeś z kimś innym, co?". Nie, nie robiła mi szalonych wyrzutów o wszystko. Prędzej ja jej robiłem, bo skoro zakręciła mi w głowie, to była moja. Powinna się tak zachowywać, a nie zachowywała. Tylko uśmiechała się złośliwie, gdy mi się sprzeciwiała, wystawiała mi język jak mała dziewczynka. Robiła mi to specjalnie, ta moja Felicja.

Przyznaję, bo muszę przyznać, nie mam przed nikim niczego do ukrycia: trafiały mi się inne. Ale to nigdy nie było nic poważnego. Trochę flirtu dla zabawy, jakiś pocałunek za stare czasy, rozebranie kogoś wzrokiem na imprezie. Zresztą zawsze dbałem, żeby Felicja widziała, jak to robię. Wtedy, gdy wracaliśmy do domu, całowała mnie mocno, a potem udowadniała, że nie ma i nigdy nie będzie na świecie kobiety innej, niż ona.  
  
Byliśmy nierozłączni do tego stopnia, że inni to zauważali. Ale powoli przestaliśmy potrzebować kogokolwiek.   
  
Wszystko, co mówiłem, jest prawdą. Znajomi zaczęli zauważać, że już nie pokazujemy się razem, a mnie nie ma w ogóle. Więc ja i Felicja musimy się przeprowadzić.   
  
Z perspektywy czasu stwierdzam, że to ona była bardziej popieprzona ode mnie. Zostawiałem jej czasem na skórze siniaki, zadrapania i ślady po ugryzieniach. Czasem jakieś drobne poparzenia. To policzcie na mój rachunek. Na jej to, że pewnego dnia bez powodu kilkanaście razy dźgnęła mnie nożem. Jak już mówiłem, to silna dziewczyna. W sumie jestem dumny z tego, że świetnie poradziła sobie z pocięciem mnie na kawałki. Wierzcie albo nie, ale rozczłonkowanie ciała to dużo trudniejsza, brudniejsza i bardziej cuchnąca robota, niż to pokazują w telewizji.  
  
Mówiła i tłumaczyła mi sporo, więc rozumiem to, że nie może zabrać mnie ze sobą całego. Właśnie poszła kupić worki, żeby zapakować te gnijące resztki mnie. Zgodziliśmy się, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie, jeśli w podróż zabierze tylko moją głowę. Jak powiedziałem na początku, straciłem ją dla Felicji zupełnie.  
  
Poza tym wyjeżdżamy daleko, więc oszczędzimy na biletach. W tych czasach ceny ze pociągi są szalone.


	15. Latająca świnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerxfem!Ita, pocałunek w szczękę. Krótko o karnawale.
> 
> Giulia Vargas - Włochy Północne

— Kolory, kolory! – wzdycha rozmarzona Włochy. – Kolory tańczą i wirują, niebo jest ziemią, a ziemia niebem! I chmury spływają aksamitami, ludziom wyrastają pióra, a świnie latają.

— Latają?

Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami i głową ułożoną na udach Ludwiga, Giulia uśmiecha się wyrozumiale.

— Latają. Dawniej zrzucaliśmy świnię ze szczytów wież i domów.

— Wtedy spadała, a nie latała.

— Głupiutki jesteś w niektórych sprawach – odpowiada. – Przecież przez chwilę latała.

Niemcy, którego od prób zrozumienia Włoch zawsze zaczyna boleć głowa, nie odpowiada.

— Ludwig, śpisz? Nic nie mówisz. – Giulia uderza go leciutko tyłem głowy. – Zrozumiałeś już, co jest kwintesencją karnawału?

— Nie wiem, co mają do czegokolwiek latające świnie.

 Włochy uchyla leniwie pół powieki, ukazując oko, z zewnątrz złote, a bliżej źrenicy ciemniejsze, brązowe jak widziana przez bursztyn kora drzewa.

Jej usta wyginają się w szeroki uśmiech.

— Mój kochany, głupiutki Niemcy.

W odpowiedzi Ludwig przeczesuje palcami jej skręcone włosy niepewnie i ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że bez instrukcji popsuje w końcu proste, pieszczotliwe gesty, pomyli się w kolejności, w jakiej powinno gładzić się twarz, albo jakimś sposobem skrzywdzi Włochy jak duży pies niechcący łamiący skrzydła sikorce. Ściśnie za mocno i wtedy Giulia zniknie, rozpadnie się w siwy dym i okaże się, że żyła tylko w jego snach.

Co się nie zdarzy, dodaje od razu rozsądna część jego umysłu. Za dużo kłopotów sprawia jak na wytwór wyobraźni. I jest zbyt niezrozumiała...

Jak na zawołanie Włochy wzdycha i podnosi się niespodziewanie. Jednocześnie kładzie dłonie na dłoniach Ludwiga i przytrzymuje je przy swojej twarzy.

— Zamyśliłeś się. Ale patrz jaka jestem sprytna, wymyśliłem ci nowe tłumaczenie, które na pewno zrozumiesz.

— Włochy, nawet cię nie prosiłem, żebyś...

— Cii. – Giulia siada mu na kolanach i kładzie palec na wargach. Patrzy się mu prosto w oczy, chociaż sama powieki ma przymrużone, a wzrok płynny, senny. – Dzisiejsze karnawały urządzamy dla zabawy! I dla pieniędzy turystów. To okazja, żeby się pobawić i zarobić i podenerwować na ludzi. Maski z Chin i niby tradycyjne jedzenie i ta muzyka robiona tanim kosztem... Widzisz?

Niemcy podejrzewa, że właśnie tak czuje się Giulia, gdy próbuje nauczyć ją czegoś o skomplikowanej sztuce wojennej, więc wzdycha i kiwa głową. Włochy w odpowiedzi całuje go leniwie, jakby w nagrodę, ciepło i wzdłuż linii szczęki. Przesuwa wargami w górę, a gdy mija kącik ust, musi zadrzeć głowę. Włosy opadają na jej lśniące od potu ramiona.

— Taki jest dzisiejszy karnawał. Ale serce zawsze jest to samo. Zmieniamy świat w magię, ulice w coś pięknego. Zamknij oczy i posłuchaj chwilę. – Przesuwa palcami po bawełnianym podkoszulku Ludwiga i zatrzymuje się na jego klatce piersiowej. Potem, gdy Niemcy zamyka posłusznie oczy (Prusy by go wyśmiał, gdyby wiedział, jaki jest czasem pokorny wobec Włoch) nie otwiera ich, gdy czuje, że Giulia odsuwa się gwałtownie i zeskakuje z łóżka.

Powietrze tętni muzyką. Za murem kamienicy, dwa piętra niżej, przy ziemi, płynie bezwładnie szalony tłum. Niemcy nie potrafi skupić się na gwarze, zamęcie, na karnawale rozpoczynającym się wśród kolorowego zmierzchu. Jego zmysły wracają do krzątającej się po pokoju Guilii. Do tego, że jest u nich ciemno, gęsto od gorącego powietrza i brudno. Poduszki na podłodze, pozwijana cienka pościel, ubrania na fotelach i krzesłach, plamy farb na ścianach. Włosy Niemcy ma w nieładzie, po jego skroni spływa kropla potu. Myśli o włoskach na rękach Giulii, również wilgotnych od upałów i o cichych dźwiękach, które Włochy wydaje podczas swojej krzątaniny. Co takiego robi?

— Czujesz już coś, Niemcy? – pyta wesoło. Jej głos dobiega gdzieś z innego pokoju.

 _Ciebie_ , myśli Ludwig.

— Wracasz?

— Już! Nie otwieraj oczu!

Materac ugina się pod nią lekko. Niemcy czuje nieodległe ciepło ciała, więc otwiera oczy i widzi przed sobą Guilię - ale w białej masce karnawałowej. Róż zmatowiał na wypukłych policzkach, koło wydętych czerwonych usteczek istnieje pęknięcie.

Włochy ma na ramiona  zarzuconą sukienkę, założoną w pośpiechu, więc wymiętą, a na głowie szeroki, kwiecisty kapelusz.

Wszystko stare, ciężkie i czerwone jak zachód słońca.

— Chodź, Niemcy – rzuca Włochy radośnie i chwyta go za dłonie. – Ubieraj się, mam też coś dla ciebie. Idziemy na dół na karnawał. Może jeśli nie rozumiesz, to poczujesz?

Niemcy dalej nie rozumie karnawałów. Nie rozumie też ekstrawertyków, odkładania spraw na później, lenistwa, diety rybnej, kotów, nadmiaru ubrań w szafie, kobiet, sztuki współczesnej, sztuki w ogóle, radości stawianej nad obowiązkiem, piwa bezalkoholowego, tego, dlaczego Prusy jeszcze żyje (ale tego nikt nie wie, nawet sam Prusy). Ogółem - wielu rzeczy. Głównie Włoch. I Włoch, Włoch, Włoch...

 

Bo jak można rozumieć Włochy? To tak, jakby zrozumieć karnawał. Niepotrzebnie.

 

(Wystarczy poczuć.)


	16. Uśmiechnij się!!! (to tylko koniec świata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamano, pocałunek w brzuch i fem!SpainxUK, z językiem. Miało być crackowo i zdecydowanie jest. Wyobraźcie sobie Ziemię opanowaną przez kosmitów. Wyobraźcie sobie, że ci kosmici są jedną osobą o charakterze stereotypowego Hiszpana. Że, cóż, są Hiszpanami. Strach, nie? Lovino też się boi, biedak.

Dla Lovino przejęcie Ziemi przez kosmitów było koszmarniejsze od wizji z filmów, w których ufole niszczyli jedynie Stany Zjednoczone, czyli działo się coś pozytywnego dla reszty świata.

Wszyscy inni uważali, że tak właściwie to Ziemi przytrafiła się całkiem sympatyczna inwazja i to miło ze strony kosmitów, że u nas zostali. Ale, kurna jego mać, to, że kilka miliardów robali myśli to samo, to nie znaczy, że mają rację!

      Inwazja była horrorem, Bożym Gniewem, zakończyła się olbrzymią tragedią, zmieniła życie Lovino w piekło.

      — Twoje zamówienie, sir? – spytał go szeroko uśmiechnięty, śniady, przystojny kelner. Lovino obdarzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Następny pitolony ufol, kij mu w ten jego kosmiczny tyłek...

      — Kawa. I szybko, śpieszy mi się.

      — Jasna sprawa! Jedna kawusia, już się robi! Mleczko ciepłe, zimne, letnie? Jakiś syrop do tego? Płatny dodatkowo, ale powiedzmy, że to na koszt firmy. Za ładne oczy, Lovi.

      Lovino nie spytał, skąd kosmita zna jego imię, tylko spojrzał na niego tak, jakby te swoje "ładne oczy" zachciał wyjąć i wcisnąć gościowi do gardła w nadziei, że się nimi zadławi. Ścisnął mocniej wargi.

      — Ile płacę?

      Espanjolita spojrzał na niego z głębokim namysłem, po czym rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto by wiedział. Najpewniej był w kawiarni nowy. Trudno powiedzieć, skoro wszyscy cholerni ufole byli i d e n t y c z n i. W każdym razie kosmita wzruszył ramionami, posłał Lovino kolejny z pakietu uśmiechów o mocy rażenia przerastającej słońce w południe na włoskiej plaży i rzucił:

      — Gratis. O ile wypijesz ją ze mną. Mam akurat przerwę za...

      — Nie. – Lovino skrzywił się na samą sugestię wdawania się w dyskusję z wrogiem, otworzył portfel i cisnął na blat trochę drobianiaków, odwrócił się, żeby odejść...

      — Czekaj, wydam ci resztę!

      Ruszył. Zacisnął nawet pośladki, żeby iść szybciej.

      — Zapomniałeś kawy!

      Wrócił się, zabrał szybko kubek i niemal wybiegł z kawiarni. Wpatrzony w jego plecy Espanjolita westchnął z niejakim zdziwieniem. Ludzie byli tacy... Niezwykli.

      Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na blat.

      — O, tak... Serdeczne dzięki za napiwek! Hej, ludziska! – krzyknął do reszty obecnych w środku kawiarni. – Dostaliśmy napiwek!

      Parę osób zaklaskało z aprobatą i wzniosło toasty.

 

___

 

 

      W drodze do pracy Lovino spotkał trzech dupków. Jeden był kierowcą autobusu, który specjalnie czekał na niego na przystanku ponad minutę. Lovino równie specjalnie nie wsiadł.

      Dupek numer dwa z jakiegoś powodu rozdawał przechodniom zieloniutkie jabłka prosząc w zamian o jeden uśmiech. Tutaj Vargas musiał mocno się namęczyć, żeby go wyminąć i niczego nie wziąć. Z uśmiechem problemu nie było.

      Trzeci grał na gitarze, a wokół niego zebrał się już tłumek. Młoda para z dwoma klaskającymi dzieciątkami, trzech biznesmenów, starsza kobieta z opiekunem i grupka uczniów. Gdy Lovino ich mijał, zaczynali akurat klaskać do rytmu i tańczyć.

      Przelotnie napotkał wzrok gitarzysty - zafajdany ufol wyszczerzył się do niego i skinął zapraszająco:

      "No chodź!!!"

      Lovino prychnął i wpadł do niewielkiej kamienicy. Tak, jak codziennie, załatwił formalności, przebrał się, odebrał klucze i schował się w łazience, gdzie wypalił pięć papierosów pod rząd. Wszystko strzepywał na podłogę, do diabła, ktoś pewnie chętnie to posprząta! Później, bo zbliżała się dziewiąta, założył dużą, pluszową czapkę maszynisty i poczłapał ku swemu przeznaczeniu.

      W tym miejscu należy przerwać poprzednią narrację i nadmienić, że życie Lovino miało swój soundtrack. Ściślej mówiąc,  _jedną theme_  song. Odtwarzał ją sobie przy różnych okazjach, na przykład, gdy zasmarkanemu Feliciano znowu coś wychodziło lepiej, niż jemu, gdy potknął się na skórce od banana, albo gdzieś blisko byli ufole. Jako, że życie Lovino było ciągłą tragedią, to piosenka siedziała mu w głowie przez większość czasu. Nazywała się  _Dies Irae_.

      Grzmiała zawsze, gdy stawał przed miejscem swojej pracy. A teraz wróćmy do historii.

      Miejscem pracy Lovino był udawany pociąg.

      Pociąg turystyczny.

      Pociąg turystyczny dla dzieci. Czerwony, plastikowy, oblepiony reklamami szynki i fryzjerów, pociąg.

      Lovino wymamrotał pod nosem przekleństwo i przeszedł od razu do "wagonu kierowcy", który z przodu miał przymocowany wielki, straszny uśmiech.

      Nienawidzę swojej pracy, pomyślał, wyjmując ze schowka sztuczne wąsy i przylepiając je sobie nad ustami. Zawsze jakiś gównojad próbował mu je odlepić.

      Pociąg zapełnił się po brzegi na pierwszy tego dnia kurs. Lovino włączył muzykę i chociaż było to akurat "Jedzie pociąg z daleka!" to w swojej głowie słyszał już głównie _Dies Irae_.

      Gdy grat potoczył się ślamazarnie wzdłuż ulicy, tłum turystów zaczął klaskać i machać do normalnych przechodniów.

      Lovino czekało czterdzieści minut jednej trasy. Pociąg turystyczny nie wyciągał więcej, niż dziesięć kilometrów na godzinę i często utykał w korkach. A ludzie już teraz zaczynali śpiewać.

      Cholerni, pierdoleni, rujnujący ludzkość ufole...

      — Tatusiu... – Lovino usłyszał jak jakaś starsza dziewczynka zaczepia swojego ufolskiego ojca. – Dlaczego ten pan kierowca ma takie niemiłe myśli o nas wszystkich?

      — Bo jest smutny – odparł Espanjolita. – Ale nie ma zmartwienia, księżniczko, ktoś na pewno go w końcu uszczęśliwi. Po tu tutaj jesteśmy!

      — Mam nadzieję – stwierdziła niepewnie dziewczynka. – Musi mu być ciężko... Może my mu pomożemy?

      — A kto wtedy będzie kochał mamę najbardziej na świecie? Ale mnóstwo innych już nad tym pracuje. Ten pan to Lovi. Jeden z... Specjalnych przypadków na naszej planecie... – Lovino zagryzł wargi. Zaraz zatrzyma się, wysiądzie, wsiądzie i rozbije gębę temu... –  Patrz, gwiazdko, motylek!

      — Gdzie?! – Dziewczynka krzyknęła, a później roześmiała się, gdy ojciec najwyraźniej czymś ją zaskoczył.

      Szlag by ich wszystkich.

 

 

      Jedna trasa, druga, trzecia tego dnia. I czwarta. Pociąg wlókł się. Espanjolitów wsiadało prawdziwe zatrzęsienie, połowa więcej, niż zazwyczaj, przez co dzień nie był już tylko włoską tragedią, tylko koszmarem z najgłębszych, najplugawszych otchłani wyobraźni Lovecrafta. Wszyscy ludzie pozostawali identycznie dla Lovino mili, słodcy, wyrozumiali i entuzjastycznie uśmiechnięci...

      Całe szczęście, że ci, którzy zwiedzali miasto pociągiem turystycznym upolowali już swoich Ziemian i żyli w  _szczęśliwych_  związkach. Espanjolici nie zdradzali swoich rodzin. Gdy związywali się, to do końca życia i kochali małżonków zawsze tak samo mocno i szczerze. Chociaż, myślał Lovino, cholera ich wie. Jak niby można stwierdzić i odróżnić, który jest wierny, a który nie, skoro do diabła, nie dałosię ich odróżnić!

      Ostatnia trasa tego dnia przypadała mu na popołudnie. Wykończony psychicznie, z przekrzywioną czapką, schował wąsy do schowka i wrócił, by zameldować się w urzędzie. Tutaj czekała na niego jedyna chwila spokoju od nieustannej parady radości i od psychicznych tortur, bowiem pracujący sekretarz/urzędnik był, tak jak Lovino, jednym z "problematycznych przypadków". Inaczej mówiąc, ostatnich normalnych ludzi na Ziemi.

Na biurku miał model statku i przeważnie jakąś książkę o piratach, bo fascynował się okresem, kiedy jedyne statki były wodne, a nie międzygalaktyczne, a krew mieszała się z wodą tak często, jak rum ze śliną marynarzy. Często zatapiał się w marzeniach, że wycina wszystkich swoich wrogów w pień, a statki rozbija armatami w drzazgi, przy czym mógł mieć na myśl konkretnych wrogów i konkretne statki. Całym sercem nienawidził Espanjolitów.

      — Vargas, jak kolejny dzień w piekle?

      — Na cholerę pytasz.

      Arthur Kirkland skinął ze zrozumieniem i spojrzał tęsknie w laptop, na tapetę z bitwą morską. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Lovino rzucił na stół klucze od pociągu i torbę z dziennym utargiem.

      Nie podziękował, nie zaproponował niczego, nawet herbaty, tylko po chwili podniósł podirytowany wzrok, dziwiąc się, że jeszcze nie jest sam w pokoju. Lovino poczuł mu się za to wdzięczny. Miał nawet wyjść bez słowa, ale pomyślał, ilu jeszcze ufoli spotka tego dnia, jeśli wyjdzie sam, więc odwrócił się w ostatniej chwili.

      — Idziemy się uchlać?

      Arthur Kirkland nigdy nie odmawiał tak cudownie pesymistycznej propozycji, jednak tym razem drgnął i spojrzał na Lovino dziwnie.

      — Ja... Nie.

      — O. Nie, żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale co ci znowu? Chcesz wracać sam i nadziać się na jednego z tych durniów, to proszę bardzo.

      — Odczep się, Vargas. – Lovino uśmiechnął się leciutko, pierwszy raz tego dnia.

      — To czemu nie chcesz?

      Gdy Arthur nagle odwrócił wzrok, Lovino nagle poczuł, że robi mu się nieprzyjemnie oślizgło. Kirkland burknął coś o tym, że ma dużo pracy.

      — Pierdolić pracę. I tak nikt nas nie zwolni. A może jesteś zajęty, bo dałeś się przegadać jednemu z nich?

      — Nawet nie sugeruj podobnego absurdu... – zaczął Kirkland, starym przyzwyczajeniem, powściągliwy Anglik. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że niepotrzebnie amortyzuje swoje uczucia, więc skrzywił się i dodał wymuszenie: – Teraz spieprzaj mi z oczu, ty tchórzliwy, włoski kretynie.

      Lovino wyszedł, wciąż podejrzliwy, ale jednocześnie trochę pocieszony tą szczerze nieprzyjemną konwersacją z nieprzyjemnym człowiekiem. Kirkland na pewno nie dał się ufolom. Nie mógł. Po prostu zaplanował już maraton Piratów z Karaibów, albo ciągle miał kaca po poprzednim...

      Był za dużym dupkiem, zaś Lovino, Bóg mu świadkiem, nie potrzebował nikogo, jeśli chciał iść i spić się do nieprzytomności.

 

_____

 

      Odstawił drugą butelkę piwa i zażądał trzeciej. Kelner, człowiek, który widział już wielu takich jak on w ostatnich latach, podał mu ją bez słowa.      Drzwi otworzyły się, Lovino przechylił głowę, upewnił się, że do środka wszedł ufol i przeklął w myślach.

      Nie podchodź do mnie, nie podchodź do mnie, nie podchodź, ty pieprzony kretynie!

      — Hej, mogę się dosiąść?

      — Nie!

      — Och, Lovi. – Espanjolita uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnym, dotykającym duszy uśmiechem. Przysiadł się. – Chcę tylko porozmawiać. A jeśli się upijesz, to cię odprowadzę do domu. Ktoś musi, bo przecież sam sobie możesz zrobić krzywdę.

      Lovino słyszał już dużo bardziej psychopatycznie brzmiące uprzejmości, więc nawet nie zareagował próbą pobicia. Wiedział, czym to skutkuje - zaskakująco potężnym, natychmiastowym powaleniem przez przeciwnika i trzymiesięczny obowiązkowy kurs radzenia sobie z nerwami i spotkaniami z psychologiem.

      — Odpieprz się.

      — Uch, ale my jeszcze się nie znamy.

      Lovino prychnął kpiąco.

      — Nie?!

      — Nie, ale słyszałem o tobie – przyznał Espanjolita. – Przypadkiem usłyszałem twoje myśli, więc pomyślałem sobie, hej, to musi być ten sławny Lovino Vargas!

      Tutaj Lovino podniósł głowę i zamrugał, wytrącony z równowagi. On, sławny? Niby kto go znał, poza każdym pieprzonym kosmitą, na którego wpadł? Ale oni, z tymi ich telepatycznymi mocami, znali każdego Ziemianina, więc to jeszcze nie był żaden wyznacznik. No i zarywali tak pewnie do każdego.

Dlatego Vargas pierwszy raz od eonów spojrzał w cudowną, oliwkową twarz kosmity niemal bez obrzydzenia. Za to z pewnym posępnym pytaniem. Co wam znowu odbija? Że niby ja sławny?

      Espanjolita roześmiał się, znów tak jakoś przepraszająco, po czym podrapał się po karku.

      —  _Claro que si_. Lovi, najbardziej naburmuszony człowiek na Ziemi! Każdy chce cię pozna... Och, przepraszam, chyba cię obraziłem. Wiesz, że my, tak znaczy, Espanjolici, nie mamy negatywnych uczuć. Jesteś fascynujący nawet jak na Ziemianina!

      Lovino wgapił się w niego - bo przychodzą w życiu takie momenty, kiedy wszystkie uczucia naraz przekroczą pewną granicę i zaczynają rozglądać się ze zdziwieniem, niepewne tego, co się wokół nich dzieje.

      Kosmita odchrząknął i szturchnął Lovino przyjacielsko.

      — A tak właściwie to cześć, mam na imię Antonio.

      — Idź do diabła, Antonio.

      — I o tym mówiłem! – rozpromienił się kosmita. – Nie masz żadnego powodu, żeby mnie nienawidzić, a jednak mną gardzisz. Musi ci być naprawdę ciężko ze sobą samym, Lovi – dodał z sympatią.

      Lovino usłyszał w swojej głowie pierwsze nuty  _Dies Irae_.

      — Nie mam powodu? Nie mam powodu?! Zrujnowaliście planetę, bando palantów! Prześladujecie mnie od kilku lat i wszędzie was pełno. Już przejść w spokoju nie można, żeby któryś z was nie próbował zmienić mi życia na lepsze!

      — Wiesz, pomogłoby ci, gdybyś jeszcze trochę wypił – zaproponował łagodnie Antonio i machną ręką na kelnera. – Na mój ko...

      — Nie, na mój własny koszt, sam sobie zapłacę, ja sam. Za moją gównianą wypłatę – burknął Lovino. – I uchleję się, bo to mój pomysł, a nie twój. A potem poleżę w rynsztoku i obudzę się śmierdzący i bez butów, a wy nic na to nie poradzicie.

      — Mi to pasuje – wyszczerzył się żartobliwie Antonio. – Akurat mam parę butów do oddania.

      Lovino chwycił butelkę piwa w geście ostatecznej rezygnacji z jakichkolwiek starań.

      — Nienawidzę was – oświadczył.

      Antonio odchrząknął i poruszył się tak, jakby już gotował się do przyjacielskiego szturchnięcia Lovino, ale w końcu przeważył strach łamany przez rozsądek.

      — W porządku, rozumiem to i szanuję. – Espanjolita spojrzał na niego uczciwie. – Mógłbyś próbować nie nienawidzić mnie? Tak chociaż na chwilę.

       _Dobry jest,_  pomyślał z urazą Lovino, gdy coś poruszyło się w jego sercu.        To mógł być pierwszy objaw zawału serca spowodowanego złością i stresem, ale równie może Antonio właśnie go tam swoimi psimi słowami dotknął.

      Lovino zamówił piąte piwo. Albo szóste.

      — Goń się, Antonio. I tak wszyscy jesteście tacy sami.

Przesiadł się dwa krzesła dalej, zagarnął butelkę i przechylił ją do góry. Pił. Świat falował. Ufol obok sączył sok pomidorowy (Espanjolici szaleli na jego punkcie) i zerkał co jakiś czas na niego.

      Kiedyś, w dzieciństwie, Lovino czuł się wyjątkowy z jednego powodu.

      Miał brata bliźniaka, więc zawsze wzbudzali powszechną uwagę, gdziekolwiek się razem nie pojawili. To, że słodko-pierdzącego Feliciano wszyscy lubili dużo bardziej od niego było już inną nieco innej wagi i wpisywało się w ogólny plan na życie Lovino, który polegał na byciu tą bardziej przegniłą połówką pomarańczy.

      Mimo wszystko, jako bliźniak, mógł cieszyć się ze swojej inności względem reszty świata. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy naród Espanjolitów zaatakował... Cóż, a przynajmniej przyleciał z jakiegoś kosmicznego zadupia i stwierdził, że chętnie tutaj zostanie i nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów.

      Rzecz w tym, że cała rasa składała się z jednej osoby.

      Jednej. Cholernej. Osoby.

      Liczebności milionów na samej Ziemi.

      Nie różnili się praktycznie niczym z wyjątkiem doświadczenia, płci (kobiety były idealnie oddana żeńską wersją mężczyzny, albo, jeśli ktoś woli, mężczyźni byli kopiami kobiet) i imion. Po przybyciu na Ziemię i zadomowieniu się na niej Espanjolici, których ponoć prawdziwe nazwy brzmiały zbyt niepoważnie, dla udogodnienia przyjmowali imiona miejscowej ludności.

      Cel przybycia? Poprawić poziom życia ludzkości. Prawdziwy powód? Nieznany. Według Lovino - bo byli bandą psychopatycznych durniów. Dokonania? Cóż, przywieźli i podzielili się ze sobą większością swojej zaawansowanej technologii. Niemal zlikwidowali biedę, choroby i głód.  Z chęcią podejmowali się różnych prac.

      Nie poprzestali tylko na tym. Uznali, że wśród ludzkości jest zbyt wielu smutnych, cierpiących ludzi, więc ich byt trzeba poprawić. A najlepiej smutek wyeliminować. Nigdy nie próbowali zrobić tego siłą albo przymusem. Pomagali tym, którzy tej pomocy chcieli, a przy okazji bardziej niż chętnie wchodzili w związki z Ziemianami.

      Ziemianki zaś niezwykle chętnie wchodziły w związki z kosmitami. Z tych związków rodziły się kolejni, mali Espanjolici.

      W ten sposób, na drodze kompletnie pokojowej i puchatej, ludzkość zmierzała powoli do swojego końca. Jeszcze kilka pokoleń albo kilkanaście, myślał Lovino, i wszyscy zmienią się w cholernego Antonia.

      Ufole odebrali Lovino wyjątkowość posiadania bliźniaka, ale prawa do bycia chamem mu nie zabiorą.

Nigdy w życiu.

 

_____

 

      Lovino obudził się dokładnie w takim stanie, w jakim się spodziewał: pragnąc końca świata bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Miał kaca poetyckich rozmiarów, wszystko wokół tłukło, biło, gryzło go, potrząsało, hałasowało, szumiało, bolało, kłuło, bębniło, dudniło, kręciło się, kołysało, świeciło za bardzo, za mocno, zbyt obrzydliwie i ohydnie. O tak. Właśnie tak. Życie jest okropne, takie, jakie powinno być!

      ...zaraz, nie. Zasłony - zasłonięte. Łóżko - czyste. Gdzie ubrania? Nie zgubił przecież wszystkich... Czy to szklanka z wodą przy łóżku? Tabletki?

      O nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie.

      Naprawdę. Nie.

      — Ty dupku. Ten pieprzony, pierdzielony, popieprzony...

      — Pierniku? Hej, Lovi. – Antonio uśmiechnął się na powitanie. Zresztą, oni przestawali się uśmiechać chyba tylko, gdy się ich o to prosiło.

      Stał w progu, normalnie ubrany, z kubkiem w ręce.

      — Jak śmiałeś mi pomóc?!

      — Och, aha, ha. O to chodzi. Widzę, że masz już energię na zgryźliwość przed śniadaniem. Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity.

      — Pieprz się! – wystękał, zginając się w pół od ogólnego połączenia bólu życia.

      — Ale że teraz? – Antonio uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – No dobrze, jeśli to poprawi ci humor...

      I Lovino znieruchomiał patrząc, jak kosmita spokojnie rozpina pasek, potem guzik w spodniach. Zsunął zamek błyskawiczny na dół. Chwycił za dżinsy i ściągnął je sobie do połowy bioder, ukazując kawałek zielonych slipek...

      — ...co ty robisz...

— O co mnie prosiłeś. Tak szczerze... – Coś zabłysnęło w oczach Antonia. – Myślę, Lovi, że dużo, a nawet większość twoich problemów wynika z tego, że jesteś bardzo sfrustrowany na punkcie... nas, ale nie chcesz się przed samym sobą przyznać... Tak się składa, że mam doktorat z ludzkich zachowa...

      — Stop – wydusił Lovino. Dłoń Antonia zatrzymała się z palcami ledwo wsuniętymi pod materiał slipek, zaś kosmita uniósł nieco twarz i z wyjątkowo niewinną miną spojrzał na Lovino... Który nazwałby go cholernym draniem, gdyby nie miał właśnie silnej potrzeby zwymiotowania wczorajszego wieczoru.

      — A, tak, kac. Zapomniałem, że wy ludzie macie te całe... Złe wrażenia po piciu. Chyba też zbyt na ciebie naciskam. – Drgnął. – Robisz się zielony, czy to normalne? Lovino... No dobrze, przyznaję, jestem tutaj nowy!

      Lovino zdążył dobiec do łazienki.

 

____

 

      — Więc... – Antonio siedział po drugiej stronie stolika w kuchni Lovino. Ten drugi patrzył się na niego martwym, skacowanym wzrokiem. – Jak było...?

      — Puszczanie pawia?

      Antonio skinął głową.

      — Si.

      — Nie pyta się ludzi o takie rzeczy, debilu – burknął Lovino.

      — Och, no tak. Przepraszam.

      Zrobiło się cicho. Espanjolita czekał z niepewnym uśmiechem, gotowy wykonać wszystko, co Lovino mu każe. Lovino zaś zajmował się cierpieniem i próbował wypalić papierosami posmak żółci z ust. A przy tym myślał.

      — Nigdy nie spotkałem tak beznadziejnego ufola. – Wymyślił.

      — Nie wiem, co masz przez to na myśli. – Antonio spojrzał na stół. Leżał tam pomidor. – Ale jeśli działam ci na złość, to zaraz wyjdę, Lovi. Pewnie ktoś tutaj lepiej cię zrozumie, niż ja...

      — Zaraz. – Lovino uniósł nagle głowę. Potem zrozumiał, że cokolwiek nagłego w jego stanie jest wielkim błędem, bo zakręciło mu się naraz i w głowie i w pustym żołądku. – Ugh... Zaraz, mówisz, że zostawisz mnie w spokoju?!

      — Um... Tak?   

      Przypadkiem spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Okazało się, że obaj są równie skonfundowani sytuacją, a Lovino również udręczony i ogólnie nieszczęśliwy. Za to Antonio był zafrasowany, zwłaszcza, że Vargas w ciągu trzydziestu minut skakał z kolorem twarzy z białego, w zielony, żółtawy, potem szary, a teraz - pomidorowy.

      W żadnym przewodniku nie pisali, że ludzie zmieniają kolory.

      — Nic, nic, to dobrze, świetnie... Nie, moment, nie. Jak to zostawisz mnie w spokoju? Tak bez dręczenia i próbowania mi pomóc i skakania wokół mnie i dopieprzania się jak świnia do chlewu?!

      — To brzmi... Natarczywie. – Antonio przygryzł wargę. – Ja chyba nie jestem na twoim poziomie, Lovi. Tylko bym cię unieszczęśliwił.

      Lovino gapił się na niego, bo, jak mało kiedy, nie było powodu, żeby kląć jak szewc, co trochę wyczerpywało jego normalny pakiet zachowań w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Niezbyt wiedział, co zrobić. Nawet piosenka w jego głowie milczała. Co się działo? Czemu Antonio nie był obsesyjnie miły? Co, do licha?

      Espanjolita odchrząknął i podniósł się.

      — No, cieszę się, że mogłem cię poznać, Lovi. Będę miał co opowiadać wnukom. – Znów kiepsko zażartował. – Więc nie przeszkadzam ci już. Tylko, um, mam prośbę.

      — Co? – spytał odruchowo Lovino.

      — Mógłbym może... – Ufol zawahał się. Lovino, ze zdziwieniem dla siebie, wstrzymał oddech. – Wziąć tego pomidora?

      To było coś nowego, coś, czego Lovino nie czuł od bardzo wielu lat. Rozczarowanie? Krótkie, bo krótkie, ale i tak go zirytowało. Odetchnął, wykrzywił twarz w nieprzyjemny grymas i machnął gwałtownie ręką.

       — Bierz, tylko już zostaw mnie w spokoju, głupi ufolu.

      — Dziękuję. To słodkie z twojej strony – powiedział Antonio szczerze, wstał, chwycił szybko pomidora i spojrzał z góry na Lovino. Trwało to może jakoś o sekundę za długo. – Gdybyś mnie szukał, to musisz wiedzieć, że ja...

      — To na ulicy jest miliony identycznych durniów – wpadł mu w słowo wściekły Lovino. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Od razu tego pożałował, zwłaszcza, że uśmiech Antonia na moment przybladł.

      — Pewnie tak... Więc...  Żegnaj! – Pożegnał się z uśmiechem i wyszedł z kuchni. Po chwili Lovino usłyszał ciche skrzypienie zamykanych drzwi.

Spojrzał na stół i odkrył, że Antonio jednak zostawił pomidora. Westchnął.

Co za idiota.

 

____

 

 

      Kolejny koszmarny dzień.

      Nadpobudliwy nowy kelner w kawiarni. W autobusie kierowca, który używa głośników, żeby opowiadać ludziom durne żarty. Za przystankiem następny Espanjolita znowu rozdawał jabłka za jeden uśmiech. Lovino chwycił jedno z koszyka i bez słowa, z już na pewno bez uśmiechu, pognał dalej, odtrącając od siebie ludzi. Gitarzysty tego dnia nie było, bardzo, kurna, dobrze. Przynajmniej trochę spokoju, zanim z głośników w tym przeklętym pociągu poleci "Gdy kaczuszki bawią się..."

      Lovino wszedł na piętro, by z pokoju Kirklanda odebrać klucze i drobne do wymiany dla turystów. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc przystanął i wypalił na klatce papierosa... I wtedy usłyszał dobiegający zza drzwi biura śmiech.     Kobiecy śmiech. Zesztywniał z papierosem w ustach.

      Po chwili podszedł bliżej drzwi biura.

      — Naprawdę powinnaś już iść. Muszę zabrać się za pracę... – Lovino nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał Kirklanda tak zadyszanego. – Zaraz będzie tutaj Vargas...

      — Nie wydajesz mi rozkazów, kapitanie Kirkland.

      — Mówisz, że mam cię zmusić do poddania się? Dobrze, w takim razie...

      Lovino zobaczył ich przez szparę w drzwiach.  _Dies Irae_  zagrzmiało mu w głowie.

      Dostrzegł opartą o biurko Espanjolitkę, dosłownie żeńską wersję Espanjolitów, różniącą się tylko i wyłącznie płcią. Kirkland całował ją namiętne i z wyjątkowym entuzjazmem. Na głowie miała jego korsarski kapelusz, który zakupił kiedyś na ebayu za niezrozumiałe dla normalnych ludzi duże pieniądze i nikomu nie pozwalał go dotykać. Czerwone pióra mieszały się z jej gęstymi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami.

      Lovino zastygł. Zobaczył ślady szminki na policzku Kirklanda, białe zęby Espanjolitki przygryzające jego wargę, a później dwa stykające się języki.

      Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nie potrzebował więcej tego widoku. Sam nie wiedział, jak i kiedy, ale nagle znalazł się na dole i trzasnął mocno drzwiami od kamienicy. Dosyć tego.

      Pieprzyć to! On wychodził.

      Espanjolici schodzili mu z drogi i odwracali się, zaskoczeni jego myślami. Lovino to nie dziwiło. Obiecał uderzyć prosto w klejnoty pierwszego ufola, który do niego zagada. Niektóre groźby pozostawały ponadgatunkowe.

      Dziesiątki Antoniów wodziło za nim wzrokiem. Tutaj Antonio z blondynką osiem na dziesięć, tutaj wiozący w wózku dwóch kilkunastomiesięcznych Tosiów, tam para Espanjolitów, Tosiek i Tośka. Antonio z młodymi dziewczynami, Antonio z dojrzałymi kobietami, Antonio za rękę z facetami, Antonio sam, Antonio z grupą ludzkich przyjaciół, na zakupach, na ławce, pijący kawę, prowadzący samochód, stojący na przejściu dla pieszych, patrolujący, w stroju policjanta...

Od kiedy, myślał Lovino, od kiedy oni wszyscy są dla mnie pieprzonym Antoniem? Wariuję. Oszalałem. Kurna jego mać, nareszcie!

      Doszedł do mieszkanka, wrzucił do torby najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, napisał Feliciano smsa, że nigdy go nie lubił, a potem wybiegł. Prosto na ulicę. Pod samochód.

 

____

 

      — Wyłaź z tego grata – zażądał wściekle, kopiąc samochód, gdy Espanjolita, który spokojnie zatrzymał się przed Lovino, otworzył drzwi, by spytać, czy na pewno nic mu się nie stało.

      — Że co proszę?

      — Potrzebuję podwózki!

      — Ach – uśmiechnął się z ulgą Espanjolita. – To dobrze, rany, bo brzmiało, że chcesz zrobić sobie albo komuś coś złego. O co chodzi? A, już wiem. Wsiadaj, podwiozę cię tam!

      Po drodze kosmita zadzwonił do kogoś, żeby zaczęli bawić się bez niego, co musi "pomóc Lovino". Później próbował go zagadać, uspokoić, pomóc, aż poddał się i włączył radio.

      Prawie godzinę później Lovino wysiadł, trzaskając drzwiami. Kosmita pomachał mu na pożegnanie i odjechał, jednak Włoch już tego nie zauważył, bo skupił się na biegu w stronę międzygalaktycznego lotniska.

      — Antonio! Antonio, kurna jego mać!

      Wbiegł do pierwszej sali i zobaczył - tłum przynajmniej kilku tysięcy Espanjolitów. Zaklął.

      — Antonio!

 

____

 

_Lovino zbiegł po schodach i zdążył akurat złapać go na ulicy._

_— Antonio, ty dupku!_

_Espanjolita stanął, zaskoczony i pełen niezrozumienia._

_— Och, Lovi... Lovi, co się stało? – zapytał, mrugając._

_— Zapomniałeś pieprzonego pomidora._

_Antonio znowu zamrugał, spojrzał to na Lovino, to na swoje ręce, to na okno budynku i w końcu uśmiechnął się pokrętnie._

_— Lovino, nie widzę żadnego  pomidora – zauważył._

_— Nie. Potrzebuję go – burknął Lovino i stanął z zakłopotaniem w miejscu. Zaczerwienił się, zaś Antonio patrzył się na niego z oczekiwaniem. Milczeli tak przez chwilę, więc Lovino podniósł wściekły wzrok i prychnął. – No co tak stoisz, baranie? Nie każ mi tego mówić na głos._

_Chciał wiedzieć, gdzie może go znaleźć, ale, do cholery, nie musiał pytać! Pitoleni ufole przecież czytali w myślach, głupie barany, to wszystko ich wina._

_Antonio westchnął._

_— Lovi, przepraszam. Naprawdę. Ja tutaj nie mieszkam. Przyjechałem na ślub cioteczki. Mnie nikt na Ziemi nie chce, bo się... Nie nadaję tak do końca. Nie znam się na ludziach. – Podrapał się po karku._

_— Co? To znaczy, że..._

_— Wylatuję jutro. Najpierw do gorących źródeł na Marsie, potem gdzieś dalej. Na wycieczkę. Jeszcze nie wiem gdzie, ale nie zostaję tutaj._

_Antonio patrzył z rosnącą troską w twarz Lovino, który wyglądał, jakby usiadł na jeżu. Otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął._

_— Ś-świetnie! T-to nie tak, że coś od ciebie chciałem, p-pitolony, kurna, baranie... – Odwrócił się na pięcie._

_— Lovi, Lovi, zaczekaj! – Antonio złapał go za ramię. – Nie płacz._

_— Zostaw..._

_— Może być chciał lecieć ze mną? Na Ziemi i tak nie jest ci dobrze. Mógłbym ci pokazać gwiazdy – powiedział szybko, odruchowo i szczerze Antonio. Spojrzał mu w twarz i nagle pomyślał, że to pewnie iluzja, ale oczy tego drania wydają się inne, bardziej zielone, ciemniejsze, niż wszystkich innych pieprzonych ufoli. Twarz też miał lepszą. I uśmiech... Nie taki, jak wszyscy._

_Lovino poczuł, że coś w nim się łamie._

_— Powiedziałem, żebyś mnie puścił!_

_— Dobrze, ale wylatuję jutro o drugiej. Gdybyś chciał, to ciągle możesz..._

_Lovino wyrwał się i znowu uciekł._

 

___

 

 

      Trzynasta pięćdziesiąt dwie.

      Lovino usiadł przygarbiony na schodkach. Otoczyli go Espanjolici. Zagłuszali nawet  _Dies Irae_  w jego głowie.

      — Lovi, co tutaj robisz?

      — Niech ktoś mu przyniesie coś miłego!

      — On szuka Antonia.

      — Hej, ja mam na imię Antonio!

      — Byłeś z nim wczoraj?

      — Nie... W sumie to nie...

      — To Lovino Vargas? TEN Lovino Vargas?

      — Jaki on jest smutny, musimy coś zrobić!

      — Może mu zaśpiewamy?

      — Niech go ktoś przytuli!

      — Co on robi? To łzy? Łzy?!

      — Nich ktoś coś zrobi! Lovi, Lovi, rozchmurz się!

      — Gdzie jakieś awaryjne szczeniaczki?!

      — Ochrona już po nie posłała!

      — Hej... Hej, co tutaj się dzieje? Chłopaki, przesuniecie się? Lovi?

      Lovino drgnął, zamrugał, a jego łzy zleciały z twarzy na jego dżinsy. Powoli zadarł głowę. Przez tłum Espanjolitów przecisnął się jeszcze jeden. Tylko... Oczy miał jakieś ciemniejsze.

      — Lovi? – spytał zaskoczony.

      — Antonio?

Tłum rozstąpił się nieco, Antonio podszedł parę kroków bliżej, jednak Lovino odsunął się automatycznie i spojrzał nienawistnie, niemal nieufnie. Tak, że Antonio aż się zatrzymał.

O ile to był Antonio, a nie jakiś wstrętny klon...

      — H-hej, patrz... – Antonio szybko rozpiął spodnie i pokazał zielone slipki. Lovino zmarszczył brwi.

      — TO ma być dowód?! – prychnął.

      — Um, mógłbym jeszcze... – Antonio przyklęknął przy nim i spojrzał ze skupieniem w twarz Lovino, który, z kolei, zupełnie zesztywniał. Tkwili tak chwilę, a tłum wokół nich przyglądał się z napięciem rozwojowi sytuacji. Któryś kosmita w końcu szturchnął kolegę i szepnął głośno, żeby Lovino po prostu pocałował. Antonio zamrugał jakby wybudził się z transu, w który wprowadziło go wpatrywanie się w twarz Ziemianina.

      — O, tak, to. Całowanie. Czytałem o tym. – Po czym pochylił się, podniósł sweter Lovino i pocałował go w odsłonięty brzuch. Tknął nosem pępek.

      — C-co ty robisz?! Zostaw mnie! Hej! – Lovino odepchnął go tak mocno, że Antonio zachwiał się do tyłu i upadł na tyłek. W tłumie zapanowało poruszenie.

      — Nie było tak źle.

      — Ludzi całuje się w usta.

      — Hmhh, musisz mieć nudnego człowieka.

      — Odsunąć się! – Ostrzejszy niż zwykle krzyk i inny głos sprawił, że Espanjolici zrobili przejście wysokiemu, potężnemu ziemskiemu ochroniarzowi.  Ten podszedł bliżej, spojrzał z góry na Lovino i Antonia, po czym podał temu pierwszemu urocze szczenię labradora.

      — To dla ciebie – burknął, rozejrzał się i krzyknął do reszty, że to koniec przedstawienia i czas się rozejść. Jak zawsze posłuszni Espanjolici powoli wracali do swoich spraw. Kilku klepnęło Antonia w plecy, a potem zostali Lovino względnie sami.

      Ten pierwszy machinalnie zaczął głaskać wciśniętego Lovino szczeniacka, ale wzrok nie odrywał od twarzy Ziemianina.

      — Więc jednak przyszedłeś.

      — Naraziłem się tutaj na śmierć – burknął wciąż oszołomiony Lovino. – P-po co pocałowałeś mnie w brzuch?

      — Nie chciałem w usta. Na to potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia – uśmiechnął się sprytnie  Antonio.

      Przez chwilę znowu patrzyli się na siebie pusto, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swoich min. I w końcu Antonio zaśmiał się jakby na pocieszenie, z sympatią.

      — To niesamowite, że tutaj jesteś. Lecimy?

      Lovino... Lovino uśmiechnął się krótko. Ostrożnie. I przelotnie.

      — Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. Po prostu chcę, żebyś zabrał mnie z tej pitolonej planety. Ale już za późno – dodał, zerkając na tablicę odlotów. Była czternasta piętnaście.

Antonio wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Tylko na Marsa, Lovi. A przed nami cały wszechświat. Właściwie, to znam takie świetne miejsce w Orionie... Myślałeś o tym, jak nazwiemy naszego szczeniaka?


	17. Złote noce (a poranki są szare i rzeczywiste)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napisane dla Modrzewianki. Trochę AU w którym wszyscy w Polsce są dla siebie mili. Skrótem - długi dzień z życia codziennego Feliksa, jego spotkania z ludźmi i tryb życia.

           Czasem jakieś romantyczne dusze wychodzą na nocne spacery, by doświadczyć tego, co określają słowami "miasto jeszcze spało". Powiedzą, że uliczki Krakowa czy Warszawy były puste, czyste i odmienione, że owiewał je złoty spokój, że światła latarni pięknie, na bursztyn i pomarańcz kolorowały powietrze, budynki, brukowane dróżki. I że panował taki rodzaj ciszy, w której można usłyszeć zamierzchłe czasy. Terkotanie krakowskich dorożek, stukoty obcasów wrocławskich panienek, echo defilady, zawieruchę dawnych, niedzielnych targów...

            Serce tego uczucia nie tkwi w uroku śniącego miasta, bo miasta nigdy nie zasypiają.

 

_____________________

 

            Był wtorek szóstego października, czwarta pięćdziesiąt osiem nad ranem. Poboczem szosy, podczas wietrznej, dżdżystej szarówki, szedł sobie pan Kazek. Pchał wózek ze złomem. Mijał reklamy i znaki drogowe, z których jeden, trochę już zardzewiały, potwierdził, że niedaleko do Warszawy.

           Robiło się jaśniej. Czas żmudnie płynął, chwasty i nieskoszoną trawę zastąpił chodnik, aż szosa zwęziła się w otoczoną odrapanymi kamienicami ulicę. Kazek postanowił przejść z wózkiem na chodnik, jednak napotkał problem w postaci wysokiego krawężnika i braku siły. Przy próbie podniesienia wózek zachwiał się, tyle że nie dał podnieść.

            Feliks to zauważył.

            — Hej, proszę zaczekać, ja panu pomogę – zaproponował, zeskakując z chodnika na drogę. Bezpardonowo i z szerokim uśmiechem chwycił rączkę wózka. Pan Kazek nie bardzo wiedział, jak ma zareagować, więc odsunął się, skinął głową i wymamrotał bez przesadnej wdzięczności, ale z zakłopotaniem coś o tym, że poradziłby sobie, że dziękuje, a że to już długa droga, a krawężniki takie wysokie i, że pogoda jakaś taka...

            Feliks cały czas wpatrywał się w mężczyznę uważnie i z zainteresowaniem tak, jakby przemawiał do niego profesor na auli pełnej studentów, a nie zwykły, starszy, pachnący zapachem własnym człowiek.

            — Więc może ja panu chwilę ten wózek popcham – oświadczył. – I tak mi po drodze.

            — A nie trzeba znowu, nie jest tak daleko. – Pan Kazek dalej był zaskoczony, ale pozwolił. W końcu sztywna noga, lata już nie te - no i zaskoczenie... – A ty co... Znowu na studia idziesz tak wcześnie?

            — Tak jakoś i akurat mi totalnie na przystanek blisko – odparł Feliks. Zaczął pchać wózek przed siebie. Pan Kazek wszedł na chodnik. – To panu chociaż pomogę. Bo pan co drugi, trzeci dzień tędy chodzi, nie?

             Pan Kazimierz był całkiem zadowolony z tego, że ktoś go słuchał z taką uwagą, więc zaczął się rozgadywać.

            — A tam puszki zbieram. Na to i na tamto będzie.

            Chłopak, młody, estetyczny, żeby nie powiedzieć: zniewieściały, a do tego modnie ubrany, spojrzał na niego poważnie.

           — No to widzi pan  – zaczął z namysłem. – I tak nic więcej nie pomagam. Zawsze chciałem więcej robić dla ludzi, wie pan, lubię, ale jakoś tak ani nigdy czasu nie starcza ani pieniędzy, zawsze coś wypada... Ale totalnie mnie wpienia, jak wszyscy udają, że nie widzą, jak ktoś potrzebuje pomocy.

            Pan Kazimierz niezbyt wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Przez chwilę czuł się, jakby chłopak starał się go za coś przeprosić. Rozmówca zdawał się nie przejmować jego milczeniem.

            — Tak w ogóle, to Feliks Łukasiewicz! Miło pana poznać. A pan?

            — A, Kazimierz jestem.

            — Fajnie. Znałem paru Kazków, zwykle równi goście. Tylko jeden był taki... – Feliks zrobił minę. – Wie pan, życie. No nic. To chyba już tam, więc będę szedł, ale skoro wiem, jak ma pan na imię, to może się znowu niedługo spotkamy. A właśnie, w sumie... – Feliks poszperał ubrudzonymi od wózka dłońmi w kieszeni i wyjął pomiętą dziesięciozłotówkę. Wręczył ją panu Kazkowi, jego oczy przy tym jaśniały, ruchy były pewne, a uśmiech pełen przekonania.

            — Na fajki będzie. Czy na co pan chce.

            Pan Kazimierz przyjął banknot automatycznie, choć pomarszczona twarz wykrzywiła się z zaskoczenia.

           — Dziękuję... Naprawdę dziękuję. Na fajki akurat. I może... – Uśmiechnął się do Feliksa porozumiewawczo, wyczuwając w nim sojusznika. – Może na jakieś piwko.

           — Pewnie, czemu nie? Za pana zdrowie. – Feliks wskoczył z powrotem na krawężnik i poprawił szalik. – To miłego dnia!

           — No, do widzenia – odpowiedział pan Kazimierz. Chłopak machnął mu przyjacielsko ręką i odszedł.

 

_____________________

 

            Pani Karolina sprzedawała obwarzanki w budce niedaleko przystanku autobusowego. Stała zawsze już od świtu, a jednym z jej stałych klientów był chłopak, który właśnie wyszedł zza rogu. Na jego widok automatycznie się ożywiła.

            — Hejka, pani Karolino, dzień dobry – przywitał się już z daleka.

            — Dzień dobry, Feliksie, dzień dobry. To samo, co zwykle?

            Chłopak przystanął i skinął z chęcią głową. Pochylił się, patrząc na obwarzanki tak, jakby niczego ciekawszego w życiu nie widział.

            — Tak... Albo nie. Niech mi pani da więcej, niż dwa, tak może z osiem. Co mi tam. Poczęstuję znajomych.

            Zapłacił drobnymi, po czym poplotkowali jeszcze o życiu pani Karoliny, czyli o tym, jak jej było w szpitalu po trzecim zawale. I o okropnym jedzeniu razem ponarzekali. Feliks słuchał i tak wplątał się w rozmowę, że aż uciekł mu poranny autobus.

            Więc został i pogadał z panią od obwarzanków jeszcze piętnaście minut. Zrobiło się zupełnie jasno, a ruch uliczny się zagęścił. Kolejny autobus był już zatłoczony starszymi kobietami, jadącymi, Bóg jeden widział gdzie, a raczej to totalnie nie wiedział. Nikt w Polsce nie wiedział. Feliks nie potrafił odgadnąć. Może nawet one same nie miały pojęcia.

            Zagadał jednak którąś o to, że trzyma strasznie ładne kwiaty. Odpowiedziała, że jakaś dziewczyna sprzedaje je za całkiem przyzwoitą cenę. Wytłumaczyła mu, na której ulicy, więc Feliks stwierdził, że się wróci i może jeszcze zdąży kupić.

 

_____________________

 

            Kwiaty oddał jakiejś zaspanej i ponurej dziewczynce, której plecy uginały się pod ciężarem plecaka.

 

_____________________

 

            Na Krakowskim Przedmieściu natknął się na Kubę, starego znajomego, który był dosyć oszołomiony jego widokiem. Ledwo Feliksa poznał, a i przez całą rozmowę przyglądał mu się dziwnie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że znali się, gdy obaj wyglądali na dwudziestkę. Teraz Kuba kończył trzydzieści trzy lata, a Feliks nawet nie zmienił fryzury.

            — Wyjechałem nagle za granicę – skłamał Polska. – Okazja się trafiła, to i pojechałem, a na miejscu ani języka, ani nic, nawet karty do telefonu nie potrafiłem kupić na początku. I tak jakoś kontakty mi się urwały. Teraz robię w Londynie, w jakimiś korpo dla szczurów.

            Wymienili się z Kubą numerami telefonów i rozeszli obiecując, że wyjdą razem na piwo w przyszłą sobotę, albo umówią się na wspólny obiad, żeby żony się poznały.

            Feliks westchnął. Za rogiem od razu skasował jego numer.

 

_____________________

 

            W kawiarni pracowała ta strasznie miła dziewczyna, Ania Kowalska, z którą Polska mógłby rozmawiać godzinami. Z charakteru i wyglądu przypominała mu trochę Ankę Habsdurżankę. Tym razem zaczęli komentować nieuprzejmość ludzi. Oboje przyznali, że są z tego rzadkiego gatunku, który stara się do każdego uśmiechać i życzyć innym miłego dnia.

            — Szkoda, że nie wszyscy mogą być tacy – powiedziała.

            — Ej, większość chce – obronił naród Feliks. – Chcą, tylko nie mają siły. To nie ich wina. Takim już narodem jesteśmy od no... Wyobraź sobie kolesia, który dostał depresji i dopiero mu powoli przechodzi. Tacy jesteśmy.

            — Ale i tak jest lepiej.

            — Tak, właśnie! – zaśmiał się Feliks. – Jest lepiej. Staram się. Muszę lecieć, bo jestem już jakby totalnie spóźniony do pracy.

            — Do pracy? A nie na zajęcia?

            — Tak, tak, na zajęcia, przejęzyczyłem się.

            — To miłego dnia.

            Ukłonił się jej z żartobliwą gracją. Tak jak kiedyś królom.

            — Nawzajem!

            Potem zostawiał jej napiwki.

            Podrzucił też obwarzanka.

 

_____________________

 

            — Już wszyscy na ciebie czekają, Łukasiewicz. Od godziny.

            — Oj, no, Rafał, a może tak jakby trochę szacunku do swojego narodu, co? Twój pra-pra-pra dziadek spaliłby się ze wstydu tak totalnie. – Polska uśmiechnął się trochę kwaśno. I specjalnie powiedział to głośno, żeby mężczyzna rozejrzał się nerwowo, sprawdzając, czy nie podsłuchał ich żaden dziennikarzyna albo inna niepowołana osoba.

            Przyśpieszyli kroku.

            Doszli do ozdobionego złotem i czerwienią pokoju o białych ścianach. Przy długim stole siedziało paru ważniejszych polityków.

            Polska spojrzał na nich i stłumił przekleństwo. Na ich widok uczucie miał takie, jakby od godziny nie mógł nawlec igły na nitkę. Jego uśmiech na moment przybladł, zmienił się w przelotny grymas, by potem rozjaśnić się bardziej nawet, niż przy pani Karolinie. Feliks się pozbierał, zawsze był w stanie pozbierać się z takich rzeczy jak rządzący krajem. Jeszcze ich przetrawi. Szybko przyszli, szybko pójdą. Przyzwyczaił się już do trawienia i zapominania władzy.

            Oni też westchnęli na jego widok, chociaż albo bezgłośnie albo samymi oczami. No, ale trzeba było jakoś znosić się nawzajem. Co nie znaczy, że Feliks ułatwiał im robotę.

            — Hej, panowie – przywitał się nieobowiązkowo i uniósł reklamówkę pełną obwarzanków. – Ktoś głodny? Tak, nie? Pyszne, świeżo pieczone, a miny macie jakbym wam w szkole nielegalne drożdżówki rozprowadzał. Panie ministrze, może pan chce?

 

_____________________

 

            Późnym popołudniem Feliks jadł samotnie obiad i przeglądał na telefonie memy, żeby jakoś poprawić sobie humor. Przypatrywał się ludziom. Za oknem już zachodziło słońce, mijał szary, deszczowy dzień. Było po pracy, po zajęciach. Tutaj, gdzie przychodził jeść Polska, zbierali się głównie uczniowie i studenci, więc był szum, ruch. I tylko czasem ktoś na niego spojrzał, więc Feliks przywoływał na twarz uśmiech.

            Chociaż był już nim zmęczony.

_____________________

 

            Wieczorem Polska siedział i przez godzinę słuchał ulicznego gitarzysty. Ludzie mijali go, więc zabawiał się też zgadywaniem, co będą robić w nocy. Tamta grupa idzie do kina. Tamci pić. Ta rodzinka wykąpie bobasa i w końcu skorzystają z chwili ciszy i świętego spokoju. Licealistce zapowiadało się chyba pół nocy wkuwania, jakoś taka znerwicowana się wydawała...  
  
            Zadzwonił do Litwy, ale ten nie odebrał.

            Po pewnym czasie Feliks wstał i poszedł do domu.

_____________________  

 

            Nocnym autobusem wrócił się do mieszkania, przebrał w coś cieplejszego i wyszedł. Spacerowym krokiem do parku, potem do następnego, a potem już pustoszejącymi uliczkami Warszawy. Zwolnił. Przymknął oczy.

            Pamiętał, kiedy były tu tylko gruzy...                               

 

_____________________   
  


             Wróćmy do początku.

            Jeśli akurat kiedyś będziesz tą osobą, która ruszy środkiem nocy w opustoszałe miasto, przejdzie się labiryntem znajomych uliczek i zanurzy się przypadkiem w świat bursztynowy, ciepły, tajemniczy... Jeśli poczujesz się częścią historii, to masz sporę szansę, że go spotkasz albo już spotkałeś. Może przeszedł obok i cię nie zauważył (jeśli to będzie Warszawa, warszawskie wspomnienia często są skomplikowane) albo to ty złapiesz go siedzącego na ławce w parku. Uśmiechnie się do ciebie, ale nie zagada, bo będzie doskonale świadomy złotej nocy, której doświadczacie wspólnie. Ale głupotą byłoby powiedzieć, że to przez to, bo miasto spało.                                                   
            Polska nigdy nie śpi. Czasem najwyżej wspomina.


	18. Kudłate dowody człowieczeństwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BiałoruśxNiemcy dla Mirasolli. Crack, bo crack, ale w razie czego zawsze można skupić się na psach. Bo psy są psami.

Niemcy miał na sobie gładko leżący, ciemnogranatowy garnitur i wypolerowane buty dopasowane do koloru marynarki. Fryzurę ułożył z perfekcyjną dokładnością, a woń, którą roztaczał, była doskonale dobrana do sytuacji. Profesjonalna. Od czasu do czasu do nosa Białorusi docierał zapach leciutki, wietrzny, cytrusowy i... I bardzo zachodni. Niemcy pachniał jak zachodni świat. Miał czyste dłonie, czystą twarz, wszystko czyste, jakby nieużywane.

        Niewiele odzywał się do niej, a ona niewiele mówiła do niego. O czym miałaby rozmawiać z zachodem świata, naturalnym wrogiem jej rodziny? Nie podejrzewała, że to potrwa długo. Jego wizyta była czysto symboliczna. Kazali mu przyjechać. Jej z nim porozmawiać.

        Więc siedziała wyprostowana naprzeciw niego, obserwując go chłodno, bez wyrazu, w milczeniu.

        Przyglądał się jej od dłuższej chwili, czasem odwracając wzrok na skromną, ciemną kuchnię, w której siedzieli i marszcząc lekko nos. Był taki spokojny, taki potężny i taki...

        — Masz sierść psa na garniturze – zauważyła nagle Białoruś i przyglądała się, jak Niemcy drga i peszy się, jakby to było jakieś faktyczne przewinienie.

        — Rzeczywiście – przyznał mrukliwie i strzepał długi, brązowy kudeł z ramienia. Odetchnął.

        — Masz psy?

        — Owszem, mam pięć psów.

        — Dlaczego? – zapytała obojętnie, przez co Niemcy spojrzał na nią skonfundowany.

       — Interesuję się ich hodowlą – mruknął. Zauważyła, że spiął ramiona.

        Ona sama, nieruchoma i ostrożna, poruszyła się więc swobodniej, odsunęła się w krześle i, po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania w Niemcy i denerwowania go tym, skinęła głową.

        — Bo to ci się opłaca?

        Niemcy nie wiedział, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. Nie do końca przyzwyczaił się do rozmawiania z kobietami o sprawach finansowych, poza tym na pewno nie tak bezpośrednio. Jednak jednocześnie przeszła przez jego twarz coś jakby fala ulgi. Jak u ucznia, któremu nauczyciel dał cichą podpowiedź, pomyślała Białoruś. Niemcy skinął głową, że owszem, to jest bardzo opłacalne. I robi to dlatego, że to opłacalne. Absolutnie nie, sugerował jego ton, bo po prostu lubi zwierzęta.

        ...taki wyprostowany, spokojny, taki potężny i taki zakłopotany.

        Białoruś nagle wstała, ale i to zrobiła ze sztywną elegancją, więc Niemcy dał się zaskoczyć.

        — A co z naszą rozmową? – zirytował się. – Nie uzgodniliśmy niczego.

        Spojrzała na niego z góry. Nie potrzebowała stać, żeby tak się patrzeć, nie potrzebowała również prawdziwych powodów do kontrolowania sytuacji, ale przynajmniej odrzuciła tym Ludwiga. Więc i on wstał, myśląc, że to dziwne. Przyszedł tutaj, on, z wyciągniętą ręką, oferując nawiązanie relacji. Powinien być tym, który panuje nad sytuacją, jak zazwyczaj, gdy rozmawiał z słabszymi od niego państwami.

    Ale wydawała się tym nie przejmować. I te jej oczy... Koloru zmarzniętych po chłodnej nocy fiołków.

    — Możesz istnieć – powiedziała i po prostu zabrała się, wyszła do innego pokoju swojego domu. W Ludwigu zawrzało. Został odprawiony! I jednocześnie zaakceptowany...

        On. Przez Białoruś. Niemcy zagapił się w jej wąskie plecy. Dostrzegł jeszcze, jak fałdy jej sukienki okręcają się jej między nogami, a po srebrzystych włosach przemyka promień światła. Zniknęła w wąskim, pachnącym wilgocią korytarzu.

        Nawet jej dom był biedny, skromny, kompletnie nie na warunki, których spodziewał się Niemcy. Nie pożegnała go, tylko zostawiła samego przy stole w małej kuchni, więc po chwili wstał i faktycznie wyszedł w szary dzień, na ubłocone po deszczu podwórze. Zabrudził wypolerowane buty wsią, przesiąknął wilgotnym zapachem wschodniego świata.

        Potraktowała go z góry, myślał nieustannie.

        I tak - a było to w latach dziewięćdziesiątych - zaczęły się ich oficjalne relacje.

        Biedny Niemcy nie miał nawet pojęcia, co napisać w raporcie.

        "Zaakceptowała moje istnienie. Wreszcie mam prawo czuć się spełnionym państwem" pomyślał ironicznie.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

        Zadzwonił do Białorusi siedem miesięcy później.

         — Twój dom był w opłakanym stanie – powiedział na wstępnie.

         — Trzymaj swój nos z daleka od moich drzwi – odparła sucho. – I ode mnie i mojego rodzeństwa.

        Niemcy odetchnął.

        — Będę – zapewnił. – Nie mam ochoty wracać. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że skoro mogę istnieć, to mogę też sprzedać ci technologię, których wybitnie brakuje na twoim rynku.

        Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. Niemcy pomyślał kwaśno, że Białoruś marnuje pieniądze, bo rozmowa jest na jego koszt, to na pewno. Poruszył się ze zdenerwowaniem, przeszedł kilka kroków po błyszczących czystością panelach w swoim gabinecie i zdusił chęć, żeby ją pośpieszyć.

        Chodziło o nawiązanie relacji ekonomicznych. O korzyści, wspólne, ale przede wszystkim niemieckie. Czy odmówi? Nie powinna...

        — Nie dam ci się wykorzystać – powiedziała sucho.

        — Nie chcę cię wykorzystać, tylko zacząć interesy – zapewnił ją podirytowany Niemcy. – Może ty tym razem przyjedziesz do mnie? Mógłbym pokazać ci dokładnie wszystko, co mam na...

        — Nie. – Padło po raz trzeci. – Jeśli masz mi coś do sprzedania, to sam się pojaw.

        I rozłączyła się.

        Niemcy zastanowił się, bardzo poważnie, co on w ogóle próbuje osiągnąć z krajem takim jak ona.

        Przemyślenia te doprowadziły go do lodówki pełnej zgrzewek piwa. Usiadł z jedną na werandzie. Z ogrodu natychmiast podleciały do niego dwa wilczury. Obydwa głaskał machinalnie, pozwalając nawet na to, żeby sierść osiadała mu na garniturze.

        Po pierwszym piwie pomyślał, że rynek Białorusi jest chłonny i interes mu się opłaci, nawet jeśli partner jest nieokrzesany. Pieniądz nie śmierdzi.

        Po drugim zaplanował, kiedy pojedzie. I kto zostanie z psami. (Prusy, żeby opiekowali się sobą nawzajem.)

        Kończąc trzecie pomyślał nagle, że nie lubi Białorusi.

        Po czwartym, że nie jedzie.

        A kiedy przyszło piąte piwo Niemcy wspomniał promyk słońca w jej włosach, szczupłą talię, ciemnogranatową sukienkę sięgającą za łydki. Która kobieta w tych czasach ciągle ubiera się tak skromnie? Hmpf, uparta kobieta. Jak on nie lubił upartych, silnych kobiet. Źle na niego działały.

        Szóste piwo sprawiło, że przeklinał ją w myślach.

        Po siódmym znowu chciał jechać.

        Następnego dnia, budząc się wpół żywy, z silnym kacem i wyszczerzonym złośliwie Gilbertem wiszącym nad nim z kubłem po wodzie, pomyślał, że nie powinien ruszać się poza dom przez następne tysiąc lat.

 

 _____________________

 

 

        Białoruś milczała i nie okazywała emocji, gdy pokazywał jej kolejne plany, zdjęcia i rzeczy. Ożywiła się nieco, gdy przeszedł do samych interesów: omawiania ilości wysyłanego towarów, kosztów i szczegółów na temat przewożenia. Dzięki tej rozmowie mogli zawczasu poznać, jak faktycznie wypali taka inwestycja. W każdym razie mogliby, gdyby Białoruś okazywała, czy w ogóle jest chętna czy nie na te wszystkie rzeczy i nie sprawiałaby, że Niemcy czuł się coraz bardziej jak jakiś kupczyk, którego wysłano, by wcisnął księżnej świecidełka.

        Tak oczywiście nie było. Białoruś potrzebowała technologii. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto jej ją sprzeda. Ale narastała w nim złość, a świat dobrze wiedział, jakie były efekty skumulowanej, niepowstrzymanej niemieckiej frustracji.

    Zadawała mu jakieś pytanie. Niemcy odetchnął.

        — To nie ma sensu – wybuchnął nagle. Ale wybuchnął spokojnie, cierpliwie, jak to na opanowanego Niemca przystało. – Ty ani ja nie mamy mocniejszych realnych wpływów. Spotykamy się, żebyś powiedziała mi, jak najprawdopodobniej twój rynek zareaguje na te inwestycje. Czy to będzie opłacalne. Podobają ci się te rzeczy?

        Białoruś wyprostowała się nagle i spojrzała na niego pogardliwie. Ścisnęła wargi w cienką linię i zadarła podbródek, a potem przechyliła się ponad błyszczącym, okrągłym stolikiem, który ich oddzielał. Jej włosy niemal wpadły do filiżanki z herbatą, ale odgarnęła kosmyk za ucho.

        Uraził ją. Niemcy zakłopotał się, chociaż przecież wiedział, że miał rację, a to ona zachowuje się niemożliwie.

        Ta kobieta, pomyślał, jest gorsza niż Włochy.

        — Masz mnie za idiotkę? – spytała.

        — Nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczył Niemcy. Cierpliwość, upomniał się i westchnął w duchu. Białoruś mu nie uwierzyła.

        — Dobrze wiesz, że kupimy wszystko... Jeśli będzie tanie – powiedziała lodowato. Zabrzmiało to jakby szczęknięcie noża o lód.

        Niemcy poruszył się w fotelu. Ach, zrozumiał. O to jej chodzi.

        Dopiero teraz pomyślał, że Białoruś to przecież ta sławna obsesyjna siostra Rosji. Każdy mówił, że zabiłaby za swoje rodzeństwo i naród bez zmrużenia okiem i bez mocnego powodu. Jeśli tylko poczuje się zagrożona.

        Wiedział, że będzie go podejrzewała o wszystko. Spodziewał się tego.

        Nie pomyślał jedynie, że tak łatwo go przejrzy, skoro sam nie potrafił przejrzeć siebie przejrzeć. Dalej nie wiedział do końca, czemu tutaj przyjechał. I ona też nie wiedziała, po co marnował na nią czas. Dlatego nic nie mówiła.

        Ale i tak przyszła, zajaśniała myśl w jego głowie...

        Chciał jej odpowiedzieć coś, czym zdobyłby jej zaufanie - ale nie wiedział, co.

        — Tak, oczywiście – burknął. – Właśnie to chciałem od ciebie usłyszeć. Więc możemy wrócić do biznesu?

        Skrzywiła się.

        — Dzisiaj nie masz na sobie psiej sierści – zauważyła oskarżycielsko. Znowu zmieniła temat.

        Doprowadzała go do szału.

        (Specjalnie wyczyścił calutki garnitur. Tym razem chciał, żeby odbyło się bez potknięć z jego strony. Źle postąpił, najwyraźniej w jej oczach same jego istnienie było nietaktem.)

        — Nie, nie mam. Czy to cokolwiek zmienia w kwestii interesów?

        — Jesteś mniej godny zaufania.

        Niemcy nie spytał "dlaczego". Dobrze wiedział, że nie jest godny niczyjego zaufania, więc zaciskał zęby - zawsze - i zarabiał na nie. Krok po kroku. Swoim wyglądem, swoim profesjonalizmem, słownością i solidnością.

        Białoruś miała to wszystko za nic, więc Niemcy przymrużył lekko oczy i spojrzał na nią stanowczo, coraz bardziej znużony swoimi emocjami.

        — Psy stawiają mnie w jakimś szczególnie dobrym świetle?

        Białoruś otaksowała go wzrokiem.

        — Są jedyną ludzką rzeczą, jaką do tej pory w tobie zauważyłam – wytłumaczyła. Potem na jej twarzy pojawiło się wahanie. Trwało to moment, ale natychmiast wzbudziło w Ludwigu nadzie- ekhm, nie, raczej zaciekawienie. – Tak, Niemcy – przewróciła nagle oczami. – Możemy zacząć interesy. To tak oczywiste, że tylko taki oficjel jak ty mógł się upierać.

         Podobno Białoruś zawsze trzymała przy sobie nóż, więc Niemcy nie zamierzał się uśmiechać. Ani, tym gorsza, wcielać w życie tej dziwnej wizji, w której widział siebie, jak zaprasza ją do jakiejś kawiarni.

        Skinął głową, profesjonalnie - ani bez przesadnej radości, ani nie z obojętnością.

        — Mam nadzieję, że to będzie owocna współpraca... – Białoruś wydała z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy prychnięciem a westchnięciem. A może, przyszło Ludwigowi na myśl.

        Na dziwną myśl.

        Może się z niego śmiała?

        I nie, to wcale nie był rumieniec wpływający na jego twarz...

 

 

 _____________________

 

        Psy szczekały.

        Białoruś nie lubiła hałasów. Ani, jeśli jesteśmy już przy szczególnie długiej liście rzeczy, za którymi Białoruś nie przepadała, to psów samych w sobie. Nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na te zwierzęta, nie miała nic przeciwko, ale też niewiele za. Już bardziej rozumiała się z dzikimi kotami, które w ciszy przemykały przez ogrody, zastygały przezornie na choćby podejrzenie zagrożenia i, takim sposobem, dawały radę przetrwać. Psy były hałaśliwe. Głupie. Nie potrafiły słuchać.

        I jakimś cudem przeważnie żyły dłużej od kotów. Jeśli ktoś nie widział w tym metafory do reszty świata, to Białoruś nie chciała na taką osobę marnować swojego czasu.

        Teraz, wracając do chwili obecnej, czuła się kocicą bardziej, niż zwykle, bo stała, słuchając donośnego, odbijającego się echem szczekania i wahała się, czy powinna zapukać do drzwi. I tak już od dobrych dwóch minut patrzyła się w nie twardym wzrokiem, walcząc z drzwiami i z samą sobą. Aż w końcu podniosła do góry dłoń, ścisnęła ją w pięść.

        Odetchnęła.

        Zapukała leciutko. Psy z ogrodu zaszczekały z większym entuzjazmem, skoczyły na ogrodzenie, merdając ogonami, wystawiając jęzory na wierzch. Białoruś ledwo na nie zerknęła. Stała dumnie, czekając kilkanaście sekund, aż zniecierpliwiła się i zapukała mocniej.

        Z trzecim puknięciem drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

        Twarz Prus zastygła na moment w rozbawionym czymś wyrazie, by potem zmienić się zupełnie. Ona i brat Niemiec spojrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem. Żadne z nich nie było osobą, którą spodziewali się zobaczyć.

        — Nie jesteś przypadkiem siostrą Rosji? Nadia... Nana...

        — Białoruś. – O czym dobrze wiedział. Spotkali się już kiedyś.

        Coś podejrzanego błysnęło w oczach Prus. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i uśmiechnął się przeciągle...

        — No pro...

        — Przyjechałam kupić psa – przerwała mu stanowczo, nie zamierzając pozwolić, by Prusy wciągnął ją w jakąkolwiek grę, jaką właśnie sobie umyślił.

        Wyszczerzył się do niej pokrętnie i pokręcił głową.

        — Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Nie mamy tu psów.

       Jej twarz nawet nie drgnęła.

        Pogrywał z nią. Poczuła, że jej cierpliwość już się kruszy.

        Psy dalej hałasowały.

        Urażona Białoruś cofnęła się o krok. Prusy, być może zauważywszy pomyłkę, ale najpewniej nie chcąc kończyć zabawy, dodał szybko:

        — Nie na sprzedaż, to znaczy. Nie wiem, skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że Ludwig sprzedałby któreś ze swoich dzieci.

        — Prędzej oddałbym ciebie, bracie.

        Białoruś zesztywniała. Prusy zaś spojrzał przez ramię i odsłonił kawałek drzwi.

        — Mnie? Za nic w życiu.

        — Dopłaciłbym – zapewnił Niemcy. – Z kim rozmawiasz?

        — Ta pani przyszła tutaj mówiąc, że obiecałeś jej psa. Coś jeszcze nagadał, żeby taka ładna, podobna nawet do mnie, kobieta w ogóle zbliżyła się do twojego domu na tysiąc kilometrów?

        Przerażona i wściekła Białoruś rozważyła, cóż, rozwiązania fizyczne, ale potem spojrzała na Niemcy i zobaczyła, że ten chyba właśnie tego się po niej spodziewa. Dlatego już przeszedł krok i patrzył na Gilberta, jakby chciał go jednocześnie ochronić i zamordować. Pierwszy raz zobaczyła u Ludwiga tyle emocji.

        To ją powstrzymało. Ale skoro nie mogła wybronić się złością, to... Co właściwie mogła? Z nerwów nie wiedziała, co robić, więc stała nadal w miejscu, coraz bardziej zakłopotana, ale nie okazująca tego ani trochę. Nigdy nie okazywała.

        Po co tutaj przyjeżdżała? To był okropny pomysł.

        Białoruś nie była dobra w słowach. Nie była dobra w byciu człowiekiem, po prostu. Więc w sytuacji, w której zdążyła złapać zdziwione spojrzenie Niemiec, a czuła się tylko upokorzona i zirytowana na cały zachodni świat, wybrała najprostsze możliwe rozwiązanie. Obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

         Stuk, stuk, stuk, słyszała w uszach coraz szybsze stukanie swoich butów na niskim obcasie. Szczek, szczek, głośne szczekanie cholernych psów. Szybkie, niemieckie, ostre przekleństwa, którymi Niemcy obdarzył swojego brata...

        A potem poczuła na swoim ramieniu silny uścisk. Niemcy chwycił ją i obrócił w swoim kierunku.

        Fałdy sukienki znowu zatańczyły między jej łydkami.

        Popatrzyła się chłodno prosto w jego sfrustrowaną twarz pełną skomplikowanych uczuć. Niemcy patrzył na nią intensywnie. Miał na sobie tylko biały podkoszulek, jego włosy były nieco rozczochrane... Pachniał delikatnie potem.

        — Przepraszam za mojego brata – powiedział, odsuwając z szacunkiem dłoń. – Nie każdy go rozumie.

        Zmrużyła oczy i ścisnęła mocniej wargi. Drgnął na widok jej miny. Oczywiście.

        Białoruś wiedziała, że potrafi wyglądać strasznie. Nawet Rosja się jej bał. Nawet Polska. Właściwie tylko Ukrainka się nie bała.

        Najzabawniejsze było to, że Białoruś nigdy nie czuła się aż taka wściekła i straszna, jak ludzie sądzili, że była.

        — Powiedział, że mnie okłamałeś.

        — To nieprawda. W kwestii hodowli psów, to... Może nagiąłem rzeczywistość.

        — Nie sprzedajesz ich – podpowiedziała. Niemcy pokręcił głową.

        — Nie. Hoduję, ale nie sprzedaję. Kłamałem, gdy powiedziałem, że hoduję dla pieniędzy. Chciałaś kupić ode mnie psa? – spytał, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

        — Potrzebuję go do ochrony domu – burknęła, odsuwając się o krok. – Ale jesteś kłamcą...

        Białoruś odetchnęła i uspokoiła się, rozumiejąc, że to niewielka sprawa i tak właściwie, wina Prus. Prusy powinien być martwy.

        Drobne niedomówienie było warte miny, jaką zrobił Niemcy. Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał spalić się ze wstydu.

        (Taki zimny z zewnątrz, myślała, gdy wyszedł z jej domu rok wcześniej. Taki ciepły wewnątrz duszy.)

        Coś zawisło między nimi. Znowu milczeli oboje parę sekund.

        — Właściwie... – Niemcy spojrzał w bok. – Planowałem sparzyć moją suczkę z samcem. Na wiosnę miałbym do... – Powiedz "sprzedania" nalegało coś w Ludwigu, ale tym razem odgonił to niecierpliwie. – Do oddania jakieś szczenię. Co ty na to?

        Białoruś spojrzała za ramię Niemiec, na jego dom. W oknie dostrzegła Prusy.

        Pomachał jej.

        Dobrze. Niech myśli, że jest bezpieczny.

        Z nim się jeszcze rozprawi.

 

_____________________

 

        Szczenięta wilczurów szczekały cieniutko, piskliwie, przenikliwie, zaczepiały ząbkami o rajtuzy Białorusi, próbowały wskoczyć jej na ręce, nie bacząc na to, że one są, cóż, wysokości dwumiesięcznych szczeniąt, a ona - dorosłego człowieka.

        Stała pośrodku nich jak pomnik, który obsiadły gołębie. Równie niezdolna do ruchu, a przy tym, najpewniej krzycząca w głębi duszy.

        Do miniaturowych psiaków dołączyły większe, gdy z domu wyszedł Niemcy, a za nim wyleciało pięć jego psów. Dumni rodzice, kudłaty affenpinczer, czarny wyżeł i mały kromfohrlander o długiej, białej brodzie.

        Najpierw podbiegły do niej wilczury, potem wyżeł, a na końcu dwie małe torpedy ras mniejszych. Białoruś zesztywniała, nie mając pojęcia, co ma robić w tym huraganie szczęknięć, nieświadomych pazurów, szaleńczo machających ogonów, utopiona po kolana w radosnych psach. Musiała szukać ratunku u Ludwiga.

        I zrobiła to oczywiście milcząco, więc Ludwig nie zauważył.

        — Wybrałaś już, którego weźmiesz do domu?

        — Ja... Uhm...

        Wyżeł skoczył na nią, oparł łapy na jej boku i polizał ją po twarzy. Białoruś poczuła odór bijący z jego pyska i spojrzała na Niemcy znowu, natarczywie, udręczonym wzrokiem...

        Niemcy odszedł bliżej, a Białoruś dostrzegła, że on sam wzrok ma maślany, a na twarzy lekki uśmiech.

        Bawiło go to?!

        Chyba dopiero w tej samej chwili dostrzegł jej minę i odchrząknął, a potem krzyknął do swoich psów kilka komend po niemiecku. Wszystkie go posłuchały - z wyjątkiem małego czarnego kudłacza, który wciąż stał przy jej nodze, nieśmiało machał ogonem i wywąchiwał jej zapach jej i szczeniaków.

        Większy psy podleciały łasić się do Ludwiga, a Białoruś przesunęła wzrokiem po maluchach. Jeden z nich, taki, który nie potrafił się do niej dopchać, zwrócił jej uwagę.  
  
         Był ciemniejszy od reszty, miał wysokie, szpiczaste uszka i bystre błękitne oczka. Przekrzywiał lekko główkę. 

        Pochyliła się i podniosła go na ręce, oczywiście, dając się wcześniej podrapać po rękach przez wszystkie inne radosne kulki. Podniosła go do piersi i przekroczyła potop puchatej sierści, uważając, by nie nadepnąć na żaden króciutki ogonek.

        — Tego? – dopytał Niemcy. – Dobry wybór.

        — Gdzie twój brat? – zapytała Białoruś, jak zwykle, nie przejmując się przeskakiwaniem z tematu na temat.

        — Wiesz, że wyjeżdża, odkąd zaczęłaś mnie odwiedzać – powiedział. – Nie wiem, co mu zrobiłaś, ale...

        Uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

        — To nieistotne – powiedziała. – Dobrze, że już nie przeszkadza.

        Stanęła przy Ludwigu. Na jego ciemnej koszulce i spodniach przyuważyła tony psiej sierści. Zresztą - ona też cała była skudlona. I nie było w tym absolutnie nic złego.                                                                                                                                                          

        Wprost przeciwnie.


	19. Rosji wina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francja, Anglia, Ameryka. Bez pairingów. Fik, w którym wszyscy mają dość Ameryki, Ameryka ma dość Rosji, a Anglia zalicza wejście niczym lekko spóźniona dziewczyna przed promem w amerykańskim filmie.

        — Nie wierzę, że to mówię, jednak wygląda na to, że  _Angleterre_  jest już mocno spóźniony – mruknął Francja. Zegar wskazywał trzydzieści pięć minut po siedemnastej.  
             Ale, przez wzgląd na uczciwość, trzeba przyznać, że zegar ten był starą pamiątką po jeszcze starszym przyjacielu Francji. Nad działanie preferował stanie, wyglądanie po antycznemu i okazjonalne sugerowanie otoczeniu, że owszem, czas nie stanął w miejscu. Francisowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało, bo przecież, jak mawiał z uśmiechem, kochanego czasu się nie liczy. A wszyscy powinni Francję kochać, bez względu na to, o ile godzin/tygodni/lat się spóźni.   
            Mimo to Ameryka nie wątpił w prawdziwość powyższego stwierdzenia nawet przez ułamek sekundy. Może i Bonnefoy nie wiedział, czy tak naprawdę nie jest dopiero trzecia, ale angielskie potknięcie wyczuwał z precyzją wydającego resztę Szkota. Raz Alfred nawet widział, jak Francis budzi się o czwartej nad ranem i z zadowolonym uśmiechem bełkocze, że francuska gospodarka właśnie przegoniła angielską.   
            Ale przejdźmy już do najważniejszego, czyli do Ameryki. Dla niego spóźnionym był każdy, kogo nie było w jego zasięgu, gdy Stany miał ochotę go widzieć. 

            Dlatego poprawił niecierpliwie okulary i stuknął podeszwą buta w panele. Palcami próbował wygrywać na okrągłym stoliczku melodię  _Good Hearted Woman,_ która ostatnio go prześladowała. Odetchnął. No dobra, czekał już długo...

            — Kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś go żywego? – zapytał.

             Francja spojrzał na niego przydługo. Bez zaskoczenia, a niech go szlag, ale i tak teatralnie uniósł jedną brew.

            — Słucham? – zapytał z rozbawieniem i rozsiadł się wygodniej, założył nogę na nogę, sięgnął po kieliszek z winem. – Ach... Cóż. Zabrzmiałeś, jakby Arthur nie odzywał się do ciebie ostatnimi czasami... – podsunął. Ameryka uśmiechnął się przelotnie do niego, krzywo, niecierpliwie. 

            Drań za szybko domyślał się pewnych spraw, stwierdził Jones, po czym sam wzruszył ramionami i wstał. Przesunął zirytowanym spojrzeniem po saloniku, który był nudny, ale miał irytująco krzykliwy, czerwony dywan. 

            — Myślałem, że może Rosja... 

            Francja westchnął.

            —  _Non, non_ ,  _non_. Ameryko, nie zaczynaj od nowa. Przechodziliśmy już przez to.

            — Ale mógłby... 

            — Na pewno nie.

            Ameryka skrzywił się leciutko, ale postanowił odpuścić. To znaczy, nie, on wcale nie odpuszczał. Nadal wiedział swoje, irytowało go, że Francja ma czelność nie widzieć zagrożeni. Ale nieważne, to teraz nieważne, uznał i wdepnął w czerwony dywan mocniej. Przeszedł parę kroków i spojrzał z rozbawieniem na wielki, obtoczony złotą ramą obraz jakieś babki w europejskiej sukience.

            — Więc kiedy? – spytał natarczywie. Czuł, że Francis przyglądał mu się z rosnącym rozbawieniem, dokładnie tak, jak Alfred przewidział.

            — Niedawno – odpowiedział powoli, rozważnie, leniwie. – Czyżby unikał twojego towarzystwa?

            Ameryka odwrócił się na pięcie i w wpatrzył we Francję z uwagą pikującego orła.

            Okej. Ostatnimi czasy zrobił kilka szalonych rzeczy. Czasy ciągle były dziwne, a Rosja robił gorsze rzeczy, niż on. Ktoś ciągle musiał komucha obserwować, wykorzystując wszystkie dostępne mu środki i nie przejmując się do końca, że świat może zachwiać się w tą czy w tamtą stronę... No i dobrze, Stany mógł też trochę potrząsnąć polityką międzynarodową. Ta cała sprawa z Wietnamem... Wina komunistów. Zdarzało się, prawda? Świat mógł, ale nie musiał stanąć w ogniu, Ameryka nie zrobił nic złego i tak zamierzał twierdzić. Poza tym miał prawo dbać o swoje interesy. Nic się nie działo.

            A jeśli stanie, to i przecież będzie wina Rosji.

            Wszystko naprawdę było pod kontrolą. Ameryka nie miał problemów. Tylko że... Tylko...

            Nie dostał ostatnio ani jednego irytującego telefonu z Wielkiej Brytanii. Anglia nie dzwonił, nie krzyczał, nie przyjechał, żeby prawić kazania i nie kazał mu być bardziej "zrównoważonym". Nie nudził nawet o tym, co mu zrobi, jeśli wybuchnie trzecia wojna światowa.

            Więc Ameryka w końcu się zaniepokoił. Zrzędzenie Anglii niczym nie różniło się od terkotania kół pociągu. Do tego hałasu się przyzwyczajało, nie zauważało się go - dopóki nie zamilkł. Więc wyjaśnienie mogło być tylko jedno. Rosja.

            — Ach. – Francja właśnie zinterpretował krótkie milczenie Alfreda. – To wiele wyjaśnia – uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwniej, ze znużeniem. – Przyznam, zaskoczyłeś mnie twoją propozycją spotkania. Taki jesteś ostatnio zajęty, a tu nagle zadzwoniłeś, spytałeś się, czy po prostu nie spotkamy się na koniec tygodnia. Mogłeś powiedzieć braciszkowi, że chcesz spotkać z Anglią bez podejrzenia o to, że któryś z was wykształcił w sobie to coś, co nazywa się "naturalnym ludzkim odruchem". Zrozumiałbym.

            — Ha, bardzo śmieszne, ale nie o to chodzi.  

            — Więc o co?

            Alfred otworzył usta.

###             HHHHHRRRRRGGHHH! HRRRGH. GRRR.

  
            Mniej więcej taki hałas wypełnił świat. Był dla uszu tym, czym komunizm dla mózgu, napierał nadal z łatwością przebijając się przez piętra, wpadając do saloniku Francji jak szaleniec z piłą łańcuchową, wbijał się przez uszy aż do ich czaszek...

            I narastał.

            Ameryka z Francją wymienili szybkie spojrzenia, a ten pierwszy wyjrzał przez okno. Dźwięk nagle urwał się i znów podniósł - i tak kilka razy, jakby krztusił się i kaszlał.

            Aż nagle umilkł.

            — Czyżby to...? – zaczął Francja leniwie. W jego oczach zabłysnęło zrozumienie i rozbawienie, ale nachylony, wpatrujący się w uliczkę Ameryka tego nie zauważył. 

            — Motor. Nie jestem pewny, co to niby jest... – przyznał niechętnie Ameryka. – To znaczy wiem, że motor. Ale jakiś dziwny. I ee... 

            — Och. – Francis uśmiechnął się do wnętrza kieliszka. – Więc ty naprawdę nie wiedziałeś.  _Amerique..._  Myślałem, że może się ze mnie naigrawasz.

            — Nie wiedziałem o czym? – Ameryka odwrócił się gwałtownie. Wyglądał, jakby gotów był prowizorycznie zbombardować to coś, o czym nie wiedział.

            — Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, jestem pewny, że za najwyżej minutę sprawa będzie całkiem jasna.

            Ameryka nie cierpiał takich gierek. Kiedy czegoś chciał, to miał to otrzymać tu, teraz, na podłodze. Ale przecież nie zamierzał przyznać się do nerwów, więc poprawił okulary i skinął głową.

            — Na pewno?

              Usłyszeli ciężkie kroki odbijające się od klatki schodowej. Francja nie odpowiedział, spokojnie czekał. Dopiero na dźwięk pukania do drzwi powstał leniwie jak kot podnoszący się z długiej drzemki, poprawił niewymagające poprawy ubranie i spojrzał pojaśniałymi oczami na Amerykę. Alfred westchnął i pośpieszył go ruchem głowy, a, gdy tylko Francja zszedł mu z oczu, usiadł na swoim miejscu, nogi rozłożył na pufie, by Anglia mógł z miejsca zrobić głupią minę, chwycił ciastko i wepchał je sobie do ust.

            W domu zapadła nagła cisza. A minęło już ile - piętnaście sekund? Ameryka zmarszczył brwi i przekalkulował w myślach. Staruszkowie powinni się ze sobą kłócić od czternastu sekund.

            Coraz bardziej nerwowo zjadł jedno półksiężycowe ciastko i sięgnął po dwa następne. Wtedy też zaskrzypiała podłoga, więc odwrócił twarz. Jakaś nieistotna plama, która mogłaby w sumie być Francją - tak na logikę - otworzyła im drzwi. Dla Ameryki na plama chwilowo nie istniała.

            Ciastka ugrzęzły mu w gardle. 

            — Miałeś nie pić, Anglio – powiedziała spokojnie plama, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Anglii.

            — Nie jestem pijany – odpowiedział Arthur z godnością. – Tylko naćpany. Ale akurat nie pijany. U ciebie nie ma dobrego piwa. Czy ty krztusisz się jedzeniem, Ameryko?   

            — Nie! – odparł Ameryka, krztusząc się jedzeniem.

            Otarł wargi i wgapił się w Anglię.

            — Wyglądasz...

            Ten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się pokrętnie, dziwacznie, dziko, uśmiechem, jakiego Ameryka nigdy u niego nie widział. I parsknął śmiechem, który zabrzmiał wyjątkowo złośliwie. Następnie Anglia wyminął Francję i stanął na środku salonu, jakby bardziej chciał się pochwalić Alfredowi samym sobą. Ale, żeby być uczciwym - wyprzedził go już jego zapach. Ten wpadł do perfumowanych salonów tak, jakby zrobił to czołg wpuszczony na Tour de France. Była to mieszanina czegoś gorzkiego i kwaśnego, potu, oparów alkoholowych i tytoniu.  
  
            Anglia roznosił zapach prawdziwego mężczyzny, po męsku przepitego, przepalonego i nie myjącego się od tygodnia.

            Nosił czarną kurtkę pełną naszywek, chyba celowo podziurawione spodnie, miał wygoloną po bokach głowę. Włosy na szczycie postawił żelem sztywno do góry i pofarbował na czerwono. W ucho, nos i, Ameryka nie był pewny czy chce wiedzieć, gdzie jeszcze, wbił sobie kolczyki.

            — ...jakbyś wpadł do śmietnika.

            — Bo jestem śmieciem. – Wystawił język. Tam też miał kolczyk.   
  
            Ameryka nie był pewny, ale francuska plama chyba pokręciła głową i coś powiedziała.

            — Czekaj... Ale co?

            — Ale, ale to – przedrzeźnił go Anglia, zadowolony z siebie, jakby drugi raz podbił Gibraltar. – Przyjechałem tutaj tylko w jednej sprawie. Żeby wam powiedzieć: chuj wam obu w dupę.

            Plama skinęła - ze zrozumieniem - głową. Wiedziała, przeszło Alfredowi przez myśl. Francja dobrze wiedział, że Anglia zwariował.

            Nieważne. Ameryka dalej gapił się na Arthura. Na jego naszywki, wyraz twarzy i... Włosy.

            — To komunistyczna czerwień – zauważył prosto.

            Dopiero wtedy coś drgnęło na wykrzywionej radosną złośliwością twarzy. Coś, co wyglądało jak cień dawnego, prawdziwego Arthura. Anglia zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Francję pytająco, jakby chciał się upewnić.

             — Więc on nadal swoje?

            —  _Oui._

            Arthur wahał się przez moment. Dwie natury w nim walczyły, ale ta nowa wygrała. Przewrócił oczami i parsknął.

            — Ach, chuj ci w dupę, Ameryko – powtórzył z namaszczeniem. – Nie dbam o to. Mam nowe życie. Lepsze. Niczym się już nie przejmuję. Zrujnuj ten świat do końca i tak zszedł na psy. Ja wracam, bo przez was jeszcze przegapię koncert!

            — Czyj, Anglio? – wtrącił uprzejmym, gładkim tonem Francja, w którym rozbawienie ładnie równoważyło się z taktem. A pod tym taktem było tak wiele różnych rzeczy, że nawet Ameryka to zauważył.

            — Mój własny – zaznaczył Anglia, który chyba tylko czekał na to pytanie. – Założyłem zespół. A wy co, nudziarze, dalej siedzicie sobie grzecznie w salonikach i popijacie herbatkę? Słabe ciotki jesteście.

            Anglia spojrzał ironicznie na Amerykę, potem z góry na Francję, a następnie wyszedł. Trzasnął drzwiami. Na korytarzu znów zadudniły podeszwy jego ciężkich butów, podczas gdy w salonie, o dziwo panowała krótko cisza. Ameryka przetrawiał fakty.

            — Uroczy ten nasz Angleterre, prawda? – zauważył radośnie Francja. – Powiedziałbym, że to objawia się jego kryzys wieku średniego. I narkotyki. W rzadkich momentach trzeźwości biedak musi płonąć ze wstydu i obiecywać sobie, że przewróci swoją wspaniałą izolację. Ech, nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dał, żeby to zobaczyć. Widzisz, Alfredzie, ja w jego wieku...

            W momencie, gdy Anglia znów zadymił całą uliczkę i wyjechał dziwko rozryczanym motorem, Alfred Przetrawił Fakty. Do tej pory wzrok miał szklisty i odległy, ale teraz zamrugał. 

            — To na pewno wina Rosji – oświadczył z przekonaniem. 

            Francja westchnął.  
  
            Może on też powinien zastrajkować... 

                                                                           


	20. Przybysze

    Wyśmiewano się z nich. Wykpiwano. Tępiono,  _mordowano_ , nie patrząc, że to bezcelowe. Przecież ich zdolność do regeneracji była słynna.

    Ludzie nie wiedzieli i nawet nie śmieli zgadywać, co oznacza ich obecność.

     _Przyjdzie Nowy Porządek._

    Cierpliwie czekając na sygnał od Matki musiały znosić upokorzenia, szyderstwa... Wytrzymywały, rosły w siłę. Bo przecież podbiły już cichaczem wystarczająco wiele narodów, by pewnego dnia uderzyć z zaskoczenia.

     _Już wkrótce. Już niedługo._

    Anglia potarł swoje brwi. Dziwne, czasem go swędziały, ale był pewien, że przecież nie ma w nich niczego nienormalnego. To tylko brwi, na litość, nieważne, co twierdzili idioci...   
      
    Prawda?

    _Już niedługo, jeszcze trochę..._

_Nadejdą._


	21. Wszystko naraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prezent. 
> 
> Francja i Prusy rozumieją, że czeka ich wojna. Obaj przyjmują to zaskakująco spokojnie.
> 
> Trochę pairingowo. Historycznie przed rokiem 1870.

W zastraszającym tempie minęło parę dni pijaństwa i zabawy, zaczepiania służek i wracania do swoich sypialni tylko po to, żeby zmienić ubrania, a potem nagle okazało się, że zostało tylko parę godzin do końca spotkania. Rankiem Gilbert wracał do siebie, a Francja zamierzał opuścić Paryż na jakiś czas.

         Noc, choć wiosenna, tchnęła chłodem. Poganiane wiatrem popielate chmury zasłaniały niebo, a przebijający się z rzadka księżyc był biały jak odsłonięta kość. Nic dziwnego, że Francis narzucił na siebie płaszcz, gdy wychodził na balkon. Prusy, któremu zimno nie przeszkadzało, przyszedł po chwili ubrany nieformalnie w samą koszulę i z miejsca zaczął opowiadać historię o tym, co zrobił jego żołnierz podczas ostatniej bitwy z Austrią.

         — Znam cię, Gilbercie... – westchnął naraz Francja.

         Prusy przerwał przed puentą, ale przez jego twarz nie przeszło nawet skrzywienie. Po prostu spojrzał na Francję z namysłem, a następnie przewrócił oczami.

         — Ty znasz każdego i o każdym tak powiesz, Francuziku.

         Francja uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i z namysłem, a Prusy, który zrozumiał, o co chodzi, przystanął obok i oparł się o balustradę. Ich ramiona niemal się ze sobą stykały.

         — Nie kochasz wielu rzeczy poza sobą – wyjaśnił Francja. – Właściwie nie powiedziałbym, że kochasz cokolwiek i kogokolwiek...

         — Czarujący jesteś.

         — ...poza rodziną.

         Prusy nie odpowiedział od razu, jego uśmiech zbladł minimalnie, na sekundę przygasł też blask w czerwonych oczach. Wydawało się, że Gilbert spoważnieje, może nawet się zirytuje, ale ta chwilowa zmiana była jak powiew wiatru, od którego na moment garbił się i kurczył płomyk na świecy. Prusy zaraz uśmiechnął się szerzej: wyprostował się bardziej. Wyżej zadarł podbródek.

         — Więc do tego pijesz – parsknął. – Dobrze, Francjo, tego się po tobie spodziewałem. Wiedziałem, że nie będę musiał marnować czasu na wysyłanie ci prywatnego liściku z wypowiedzeniem wojny.

         — Mhm... – mruknął Francja. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, ale, co bezczelne, nawet na Gilberta nie spojrzał. – Nie chciałeś mi tego mówić, przyjacielu. Gdybyś mógł uniknąć prowadzenia ze mną wojny, to właśnie to byś zrobił.

         W Prusach przez chwilę gnieździła się potrzeba utrzymania swojego wizerunku; narodu, który kocha walczyć dla walki i przelewać krew dla samego jej widoku. Świat często wierzył, że tylko tyle w nim jest, że jest wojną, że jest stalą, prochem armatnim, sadyzmem i geniuszem taktycznym. Owszem, miał to wszystko, ale był jeszcze lepszy, był inteligentny i wspaniały. Rozumiał, że wojna sama w sobie tylko niszczy, a nie da się zbudować świata na zniszczeniu i, że pokonanie przeciwnika nie oznacza zwycięstwa. Żeby wygrać, trzeba coś stworzyć. Jednoczyć narody, budować potęgę. A do tego potrzebny był pokój.

         Kiedyś Prusy nie przejmował się tym aż tak, ale teraz miał też Ludwiga. Było dla kogo budować świat, ale to niosło ze sobą konsekwencje...

         I Francja o tym wiedział. Za dobrze go znał. Za dobrze znał wszystkich. Więc Prusy rozluźnił ramiona, odetchnął, zmiął polityczny bełkot, który cisnął mu się na usta...

         — Stoisz mi na drodze – powiedział prosto.

         — Czemu wciąż brzmisz, mój przyjacielu... – mruknął leciutko, zwiewnie, Francis. – Jakbyś próbował mi się wytłumaczyć?       

         Prusy zmarszczył brwi. To on tutaj łaskawie szedł Francji na rękę i próbował z nim spokojnie porozmawiać, a ten z niego kpił! Cały Bonnefoy.

         — Mógłbym ci odstrzelić głowę moją nową armatką – rzucił Gilbert bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Lepszą, silniejszą, szybszą i celniejszą od twojej.

         Francja zaśmiał się pod nosem, co przypominało trochę krótkie, niewesołe westchnięcie. Obaj rozluźnili się na moment porozumienia, jednak atmosfera stężała zaraz później, gdy musieli wrócić do rozmowy. Zignorować wzajemną sympatię.  
  
         Do tej pory Prusy czekał, wbijając we Francję przenikliwe, inteligentne spojrzenie. Ale Francis, chociaż dalej stał obok, to wydawał się utopiony we własnych rozmyślaniach. Pogodny i rozluźniony, gładził z namysłem oplatający balustradę bluszcz. Czasem spoglądał w zachmurzone niebo i tym sposobem sprawił, że Prusy w końcy szturchnął go ramieniem w ramię.

         — Nie będziesz próbował mnie przekonać? – dopytał się. – Ani rozmówić się o jakieś pertraktacje? Nic?

         — Przecież ci powiedziałem, Gilbercie. Wiem, jak Bismark na ciebie działa. Z nim za plecami zrobisz wszystko, żeby zjednoczyć swoją rodzinę. A ja... Twoje interesy nie łączą się z moimi interesami. Niestety, ale nie. Strzępienie języka zostawmy dyplomatom.

         — Ale byłoby zabawnie – podsunął Prusy, a Francja wzruszył ramionami.

         — Będę musiał zatrzymać cię na tyle słabego, żebyś nie mógł stanąć na czele swojej rodziny. A to oznacza, że spróbujesz mnie odsunąć. Nie zabić ani nie podbić, oczywiście... Nie będziesz w stanie. Rozmowy na ten temat nie mają sensu, bo widzisz...

         — Bo mnie znasz. – Prusy spojrzał na niego uważniej. Spokojnie. Mniej przychylnie.

         Nie chodziło o to, że lubił pertraktacje, ale weselej walczyłoby mu się z Francją, gdyby ten posiadał jakąś faktyczną wolę walki zamiast wiedzieć, rozumieć i, cholera, brzmieć, jakby już przewidział wynik wojny!

         — Czasem jesteś za inteligentny, żeby być ciekawym przeciwnikiem, Francuziku.  
     
         Obaj milczeli, ale cisza im nie przeszkadzała, nie drażniła uszu, nie budziła wyrzutów sumienia. Była naturalną częścią rozmowy.

         A Francja dalej uśmiechał się identycznie, bo lubił kontrolować wszystkich i samego siebie, lubił udawać, nosić maski, nawet jeśli nie miał do tego żadnych powodów.              
         Tym milsza była świadomość, że Prusy i tak potrafił go teraz bezproblemowo przejrzeć.

         Cała tajemnica kryła się w tym, żeby złączyć uśmiech Francji ze spojrzeniem: zamglonym, zapatrzonym gdzieś daleko w przyszłość i może trochę w odległą przeszłość. Prusy zawsze uważał, że to teatralne i nawet podejrzewał, że Francis specjalnie gra tak, by obserwatorzy mogli odczytywać go jak aktora w wielkiej sztuce.

         Przeważnie jednak Prusy zakładał, że sam jest po prostu w diabli spostrzegawczy.

         — Wiesz, jak już cię podbiję i odbiorę ci te ziemie, które ukradłeś Ludwigowi, to potem łaskawie zostawię cię w spokoju.

         — Zabawne, prawda? Czy to nie brzmi na nieszczęśliwą miłość? – mruknął z rozmarzeniem Francja.

          Prusy spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną irytacji i niezrozumienia. Nie dlatego, że faktycznie nie rozumiał. Po prostu takie... Głupie koncepty były mu obce. Nie lubił tej części Francji i, szczerze mówiąc...

         — Zawsze mam ochotę cię kopnąć, jak masz ten humor – skrzywił się. – Możemy wrócić do momentu, w którym mówię, co ci zrobię, gdy już wygram?

         —  _Non._

 _—_ Więc będziemy rozmawiać o tym, że mam ciepłe serduszko?

         —  _Oui._

         Prusy podniósł wyżej ręce w geście poddania się i przeszedł kilka kroków po balkonie. Nie dostrzegł niczego ciekawego, niczego z wyjątkiem Francji, który nie ruszał się i nie robił niczego, by zapewnić Prusakowi rozrywkę. Tylko był zamyślony jak cholerna Julia na myśl o rozstaniu ze swoim chłopakiem.

         Gilbert zmrużył oczy.

         — Daj spokój, Francuziku. Nieszczęśliwa miłość jest dla panienek. My jesteśmy ponad nią. Dla innych jak seks to z dziwką, jak miłość to platoniczna, a jak zadra to na zawsze. Jak dla nas to wszystko naraz. Możemy, jesteśmy narodami. Czemu się nie odwracasz i nie słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię?

         Wiatr podwiał płaszcz Francji i jego związane w kucyk włosy. Prusy na moment zapatrzył się w błękitną wstążkę, która przypominała mu przeszłość na wiele sposobów. Francja często ją nosił.

         W końcu Gilbert poddał się, westchnął i podszedł bliżej.

         — Przynudzasz. Nawet nie dajesz mi się pochwalić, że jestem lepszy od ciebie. – Położył w końcu rękę na ramieniu Francji.

         Dopiero wtedy Francis odwrócił się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

        Znowu miał ten balowy, wersalski, złoty uśmiech intryganta. Och, a to drań...

         — Masz rację – powiedział gładko, zbyt gładko i Prusy zrozumiał, że Francja włożył mu w usta swoje własne przemyślenia. – Dla nas jest coś lepszego. Wszystko... – Położył dłonie na piersi Gilberta, a potem zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. Powoli, delikatnie. Pewnie chciałby drażnić.

        Prusy nachylił się do pocałunku, rozpoczął go pierwszy, szybko, żeby Francja nie powiedział nic więcej. I uśmiechnął się we francuskie usta, bo w końcu coś zaczynało się dziać.   
  
        Może i Francja był narodem, który manipulował samymi uśmiechami ale to Prusy uśmiechał się, kiedy wygrywał.


	22. Nieprzewidziane konsekwencje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU w stylu amerykańskim, czyli komediowo, prosto i uczciwie. UkUs, Magical Strike - czyli chyba najnowsze hetaliowe AU, w którym Ameryka, w wyniku zakładu, staje się Tym Złym, pan Arthur Kirkland w teorii jest harującym urzędnikiem, a Francis głównym bohaterem ubranym w naprawdę żenujący superstrój. Znajomość tego AU nie jest wymagana do czytania.

Syn lidera największej amerykańskiej korporacji był osobą pełną sekretów. To znaczy, miał je przynajmniej dwa.

      Mowa o tym, że Alfred Jones, dziedzic finansowego imperium Jonesów, chłopak znany ze swojej fascynacji bohaterami i aktywnie działający w organizacjach ratujących wieloryby, był też terroryzującym miasto przestępcą. 

      Zaczęło się od przyjęcia w najwyższym wieżowcu miasta, na które zaproszeni byli najbogatsi, najbardziej wpływowi albo przynajmniej najpiękniejsi ludzie z Ameryki i okolic. W tłumie przewijał się światowy projektant mody, Francis Bonnefoy, pan Jones ze swoją najnowszą żoną i jego syn, rozgadany, roześmiany Alfred. Alfred, za którym oglądały się dziewczęta i kobiety, Alfred, który głośno opowiadał, jak to kocha pomagać wielorybom i, że buduje osobny, podziemny garaż dla swojej kolekcji replik samochodów z komiksów. Ktoś nazwał go małym superbohaterem.

      Alfred przytaknął, że stara się jak może.

      Zirytował Francisa, bo Francis, tak się składało, skrywał swoją własną tajemnicę. Taką, że to  _on_  był prawdziwym bohaterem,  _on_  miał podwójną tożsamość,  _on_ zaprojektował swój własny superstrój. I, och, to było coś wartego uwagi, a nie jakieś drogie samochody. Francis, od czasu do czasu, rezygnował nawet z drugiego śniadania, żeby nakrzyczeć na bandytów. To on zasługiwał na poklask. Na sławę.

     Więc uśmiechnął się pięknie, zapewne piękniej, niż potrafiłby jakiś amerykański chłopiec, naprawdę perłowo i czarująco, na wskroś po francusku. Przywitał Alfreda promiennie, ucieszony z obecności grupki adoracji chłopaka Jonesów, z kilkunastu par oczu wpatrzonych tylko w niego. 

      — Słyszałem, że straszliwie uwielbiasz bohaterów. I ponoć genialnie radzisz sobie w roli jednego, och, och tak, oczywiście... Lśnisz jak najjaśniejsza gwiazdka, Alfredzie.

      — Dzięki. – Chłopak spojrzał na niego przeciągle. – To teraz powiedz mi "ale" i wytłumacz, co ci się nie pasuje.

      — Och, nie, skądże, nie wiem, czemu pomyślałeś, że mógłbym cię źle ocenić – odpowiedział gładko Francis, opierając rękę na biodrze. – Sądzę, że skoro lubisz tak... Dobrze pokazywać, że jesteś dobrym, kochającym bohaterów chłopcem...

      — Popisywać się, co? – podsunął młody Jones. – Jesteś w Ameryce, możesz mówić po amerykańsku. Czyli prosto z mostu.

      Oczy Francisa zabłyszczały w świetle rozgwieżdżonego złotem i błękitem miasta.

      — Na pewno nie podołałbyś małemu wyzwaniu...

      Mina Alfreda zmieniła się momentalnie. Jego oczy naszły ciekawością, brwi podniosły się w górę. Ludzie wokół nich przysłuchiwali się z zainteresowaniem. 

      — Wyzwanie? Jakie?

      — Tak bardzo kochasz bohaterstwo... Więc pewnie nie potrafiłbyś wytrwać w roli złoczyńcy.  _Wytrwać?_   – powtórzył Francis przymrużający oczy. – Założę się, że nie potrafiłbyś nawet udawać.

      Alfred dał się zaskoczyć. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jego uśmiech przybladł, wzrok rozmył się na moment intensywnego myślenia. Francis już prawie czuł, że wygrał, wbił szpileczkę...

      — Brzmi zabawnie – stwierdził Jones i przestąpił kilka energicznych kroków, podchodząc bliżej Francisa. – Nigdy nie myślałem od tej strony. Wiesz, nie wyobrażałem sobie siebie jako tego złego. Ale... To brzmi zabawnie.

      Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

      — Zakład?

      — Zakład.

_____________________

 

      W obronie Francisa można by zauważyć, że powiedział to, co powiedział, ponieważ był pod wpływem kilku drogich drinków, mocno podburzony faktem, że wszyscy skupiali uwagę na Alfredzie, a nie nim i jego planach na zimową kolekcję strojów kąpielowych... Oraz, że po prostu chciał podenerwować syna człowieka, którego wybitnie nie lubił.

      Bądźmy uprzejmi dla Francisa, który już swoje wycierpiał, gdy o zakładzie dowiedział się jego osobisty asystent.

      Arthur Kirkland nie był tak naprawdę niczyim asystentem. Kompletnie nie znał się na modzie. Udawał, kogo musiał, by mieć przykrywkę, a w rzeczywistości zajmował się zarządzaniem tajemnicą Francisa. Przydzielono go jako partnera Bonnefoya w tajnej, rozległej, bo sięgającej licznych europejskich krajów, agencji bohaterów.

      Arthur mógł wydawać się osobnikiem spokojnym, ale raz zabił człowieka łyżeczką od herbaty. Jego spokój wzbudzał u Francisa dreszcze.

      — Więc to ty przekonałeś chłopaka, żeby zniszczył miasto – powiedział Arthur leniwie. Nogi opierał o biurko i bawił się długopisem, obracając go między palcami. 

      Francis uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i wpatrzył się w ostrzejszą końcówkę długopisu. Po chwili przełknął ślinę tak, że jego jabłko Adama drgnęło wyraziście. 

      — Ach, Arthur, ależ skąd miałem wiedzieć, że on to weźmie tak... Tak bardzo na poważnie?

      — Nie mogłeś – potwierdził Arthur, zręcznym ruchem palców obracając długopis. – Więc wystarczyłoby, żebyś nie miał w głowie żabiego udka zamiast mózgu i zamknął się. Raz. Jeden jedyny. Zamknął, Bonnefoy.

      Francis westchnął, po czym obaj spojrzeli na kilkanaście różnych zdjęć Alfreda, które Arthur rozrzucił po biurku. Na jednym z nich Jones wychodził od fryzjera z fioletowym pasemkiem włosów opadającym mu na czoło. W innym kupował w sklepie purpurową farbę do ciała, a na następnym, które musiało zostać zrobione zaraz potem, kradł dziecku lizaka.

      — Skąd ta złość, kochany? – westchnął Francis. – Na pewno mu przejdzie to... Wysadzanie. I terroryzowanie. Pewnie odda światowej sławy dzieła sztuki, jak już mu przejdzie... Największą zbrodnią i tak jest pseudonim, który sobie wybrał. Black Star? Arthur, gwiazda, którą maluje na policzku jest wyraźnie w odcieniu ametystu, a nie czerni.

      — To nieistotne,  _Magical Strike_  – przerwał Arthur. To on wymyślił, jak nazywać Bonnefoya. Zaczął czysto ironicznie i nadal używał tego określenia złośliwie, choć Francis chwalił się nim i całkiem radośnie przedstawiał się tak prasie. – Wiesz dlaczego? Bo już zarezerwowałem nam samolot do Ameryki. Ubieraj się. Polecimy tam, a ty go powstrzymasz.

      — Arthur. – Bonnefoy skrzywił się, jakby ktoś podetknął mu pod nos zdjęcie ładnej kobiety ubranej w barwy nieproporcjonalne do jej typu kolorystycznego. – Przecież to niemożliwe. Ja za godzinę muszę być na przyjęciu, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie da ubrać się odpowiednio na podróż w kilkadziesiąt minut...

      — Francis, jeśli za pół godziny nie będziesz spakowany, to będziesz martwy. 

      Francis wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Sufit nie wzruszył się nad jego losem w żaden sposób.

      — Jesteś takim sztywniakiem, Arthur... Nic, tylko byś pracował.

      Kirkland, wpatrzony dziwnie w zdjęcia Jonesa, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Francis coś jeszcze mówi. Zamrugał i odsunął palce od twarzy chłopaka. Podniósł na Bonnefoya wzrok i uśmiechnął się dziwnie tylko jednym kącikiem ust.

      — Praca... Tak, ktoś musi pracować.

      Francis uniósł leciutko brwi, ale, że był obrażony, nie skomentował.

 

_____________________

 

      Wkrótce po przybyciu do Ameryki Magical Strike ogłosił strajk z powodu niedopuszczalnej jakości pożywienia i braku kilku ulubionych ubrań, których nie zdążył spakować. Jako że biedak nie poszedł na przyjęcie, to zadbał o to, by nie zabrakło go na pierwszym wartym uwagi wydarzeniu, jakie znalazł w Ameryce. A później na jeszcze innym. Następnie zaczął odwiedzać znajomych i wybitnie unikać swojego asystenta... Dopóki ten, w sensie najzupełniej dosłownym, nie przystawił mu lufy pistoletu do podgardla.

      Francis uśmiechnął się pokrętnie, jakby to był początek gry wstępnej i wcale nie pocił się z nerwów.

      — Nie poradzimy sobie z tym chłopcem, dopóki nie odkryjemy, gdzie ma siedzibę – oświadczył mrukliwie. Kirkland odbezpieczył broń. – Arthur, kochany... Wpadłem na pomysł.

      — Nareszcie. Słucham, Bonnefoy.

      — Kiedy braciszek się przepracowuje, by budować nam przykrywkę i wnikać w towarzystwo, ty mógłbyś zdobyć te informacje. I tak nie robisz niczego specjalnego. Przecież to twoja specjalność,  _oui?_  Zaczynałeś jako szpieg...

      — Francis – odparł cierpliwie Arthur. – Dalej jestem królewskim agentem. Brytyjskie służby kazały mi  pomóc ci w jednej sprawie w ramach zbliżenia... I to ciągnie się od roku, ponieważ ty  _nie rozwiązujesz_  spraw.

      — Doskonale się składa! – odparł Francis, tak, jakby wcale nie dosłyszał drugiej części zdania. – Bo znalazłem dla ciebie idealne miejsce pracy.

      — To znaczy?

      — Będziesz pracownikiem na piętrze naszego małego złoczyńcy. I jednocześnie przynętą. – Francis dźgnął Arthur palcem wskazującym w środek piersi.

      Arthur spojrzał na ten palec. Francis powoli wycofał dłoń. Tymczasem Kirkland zastanawiał się, a przynajmniej udawał, że rozważa morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Owszem, tak naprawdę dokładnie tego się spodziewał po Bonnefoyu. Tak. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem Arthura.

      — Ech... To i tak lepsze od przebywania z tobą – oświadczył niby z wahaniem. – Dobrze. Dowiem się, gdzie chowa się ten chłopak, dam znać, że jesteśmy na jego tropie... A potem ty w końcu go złapiesz, zaliczymy to jako sukces i będę mógł skończyć z tobą współpracę. Umowa?

      — Umowa – uśmiechnął się czarująco Francis. 

 

_____________________

 

     Arthur pracował jako podrzędny pracownik od wszystkiego i niczego już drugi tydzień. Udawał, że nic mu nie wychodzi, że jest społecznie nieprzystosowany i, że aż prosi się o to, by ktoś go zauważył i nim  _pokierował_. W tym celu nosił odrobinkę niedopasowany szary garnitur w czarne prążki, na nos zakładał okulary, a włosy układał tak, żeby wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane. W duchu narzekał na Bonnefoya i resztę świata. 

    Przecież na tym beznadziejnym stanowisku nie miał szans na bezpośredni kontakt z synem szefa... Ale z całą resztą sadystycznych, korporacyjnych szczurów już tak. Wabił nie tych ludzi, których chciał, więc modlił się, żeby nikt nie rzucał mu kłód pod nogi przez ostatnie cztery godziny pracy. Bo jeśli będzie inaczej, to on w końcu kogoś zadźga nożem do papieru. 

       Miał licencję na zabijanie. Mógł to zrobić.

      Ktoś  _znowu_ krzyknął na niego jak na psa. Tego Arthur nie znosił na równi z długimi kolejkami, frytkami podawanymi w papierowym opakowaniu, ochroniarzami, którzy jakimś cudem nie partaczyli swojej pracy i właścicielem czerwonego audi, który drugi dzień z rzędu zwinął mu ostatnie dogodne miejsce parkingowe.   
  
        Arthur zesztywniał, zwolnił, ale nie odwrócił się tak od razu...

       — Hej! Ty tam! – powtórzył głos, który wydał się Kirklandowi znajomy.

      W końcu, pomyślał. Odwrócił się i... Tak, to w końcu był on. Młody Jones stał kilka metrów dalej i wydawał się delikatnie skonfundowany faktem, że musiał prosić o coś dwa razy. Ale na Arthura patrzył jak przez szybę, nie zauważając go kompletnie, tymi niezwykłymi oczami barwy elektryzującego błękitu. Arthur w życiu nie widział czegoś bardziej intensywniej błękitnego i niepoprawianego photoshopem. Black Star. Prywatnie studencik z Ivy Leauge. Ach... W jego ciele nie było żadnej wady. Wnętrze miał pewnie zepsute jak zgniły owoc, ale z zewnątrz? Arthur odetchnął. 

       — Tak?

       — No wreszcie. Przynieś mi kawy. – Jones wszedł do jednego ze świętych, odgrodzonych szklanymi ścianami pokojów, do których zwykli śmiertelnicy nie mieli wstępu. To jest, po prostu do salonu dla ważniejszych pracowników. 

      (Alfred Jones był frustrujący... I prawdopodobnie niedostępny dla ludzi mających status poniżej celebryty...) 

      Współpracownik stojący obok Arthura chyba nieopatrznie zrozumiał jego minę, bo szturchnął go w ramię i rzucił:

      — Idź, to Alfred Jones. Z tych Jonesów. Syn szefa. Jemu się nie odmawia. Jak kazał ci przynieść kawę, to przynieś mu cholerną kawę.

      Więc Arthur "niechętnie" przerwał swoją skomplikowaną pracę, która nikogo za grosz nie obchodziła i przyniósł Alfredowi kubek z lurą.

      Przystojny bachor siedział w skórzanym fotelu i włączał właśnie nieswojego laptopa. Po Arthurze ledwo przemknął spojrzeniem. Mruknął tylko jakieś podziękowania. Arthur stanął o sekundę dłużej, niezręcznie patrząc na młodszego od siebie chłopaka.  
         
      Jones musiał go zauważyć. Druga okazja może się nie trafić.  
  
      Ale nie zauważył.  
  
      Arthur odchrząknął.   
  
      — Przepraszam... Przydałoby ci się trochę szacunku do zwykłych ludzi, Alfredzie Jones – zauważył Arthur, cofając się o parę kroków.   
          
       Jones zadarł głowę.

      — Co? – Wyglądał, jakby szczerze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że chodzące maszyny do kawy mówią. Zamrugał, spojrzał na Arthura.

      Zawiesił na nim wzrok.

      Uśmiechnął się. Całe szczęście, pomyślał Arthur i stanął w miejscu, obdarzając dzieciaka oschłym spojrzeniem.  
  
       — Jedno dziękuję by cię nie zabiło – burknął.

       — Aach. – Alfred dalej wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale teraz jego oczy błysnęły zainteresowaniem. Uśmiechnął się z większą sympatią, ale Arthur od razu rozpoznał w tym cudownym uśmiechu fałsz. – Dzięki za kawę... Jesteś tu nowy? Nie widziałem cię wcześniej.  
         
        — Och naprawdę, nie zauważyłeś? Nie jestem w stanie domyśleć się, dlaczego.   
          
        — Ja też nie – uśmiechnął się promiennie Alfred. Spróbował kawy. Przełknął ją z trudem. – Takie brwi się zapamiętuje. Więc?

       — Może jestem nowy i może przyjechałem tutaj z Francji przed tygodniem. Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć... Panie – specjalnie wymówił to ironicznie. – Jones?  
  
        Potem praktycznie wystarczyło zaczekać na efekty. Bo Arthur wiedział, że złapał zaciekawienie Jonesa, a, im dziwaczniej się zachowywał, tym większa ta ciekawość była. Może chłopak nie zapomni się nim zainteresować. Może? Na pewno. Arthur widział to w jego twarzy, w jego postawie ciała, w tym, że trudno było nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy. On dalej udawał złego. Dumnym być nie musiał, to miał akurat wrodzone. Więc mieli kontakt wzrokowy, mieli napięcie, mieli..

      Alfred Jones, z tych Jonesów, na sekundą znieruchomiał, spojrzał na niego bystro, ze szczerym zaciekawieniem, a potem roześmiał się.

       — Dobry żart! – odchylił się w fotelu. – W takim razie jak się nazywasz? Na pewno następnym razem zawołam cię po imieniu... Wiesz, jak będę chciał paskudnie zrobionej kawy.

       — Oliver Foster.

       — Oliver.

       — Tak. Foster.

       — Już to słyszałem, Ollie.

       — Cieszę się, _panie_  Jones.

       — Nawet nie wiesz jak ja bardzo! To była fajna rozmowa... Hm, chociaż może wiesz, Ollie. Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że masz ogromiaste brwi? Naprawdę łatwo zapamiętać twarz z takimi brwiami. I twoim kolorem oczu.   
         
       Flirt? Arthur nie wiedział, czy chłopak taki jest, więc skrzywił się, udał niedostępnego...

      A potem wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swoich zajęć. Poszło szybciej, niż myślał. I ten Jones. Alfred Jones...

      Wyglądał naprawdę dużo lepiej na żywo. I był łatwiejszy do zmanipulowania, niż Arthur podejrzewał.

      I denerwował. Oraz frustrował. Arthur przemyślał więc sprawę i uznał, że przyśpieszy swój plan, postawi wszystkie karty, bo co mu tam, gra była warta świeczki, a im intensywniejsza, tym lepiej. Po prawdzie, wszystko było lepsze od pomagania Magical Strike'owi w ustaleniu, który z dwóch identycznych odcieni turkusu lepiej komponuje się z tiulem.  
      Wszystko.  
      A już zwłaszcza irytujący, niebieskooki dzieciak.

_____________________

 

      Arthur pomyślał o tym, że Jones odczeka parę dni i wyśle na niego zbirów. Podejrzewał też trochę, że Black Star najpierw dokładnie go przejrzy i pozna prawdziwe imię, a potem będzie próbował... Kto wie? Szantażować? A może porwać. Różne był teorie Arthura na temat tego, jak ten wielki, zły przestępca rozegra sprawę.  
        Nie do końca spodziewał się, że zaatakuje go tego samego wieczoru. I to na podziemnym parkingu.  
        Zaczęło się od chmary fioletowego (cyklamenowego, powiedziałby Francis) dymu. Potem był człowiek w płaszczu z gwiazdą nie czarną, ale fiołkową czy innego bzdurnego koloru. Następnie jego śmiech. A w końcu zbliżenie się, radosny uśmiech, radosne oczy. Alfred Jones szedł w widowiskowych oparach jakiegośtam fioletu, w ciemności parkingu, prosto w stronę Arthur. 

         — Co jest, panie księgowy, o ile jesteś panem księgowym? Już nie jesteś taki odważny, co?   
        Black Star również wyglądał lepiej niż na zdjęciach.  
        W każdym razie, Arthur, zamiast odpowiedzieć, uderzył złoczyńcę w nos.  
  


_____________________

 

 

        Pięć kropli krwi spadło obok siebie na beton. 

      — Powinieneś przede mną klęknąć – wydyszał Arthur, chwytając go za przód ubrania i popychając na ścianę. – Wiesz, kim jestem?

      Nosił fiolet czy tam lawendę i czerń. Miał jagodową gwiazdę na policzku, podobne pasemko opadające na spocone czoło, pióra w barwie mrocznej purpury przy płaszczu oraz zirytowany, wyzywający uśmiech. Jego koszula odsłaniała kawałek skóry przy karku i nagiego obojczyka.

      — Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Alfred, szczerząc w uśmiechu zęby. –  I nie obchodzi mnie to... Ale nie podoba mi się twój ton. Ja nie klękam, wiesz? Ja rządzę!

      — Myślę, że mógłbyś polubić klękanie przede mną.

      — A ja myślę, że mógłbyś ugryźć się w... – Arthur szarpnięciem zadarł podbródek Jonesa. Palce zacisnął na jego skórze, opuszki przesunął po linii jego szczęki. – Albo ja zaraz ugryzę ciebie.

      Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

      — Doszlibyśmy do gryzienia, mała gwiazdko, gdybyś był grzeczny – powiedział Kirkland. 

      — Kim w ogóle jesteś?

      — Zwykłym pracownikiem.

      — Wtedy bym cię nie porwał, tylko zaprosił na randkę.

      — A ja nie uwolniłbym się w pięć sekund, tylko odmówił ci randki.

      — Właśnie – wyszczerzył się Alfred, chwytając Arthura za ramię. – Więc okłamałeś mnie. Udawałeś pracownika, nudnego pana księgowego i dałeś mi to poznać, żebym cię złapał i zamknął w mojej tajnej kryjówce. Kim naprawdę jesteś? Powiedz mi. – Oczy chłopaka zabłysnęły. – Ja i tak się dowiem, wiesz. Dowiem się, Oliver, jeśli to twoje prawdziwe imię.

      Arthur parsknął.

      — To absolutnie nie jest moje prawdziwe imię, Alfredzie Foster Jones. Powiem ci, jak mam na imię w zamian za to, że poddasz się bez walki.

      — Pomyślę o tym w zamian za pocałunek. Może być tutaj. – Black Star wskazał na fioletową... A może ametystową gwiazdkę na swoim policzku. W reakcji Arthur zaśmiał się, przycisnął jego pierś mocniej do ściany i przysunął się tak bliziutko, że purpurowe pióra przy ramionach Alfreda połaskotały go w twarz.

      — Aleś ty pocieszny. Całus w policzek...

      I Arthur wcisnął kolano pomiędzy jego uda, złapał chłopaka za rękę, a potem przysunął się błyskawicznie i z równą prędkością przymierzył się do pocałunku, który rozpoczął gwałtownie, ale z precyzją.

      Mocny, dymny, czarno-purpurowy pocałunek. Smakował słono. Alfred drgnął pod naciskiem warg i skrzywił się z irytacją. Był złoczyńcą. Powinien być sadystą. Powinien dominować.

      Powinien kontrolować.

      Ale pocałunek pana księgowego był niesamowity. To, co on robił z językiem, gorącym, parzącym, to, że Alfred czuł, jak mocno, boleśnie prawie dociskają się jego plecy do ściany. Jak świat wirował. Jak krew płynęła szybciej i jak wszystkie mięśnie mu sztywnieją, kamienieją i jak traci panowanie...

      Zaraz... Hę?

      Alfred zwiotczał. Upadłby, gdyby nie przytrzymały go szczupłe ręce urzędnika. 

      Pana księgowego, który trzymał w ubranej w skórzaną rękawiczkę dłoni strzykawkę.

      — Arthur. – Przedstawił się, oblizując wargę.

      _Arthur, Arthur,_ pomyślał Alfred.  _Znajdę cię, Arthur, draniu._

      Dopiero wtedy Black Star poczuł, że mały punkcik na szyi dziwnie go piecze. Zakląłby, ale nie mógł mówić. W tym momencie Arthur puścił go na podłogę, gdzie Alfred najpierw upadł na kolana, a potem przewrócił się na bok.

      — A jednak klęknąłeś – mruknął urzędnik. – Do twarzy ci ze złością.

      Spojrzał na Jonesa z góry tak, że temu zrobiło się niesamowicie gorąco. Coś szarpnęło nim od środka. A Arthur patrzył na niego świadomie przez chwilę tymi niesamowitymi zielonymi oczami.

      — Miło było poznać cię osobiście. Do następnego razu... Jeśli mnie znajdziesz.

      Alfred zobaczył tylko jego buty. Arthur-Oliver zniknął.

  

_____________________  
  


 

      Miasto sczerniało i jednocześnie rozbłysnęło światłami latarni, samochodów, miejskiej komunikacji. Arthur szedł wśród tłumu, gdy telefon zadzwonił.

      — Więc, Arthur, skarbie, jak ci idzie twoja misja? Zasugerowałeś już naszemu drogiemu przyjacielowi, że jesteś wtyką? Magical Strike skończył już swoje wolne, mógłby wrócić do pracy... Stęskniłem się za Francją.

      — Już mnie podejrzewa.

      Francis zacmokał.

    — Zajmuje ci to niespodziewanie wiele czasu. Jak na ciebie to wieki. Jesteś pewien, że się nie starzejesz? Ile czasu może zająć naszemu najlepszemu agentowi przekonanie jednego chłopaka, żeby pokazał mu swoją tajną kryjówkę, mm? Arthur, przez ciebie utkniemy to na wieki.

      Arthur nie skomentował.

      — Potrzebuję jeszcze kilku dni. Potem możesz włamać się do jego kryjówki i udawać, że się do czegoś nadajesz, Magical Strike.

      Francis zaśmiał się do słuchawki.

      — Niech ci będzie. Więc jutro wracasz do korporacji dalej udawać szarego, skromnego pana księgowego?

      Arthur zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Stanął na przejściu dla pieszych. Światło czerwone (a może to była krwawa pomarańcz) zmieniło się w zieleń (diabli wiedzą jaką).                           
  
      — Tak – powiedział luźno. – Myślę, że dokładnie to zrobię.

_____________________

 

      Drugim sekretem Alfreda Jonesa było to, że nie był a ż tak dobrym złoczyńcą. Prawdziwi złoczyńcy uwielbiają dominować, mają to we krwi, a bycie złym to trochę ich jedyne hobby. A Alfred miał też inne pasje.  
       Na ten przykład wieloryby.  
       I pewnego tajemniczego szpiega, Arthura, którym zamierzał się zająć.


	23. Negatywne nastawienie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble!

Geje, którzy przyszli na terapię, byli spokojni, dopóki nie zaproponowałam, by wymienili wzajemnie swoje wady.

— Polaczek zadręcza mnie drobnostkami.

— Takimi, żeś mnie ukatrupił na stulecie?

— Nigdy nie sprząta. – Niemiec jakby nie dosłyszał.

— A posprzątałeś po drugiej wojnie?

— ...udaje świętoszka, ale ciągle mnie upokarza – kontynuował.

— Zaraza wypomina drobnostkę sprzed pięciuset lat – rzucił Polak. – A to tchórz, nigdy się nie stara, umierać się boi...

— Nie jestem tchórzem.

— Udowodnij.

— Bardzo dobrze!

Niemiec wyciągnął broń, włożył lufę do ust, wystrzelił. Wrzasnęłam.

— Pani się nie martwi, wróci. Nie chciał przychodzić, to wykorzystał okazję, żeby się zmyć. Cały Prusy.

Podirytowany Polak starł z policzka kawałek mózgu.


	24. Potwory

Krzyk wypełnił cały wielki pokój, każdy zakamarek, aż wdarł się nawet przez uszy Rosji w sam środek jego różowiutkiego, pomarszczonego mózgu. Jakby ktoś wbił tam nóż, taki był ten wrzask był nieprzyjemny.   
  
I piskliwy.

— Ale ja chcę iść! – wydarł się Aleksy, po czym przerwał, żeby złapać oddech.   
  
A Rosja zobaczył, że Aleksandra Romanowa blednie. Na taki widok zawsze chciało się Ivanowi śmiać, ale przygryzł policzki. Nie zamierzał być straszny. Normalni ludzie nie śmiali się widząc rozwścieczonego, chorego chłopca, więc i on milczał. Dla dobra sprawy. Dla Aleksandry.

Mała, niemiecka cesarzowa o ciemnych wróbelczych oczkach nie rozumiała, jaka jest śmieszna, kiedy zaciska mocniej wargi i przymruża oczy... Gdy udaje, że jest silna i dumna, a tak naprawdę kompletnie gubi się, gdy jej synek krzyknie.   
  
Potarł piekące ucho i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, obserwując też, jak bielutka twarzyczka następcy rosyjskiego tronu, małego carewicza, nabiega krwią...

— Aleksy... – westchnęła Aleksandra.   
  
— Z nim, z nim, z nim, czego tutaj nie rozumiesz?! – Wskazał chudym palcem na Rosję. – Puść mnie z nim na spacer, matko.  
  
Aleksandra wyglądała, jakby ktoś chwycił ją za krtań i roztrzaskał o podłogę. Była rozbitą porcelanową rzeźbą. Rosja podziwiał, jak łatwo Aleksy ją niszczy, jak całkiem nieświadomie sprawia, że jego matka rozdzierała się pomiędzy troską o jego dobro i wygodę, a strachem o bezpieczeństwo.

 _Trzeba o niego dbać_.

 _Trzeba o niego dbać, bo jeśli nie będzie zadowolony, to znowu zachoruje, a przecież to twoja wina, że cierpi,_ pomyślał. Lubił zgadywać myśli Aleksandry po wyrazie jej twarzy. Ostatnio to było jego hobby, chociaż lubił jeszcze carewicza i jego rozpuszczenie. Oraz wszystkie dziewczynki Romanowów i to, jak czuły się, gdy matka o nich zapominała...

Cesarzowa spuściła spojrzenie z syna na Rosja, więc Ivan uśmiechnął się odrobinkę szerzej. Zadrżała, ale nie odwróciła wzroku jeszcze przez moment.

Ivan zauważył, że zadrżała.

— Aleksy, nie denerwuj się, kochany synku – powtórzyła ze znużeniem. – Może lepiej zaczekajmy do jutra ze spacerem...

— Chcę jego i chcę iść  _już._

Rosja w końcu ulitował się, zniecierpliwił i przerwał kolejne, jedno z setek małych przedstawień, których był świadkiem przez ostatnie lata. Przeszedł parę kroków w przód, stając na środku jaskrawego dywanu. Jego nagły ruch po tym, jak od dłuższego momentu w milczeniu obserwował kłótnię, wywołał u Aleksandry kolejne wzdrygnięcie. Rosja też poczuł się trochę niepewnie. Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi; robił się wtedy duży, wielki jak olbrzym, przerośnięty i im więcej ludzi na niego patrzyło, tym mocniejsze miał wrażenie, że zaraz wzniesie się i przebije głową ścianę, zgniecie ich wszystkich... Jak mała Alicja.

Ivan czuł się Alicją. Zwłaszcza, gdy przebywał z Romanowami.

— Chętnie przejdę się na krótki spacer z tym małym człowieczkiem. To żaden problem, cesarzowo. Będzie zabawnie, prawda?

Aleksy nie odpowiedział. W zamian spojrzał na matkę ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Wygrał, znowu wygrał, a Aleksandra mogła tylko mocniej zacisnąć wargi i sztywniej wyprostować plecy. I blednąć, blednąć...

Teraz Rosja wyobraził sobie, że Aleksandra bieleje tak, że zmienia się w śnieg, a potem do jego głowy przyszło kolejne wyobrażenie: białej, trupiej, szarej kobiety i jej ciemnych włosów. To, był pewien, nie należało do jego głowy, tylko do czyjejś innej. Ktoś inny to pomyślał.

Ktoś inny myślał o martwej, bialutkiej Aleksandrze. I bielutkim Mikołaju. I Aleksym, o dziewczynkach...

Uśmiechnął się.

— Idę – powtórzył doniośle Aleksy.

— Dobrze... Tylko proszę, uważaj na niego, Rosjo. Jeszcze się przeziębi... Jest mroźny dzień. Wróćcie wkrótce, przed zmierzchem.

— Przecież nic złego nie może się stać – uspokoił ją Ivan. – Carewicz jest duży. I ja też. Ochronię go w razie czego.

Aleksy przewrócił oczami.

— Czemu tu jeszcze stoimy? – Podszedł i szturchnął Rosję w ramię, skinął na niego nagląco głową i odszedł tak szybko, że jego buty stukały o drewnianą podłogę. Ivan przysłuchał się temu i zachichotał.

— Mały ptaszek ma dzisiaj zły humor – zauważył. Aleksandra znowu spojrzała na niego, ale tym razem Rosja na to czekał. Też spojrzał w jej oczy.

Jak na taką słabą kobietę całkiem trzeźwo rozumiała, kogo powinna się bać.

Pożegnał się z nią i poszedł za chłopcem.

 

_______________________

 

 

Aleksy miał naprawdę zły humor.

Podczas przebierania w zimowe ubrania kopnął, a potem napluł na służącego. Ivan, który nie zamierzał się przebierać, stał z boku i przyglądał się pogodnie kolejnemu aktowi przedstawienia, wsłuchiwał się w trzaskający w kominku ogień, a potem w krzyki i przekleństwa Aleksego.

Tak. Mały aniołek.   
  
To było trochę denerwujące... Ale jeśli Rosja denerwował się za bardzo, to wracał do obcych myśli w swojej głowie. Tych, które ukręcały główkę promyczka Aleksandry. Albo wykręcały go jak gąbką aż wypłynęła z niego cała krew, która przecież właśnie to próbowała zrobić, odkąd chłopiec się urodził.

Wypłynąć.

Wyszli z Aleksym do ogrodów. Chłopiec znów pędził przodem, a teraz między jego nogami plątał się czarny pies, którego zabrali ze sobą.

Dwa kroki carewicza równały się jednemu Ivana, więc Rosja doganiał go bez żadnego problemu. I nie zwracał na chłopca uwagi. Spojrzał w ciemnogranatowe niebo, takie, które miało szybko ściemnieć. Leniwie spadały z niego płatki śniegu. Czasem targał je wiatr, a Rosja lubił ten widok, lubił bezwładność...

— Co tak milczysz? Rozbaw mnie jakoś! – nakazał naraz Aleksy. 

Zbliżył się do chłopca i przeczesał jego krucze włosy dłonią. Aleksy wściekł się i odepchnął go od siebie.

— Mogę ci poopowiadać historie i bajki, mały człowieczku. Może o starych latach, które ledwo pamiętam? Kiedyś byłem taki malutki jak ty. Może nawet mniejszy, o, taki jak kłos trawy... A wtedy nic, tylko huczał wiatr i padał śnieg...

Pokazał niewielką przestrzeń między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem i spojrzał z góry na Aleksego chłodnym, długim spojrzeniem.

Ten nie zauważył, bo szedł przed siebie i poganiał trochę plączącego się przy nich psa.

— Nie chcę słuchać twoich bajek ani opowieści – parsknął.

— A? Jeśli jestem nudny, to czemu carewicz chciał pójść ze mną na spacer?

— Bo matka cię nie lubi – odpowiedział. – Nie wiem. Zrób coś.

Rosja roześmiał się cicho, miękko, śmiechem świeżutkiej śnieżnej pierzyny i roztapiających się na skórze płatków śniegu. Aleksy spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, z niezrozumieniem zmarszczył brwi...

— O, już wiem – rzucił Rosja. – Chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, czym jestem?

— Czym jesteś?                         

— Ano – uśmiechnął się Ivan i rozejrzał się za miejscem, z którego niewielu ludzi mogłoby ich zobaczyć. – To tajemnica. Wielka tajemnica. Nikt, ani twoja mama, ani twój tata, ani żaden król na świecie tego nie wie. Tylko ja, moi znajomi i pan Bóg.

Zawiał wiatr. Śnieg zaczął padać szybciej z nieba. Już oblepił ciemne włosy carewicza i ramiona, szalik i twarz Rosji.

Ivan przyśpieszył kroku, bez problemu wymijając chłopca i dyktując im nowy kierunek drogi. Zastanowił się, ile będą mieli czasu, zanim Aleksandra zdenerwuje się i pośle za nimi kogoś, żeby sprawdził, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

— Powiedz mi w takim razie, chcę wiedzieć.

— Pójdziemy tam. – Rosja wskazał palcem na pustą, szarą część ogrodu. Aleksy poszedł za nim już bez słowa, bo droga nie była daleka. Rosja zaś poczuł w duchu rozbawienie na samą myśl, że zrobiłby dokładnie to samo. Gdyby był dzieckiem i chłopcem.

Albo Alicją.

Stanęli w miejscu. Aleksy spojrzał na Ivana oczekująco.

— Wiesz, że potrafię przewidywać przyszłość? – zapytał Ivan. – Lepiej, niż Rasputin. A wiesz dlaczego?

— No dlaczego?

Rosja nachylił się, tworząc nad carewiczem cień. Twarz chłopca odbiła się w jego oczach. Z jego ust wyleciała para.

— Bo czuję to, co czuje nasz naród. Słyszę myśli. Widzę pragnienia.

Aleksy mu nie uwierzył, patrzył na Rosję trochę pogardliwie. Przysunął się i skrzywił.

— To znaczy, że potrafisz powiedzieć, co o mnie sądzą, tak? 

Rosja skinął Zwlekał z odpowiedzią, sekundę dwie... Pomyślał o bieli. O białym Aleksym. O krzykach, które odbijały się wewnątrz jego głowy. Udręczonych spojrzeniach służby. Westchnieniach. Tyle szeptów w jego głowie, szeptów i myśli i przekleństw i śmiechów!

Oj. Tak, Rosja czuł, przeczuwał, wiedział wiele.

— Lubimy cię, mały człowieczku – powiedział cichutko. – Ja bardzo lubię takich ludzi jak ty.

Aleksy znów nie uwierzył. Zmrużył oczy, spojrzał na Rosję z powątpiewaniem - ale nie obchodziło go, nie tak naprawdę, co sądzą o nim jacyśtam ludzie. Nie zrobiłoby mu różnicy, czy go lubią, czy nie. Mimo to cofnął się i rozejrzał po zimnej, pustej przestrzeni.

— Więc miałeś powiedzieć mi tajemnicę. Jaką? – zmienił temat. – Powiedz mi szybko, bo chcę wracać.

Wrócił do nich pies, który przystanął obok nogi chłopca i spojrzał na Rosję. Ivan też zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Zastanawiał się, podczas, gdy niebo czerniało i ciemniało, pęczniejąc jednocześnie zmierzchem i burzą. Odgłosy wichury stawały się mocniejsze z każdą minutą, a światła zapalane w pałacu coraz jaśniejsze, wyraźniejsze na tle mroku. W końcu powstał tam jakby inny świat, ciepła i ognia, podczas gdy oni zostali w miejscu.

— Zmierzch to ładna pora – zauważył Rosja.

— Denerwujesz mnie.

— Dobrze, już nie będę. Więc... Dlaczego jestem taki ładny?

— Co?

Ivan dotknął swojego miękkiego policzka i roześmiał się cieplutko. To był ładny śmiech, jak dzwoneczki i jak miękkie, mięciutkie rzeczy. Bo Ivan przypominał pluszowego misia: z kremową skórą i gładkimi włosami barwy zboża, z potężnym, zdrowym, młodym ciałem. Rysy jego twarzy były wydatne i potężne, czasem wzbudzały strach, czasem respekt, a czasem rozczulenie, bo wyglądał jednocześnie młodo i niebezpiecznie, wyglądał miękko i lodowato, jak śnieg, jak puch leżący na twardej warstwie lodu. A jego oczy miały w sobie coś z francuskich porcelanowych laleczek i coś z purpury, tysiąca zimowych nocy, z rozgwieżdżonego, nieznajomego, obecnego kosmosu.

Rosja był ładny. Ale dzieci nie znały tego pojęcia zbyt dobrze, więc Aleksy miał trudności z odpowiedzeniem na pytanie. W tej jednej chwili potrafił pomyśleć tylko, że Rosja jest duży. Jest wielki. Rozrośnięty.

Dobrze. Carewicz nie miał odpowiedzieć.

— Jestem bardzo ładny – zapewnił Ivan. – Myślisz, że Rosja jest taka ładna, że aa, wszystkie kraje są śliczne i miłe i czyste, promyczku? Że mamy zdrowe zęby i alabastrową skórę?

— O czym ty gadasz?!

— W połowie... – przerwał mu pogodnie Rosja. – W połowie jestem ideałem ludzi, Aleksieju. Wyglądam tak ładnie, bo to odzwierciedla to, co ludzie chcieliby widzieć, gdyby myśleli o Rosji. Silnego, młodego chłopaka. Ale zawsze jest jeszcze druga strona. Nie tylko to...

Ivan dotknął swoich pełnych, czerwonych warg. Przesunął po nich palcami i nachylił się nad Aleksym.

— Jest też to – odetchnął. – Jacy naprawdę jesteśmy, tutaj, w Rosji. Co w sobie nosimy. Ile przeżyliśmy. To jest właśnie to, co chciałem ci powiedzieć, mały człowieczku. Wielka tajemnica. Więc chcesz wiedzieć, kim jestem?

Aleksym nie był już pewny. Wydało mu się, że w minutę cienie spadły z nieba na pałac i na ziemię, ogród wydawał się martwy, a wiatr szumiał i szumiał... Pies zaszczekał, cofnął się i zaskamlał. W końcu nagle odbiegł. A carewiczem wstrząsnął chłód.

Patrzył się na Rosję i nagle poczuł do niego strach. Wielki człowiek o purpurowych oczach.

— Chcę wracać do środka.

— Dobrze, zaraz. Już wracam. Tylko ci jeszcze pokażę. Przecież sam prosiłeś. Jest jedno słowo na to, kim jesteśmy my, narody...

— Nie chcę! Źle się czuję... – rzucił nagle Aleksiej. Piekły go kolana, zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc cofnął się o kolejne kroki.

Rosja pokręcił cierpliwie głową

— Potwory.

W przeciągu mrugnięcia, w przeciągu powiewu wiatru, upadku płatka śniegu na ziemię, Rosja zmienił się całkowicie.

Było na nim wiele blizn: blizn świeżych i czerwonych, wpół jeszcze będących ranami, ciągnących się po jego twarzy, po odsłoniętej skórze, pod ubraniami, które przesiąkły starą i świeżą krwią.

I były dziury w jego ciele.

Jedna na policzku, druga przebijała na wskroś jego rękę. Obie rany były ciemne, brudne i cuchnęły. Wewnątrz nich coś - może ciemność, może robaki, może coś plugawszego - wiło się w ohydny sposób.

Poskręcanymi, pokrwawionymi palcami, z boleśnie wyłamanymi paznokciami wskazał na wyrwę w miejscu serca. Przez nią Aleksy zobaczył kawałek biało-czarnego ogrodu. Widział spadający śnieg i skrawek pałacu.

— Spójrz, carewiczu. Tym jest Rosja.

Ivan nie miał twarzy. Została tylko zniekształcona masa mięśni i poszarpanej skóry, która też wydawała się ruszać i wić. Jej stałymi punktami były tylko dwa oczodoły, którymi jednak doskonale widział: para oczu gorszych niż u diabła, takich, które wyżarła wojna, śmierć i umierający bogowie, widok milionów łamanych kości i rzek krwi.

— Gdzieś muszą znikać – powiedział Rosja - głosem podobnym, ale zmienionym, ostrzejszym, szeptem grobowców, głodu i syberyjskiego wiatru. – Te wszystkie wspomnienia po wojnach i ludobójstwach. Upchnięte pod dywan zdrowej skóry. Niektórzy z nas wolą twierdzić, że po prostu mamy dwie strony. Jedną tą, którą powinniśmy być w oczach ludzi. A drugą ta, którą staliśmy się niechcący... Jak ci się podoba twój kraj, promyczku carycy? Wolisz ładną buzię?

Aleksy stał, a później poczuł, że coś spływa po jego twarzy.

Ciepłe, znajome, łaskoczące.

Spadły w śnieg czerwone krople, a zapach świeżej krwi i posiekanego, surowego mięsa zmieszał się z wonią zimowej burzy. Krew podeszła też Aleksiejowi do gardła. Kap, kap, kap.

Krzyknął i zgiął się w pół i zaczął kaszleć, rozbolała go każda kość wewnątrz ciała. Ból przeszedł przez niego jak fala uderzonego młotem dzwonu.

Aleksy upadł we własną krew. Z oddali szczekał pies, wzbudzając tym w końcu zainteresowanie straży. Jakiś człowiek nadchodził, a widząc upadającego chłopca, przyśpieszył i zaczął biec.

W ciemności nie zobaczył zmiany Ivana, który odetchnął, przestąpił krok w przód i spojrzał na chłopca. Już był sobą.  
  
Ładnym sobą.

— Znowu masz atak choroby... – rzucił jakby z namysłem. – No, ale to nic. Będziesz zdrowy. Wezwiemy tego miłego Rasputina, on na pewno sobie poradzi, poskleja cię... – powiedział, ale część jego słów zagłuszyły krzyki chłopca.

Pobiegł do nich mężczyzna. Rosja poznał człowieka Aleksandry.

— Mogę ci go zostawić? – zapytał i bez czekania na odpowiedź zaczął iść.

Śnieg sypał naprawdę mocno. Skrzypiał już pod jego butami i wpadał w oczy.

Rosja spojrzał w niebo, ale nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie. Podniósł palec i przytknął pod swój nos. W głowie usłyszał szepty, nawoływania…

Dlaczego to zrobił? Bo nienawidził Aleksego, tak. Nienawidził pałacu…

Nie. Kochał pałac. Kochał Aleksego. To był tylko chłopiec, taki jak on, małe dzieci, małe dzieci...

Obce myśli. Obce szepty. I wizje pod jego oczami.

Po chwili Ivan coś poczuł, więc podniósł i położył pod nosem palec wskazujący. Zobaczył, że cieknie mu czerwień.

Odrobinka krwi carskiej oblepiła opuszek jego palca.

Rosja roześmiał się ponuro do myśli. Swoich. Nieswoich. Milionów ludzi.                                                  

Jeśli jego martwe serce w niczym się nie myliło, to był dopiero początek krwawienia. 


	25. Most

            Arthur położył na blacie kluczyk z numerkiem cztery i wyszedł z motelu w mżysty wieczór. W pierwszym lepszym zaułku otworzył kontener na śmieci i wyrzucił do niego swoje dokumenty.

            Stał potem chwilę, pół kroku od zeschniętego psiego gówna i, wdychając smród przesiąkniętego szczynami betonu, patrzył się pusto na graffiti w obcym języku. Mróz bezceremonialnie przedarł się przez jego podkoszulek, skórę, mięśnie i tłuszcz aż do głębi kości. Arthur już czuł się jak trup. Równie dobrze mógłby położyć się w tym cholernym obrzydliwym miejscu i zdechnąć.

            W końcu puścił pokrywę, która spadła z cichym trzaskiem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zamknął na moment oczy, bo poczuł szczypanie w ich kącikach.

             _Nie bądź żałosny do końca, Kirkland,_  upomniał siebie, co pomogło na tyle, że odwrócił się i wyszedł na ulicę. Nogi najpierw miał sztywne, jakby wykute z lodu, ale z każdym krokiem szło mu się coraz łatwiej i pewniej. Aż w końcu oderwał się od dowodu, paru kart, prawa jazdy i portfela i ciało zaczęło iść samo. Bezmyślnie, automatycznie, monotonnie po ciemnoszarych chodnikach mokrego miasta. Wiatr kołysał konarami drzew, a pod krawężnikami leżały kałuże, w których odbijały się białe, jakby kościste światła.

            Październik miał w sobie coś obrzydliwego.

            Nagle minęła go grupka przebranych barwnie, za potwory, młodych ludzi. Arthur zobaczył ich po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu, ale odczuł dziwną, przelotną tęsknotę, gdy odeszli. Zostawili za sobą sekundy rozgrzanego ostrym zapachem alkoholu, kobiecych perfum, ciepłem ciał, śmiechów i rozmów powietrza. A potem nadszedł zwykły chłód nocy. Właśnie ta atmosfera sprawiła, że Arthur zadrżał i tylko przyśpieszył kroku. Halloween. Zapomniał o tym, że dzisiaj było to cholerne święto...

            Gdzieś pewnie trwały imprezy. Ludzie bawili się całym sercem. Arthurowi przyszło do głowy, że to ironia, ale też, że skoro dziś żyli chwilą, to o nim nikt nie pomyśli.

            Nawet lepiej.

            Dostrzegał już most.

            Wypatrzył go wcześniej: był wystarczająco wysoki, a przy tym leżał na obrzeżach zapomnianego przez Boga miasta. Nocą przejeżdżało przez niego niewiele samochodów, dołem nikt się nie plątał. Barierkę łatwo było przeskoczyć i stanąć na skraju, na ostatnim kawałeczku betonu. Arthur nie wiedział tylko, czy rzeka jest płytka czy głęboka i nagle pożałował, że nie ma już czasu sprawdzić. Nie był nawet pewny, jak to miejsce i rzeka się nazywają. Przyjechał na oślep.

            Ludzie, którzy postanawiają się zabić zwykle nie mają siły myśleć o otoczeniu, ale on wszystko zaplanował. Miał niewiele zalet, ale uważał, że pragmatyzm i jasne spojrzenie na sytuację były najlepszą częścią jego osobowości.

            Dlatego wybrał skok z mostu.

            Jego pożegnalny list mówił tylko o tym, że wyjeżdża, bo potrzebuje spokoju, chce zacząć życie od nowa. I faktycznie wyjechał. Z Anglii do pierwszego lepszego francuskiego miasta z dużym mostem.

            Wiatr zawiał mocniej, podrywając jego włosy, wpadając mu w plecy. Arthur przechylił się leciutko i spojrzał w czarną przestrzeń, w wielką pustkę zapełnioną rzeką. Gdzieś daleko od miejsca, w którym stał. A w tej rzecze, tak jak w kałużach rozlanych przy krawężnikach odbijały się i falowały białe światła latarni nocnych, aluminiowe chmury i srebrzysty sierp.

            Arthur odetchnął. Zaciskał pięści na lodowatej, przerdzewiałej barierce zbyt mocno. Przecież mógł już puścić. Bez żalu, bez płaczu, szybko i będzie po wszystkim. Zamknął oczy i wczuł się w ten brak równowagi. Poczuł pustkę przed nim i wyobraził sobie siebie robiącego krok w przód. Uczucia spadania, grawitacji, która chwyci go za nogi i szarpnie tak mocno, że wszystkie wnętrzności pozmieniają miejsca, a kości połamią się jak gałązki. Za nim ze szmerem przemknął po asfalcie jakiś samochód. Arthur zobaczył pod powiekami krótki błysk światła.

            — No, no... – westchnął ktoś naraz. Blisko. Zaskakująco blisko. Arthur wzdrygnął się i odruchowo ścisnął mocniej barierkę. – Ciekawy wybór dnia na popełnienie samobójstwa. Noc zmarłych i opowieści...

            Arthur odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, serce zakołatało mu w piersi tak mocno, że niemal przytłumiło szum rzeki.

            Dość daleko, na odległość pięciu albo sześciu metrów, dostrzegł niewyraźną sylwetkę mężczyzny ubranego w biel. Człowiek oparł się o barierkę, wysunął ramiona w przestrzeń i spojrzał gdzieś ponad Arthurem. Z długiego papierosa, który obracał dziwacznie długimi, bladymi palcami ulatywała stróżka dymu. Arthur poczuł mocny zapach tytoniu, co wydało mu się dziwnie irracjonalne – zresztą jak ubiór człowieka, ta biel i stara purpura, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że przecież jest Halloween.

            Czyli przebieraniec... Zresztą to takie nieważne.

            — Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Bo skoczę.

            Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. Chyba. W ciemności Arthur miał problem z zauważeniem szczegółów, twarzy, oczu, mimiki.

            — I tak zamierzasz skoczyć, prawda? – zapytał z rozbawieniem człowiek. – Więc czym mi grozisz?

            Arthur zamrugał. W dodatku wiatr wpadł mu w oczy. Zimno. Było już tak cholernie zimno. Powinien po prostu skoczyć. Albo zrobić krok w przód, już, teraz, bez zbędnej rozmowy, bez wstrętnego uczucia, cholernej irracjonalnej, kłamliwej nadziei rodzącej się w piersi...

            — Nie chcę, żebyś mi pomagał i przeszkadzał – prychnął, zaskakując samego siebie tonem swojego głosu. – Nie przekonasz mnie, ja... Już zdecydowałem... Więc proszę, daj mi spokój i odejdź.

            Człowiek roześmiał się ponuro, ale to nie sprawiło, że jego śmiech wydał się ciężki; nie, dla Arthura to był dźwięk zwiewny i dziwaczny jak babie lato unoszące się w powietrzu. Leciutkie, zwiewne, pełne wspomnień ciepła i zapewnień deszczów, mrozu i spadających liści. Ten śmiech sprawił, że jego serce zamarło, a żołądek przewrócił się na drugą stronę.

            — Zapewniam cię – cmoknął Francuz, a potem jego głos stał się dziwnie gładki, chłodny i miękki jak aksamit. – Mój mały, smutny, angielski egoisto, że nie zamierzam cię do niczego przekonywać. Ty, twoje życie i twoje uczucia to nie mój problem, mh?

            Wypuścił z ust stróżkę bladobłękitnego dymu, a Arthur pomyślał: oto całe moje życie w pigułce. Nawet jako samobójca stykał się z obojętnością otoczenia. Z kompletnym zimnem. Nawet, gdy umierał, to nikogo to nie obchodziło.

            — Jednakże... – dodał naraz Francuz i spojrzał na niego kątem oka. – Gdybyś miał jeszcze chwilkę czasu i zechciał mi opowiedzieć, czemu ktoś tak młody postanowił zrzucić się z mostu i zaprzepaścić resztki szans, które mógłby kiedykolwiek mieć... Byłbym wdzięczny.

            — Dlaczego?

            — Żeby zaspokoić moją chorobliwą ciekawość. Co masz do stracenia? Opowiesz mi i skoczysz, a jeśli wciąż będziesz potrzebował pomocy, to mogę cię popchnąć. 

            Ramiona Arthura zadrżały, a w rosnąca w jego gardle kula rozepchnęła się jeszcze bardziej. Sam nie wiedział, czy to rodził się śmiech, czy żałość czy cierpienie, nie potrafił nazywać swoich uczuć. Kwitował to prostu przekonaniem, że jest żałosny. A typ miał rację.   
  
            Chciał komuś powiedzieć. Chociaż jeden raz chciał.

            Ale gdy spróbował, to nie potrafił ująć swoich uczuć w myśli ani w słowa, bo wszystko wydawało się małe, nieważne, nieistotne. Żałosne. Po prostu nie chciał żyć.

            Znowu spojrzał w rzekę.

            — Straciłem pracę – zaczął. – Mój brat nie żyje, reszta rodziny już dawno mnie wydziedziczyła... Jestem życiowym nieudacznikiem, ale pieprzyć to. Mój jedyny przyjaciel ożenił się tydzień temu.

            — To ostatnie to aż taka tragedia? – zagaił z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem Francuz.

            Arthur zmarszczył brwi. Coś go zirytowało i nikłe, pierwsze od wielu godzin pragnienie pojawiło się w jego sercu. Miał ochotę wrócić na drogę, rozbić Francuzowi nos, a potem wrócić... Ale nie aż tak, żeby ta ochota faktycznie zmusiła go do ruchu. Była raczej krótką, zabawną wizją, a Arthur nadal stał w miejscu, aż ten stary, szary cień złości rozpłynął się w obojętność.

            — Ach... – Pokręcił głową. – Bo kocham go i jest jedyną rzeczą, o którą kiedykolwiek dbałem.

            Pierwszy raz powiedział to na głos i, gdy już wiatr porwał te dwa najważniejsze słowa, to Arthurowi prawie zakręciło się w głowie.

            — Ożenił się i wyjeżdża na stałe tam, gdzie nie mogę pojechać. Zresztą nie chciałbym. Nie będę piątym kołem u wozu. Więc stracimy kontakt.

            Arthur nie chciał niszczyć jego szczęścia, więc najłatwiej było odsunąć się od wszystkiego - odejść. Zniknąć. On nie będzie o tym wiedział, nie będzie go szukał i za parę lat zupełnie o nim zapomni uznawszy, że Arthur żyje gdzieś daleko i pokaże się, kiedy będzie chciał. Minie jeszcze parę lat i zapomni kompletnie. Tak sądził.

            Francuz pokiwał w namyśle głową.

            Arthur zaś zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że oddycha gwałtowniej i szybciej, jakby wracały do niego jakieś uczucia. Ale to była zła wiadomość. To uczuć Arthur bał się najbardziej, przed nimi próbował uciec. Zaklął w duchu na samą myśl, że jego obojętność znowu znika, że spokój, który budował tak wytrwale kruszy się kosztem paru słów do obcego człowieka.

            Francuz jakby tego nie dostrzegł. Obrócił papierosa między palcami, a potem rzucił go do rzeki. Arthur jak zahipnotyzowany powiódł za nim spojrzeniem, ale nie dostrzegł ani dymu ani samego papierosa. Zniknął w ciemności.

            — To brzmi na lepszy powód – przyznał mężczyzna z jakimś dziwnym, smutnym rozmarzeniem. – Coś, z czym mógłbym się utożsamić, taka nieszczęśliwa miłość... Może jednak mógłbym ci pomóc.

            Arthur parsknął z irytacją. Wiatr porwał kilka jego łez.

            — Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz mnie truł...

            — Nie obiecywałem – uśmiechnął się pokrętnie. – Angliku, to nie będzie próba przekonania cię, tylko mała rada. Jeśli chodzi o to, że chcesz przestać czuć... Oderwać się od tego podłego, szarego, pustego świata... – Każde słowo ujmował delikatnie, tak, jakby kąśliwie. – Wyrzucić w tą rzekę nie siebie, ale twoje biedne serce... Są lepsze sposoby od samobójstwa.

Arthur nie miał już siły, by o tym myśleć, więc wzruszył ramionami.

            — O czym ty bredzisz?

            — O tym, że rzucając się przez nieszczęśliwą miłość z mostu pogorszysz sytuację. Naprawdę sądzisz, że tam... – Wskazał szczupłą dłonią w toń. – Niczego nie ma?

            — Oczywiście, że jest. Rzeka.

            Francuz pokręcił głową.

            — Non, non. Tam, po twojej śmierci. Sądzisz, że twoja świadomość zniknie?

            — Nie wierzę w Boga ani w życie pozagrobowe. Poza tym nie obchodzi mnie nic, ja chcę tylko...

            — Nie być tutaj?

            Arthur umilkł na sekundę.

            — Tak. Nie mogę uciec od tego, co czuję. Nie mam już innego wyjścia. Ani drogi do czegoś lepszego.

            — Ale zostaniesz tutaj. Uwierz.

            W ciemności Arthur naprawdę nie potrafił dostrzec twarzy ani żadnych szczegółów, choć Francuz nie stał przecież aż tak daleko. Stąd widział tylko jasnoblond włosy zawiązane w kucyk, pokryte czymś białym - jakby pajęczyną? Nie poruszał nimi wiatr.

            Zapach tytoniu ciągle unosił się w powietrzu mocno, mimo, że papierosa nie było.

            — Kim jesteś? – zapytał, prawie obojętnie, Arthur.

            — Francis Bonnefoy.

            — I skąd wiedziałeś, żeby odezwać się do mnie akurat po angielsku?

            A Francis tylko uśmiechnął się przeciągle - to Arthur jakoś zauważył. Choć bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył. I fakt, że było w tym uśmiechu coś marzycielskiego i smutnego jednocześnie.

            — W noc taką jak ta naprawdę łatwo jest zostać potworem, Arthur. Ale nie z pomocą samobójstwa. Taka śmierć da ci tylko to, czego szukasz: pustkę i odsunięcie na wieczność. To tworzy tylko więcej smutku... Za to wiem z pewnych źródeł, że wampiry nie mają serca.

            — Wampiry? Boże, nie wierzę, że ostatni moment życia marnuję na to...

            — Myślisz zbyt jasno i racjonalnie jak na kogoś w swojej sytuacji, Angliku. Jedynie próbuję przestrzec cię przed własnymi błędami.

            Arthur patrzył przed siebie rozmazanym wzrokiem. Na moment jego myśli i uczucia zbiegły się w jedno, więc dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co usłyszał i wtedy ze zdziwieniem głowę.

            — Twoimi błędami?

            — Wolałbym też, gdybyś trzymał się z daleka od mojego mostu.

            Francisa nigdzie nie było, choć jego głos skądś dobiegał. Przyniósł go wiatr, kolejny przenikliwy, obrzydliwy powiew. Ale po nim zniknął nawet zapach tytoniu i zapadła kompletna, głęboka, zmarznięta cisza.

            Arthur dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że nie jest aż tak tym zdziwiony, choć jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie. Wpatrzył się w rzekę. Tam, na dole, tak blisko, ledwie krok. Wiatr wiał, jakby próbował zepchnąć go w przód, a stanie na granicy mostu naprawdę robiło się uciążliwe. Zaczęło znów zresztą mżyć, a Arthur - Arthur był skostniały, był zmęczony, Arthur chciał po prostu odrobiny spokoju.

            Więc patrzył na rzekę. Zamknął oczy i puścił barierkę. Szum rzeki i liści spadających z drzew, wilgoć i chłód deszczu. Noc Halloween.

            Czyli ta, gdy zmarli wracali, a nowe potwory dopiero się rodziły?

            Arthur stał tak chwilę, a potem przeszedł z powrotem przez barierkę, postawił stopy mocno na chodniku. Rozejrzał się, a potem pustym mostem odszedł w obojętnym mu kierunku.

                                                                           

 

 


	26. Bliskie osoby

Westminster Hall sama w sobie była grobowcem królewskich rozmiarów, cichym, mglistym i przesiąkniętym styczniowym duchem. Przeciąg szturchał i przygniatał płomyki płonące dumnie na wysokich świecach, a brytyjski sztandar spływał ze stojącej na kamiennym podwyższeniu trumny Winstona Churchilla.

Salę już drugi dzień wypełniały tłumy ludzi.

Pokolenie Churchilla umierało, a razem z nimi wspomnienia wojny, czerwonego nieba nad Anglią, czarnych łun nad Londynem i imperium. Niedługo zapomną, jak to było. Anglia już teraz widział, że na tych starców pajęczyna czasu i zapomnienia opadła siecią zmarszczek, że zasnuwała oczy bladą mgłą – ich włosy robiły się siwe i cienkie, a dłonie pomarszczone jak kora drzewna. Zaczynali wyglądać tak samo; bezimienny tłum i Edward Wyznawca, Elżbieta Wielka. Winston Churchill. Bladzi, wypruci z barw...

A Anglia stał wśród nich, wysoki, zielonooki, niezauważony i czuł, że żegna się z całą epoką. Po godzinie wyszedł w chmurny i dziwny dzień. Nie miał czasu na wspominki, przecież w nowym, wspaniałym świecie wciąż czekało go wiele pracy.  
  


 _____________________

  
  


— Chcesz popłakać, Anglio? – Ameryka szturchnął ramieniem ramię Anglii, który westchnął i odsunął się, obrzucając młodszy naród cynicznym spojrzeniem.

Mijali krajobraz pełen ciemnej, nasyconej zieleni, w którą Anglia wolał wpatrywać się bardziej, niż w palącego papierosy Amerykę. Pociąg terkotał, a przedział, w którym siedzieli nieustannie się trząsł. O okna rozbijała się mżawka.

— Owszem, pragnę łkać na twojej piersi, smarkając ci w kurtkę i obśliniając przy tym twoją koszulę – oświadczył śmiertelnie poważnie Anglia, po czym urwał na moment. – Nie musisz mnie słuchać i nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać, skoro nie chciałeś.

— Wiem. – Ameryka uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do pudełka po papierosa. – Właśnie nie bardzo mi się chciało. Ale wypadało, więc jestem.

— Od kiedy robisz cokolwiek tylko dlatego, że wypada?

— Wypada to znaczy, że gość na to zasługiwał.

— Winston Churchill nie był "gościem".

Ameryka zapalił papierosa i spojrzał na Anglię z rozbawieniem ponad chmurką dymu. Znów miał podkrążone oczy, skórę jakby zsiniałą i przy tym ten dziwny, zmieniony uśmiech, którego Anglia, ku własnemu niepokojowi, nie potrafił do końca opisać. Ale to było normalne, Ameryka się zmienił. Był teraz narodem, który zapoczątkował erę lotów kosmicznych.

— Dosyć gościa lubiłem – podjął jakby nigdy nic Stany. – Gdyby nie on, to pewnie nie chciałbyś zamienić ze mną słowa, choćbyś leżał w kałuży z błotem z niemiecką flagą w tyłku.

— To był nadmiar niepotrzebnych opisów – skrzywił się Anglia. – Obaj wiemy, że i tak nie miałbym wyboru, Ameryko. Ale jest w tym ziarenko prawdy. Należy mu się twój szacunek.

Ameryka zaproponował mu papierosa z paczki, po czym podpalił go Anglii bez słowa.

Chwilę później pociąg zatrzymał się na niewielkiej stacji, gdzie wysiedli wraz ze sporą ilością dżentelmenów. Niedaleko, przy drodze, czekał już samochód, który dowiózł ich na cmentarz. Przez ten moment deszcz rozpadał się dość mocno, jednak parę minut później zostały po nim tylko ślady na ulicach. Niebo przejaśniało do barwy spranego błękitu.

Doszli ścieżką pod kościół świętego Marcina, budynek tak stary, że Anglia pamiętał, że spędził tam kilka tygodni w trzynastym wieku. Nie był zbyt duży, a raczej prosty i przysadzisty; miał tylko jedną kamienną wieżę, a najładniejszą rzeczą było rosnące przy nim drzewo. Otaczały go przeżarte czasem nagrobki.

Ameryka rozejrzał się z pewnym niezadowoleniem.

— To tutaj? Serio? To takie...

— ...mało imponujące po pogrzebie, na którym pojawiła się rodzina królewska?

— Mało pompatyczne i pokazowe jak na ciebie. Właśnie. – Znów się uśmiechnął, ale tym razem lżej, niż zazwyczaj. Z większym zrozumieniem. Spojrzał na Anglię nawet z odrobiną ciekawości, a ten, wyjątkowo, nie obraził się ani trochę.

— To było jego życzenie. Tu spoczywa jego rodzina. Niedaleko stąd jest też pałac, w którym się urodził.

Ameryka skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

A potem nagle jego twarz napięła się dziwnie, jakby z nerwów, jakby z bólu. Skrzywił się i rozejrzał wokół siebie. Stanął. Spojrzał za siebie, a jego spojrzenie wydawało się czujne, pociemniałe...

Anglia już znał te zmiany, więc nie zdziwił się, a jedynie ścisnął mocniej wargi.

— Wszystko jest w porządku, Ameryko – powiedział, a ten zamrugał i jakby ocknął się z głębokiego namysłu.

— Ta, wiem. Ale załatwmy to szybko – zarządził.

 Zatrzymali się przed świeżą, prostokątną, szarą płytą nagrobkową.

 Setki tysięcy ludzi, tradycji i rytuałów, przewożenie ciała ulicami miasta, Tamizą i pociągiem, orkiestry, żołnierze, rodzina królewska i prezydenci i kolejki ciągnących się w nieskończoność ludzi oraz kościół, którego sufit wisiał ponad niebem... A potem położono Churchilla pod takim samym szarym kamieniem jak można by kogokolwiek innego. Widniało na nim tylko jego pełne imię i dwie daty.

Odmówili z Ameryką dwie krótkie modlitwy. Krótkie, bo Stanom już po chwili wrócił zły nastrój i spojrzał na Anglię niecierpliwie, nagląco. Oczy znów miał ciemniejsze, a myśli skupiły się na czymś odległym.

Ale tego dnia Anglia nie zamierzał znosić jego problemów, więc wyprostował się, spojrzał mu w oczy i poprosił o to, by Ameryka zaczekał przy samochodzie.

— Chcę pożegnać się z nim po swojemu.

— Tylko...

— Wiem – przerwał mu spokojnie Anglia. – Nie zajmie mi to długo. Idź.

Ameryka nagle nie wyglądał już pewnie. To był tylko ułamek sekundy, ale potem uśmiechnął się prawie po dziecięcemu i odszedł, wdeptując przy okazji w błoto. Anglia odwrócił się od niego, spojrzał na chłodny, zwyczajny nagrobek i westchnął.

— Cena wielkości, racja?

Oczywiście wtedy jeszcze nikt mu nie odpowiedział. To zawsze chwilę trwało.

Anglia zamknął oczy i czekał, słuchając wiatru i kołyszących się gałęzi drzew, szumienia trawy, głębokiej, mżystej ciszy.

— Jak wyglądał mój pogrzeb?

Wtedy Anglia uchylił powieki i uśmiechnął się na ducha, który przyglądał mu się oczekująco.

— Całkiem imponująco, panie premierze – odpowiedział. – Był wyjątkowy. Armaty wystrzeliły dziewięćdziesiąt razy, tyle, ile miał pan lat... Trochę to trwało.

— Trochę? – uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem Churchill. – Dla ciebie całe moje życie pewnie trwało tyle, co te wystrzały, Anglio.

Ale naród pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Jeśli to panu schlebi, to były jedne z najdłuższych i powolnych dziewięćdzięciu lat, jakie przeżyłem. Czułem je dokładnie na swojej skórze.

Churchill spojrzał na niego wodnistymi oczami. Tak naprawdę nawet, gdy miał dziewięćdziesiąt lat i umierał na wylew nie zmienił się tak bardzo. Zsiwiał. Zbladł. Pokryła go tamta pajęczyna historii, ale wciąż miał bystre spojrzenie, ten sam uśmiech i prawie taki sam (odrobinę bardziej drżący) głos.

— A muzyka? Była muzyka? Prosiłem o porządną muzykę na pogrzebie.

— Dziewięć orkiestr. – Anglia zamilkł.

— I? – dopytał niecierpliwie Churchill.

— Cóż... Wszystkie grały marsz pogrzebowy – przyznał i patrzył, jak duch odwraca twarz w bok i prycha.

— Tak jak myślałem, do wszystkich diabłów! Wiedzieli doskonale, że nie o to mi chodziło. Nudne, pompatyczne...

— Wie pan, panie premierze...

— Od dawna nie jestem twoim premierem – odparł wciąż na jednym wydechu.

— A widział pan siebie?

Zaskoczony Churchill spojrzał w dół, uniósł w górę jedną brew - zdziwił się, nie zrozumiał. Zniknęło dużo jego zmarszczek i siwe włosy, twarz zarumieniła się, oczy zabłyszczały. Na to Anglia posłał mu blady, leciutki i zwiewny uśmiech.

— Wygląda pan tak samo jak w trzydziestym dziewiątym – wytłumaczył.

— Rzeczywiście. Dziwne. Trudno powiedzieć, żeby to były najlepsze czasy mojego życia...

— To były największe czasy w pana życiu – poprawił Anglia.

Winston znowu zamilkł. Wbił w Anglię znajome świdrujące, mocne, błękitne spojrzenie, aż ten znowu poczuł stare dreszcze, które pojawiały się na jego kręgosłupie. To on był personifikacją i duchem swojego narodu, ale czasem, gdy przebywał w towarzystwie Winstona Churchilla, zaczynał mieć wątpliwości.

Churchill też był lwem. Inteligentnym i starym... W końcu byli jakby sobie równi.

— Wytrzymałem długo, ale jestem już tym wszystkim cholernie zmęczony, Anglio – powiedział poważniej. Nie, nie tłumaczył się, bo, choć prawdopodobnie znał znaczenie czasownika "tłumaczyć się", to na słownikowym rozumieniu kończyła się jego przygoda z tym wyrażeniem.

Winston najwyżej czasami się skarżył.

— Rozumiem.

Były premier uśmiechnął się do niego, uniósł kąciki ust, jego oczy pojaśniały. Podszedł i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Anglia niczego nie poczuł, choć przypomniał sobie, że to zawsze był znacznie silniejszy gest, niż wyglądał. Churchill zawsze kładł mu rękę na ramieniu tak mocno, jakby chciał mu przypomnieć o ogromie wiary, jaką w niego pokładał.

Naród spojrzał ostatni raz w twarz swojego byłego premiera. Wieki temu przelał ostatnie łzy za człowieka, więc teraz czekał niemal nieporuszony.

A Churchill wyprostował się i odetchnął pełną piersią, a potem zaczął blednąć, niknąć...

— Zadbaj o to, żeby niczego nie brakowało Clementine – powiedział nagle. Zaskoczony Anglia zamrugał parokrotnie. 

— Zamierzam... Dziękuję za pana życie, panie Churchill.

— Nie zmarnuj się, Anglio.

Churchill zniknął w styczniowej mżawce, a Anglia jeszcze chwilę klęczał przy szarej, banalnej nagrobkowej płycie i myślał. O tym, że ludzie są wspaniałymi istotami. Czasem żyli wielkim życiem i umierali jeszcze bardziej wspaniale, choćby to było w teorii zwyczajne...

W ostatnich chwilach rzadko myśleli o wojnie. Albo o tym, że upadało imperium. Pamiętał Elżbietę, ona też nie przejmowała się prawie niczym i powiedziała mu tylko, żeby o siebie dbał i dalej kochał być sobą - i żeby o niej nie zapominał. A Churchill, ten wielki umysł, wspominał o swojej żonie.

Bo co innego mogło liczyć się na samym końcu?

W końcu Anglia westchnął i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wrócił na ścieżkę. Przy drzewie, oparty o ścianę kościoła, czekał na niego Ameryka. Nerwowo uderzał podeszwą buta o ziemię i palił kolejnego papierosa.

Co za ciekawe czasy.

— Hej, Ameryko.

— Już, Anglio?

Arthur podszedł, prostując się i poprawiając krawat. Zamiast na Amerykę, spojrzał z namysłem na kościół.

— Śpieszy ci się?

— Zawsze gdzieś, ciągle dokądś. 

— Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to było tak prawdziwe, jak ci się wydaje – odpowiedział łagodnie Anglia. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy wzięli sobie wolne popołudnie?

— Wolne, Anglio? Ty? – Ameryka zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego, jakby był poważnie zaniepokojony. – Niby od czego?

— Od wszystkiego – odparł z naciskiem Anglia. – No proszę, Ameryko, czyżbyś jeszcze nigdy nie robił sobie przerwy od bycia Ameryką?

— Nie jestem taki stary jak ty. Jasne, że nie.

— Och, nie narzekaj, młodzieńcze – uśmiechnął się nagle.

Ameryka wyglądał jak nagle kopnięty szczeniak, więc Anglia po prostu zabrał mu z dłoni papierosa (muskając palcami dłoń młodszego narodu), rzucił go na ziemię i przydeptał swoim butem.

— Czasem nie szkodzi odrobinkę zwolnić – powiedział spokojnie. – Chcę spędzić z tobą czas.

Ameryka zmrużył oczy, teraz już całkowicie podejrzliwy i jakby tą podejrzliwością i niezrozumieniem zirytowany. Anglia mu się nie zdziwił, bo sam już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem udało mu się spojrzeć na ten cholerny naród jak na kolonię. Dlatego spojrzał mu w oczy z łagodnym rozbawieniem.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał Ameryka.

— Zrozumiesz, gdy będziesz starszy, Alfred.

— Już jestem.

 Na co Anglia nagle uśmiechnął się, a potem nawet roześmiał krótko, miękko, ale szczerze. Ameryka pokręcił z niezrozumieniem głową, ale jednocześnie wyprostował się i uśmiechnął, nagle, może nie zaczynając rozumieć trochę, o co chodzi Arthurowi, ale zaciekawiając się tym.

To nie tak, że sam nigdy nie musiał niczego pożegnać.

Więc poklepał Anglię po ramieniu, a potem wypchnął go do przodu.

— Niech ci będzie. Więc gdzie idziemy?

Arthur wzruszył ramionami.                                                                                                                           

 

— Kto wie. Sprawdźmy – powiedział i wsiadł do samochodu.


	27. Przyjaciele pana domu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten drobiazg to taki mały prezent, który napisałam dla siebie, anglocentryczne gulity pleasure, pewnie nawet trochę nadęte. Krótko o dziwnych przyjaźniach Anglii.

W tym momencie Anglia znajduje się w salonie na tyłach swojego jesiennego domu w Lancashire. Przyjeżdża tutaj dla widoków i poczucia spokoju; przez okna widać spadające na przykurzony strumyk kolorowe liście, które bystra woda niesie potem w daleką podróż. Niskie wzgórza wyginają się w czarujące krzywizny, wiatr niesie gorzkawe leśne zapachy i zgania po olbrzymim niebie chmury odcienia przybrudzonej owczej wełny. W ciszy odgłos skrzypiącego krzesła albo przewracanej strony wydaje się bardzo donośny i suchy, wysuszony jak tamto stare, martwe drzewo rosnące najbliżej domu. Anglię otacza tylko więcej Anglii, żadnych innych Anglików nie ma w zasięgu wzroku ani słuchu.

Ten jeden jedyny siedzi przygarbiony, nogi ma przykryte kraciastym kocem i trzyma w dłoniach książkę, którą czyta pustce swoim chropowatym głosem. Przez nagrzaną okienną szybę wpadają cienkie promienie słońca barwy pajęczyny, które oblepiają mu kark i grzeją go w skórę skrywaną pod zmechaconym zielonym swetrem. Anglia porusza się i rozluźnia sztywny kołnierzyk koszuli, wzdycha, dziwi się, jak oszukańcze potrafi być babie lato w kwestii ciepła, wraca do bezmyślnego, ponurego (w spojrzeniu myślącego Anglii zawsze jest coś zmartwionego) wpatrywania się w kartki.

Wydaje się samotny. Takie odczucie potęguje fakt, że Arthur siedzi na bujanym fotelu, otoczony dużą ilością drewnianej podłogi i białych prześcieradeł. Większość mebli została pozasłaniana, żeby niezamieszkany przez nikogo dom nie marnował się aż tak. Anglia nie zawsze ma ochotę ściągać wszystko po kolei; lubi przepych, ale tak naprawdę ma niewielkie wymagania i większość sprzętów nie jest mu do szczęścia potrzebna. To sprawia dość przykre wrażenie.

Ponieważ jednak jedynie on ma zdolność do widzenia swojego otoczenia w angielski sposób, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie i mnie, wie, że nie jest samotny. Wprost przeciwnie. Anglicy patrzą inaczej na pewne sprawy. My, na ten przykład, nazwijmy nas normalnymi ludźmi, widzimy tylko jednego człowieka w smutnym, pustym salonie. Antyk pośród antyków.

Ale Anglia uśmiecha się półgębkiem, bo pamięta pisarza, z którym przyjaźnił się krótko, gdy tamten człowiek był jeszcze bardzo młody i głośno opowiadał zupełnie inne poglądy, niż te, które w końcu zawarł w swojej przedostatniej książce.

Pamięta też ogrodnika, który zasadził małe, wtedy orientalne, choć dziś raczej powszechne drzewko. Przez kilkanaście lat ogrodnik dbał i walczył z kapryśną pogodą i wrogą obcym przybyszom ziemią. Przez dom przewinęło się swego czasu bardzo wiele służby, ale upartością zarobił sobie odrobinkę miejsca w przepastnej pamięci narodu.

Anglia nie może być zresztą samotny, bo pamięta angielskie kamienie i niebo, a one pamiętają jego; pamiętają się też z rozszumianym angielskim lasem i wrzosowiskiem, oraz z wszystkim innym, co można znaleźć po drugiej stronie domu. Gdzieś za strumykiem, pamięta, wyrastają z głębokiej gleby krzewy dzikich angielskich róż.

Pomyśleć, że otaczają go same wspomnienia, to też nie do końca prawda.

Widzisz właśnie, że to salonu przytaszczył swoje zmarszczone, grubaśne cielsko pewien stary i obśliniony buldog. To rozkosznie obrzydliwie stworzenie człapie na nierównych łapskach pod bujany fotel, charczy coś i kładzie się do drzemki. Okazjonalnie będzie o sobie przypominać nagłymi wybuchami najdziwniejszych odorów, od których Anglia będzie marszczył brwi, klął, zerkał znad książki i obiecywał Francisowi, że od jutra przejdą na dietę. Dieta, nawiasem mówiąc, nigdy nie nadejdzie, a Anglia dalej będzie dzielił się z psem resztkami każdego swojego obiadu, deseru i przekąski. Nie miałby serca postąpić inaczej niż rozpuścić buldoga do granic możliwości.

Więc możesz pomyśleć: książka, stare drzewo i pierdzący pies, cudowni obecni kompani byłego wielkiego imperium. Chyba moglibyśmy się wtedy zacząć kłócić o tą samotność. Anglia mógłby w końcu właśnie być gdzieś indziej i, nie wiem, kłócić się o coś z jakąś wielką miłością swojego życia.

Ale spójrzmy jeszcze raz jego oczami: poręcze i najwygodniejsze krzywizny na jego ramionach pozajmowały przysypiające wróżki. Tylko jedna się przebudziła i właśnie bardzo zajmuje ją bąbel, który wydostaje się z nosa charczącego buldoga. Anglia ignoruje jej chichoty, gdy próbuje przebić bąbelek igiełką wielkości pyłku kurzy, i czyta książkę trochę głośniej. Przewraca stronę. Jeśli nie wróżki, to duch byłej pani tego domu uwielbia takie historie miłosne. Leśne duszki i skrzaty też są gdzieś tu niedaleko, Anglia widzi je nie całkiem dokładnie, bo tylko kątem oka. Bardziej czuje je tajemniczymi, krótkimi powiewami wiatru na twarzy. Duszki z pełną premedytacją nie pokazują mu się i umykają za każdym razem, gdy spróbuje skupić na nich wzrok, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że słuchają albo znikają po to, żeby powiadomić resztę. Ten kawałek ziemi zawsze był pełen jego magicznych przyjaciół.

Dziś wróżki nie psocą tak, jak kiedyś, skrzaty nie są aż takie podłe, deszcz uczynił sobie przerwę od padania, więc, cóż, w ogólnym rozrachunku to może być kolejna bardzo udana wizyta.

Trudno jest być samotnym w takich warunkach. Anglia zawsze uważał, że niepotrzebni mu są wrogowie, gdy ma kraj pełen gołębi, ani, tym bardziej przyjaciele. Przynajmniej nie, dopóki ma samego siebie, angielską magię i buldogi. 

Zarówno buldogi jak i pewien gatunek gołębi zostały tak zdeformowane przez hodowców (trudno stwierdzić, co właściwie próbowali osiągnąć), że teraz nie potrafią rodzić się bez pomocy ludzi. Rozchodzi się o to, że mają za dużą głowę. W przypadku gołębi, problemem są z kolei dzioby, tak zdeformowane, że ptaki nie mogą samodzielnie wykarmić swoich młodych. Anglia uważa, że, za taką formę zależności, jego ulubionym psiskom należy się zaszczytne miejsce na kanapie. A gołębiom na jakimś szkockim pomniku.

Buldogi na pewno nie odejdą tak długo, jak ktoś będzie pamiętał, żeby się nimi zająć. Po ponad dwóch tysiącach lat rozczarowań w kwestii bycia komuś potrzebnym, Anglia mógł o sobie powiedzieć, że ma przyjaciół w domu. A że inni nigdy nie rozumieli? Cóż, trudno. Ich strata.

— ...Francis, na litość. To było okropne. Od jutra zero kości, przysięgam ci to... Nawet nie wspomnę, ile Ameryka wydaje na opracowanie skutecznej broni biologicznej, bo, gdyby wiedział o tobie, to pewnie skonfiskowałby cię w imię demokracji. Musimy to naprawić, zanim będzie za późno... Przepraszam za niego, droga pani... To stary pies i...


	28. Sen o wolnym świecie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następne pięć lub sześć ff tworzy dość specyficzną grupą, bo wszystkie zostały napisane w krótkim odstępie czasu i w jednym celu, jako taki duży, historyczno-usukowy prezent urodzinowy dla Jubiliany. Będą się skupiać na relacjach pomiędzy Anglią i Ameryką na przestrzeni dziejów i mimo podobieństw, nie są ani ułożone chronologicznie ani połączone ze sobą w taki sposób, by nie dało się zrozumieć jednego bez innych. 
> 
> Ten tutaj, Sen o wolnym świecie, zawiera przemoc, UsUka, wesołe czasy rock'n'rolla i nieco mniej wesołą paranoję zimnej wojny.

Nigdy nie było takiej muzyki i nigdy potem nie będzie, pomyślał Ameryka. Tego nie opisuje się słowami, o tym się nie myśli, tylko tańczy, bo ciało jest pełne nieba, serce wznosi się w gwiazdy! Skok i skok i skok, weź ją na ręce i niech przeskoczy ci nad głową! Cienkie kobiece talie, szerokie paski, pastelowe sukienki okręcające się o zgrabniutkie łydki. To tak naprawdę nie jest muzyka, to nie jest kultura, to chwila, oddech, mgnienie, ułamek historii! Przeminie szybko, więc trzeba tańczyć jeszcze szybciej!

Kalejdoskop.

Ameryka obrócił Janet albo July wokół jej własnej osi. Jasnożółta sukienka wydęła się wokół niej i blond Judy przez sekundę wyglądała jak słońce. A potem skoczyła mu w ramiona, złapał ją, leciutką i przelotną, odwrócił się na pięcie, postawił ją znowu na podłodze. Tworzyli dobraną parą, ona tańczyła jak profesjonalistka, on usposabiał rock'n'roll, byli jednym ciałem z kobietami w szerokich spódnicach i roztańczonymi mężczyznami, ze stukotem butów, ciemnym światłem, śmiechami, dymem i potem, podskokami, kręcącymi się na boki biodrami. Jego oczy błyszczały, okulary zsunęły się po nosie, grzywka lepiła do czoła.

Ameryka zaczął szukać wśród kilkudziesięciu twarzy tej jednej, znajomej, wśród ciał tego poznanego... Nigdzie nie widział, więc pociągnął Jane dalej po parkiecie. Obróciła się wokół niego, przypadkiem otarła się biodrem. Pierwszy taniec minął jak mrugnięcie, drugi skończył się nawet szybciej, ale trzeci jakby już czerniał, cichł, zwalniał. Ameryka nagle poczuł znajomą irytację, od której ciemniał i cichł jego świat, więc złapał Judy za obie ręce i w końcu pożegnał ją uśmiechem. Zaśmiała się pięknie, jaśniutko, jej śmiech był jak jedna z tych nowych wesołych gitarowych melodii. Nachyliła się i pocałowała go, obcego faceta, w policzek. Zostawiła mu ślad po czerwonej szmince. Ameryka nabrał ochoty, żeby znowu ją chwycić i pociągnąć w jeszcze jeden taniec, a potem w sto następnych. Teraz akurat Elvis śpiewał o miłości i, choć Elvis nigdy nie śpiewał o niczym innym, to było prawie jak znak! Ale zanim Stany się zdecydował ktoś inny porwał dziewczynę do tańca i tyle, po wszystkim, Ameryka zapomniał, odwrócił się i zszedł z parkietu. Wydawało mu się nagle, że go dostrzegł. O tak, widział wyraźnie i na ten widok coś połaskotało go od środka jak prześlizgująca się po żołądku glizda.

Wyszedł. Muzyka przycichła, zapachy osłabły, a w niego tchnęło parne, zadymione nowojorskie powietrze.

Anglia spojrzał na Amerykę z niejakim zaskoczeniem, które zaraz przeobraziło się w tą typową, cichą krytykę. Światła miasta obrysowywały na brudny pomarańcz jego sylwetkę, ale twarz przykrywały cienie budynków. Ameryka parsknął, odetchnął, bo wciąż trochę trudno było złapać powietrze w tym mieście bez powietrza, a potem odgarnął z twarzy grzywkę.

— Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał Anglia, przekrzywiając leciutko głowę. Ameryka skrzywił się odrobinę, mała zmarszczka pojawiła się między jego brwiami. Zamknął drzwi od tarasu, a potem włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni, zostawiając na wierzchu kciuki.

— Co ty tu robisz, Arthie? Miałeś być w środku i upić się zabawą! Nie dosłownie, bo jesteś okropny, kiedy pijesz – mówił szybko, z typowym nowojorskim akcentem, ale pod koniec zwolnił, żeby się uśmiechnąć.

— Wystarczy mi to, co widziałem. – Anglia odchylił się na barierce i spojrzał na Amerykę z nikłym rozbawieniem. Również był spocony, choć pewnie nie tańczył. Ale tego Ameryka nie mógł być pewien, zgubił go dawno temu. – Chciałeś mi pokazać tańce, więc pokazałeś.

— A, ale plan był taki, że się w nie wczuwasz i tańczysz tak samo jak ja. Miałeś patrzeć i się cieszyć, a nie wychodzić – poinformował go Ameryka podchodząc bliżej. Anglia odetchnął tak głośno, że niebezpiecznie przypominało to parsknięcie. Sam podszedł w kierunku Ameryki i zatrzymał wzrok na jego policzku.

— Podziękuję.

— To nie fair, Arthie. – Ameryka nachylił się odrobinkę. Pachniał tytoniem, alkoholem i kobiecymi perfumami, co chyba wywołało w Anglii jeszcze największe rozbawienie.

— Ponieważ nie padłem na kolana z wrażenia przed tym plebejskim przyjęciem?

— Słuchaj, skarbie, musisz w końcu odpuścić i zacząć żyć.

— Skarbie? – powtórzył wolno Anglia. – Czy ja wyglądam na jedną z twoich roztańczonych panienek z opaską we włosach?

Stany roześmiał się i pokiwał głową, a potem przysunął się bliżej, złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w swoją stronę, kiwając entuzjastycznie głową.

— O tak. A może nie miałeś dobrej dziewczyny do spróbowania? Mogę pogadać z Janet.

— Janet to ta, z którą tańczyłeś najwięcej? – Anglia stanowczo stawił opór i wyszarpnął dłoń. Dla dopełnienia efektu poprawił swój trencz, wygładzając jego powierzchnię.

— Chyba tak. To nieważne. Chodź, Anglio. Albo! - Oczy Ameryki rozszerzyły się dziko, jakby nie wierzył, że do tej pory na to nie wpadł. – Od razu zatańcz ze mną.

Anglia zadarł podbródek, nie poruszając się z miejsca. No tak, zawsze musiał przerastać samego siebie w byciu upartym i złośliwym draniem. 

— Nie – powiedział Anglia. Ameryka odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną zniecierpliwienia i zaskoczenia.

— Co?

— Dwóch mężczyzn nie będzie razem tańczyło w miejscu publicznym.

— Anglio. Nie może ci chodzić o taką głupotę. To przecież ja. Ze mną możemy robić, co chcemy. – Nagle jakby znieruchomiał. – Chyba nie chcesz zachować się po antyamerykańsku, co?

Anglia drgnął niecierpliwie. Antyamerykański. To koszmarnie głupie słowo, że w każdych innych czasach wzbudziłoby w nim gorzki śmiech, sprawiło, że poczuł chłód. Antyamerykański. To było takie upokarzające, ale odpłacając się za to Ameryce tak, jak sobie wymarzył, zapłaciłby zbyt wysoką cenę. Tak to już było być jednym z tych, którzy przegrali, wygrywając.

— Nie bądź głupi.

— Nie? Och, szlag, to ty zachowujesz się głupio i uparcie. Jakby nie podobało ci się, co wymyśliłem – odparł Ameryka chłodniej. – Psujesz nam zabawę.

— Co za koszmar. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet skali tego, co czujesz. 

Ameryka zupełnie spoważniał, choć jednocześnie wydał się tym zmęczony. Wyprostował się, a jego oczy pociemniały. Coś powiedziało Anglii, że gdyby miał choćby odrobinę instynktu, to właśnie teraz by Alfreda przepraszał. No i mógłby na dowód swojego poddaństwa zjeść resztki swojej dumy. Pewnie jeszcze zostało kilka jej okruszków, których nie wylizał z podłogi ostatnim razem. Tak, właśnie.

— To nie jest wszystko, czego chciałeś? – Ameryka wskazał podbródkiem na świat. – Wolnego świata, w którym możemy bawić się jakby nie było jutra, tańczyć i żyć? Dałem ci wszystko, Arthie. Wygraliśmy wojnę, a teraz zachowujesz się jakbyś tego nienawidził i nie mógł mi dać nawet siebie w zamian. Nie podoba ci się?

Stany wpatrywał się w niego twardym wzrokiem supermocarstwa. Osądzał Anglię. Jakby od odpowiedzi miało zależeć wszystko, jakby miała o nim stanowić i jakby na niej opierał się świat. Anglia prawie się roześmiał, ale powstrzymał się, bo to byłoby zbyt banalne. Kąciki jego warg drgnęły.

— Nie podoba mi się – powiedział, z pewną satysfakcją obserwując zmiany na twarzy Ameryki. W momencie odpłynęła z niego krew, oczy rozszerzyły się niedowierzająco. Niezrozumienie. Poczucie zdrady. Złość.

Anglia otworzył usta, żeby coś dodać, ale Ameryka nagle zrobił krok do przodu, chwycił go za przód ubrania i popchnął na barierkę. Pręty wbiły się w plecy Anglii, cała konstrukcja zawibrowała. Ameryka był silny. Silniejszy niż jakikolwiek cholerny człowiek, ale Anglia pozwolił sobie tylko na skrzywienie, jakim obdarowywał ludzi, którzy szturchnęli go na ulicy. Jakiż ten nowy, wspaniały Ameryka był irytujący.

— To może powinieneś polecieć sprawdzić, jak tańczą u komuchów – warknął Stany.

— ...może powinienem – wycedził w odpowiedzi Anglia, patrząc na nieco wyzywająco. – Czy Sowieci nie prześcignęli cię ostatnio w programie kosmicznym?

— Pewnie już sprawdziłeś. Ile razy tam ostatnio byłeś?

— Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to ostatnio każdą możliwą chwilę spędzam z tobą. Byłbym wdzięczny, chłopcze, gdybyś zaczął odróżniać swoją propagandę od...

Ameryka zacisnął ręce na jego szyi, ścisnął naprawdę, cholernie, cholernie mocno.

— Nie mów tak. – Naparł na niego nieco mocniej. Anglia spróbował go odepchnąć z całej swojej siły, ale teraz nawet nie miał jak: prędzej wyłamałby barierkę i wypadł z cholernego drugiego piętra, niż zmusił Stany Zjednoczone, żeby poruszył się choćby o milimetr.

A Ameryka miał oczy szeroko otwarte, spojrzenie jakby zdziwione, przestraszone. 

— Nie wolno ci tak mówić. Nie mów tak, Anglio.

There goes my baby, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, zza drzwi dobiegały słowa piosenki. Z jakiegoś powodu Arthur usłyszał je tak wyraźnie, jak wyraźnie czuł, że Ameryka go zabija.

Szarpnął się, wierzgnął, spróbował kopnąć. Zacisnął palce na dłoniach Ameryki, wbił w nie paznokcie, ale nacisk tylko się zwiększył. Jego płuca zaczęły płonąć, świat czerwienił się i rozmywał. Chciałby przynajmniej zaśmiać mu się w twarz, ale mógł tylko spojrzeć mu w oczy półprzytomnie. 

"Chcesz, żebym mówił, ale jak mam mówić, kiedy miażdżysz mi tchawicę?"

Coś zabolało mocniej, a potem jakby wszystko się urwało. Na sekundę świat Anglii pociemniał.

Stany nagle go wypuścił i cofnął się tak szybko i automatycznie, że zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy uderzył plecami o przeciwległą ścianę. Pod Anglią w momencie ugięły się kolana. Uderzył w beton, przygarbił się i złapał powietrze w płuca tak gwałtownie, że zaczął się nim krztusić. Nie miał jak oddychać. 

— Anglio, przepraszam, nie o to mi chodziło... Zachowujesz się jakbyś był po jego stronie. To dlatego. To dlatego. To nie moja wina, przecież wiesz... Ha.

Anglia nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Palcami delikatnie dotknął szyi, łzy skapywały mu po nosie na ziemię. Ból trwał dłużej, niż normalnie. Rozdzierał go na części, a powinien minąć. Cholera. Jeszcze niedawno, jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu... Kiedy był w złotych czasach imperium, potrafił nawet nie poczuć cięcia, złamana kość zasklepiała się, zanim na dobre się złamała. Teraz mijało zbyt wolno.

Po minucie Anglia podniósł wzrok na Amerykę.

Stany przyglądał mu się z troską, nawet w ciemności jego oczy były znów takie jasne i niewinne. Zniknęło to coś, co pojawiło się w nim przed momentem, ale Anglia doskonale wiedział, że wystarczy jedno jego złe słowo. Co za drań. 

— Wszystko w porządku? Nie bądź na mnie zły... Nie możesz być na mnie zły.

— Nie – wychrypiał Anglia. Zirytowało go, że mówienie wciąż boli, a jego głos był aż tak słaby. Sińce dopiero niknęły wolno z jego szyi.

Wyprostował się jednak i zdołał spojrzeć na Amerykę spokojnie. Teraz był rozsądny moment na kłamstwo.

— ...nie zachowałem się... jak na zachód przystało... Oczywiście... że cieszę się z wolnego świata.

— Naprawdę? – Ameryka podszedł i stanął nad Anglią. Po chwili wahania wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, którą Anglia przyjął. Gdy Stany pomógł mu wstać, uszkodzenia w końcu zniknęły. Anglia uśmiechnął się. Dalej trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, ale...

— Zrób mi tak jeszcze raz, a przestrzelę ci obie dłonie.

Oczy Ameryki zabłysnęły w odpowiedzi jego zwyczajnym blaskiem. Przysunął się bliżej, tym razem nie naciskając.

— Wybacz za to, Arthie, wiesz, że chciałem dobrze – rzucił z cieniem humoru w głosie.

Alfred pochylił się i przytulił się do Anglii, a potem pocałował go w ostatnie, znikające zasinienie na skórze. Anglia bez słowa uniósł dłoń i pogładził Amerykę po policzku. Roztarł palcami czerwoną szminkę po jakiejś kolejnej dziewczynie.

— Nie, nie chciałeś, nieznośny gówniarzu.

— Mów za siebie, nudziarzu. To ty jesteś nieznośny. 

Na ciele Anglii nie było już żadnego śladu, ale on sam wciąż czuł twardy i duszący ból gdzieś w środku.


	29. Sen o potędze i równowadze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rok 1763, Anglia wygrywa wojnę siedmioletnią. Od Francji dostaje, między innymi, Indianę.

Globus wirował, a wraz z nim oceany, morza, kontynenty i wyspy rozpływające się w zwietrzałe barwy politycznej mapy świata...

I stop.

Trzema palcami Anglia zatrzymał Ziemię.

Jak to jest, pomyślał, dotykając kolejno Illinois, Indiany i Ohio, że nie widział Ameryki od ponad wieku, ale potrafił zobaczyć go w wyobraźni tak wyraźnie, jakby rozmawiał z nim przed ostatnim mrugnięciem. Co za ironia.

Pogładził palcami powierzchnię globusa.

Świat należał do imperium brytyjskiego, ale równocześnie ten sam świat z każdej strony był przesiąknięty Ameryką, objęty Ameryką, nie było od niego ucieczki ani schronienia, bo istniał w każdym zbiegu okoliczności, w każdym oddechu, w milionach drobnych skojarzeń.

Illinois, Indiana, Ohio... Indiana.

 

***

 

Przejeżdżali przez, wciąż jeszcze śmierdzące francuską władzą, rozległe równiny. Może to przez okres złej pogody, ale wszystkie kolory wydawały się tutaj wyblakłe: szarozielona trawa, płowe niebo i zakurzone drogi. Niewyobrażalnie wysoko wisiały olbrzymie, ubrudzone od środka chmury. Nicość - i w tej nicości wietrzna, znudzona cisza.

Nowy Świat miał w sobie coś z olbrzymiej pustki i zapomnienia, zupełnie jakby przed stworzeniem właściwych kontynentów Bóg urządził tu sobie plac ćwiczebny i zapomniał o nim później, zostawiając jednocześnie olbrzymią różnorodność i pustkowie tak wszechobecne jak niebo. Indiana była najlepszym przykładem takiego braku planowania.

Niedzielnym porankiem słońce rozświetliło srogi, poważny krajobraz. Wiatr wiał mocno, ale z niedalekiego pola kukurydzy dochodził nieskończony, niemal tajemniczy szum. Anglia zwrócił się do pierwszego przechodzącego żołnierza i kazał mu przyprowadzić chłopca.

— Ameryko, muszę z tobą porozmawiać – zapowiedział i ruszył, nie zaczekawszy wcześniej na odpowiedź kolonii. Wybrał ledwo ubitą ścieżkę, w której jego buty zatapiały się w błocie do połowy podeszew. 

Ameryka zrównał się z nim praktycznie od razu.

— O czym, Arthur?

— Cierpliwości. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Ameryka uśmiechnął się blado, podczas, gdy krajobraz podnosił się stopniowo z nizin w rzadkie w tej części Indiany wzgórza.

Z najwyższego punktu rozciągał się widok jakby przygaszonej doliny, nudnej ziemi, z której ciemne, nieliczne drzewa wyrastały w odstępach od siebie w taki sposób, jakby nie życzyły sobie towarzystwa. Na wprost nich wiła się rzeka Ohio: szeroka, płaska i błyszcząca w śnieżnobiałym słońcu. Wydawała się srebrzysta, a jej powierzchnia, w jakimś sensie, przywodziła na myśl twarde w swojej fakturze lustro.

Wyglądała tak, jakby zamiast wody, była pełna światła.

Ameryka stanął na szczycie wzgórza i pierwszy raz spojrzał na Indianę z czymś bliskim zainteresowania. Sięgał Anglii już do połowy ramienia, choć, gdy ostatnim razem Arthur go żegnał, usposabiał swoje ziemie ciałem paroletniego chłopca. Wiatr nieustannie szarpał jego włosami i koszulą, słońce odbijało się w jego oczach – znacznie intensywniejszych od szarawego nieba.

— Pięknie tu, racja?

— Jasne. Tutaj tak, ale nie wszędzie indziej. – Chłopiec odwrócił spojrzenie z rzeki na Anglię. – Dlaczego, Arthur?

— Chcę, żeby to miejsce stało się twoim nowym domem. Częścią ciebie – odpowiedział Anglia pełnym, mocnym, niemal doniosłym tonem; tak, jakby właśnie położył przed Ameryką świeżo rozpakowany prezent.

Przez sekundę albo dwie zapadła cisza pełna szumienia wiatru.

— Do mnie? Nie rozumiem. – Ameryka z niezadowoleniem zwrócił swoją białą, okrągłą twarz na Anglię. – Dlatego chciałeś gdzieś ze mną pojechać? Myślałem, że jak zabierasz mnie gdzieś ze sobą, to może...

— Ameryko, starczy tych pytań.

— Ale...

— Posłuchaj. – Anglia pochylił się, dla efektu odczekał sekundę, a potem podjął: – Poczułbym, gdyby ta ziemia stała się częścią mnie, ale to raczej niemożliwe. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem prawie ukształtowany, co oznacza, że mam już swoją ziemię, formę. Jestem dorosły. Ale ty nie, Ameryko. – Uniósł głos. – Nie ma w tym żadnej nieścisłości, bo, tak jak Indiana stanie się kiedyś częścią ciebie, tak ty należysz do mnie.

Ameryka spojrzał na Anglię z niedowierzaniem. I znowu miał to spojrzenie, przez które jego oczy wydawały się odrobinę ciemniejsze, starsze, poważniejsze. Anglia pokręcił głową z pobłażaniem. Był zbyt blisko celu, żeby teraz się zatrzymywać...

— Nie jestem częścią ciebie.

Ameryka jakby zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że popełnił błąd, ale Anglia zignorował to i niecierpliwie chwycił chłopca za ramiona.

— Dalej nie rozumiesz, Ameryko. Naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu na takie dziecinne uwagi. – Podniósł głos, uśmiechając się niecierpliwie.

Ameryka zamrugał, robiąc minę, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.

Jakże Anglia miał wytłumaczyć kolonii, że jest tylko kolonią? Każda inna wiedziała to niemal podświadomie, ale z tą jedną zawsze miał problem. Nowemu Światowi najtrudniej było przemówić do rozsądku.

— Indiana od dzisiaj będzie twoim nowym domem – powtórzył dobitnie i stanowczo. – Odprowadziłem cię tutaj, bo chcę, żebyś zamieszkał na tej ziemi i nie opuszczał jej przez kilka lat. Tak szybciej zapuścisz tutaj korzenie. Chcę, żebyś był silny. Proszę, rozchmurz się. Sprawisz mi tym wielką przyjemność, Ameryko.

Uśmiechnął się, ale chłopiec nie odpowiedział mu tym samym. Piękna, srebrna dolina Indiany odbijała się w jego oczach, które jednak wydawały się smutne. Kąciki ust Anglii opadły, bo uśmiech stał się zbędny.

Anglia spojrzał mu w oczy i zacisnął dłoń na jego chudych ramionach odrobinkę mocniej, jednak nie na tyle, by zrobić jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Nie zaczekał, aż dziwnie milczący chłopiec coś powie.

— Osiągnąłem coś niesamowitego – wyjaśnił i zatrzymał się na moment, by posmakować własnych słów. – Po ostatniej wojnie na kontynencie stałem się praktycznie niezwyciężony. Pokonałem Hiszpanię i zmiażdżyłem Francję. Żabojad musiał oddać mi znacznie więcej, niż tylko te ziemie. To znak... że jestem mądrzejszy od innych i właśnie im to udowodniłem – urwał na krótki moment, by te słowa doszły do Ameryki. Wzmógł się wiatr i szumienie kukurydzy, a rzeka Ohio leniwie mieniła się w słońcu. Na moment cały krajobraz wydał się niemal nieruchomy. Anglia zdał sobie sprawę, że jego własny potencjał na chwilę odebrał mu dech w piersi, więc odetchnął gwałtowniej. A potem wstał i spojrzał z góry na swoją kolonię.

— Jesteś już prawie całkiem bezpieczny, ale wciąż nie całkowicie... Więc potrzebuję twojej współpracy. Zostaniesz w Indianie żebyś scalił się z nią i rósł dalej, Ameryko. Staniesz się silniejszy i dzięki tobie będę miał dość sił, żeby zmienić cały świat.

— Po co ci cały świat, Arthur? I ja... chcę ci pomóc.

— Żeby go zrównoważyć – odparł Anglia, kręcąc głową. To było oczywiste! – Świat poza tobą jest pełen chaosu i głupoty, Ameryko. Potrzebuje mnie. Zjednoczę wszystkich pod moim panowaniem, będę trzymał każdy naród w odpowiednim im miejscu, by nikt nigdy więcej nie mógł nam zaszkodzić... Zamierzam wprowadzić nową erę równowagi. To może wydawać ci się okrutne, ale...

— Dlaczego nie ze mną? – Wpadł mu w słowo chłopiec. Patrzył na Anglię dziwnie spokojnie.

— ...proszę, Ameryko, pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem, o wypowiadaniu swoich myśli pełnymi zdaniami.

Ameryka prychnął i skrzywił się. Ale nie wyglądał tak, jak powinien, był zbyt spokojny, był poważny, był niechętny... Ale za to uparty, jak zawsze był. Nie odwrócił od Anglii wzroku. 

— Widzisz? Znowu to robisz, Arthur... – podjął jękliwie, trochę z irytacją, ale trochę z żalem, który nie pasował do małego chłopca. – Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Chcę ci pomóc, możemy to zrobić razem. Też chcę ułożyć świat, nie jestem już taki słaby i nie jestem dzieckiem, wiesz? Nie chcę tutaj zostawać, mógłbym popłynąć z tobą, moi ludzie też, moglibyśmy ci pomagać... Zrobię cokolwiek, tylko nie każ mi tu siedzieć i puszczać korzeni! 

Anglia uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

— Wystarczy mi, jeśli będziesz posłuszny, Ameryko. W tym jednym miejscu u siebie.

— To nie jest u mnie. I nie nazywaj mnie tylko Ameryką, Anglio.

— Proszę? – Anglia zamrugał, a Alfred cofnął się gwałtownie o parę kroków. 

Potem odetchnął, jakby przełykał jakiś żal, jednak przez cały ten długi moment nie odstąpił i nie poddał się pod naporem wzroku Anglii. Oddychał szybciej.

— Nie jestem twoją rzeczą, prawda? Mówisz o mnie, jakbym był... Nie nazywasz mnie już po imieniu.

Anglia parsknął cicho, pobłażliwie, ze zrozumieniem, a potem w dwóch pełnych krokach pokonał dzielący ich dystans. Położył Ameryce rękę na ramieniu, drugą zwichrzył te same złociste włosy, które i tak wcześniej rozczochrał wiatr. 

— Oczywiście, że nie jesteś rzeczą, Alfred. Ale musisz być bardziej cierpliwy. I wtedy, pewnego dnia, gdy będziesz starszy, wyznaczę ci poważniejsze zadania. Do tego czasu musisz mnie słuchać. Rozumiesz?

Ameryka nie wyglądał, jakby rozumiał. Przede wszystkim - sprawiał wrażenie rozczarowanego. Zaczął się cofać, najpierw powoli, a później Anglia patrzył się, jak chłopiec odwraca się na pięcie, zbiega ze wzgórza, aż w końcu znika gdzieś w polu wysokiej, kołysanej wiatrem kukurydzy. Nie poruszył się, nie krzyknął za nim, w żaden sposób go nie zatrzymał. Świat był wtedy prosty, więc, pomimo pewnego żalu, całym swoim sercem wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu Ameryka go kochał.


	30. Deszczowa piosenka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wspomnienia przemocy, szaleństwa, niezdrowe relacje i UsUk. Z zamierzenia akcja dzieje się w najgorszym okresie zimnej wojny, ale brak tutaj istotnych nawiązań do historii.

Z nieba lał się strumieniami deszcz, taki ciepły i wiosenny, taki śliczny, że Gene Kelly mógłby w nim śpiewać Deszczową Piosenkę; deszczyk, który tańczył na płatkach róż w ogrodzie Anglii, który skakał z szerokich liści na kłosy trawy, ześlizgiwał się z łodyg, spływał z rynny, a w kałużach wydmuchiwał bąble.  
Było parno, sierpniowo, duszno jak w smole – i tak samo ciemno, więc Anglia poddał się, wiedząc, że nie zaśnie. Odrzucił koc i zszedł do kuchni, a w półmroku nastawił wodę na herbatę. Przez chwilę wahał się, zanim podjął decyzję, którą z dwóch zaparzyć. Pierwszą puszkę trzymał na wyjątkowe okazje, ale herbata do codziennego użytku kończyła się w takim tempie, że najpewniej nie starczy jej do końca miesiąca. Mimo to nie powinien marnować czystego earl greya, bo potem może go nie dostać jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. To niewątpliwie był poważniejszy dylemat...  
Anglia patrzył się pusto gdzieś w trzeci plan, aż nagle uświadomił sobie, jak przyjemnie szumi deszcz, szeleszczą ciosane nim rośliny, kropelki stukają i spływają po oknie. Cały ten milutki hałas przeciskał się z prądem chłodu przez uchylone okno i owiewał rozgrzaną gorączką twarz narodu. Arthur uśmiechnął się, uświadamiając sobie pomimo zmęczenia, że to cudowna pogoda.  
Przecież... jeszcze dziesięć lat wcześniej o tej porze roku spędzałby uroczy miesiąc na krztuszeniu się krwią. I to nawet nie swoją, bo nie potrafił o niej myśleć, jak o własnej. W białe chusteczki wypluwałby płyny ustrojowe trupów poległych w starych wojnach, kaszlał krwią obcych mu ludzi i narodów. Nocami zaś śniłby koszmary, w których topiłby się w czerwieni (ognia, sztandarów, krwi), a potem przeżywałby te pokraczne sny drugi raz, tyle, że na jawie. A to, powiedzmy, wprawiałoby go w ten dość nerwowy stan, w którym czasem zapominał kim jest. Zdecydowanie lepiej było ograniczyć lipiec z sierpniem do bezsenności, migren i gorączki.  
(Ale czy ten deszcz na szybie nie wydawał się czerwony?)  
Anglia potrząsnął głową i spuścił wzrok na blat, po czym wsypał do imbryka trochę codziennej herbaty. Może za kolejne dwadzieścia lat te objawy sezonowego szaleństwa całkowicie odejdą...  
Kiedy już straci resztki swojej potęgi na rzecz Ameryki. Cóż, dziedziczenie miało swoje plusy i minusy.  
— Nie mogę przestać myśleć o bombie – wyznawał Stany z drobnym, nerwowym uśmiechem. – A gdyby tak użyć jej na Korei? Pamiętam to uczucie, Anglio, poszłoby szybko, raz dwa, raz dwa trzy i już, po problemie... Mam taką ochotę...  
— Nie mogę pomóc wszystkim naraz. Nie mogę pomóc nikomu, bo nie chcą. Czemu mnie nie słuchają, Arthur? Czemu nie? – Patrzył się na niego niemal oskarżycielsko. Oczy miał pociemniałe, a spojrzenie nieobecne. – Wiem lepiej.  
— Nie waż się nigdy mnie zostawić. Mógłbym pozwolić Europie zatopić się w gównie. Zrujnuję was wszystkich ot tak. Po prostu. – Pstrykał palcami. – Ot tak.  
Albo dzwonił telefon, a Anglia napotykał w słuchawce głuchą, niebezpieczną ciszę. Pod koniec Ameryka nagle zaczynał się śmiać głucho i dziwacznie, bo telefon zniekształcał jego głos.  
— Powinieneś mnie zostawić – mówił, zanim się rozłączał.  
A przy tym dziwił się całkiem szczerze, gdy rankami znajdywał na ciele Anglii nowe siniaki, otarcia, albo jeszcze gorsze rany, gdy białe prześcieradła plamiła krew, a na ziemi leżało rozbite szkło. Bladł, jego oczy rozszerzały się gwałtownie. Chwytał Arthura za nadgarstek stalowym uściskiem, patrzył mu uważnie w oczy i pytał, co się stało.  
Anglia w odpowiedzi zawsze uśmiechał się podobnie, trochę ironicznie i trochę wyzywająco. Czasem to był dobry wybór, czasem zły, ale niewątpliwą satysfakcję przynosiła mu bezsilna wściekłość Ameryki, który nagle natrafiał w ich relacji na ścianę. Poza tym Anglia nie miał w zwyczaju rozmawiać zbyt wiele o takich głupotach jak sprawy, które już się wydarzyły i żadna nudna gadka by ich nie odmieniła. Więc najłatwiej i najwygodniej było mu patrzeć na Alfreda z chłodnym rozbawieniem i odpowiadać:  
— Ameryko, zapomniałeś, że od lat rozpadam się na kawałeczki?  
Aż w końcu to durne supermocarstwo przestało zadawać głupie pytania.  
Nagle Anglia zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że stoi w otwartych drzwiach, w progu pomiędzy kuchnią a werandą. W jego uszach wzmagał się deszczowy hałas, powietrze napęczniało gorzkimi i słodkimi woniami zieleni. Arthur spojrzał na swój ogród i jakieś wrażenie sprawiło, że poczuł się bardzo odległy od domu. Gorący deszcz do złudzenia przypominał amazońską burzę i tylko róże, plamy czerwieni i bieli, odrywały go od takiego wrażenia. Oparł ramię o framugę i przyglądał się swojemu ogrodowi-dżungli z oczarowaniem. Co za zapierający dech w piersi widok...  
Prawie jakby szaleństwo padało z nieba, uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Minęło kilka sekund, zanim powoli ruszył się do przodu. Przeszedł krok, zatrzymał się, jakby przypomniawszy sobie o czymś i ściągnął pantofle. Nagimi stopami dotknął wilgotnych desek, jeszcze krok... I stanął przy granicy deszczu, prawie stykając się nosem z ciepłymi strumieniami. Odpryski wody, drobniutkie i niewidzialne, ostre jak igiełki, kuły go w twarz. Szum zmienił się w huk, który wypełnił mu uszu i wnętrze czaszki, a potem całe ciało.  
Jestem idiotą w pidżamie w szkocką kratę, pomyślał w ostatnim przejawie racjonalności. Przymknął oczy i, z uśmiechem, nachylił się w przód.  
Nagle czajnik zapiszczał. Anglia odsunął się gwałtownie i usłyszał też drżące, donośne dzwonienie telefonu. Dryyń, dryyyń, dryyYŃ. Ameryka. To na pewno Ameryka.  
Wrócił się do kuchni nieśpiesznie, wyłączył czajnik i przeszedł do przedpokoju, gdzie telefon niestrudzenie się wydzierał. Anglia patrzył na słuchawkę nieporuszenie, dał jej jeszcze parę sekund, zanim odebrał.  
— Chcę kogoś zabić. – Żadnego wstępu ani powitania; przez telefon głos Ameryki ociekał tylko bolesną, czystą desperacją.  
— Nie, nie chcesz...  
— Nie mogę już tak dłużej bezczynnie siedzieć, kiedy on gdzieś tam jest i coś knuje. To doprowadza mnie do... Cholera wie czego.  
Anglia okręcił kabel wokół swojego palca, oparł się o ścianę i wpatrzył w przeciwległy punkt. Ucieszył się z tego, że przynajmniej Ameryka tym razem od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, co mu jest, co znaczyło, że raczej nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Ale nawet, jeśliby zrobił, to tak naprawdę nie był problem to Anglii. Arthur nie przejmował się niczym, dopóki jego durne supermocarstwo nie robiło czegoś, co mogło zdestabilizować całe narody.  
— Obserwujemy go, Ameryko – odparł z czystego dyplomatycznego przyzwyczajenia. No i, dobrze, miał swoje poczucie obowiązku. – Jeśli pomyśli o zrobieniu ci czegoś siedząc w nocy na kiblu, to moi ludzie będą o tym wiedzieli, zanim spuści wodę.   
Z drugiej strony słuchawki nadeszło coś na kształt krótkiego, chrapliwego śmiechu.  
— Zaraz oszaleję, Arthur – powiedział Ameryka, ale zabrzmiał już bardziej, jak on sam. Choć nie. Anglia nie sądził, by Ameryka powinien być aż tak zmęczony. – Wiesz, co mi ostatnio powiedział?  
— Niech zgadnę... Powiedział ci pewnie, że z radością zrobi mi krzywdę, zanim dotrze do ciebie. Bawi się z twoim umysłem, Ameryko, więc nie pozwól mu na to.  
— Wiesz o tym?  
— Jest raczej oczywisty.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Anglia czekał, poruszając się tylko, by otrzeć pot i deszcz, które zmieszały się na jego czole. Zabawne, że Ameryka w ogóle próbował dociekać takich prostych spraw.  
— Jestem w Nowym Jorku. Nie powinienem tu przyjeżdżać, co? Teraz muszę coś zrobić – wyznał z westchnięciem Ameryka. Brzmiał, jakby próbował śmiać się z samego siebie. – Za bardzo mnie ciągnie. Wiesz, co chcę zrobić? Wyjść na ulicę i zastrzelić jakiegoś Ruska. Choćby cywila, rozumiesz? Kogoś niewinnego... Miałem być lepszy od ciebie.  
Anglia zmarszczył leciutko brwi, a, jakby po chwili namysłu, przewrócił oczami.  
— Wypalmy razem papierosa, co ty na to? A najlepiej całą paczkę. Usiądź i skup się na oddychaniu, dokładnie tak, jak ci mówiłem – nakazał.  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległy się szumy, coś zaszeleściło, a sprężyny łóżka zaskrzypiały. Przez minutę Anglia słuchał tylko, jak Ameryka oddycha szybko i płytko.  
— Masz swojego papierosa, Arthie?  
— Tak, trzymam go w ręce. – Anglia patrzył się na deszcz przez malutkie okienko w drzwiach, na deszcz i na czarne niebo.  
Czasem Ameryka był zły i pełen nienawiści, innym razem po prostu pozbawiony jakichkolwiek skrupułów... Ale, kiedy brzmiał, jakby rozpadał się od środka, był chyba najbardziej irytujący. Słaby, głupi dzieciak z jego głupimi słabiutkimi ideałami. W jego wieku Anglia przynajmniej nie udawał, że liczy się dla niego dobro ludzi.  
— O czym myślisz, Alfred? – zapytał, znowu, z poczucia obowiązku.  
— Że czasami chciałbym być taki jak ty.  
No. To było coś nowego. Anglia zmarszczył brwi i nie odpowiadał przez parę sekund, zastanawiając się, o co Ameryce chodzi. Wiedział, że najpewniej o coś głupiego, bo biedny Alfred zupełnie przestał być sobą, a nawet, gdy był sobą, to nie grzeszył zdrowym rozsądkiem...  
...co było dobrą karą za to, że opuścił Anglię w taki sposób, ale Arthur tak naprawdę nigdy nie zamierzał się mścić, więc i nawet teraz nie czuł chorej satysfakcji. A "A nie mówiłem? Wiedziałem, że tak będzie" powiedział Ameryce chyba tylko raz.  
— Och – mruknął w końcu. – Do tej pory kłóciłbym się, gdyby ktoś powiedział mi, że oszalałeś już do cna.  
— Mówię poważnie, Art. – Ameryka znów był zmęczony, ale jakby jednocześnie niecierpliwy. Anglia usłyszał, jak głośno, z westchnięciem, wypuszcza z ust papierosowy dym. – Masz w ogóle jakieś uczucia? Czasem mi się wydaje, że nie masz żadnych, że jesteś tylko zimnym, kalkulującym sukinsynem i nic więcej... Więc?  
Anglia poruszył się niecierpliwie i, tym razem, odpowiedział po sekundzie, najwyżej po dwóch.  
— Możesz być taki jak ja, Ameryko. Musiałbyś tylko przestać sądzić, że możesz kontrolować każdą jedną sprawę na świecie. Też przez to przechodziłem swego czasu – wyjaśnił i urwał dla lepszego efektu. – Następnie szybko zrozumiałem, że to nie tylko niemożliwe, ale też niepotrzebne. Nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie rządzić światem. Złe rzeczy będą się zdarzać.  
— Co za gówniane bzdury, Anglio. – Wbrew słowom, ton Ameryki był niemal sympatyczny. – Ja zapłacę każdą cenę, wezmę na siebie każdy ciężar, ścierpię każdą zniewagę, poprę każdego przyjaciela i przeciwstawię się każdemu wrogowi i tak dalej... – Ameryka wyrecytował z rozbawieniem. – Ja zrobię wszystko i mi się uda. Tak jak udało mi się z księżycem... Myślisz, że zawiodę tak po prostu JFK? Nie, nie mogę. Dam radę, tylko...  
Zamilkł znowu, ale Anglia już się domyślił.  
— Mógłbym przylecieć pojutrze na jeden dzień – powiedział krótko.  
— Dobrze.  
— Czekaj na mnie. Nie zrób niczego głupiego.  
— To ty nie rób niczego głupiego.  
— Dobranoc, Ameryko.  
— Anglio, wiesz, że...   
Anglia odłożył słuchawkę. Wrócił, przelał do kubka herbatę z imbryka i usiadł na werandzie, uśmiechając się pod nosem na myśl o tym, że jutro rano jego ogród będzie wymagał mnóstwa pracy. Deszcz zniszczy kwiaty.


	31. Duma, honor suwerenność i inne nieistotne słowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rok 1981. Wojna o Falklandy, a raczej okres na krótko przed jej wybuchem oraz niedługo po jej rozpoczęciu. Anglia oraz pani premier Margaret Thatcher, Ameryka i Argentyna, który trochę sobie egzystuje, ale tak nieoficjalnie. Tym razem głównie historycznie, a przy tym historia nie do końca opisywana na poważnie.

Ameryka z rzadka witał Anglię, gdy ten przylatywał do Nowego Jorku. No, właściwie, normalnie nigdy go nie witał.

Stany Zjednoczone był niewychowanym, despotycznym gówniarzem. Anglia przywykł już do przeżuwania swojej dumy na drugie śniadanie, więc, jeśli narzekał, to tylko dla zasady. Po przylocie mógł wypić w spokoju herbatę w plastikowym kubku, skorzystać z toalety, a następnie zabawić się w grę, w której podawał taksówkarzowi adres hotelu, a potem obserwował, w jaki sposób nowojorczyk spróbuje go oszukać.

Tego dnia Anglia nawet nie powiadomił Ameryki, że przylatuje. Nie śpieszył się, ba, planował nawet, że wcześniej postoi w jakiejś kolejce, co było jednym z jego najintensywniejszych przeżyć narodowych sportów od czasu, gdy pani Thatcher posadziła na dywaniku kibiców piłki nożnej.

Wszedł na terminal w otoczeniu świty brytyjskich i amerykańskich biznesmenów, to znaczy, w chmurach papierosowego dymu i okazjonalnych powiewów drogiego alkoholu... I zobaczył Amerykę, który zakrzywiał wokół siebie czasoprzestrzeń w taki sposób, że wydawał się być centrum otoczenia. Cóż, Stany właśnie popsuł mu plany na dalszą połowę dnia. Typowe. Znał też jego plany z tajemniczego źródła. Też typowe. I, na litość... Miał na sobie marynarkę w gwieździsty sztandar. To już nie mogło być boleśniej wzorcowym, cholernym Ameryką.

Anglia ugryzł się w język. Imperium mu upadło, europejskie narody śmiały się za jego plecami od lat, więc co jeszcze miał do stracenia?

Alfred przytulił go na powitanie, prawdopodobnie łamiąc mu przy tym kilka żeber, a potem pociągnął go za ramię w kierunku wyjścia, przez cały ten czas oczekując, aż Anglia wypomni mu marynarkę. On jednak nie powiedział na ten temat absolutnie niczego.

Nie skomentował też, że Ameryka znowu wymienił swój samochód na jakiś nowy. Tym razem otworzył drzwiczki od czerwonego kabrioletu sportowego Ferrari, lśniącego pięknie świeżym, nowiutkim lakierem. Anglia zdusił w sobie zazdrość i usiadł po stronie pasażera bez słowa.

— Podekscytowany spotkaniem, Arthie?

— Umieram z niecierpliwości – odmruknął takim tonem, że faktycznie można było przypuszczać, że jest od kilku lat martwy. – Nie mogę doczekać się tego, aż spóźni się dwie godziny, nie będzie udawał, że mnie słucha, a na koniec napluje mi pod buty.

— Będzie zabawnie. I mam plan na nas na wieczór.

— Ameryko. – Anglia spojrzał na niego ze śladowym niepokojem. – Nie zamierzasz brać udziału w spotkaniu pomiędzy mną a Argentyną, prawda?

— Co? Spotykasz się z Argentyną? – Ameryka zdziwił się niewinnie, a później błysnął w uśmiechu zębami. – Nic mi nie mówiłeś. Po co z nim?

Anglia mówił, ale, z grzeczności i, bo nie było sensu, nie wypomniał tego Ameryce. Był zresztą pewny, że ten wcale go nie słuchał.

— Przecież właśnie spytałeś, czy jestem podekscytowany spotkaniem – podsunął mu tylko.

— Miałem na myśli siebie.

— Doprawdy...

Ameryka przekręcił klucz w stacyjce, a maszyna zadrżała tylko nieznacznie, a za to w przyjemny sposób. Co też przypomniało Anglii o tym, że, przez oszczędności i różnorakie cięcia budżetowe, sam ciągle jeździ starym zielonym austinem sprzed dziesięciu lat...

Stany wyjechał z parkingu i, jeszcze zanim dotarł do prostej drogi, rozpędził swój samochód do irytująco godnej podziwu prędkości. Anglia znowu przewrócił oczami. Po chwili deprymującej ciszy, ulitował się nad sobą i zaczął mówić.

— Sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu odebrałem Argentynie Falklandy. Zbliża się dokładna rocznica, więc ostatnio sobie o tym przypomniał i uznał, że mnie podręczy. Od kilku miesięcy nie chce mi dać spokoju, więc próbuję jakoś z nim uzgodnić całą sprawę.

Ameryka wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co to są Falklandy, co to jest Argentyna i nawet, co to jest uzgadnianie. No, a raczej wyglądał tak, jakby obchodziło go to tyle, co psia kość.

No oczywiście.

— Oddasz mu je?

— Proszę? – Anglia zamrugał. Ameryka spojrzał na niego z ukosa i uśmiechnął się w ten głupi sposób, który wszyscy brali za jego naturalny uśmiech. Podobnie, jak w wielu poprzednich przypadkach, Anglia odniósł to specyficzne wrażenie, że Ameryka nie słucha, ale głównie dlatego, że już wie.

— To tylko małe wysepki, tak, Anglio? A Argentyna to dupek, ale potrzebny nam dupek, bo...

— Bo Sowieci.

Nawet nie próbował wspomnieć, że już rozważał oddanie Argentynie zwierzchnictwa nad Falklandami, żeby nie tworzyć konfliktu. Miał jakieś resztki dumy, a, szczęśliwie, nic z tamtej nie wyszło.

— Po prostu nie sprawiaj nikomu kłopotów, Arthie. – Ameryka pokazał w uśmiechu szereg bielutkich zębów, a Anglia, oczywiście, wiedział, że "nikomu" oznacza "mi".

No oczywiście.

— Zobaczę, jak wypadnie rozmowa – mruknął i odwrócił wzrok. Westchnął. Niech Ameryce będzie. – Nowy samochód?

— No właśnie! Cudowna, nie? Rozpędza się do setka w siedmiu sekundach...

 

__________________

 

— Nie powiem jej. Wolę już powiedzieć jemu, może wtedy on...

— Powiedzieć mi co dokładnie?

— Pan Anglia, o... – Anglia spokojnie wysłuchał długiego, nerwowego tłumaczenia sekretarza. Młody człowiek (jak miał na nazwisko?) używał tak wielu słów, że nawet dla Anglii wydawało się to przerostem formy nad treścią. Tłumaczenia w skrócie brzmiały, mniej więcej tak: "Argentyńczycy, to znaczy ludzie podający się za handlarzy złomem, ale my wiemy, że to oni, zaatakowali Falklandy, nikt nie miał o tym żadnego pojęcia i dalej nie wiemy, po co, dlaczego, kiedy i gdzie. Aha i naszego jedynego stacjonującego tam statku nie było w tym czasie w porcie, więc Endurance jest cała i zdrowa. Raczej."

W Anglię uderzyła fala chłodu. Nie. Nie był na to gotowy. Argentyna dopiero co twierdził, że wszystko będzie w porządku... (I Anglia nie uwierzył mu ani na sekundę, ale cholera, wciąż nie był gotowy.)

Fakt, że ktoś, cholernie-daleki-kawał drogi morskiej stąd, zaatakował jego ziemię, jego wyspy, wywołała w Anglii mocną potrzebę głębokiego westchnięcia. I, może, wypicia filiżanki porządnej herbaty.

"Po co komuś, do diabła, Falklandy..."

Zrobiło mu się jeszcze zimniej. Spojrzał poważnych na asystenta, na dwóch starszych i wieloletnich współpracowników, którzy przysłuchiwali się temu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i twarzami pełnymi obaw, po czym odchrząknął.

— No cóż, ja jej tego nie powiem.

 

__________________

 

Pani Thatcher milczała.

Anglia też milczał.

— Najwyżej rozpoczniemy z nimi wojnę.

Anglia zamrugał.

— Co, proszę?

— Masz lepszą propozycję? – spytała bez ogródek Margaret. Już w tym momencie Anglia wiedział, że to jakaś pułapka i przełknął ciężej ślinę. Pani premier pytała go o zdanie tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy trzeba było posłodzić herbatę.

— Uważam... – zawahał się. Premier patrzyła się na niego poważnie i stanowczo, jakby oczekiwała, że zrobi coś użytecznego. – Że to oczywiście okropna rzecz, pani premier, ale dwudziesty wiek przyniósł już ze sobą wystarczająco wiele konfliktów. Wolałbym uniknąć bycia kolebką następnego. Tak. Przede wszystkim nie sądzę, żebym był do tego przygotowany. – I czasami tęsknił za Chamberlainem. – Poza tym... Naprawdę możemy coś zrobić? Wysłać wojsko i wypowiedzieć wojnę o Falklandy? – uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. Nie, przecież nie mogliby czegoś takiego zrobić za żadne skarby świata. Wprawdzie Anglia nie był pewien czemu, ale czuł, że to zły pomysł. – Reszta świata nie da mi żyć i wiem, że Ameryce zależy na naszej zgodności z Argentyną, to ma jakiś związek z komunizmem, a pani premier sama wie, jaki Ameryka bywa w sprawie komunistów...

Umilkł, widząc, jak Margaret marszczy brwi. Po chwili wstała, odwróciła się tyłem od Anglii i podeszła do okna. Ręce miała złożone za plecami, sylwetkę wyprostowaną.

Arthur czekał na wyrok i właśnie w tym momencie poczuł do siebie znajome obrzydzenie. Och, no tak, prawie już zapomniał, że to jest oddzielne uczucie, a nie po prostu sposób, w jaki się normalnie egzystuje. Zamrugał.

— Wiem, co pani zaraz powie, pani premier...

Margaret Thatcher odwróciła się tak nagle. Podeszła z powrotem do biurka i wbiła przeszywający duszę wzrok w Anglię.

— Tutaj chodzi o twoją dumę. Więcej – zaznaczyła. – O to, za kogo nas uważają. Tym razem posunięto się o jeden krok za daleko, nie sądzisz? Bo tak właśnie jest.

Anglia spojrzał na nią. Właściwie patrzył na nią od dawna, ale dopiero teraz poczuł w Margaret Thatcher tego samego ducha, który tyle razy natchnął go już wcześniej. Wintsona Churchilla i Elżbiety Wielkiej i Nelsona, Wellesley'a, Drake'a i cóż, Guya Fawkesa, o czym akurat nikomu nigdy głośno nie wspomniał. I nie zamierzał. Cóż. Każdy miał swoje tajemnice.

W każdym bądź razie Anglia zobaczył w Margaret Thatcher nich wszystkich naraz i poczuł coś, co od dawna było przykurzone, najpewniej trochę nadżarte przez mole i dosyć zapomniane.

Siebie.

— Ale najpierw – podjęła pani premier, gdy zainspirowany Anglia wstał. – Udamy, że nic poważnego się nie dzieje i spróbujemy rozwiązać ten... Niefortunny incydent przez rozmowę. Zobaczymy, może nie będę musiała wydawać ci tego rozkazu.

Anglia, który już przypomniał sobie wojny opiumowe i czystą radość ze zmiatania z powierzchni ziemi wrogów, jeśli odważyli się leciutko go obrazić, stracił znów swój entuzjazm. Opadł na krzesło. Jego twarz stężała. 

— Och tak, oczywiście... Może nie trzeba będzie.

Tęsknił też czasem za Wintsonem Churchillem.

__________________

 

Minęło kilkanaście dni. Anglia miał wątpliwości, więc chodził wściekły, a chodził wściekły, bo miał wątpliwości. Co miał zrobić? Jakikolwiek jego ruch najpewniej sprawi, że wszyscy, jak zwykle, się na niego obrażą. Już widział minę Ameryki, a od czasów sprawy z kanałem sueskim nie ufał zbytnio reakcjom tego supermocarstwa dla ubogich na wieść, że Wielka Brytania jest, no cóż, suwerennym narodem i może robić to, na co ma ochotę. A oprócz tego idioty, Stanów, czekało go sztuczne oburzenie Europy, bo przecież jesteś taki zły, emerytowany potworze-imperialisto i co, znowu chcesz wywołać wojnę? Jak śmiesz być takim barbarzyńcą, Anglio? Pewnie tęsknisz za topieniem w rzekach małych kotków i ukręcaniem głów kaczuszkom...

Wiedział, że będą go obrażać, że będą się z niego śmiać dla samej tylko zasady. Ale, najgorsza rzecz ze wszystkich? To, że jedynym krajem, który go poprze, będzie najpewniej cholerny Francja. To dopiero tragedia. Znak upadku czasów i obyczajów. Może jednak lepiej byłoby, gdyby załatwić problem pokojowo?

Szkoda, że Argentyna nie odbierał telefonu.

__________________

 

W końcu, pewnego późnego środowego wieczoru, gdy Anglia wychodził z Izby Gmin, w której niechcący przysnął na kilka godzin, natrafił na dziwny widok. W holu paru policjantów kłóciło się z Henrym Leachem. Dwóch funkcjonariuszy próbowało wyprowadzić go z holu, przemawiając do niego uprzejmie, ale stanowczo.

Henry Leach był dobrotliwym z twarzy starszym człowiekiem, który zawsze lubił wysłuchiwać historii Anglii o odkrywaniu nowego świata i o admirale Nelsonie. Poza tym podarował mu raz na święta naprawdę ładne zapinki do mankietów, a, przy okazji, dowodził siłami morskimi Wielkiej Brytanii. Anglia był przekonany, że nie podał się ostatnio do dymisji w ciągu ostatnich paru godzin.

Dlatego podszedł do policjantów, zapytał, co takiego wyprawiają, a potem ich odprawił. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Henry Leach nie ma na sobie munduru, tylko koszulę i niebieski sweterek polo.

— Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Premier wezwała wszystkich do swojego gabinetu, więc przyjechałem najszybciej jak mogłem... Ciebie na pewno też, więc chodźmy, panie Kirkland, nie stójmy tak.

Gabinet pełen był już jej ważnych współpracowników. Anglia stanął trochę z boku, obok Henry'ego Lecha, z nadzieją, że pani premier nie zauważy jego spóźnienia. Margaret Thatcher spojrzała po nich wszystkich, poważna, bledsza niż zwykle i zdenerwowana, a sądząc po twarzy, oburzona – a potem poinformowała o tym, co przekazał jej wywiad.

— Panowie, dowiedziałam się właśnie, że argentyńska flota planuje zaatakować Falklandy za dwa dni, drugiego kwietnia.

Z małego tłumu wydostało się ciche, zadowolone westchnienie Anglii. Gdy spoczęły na nim oczy polityków i premier, spoważniał, zaczerwienił się i wymamrotał coś sensownego. W myślach zacisnął z satysfakcją pięści.

 

__________________ 

 

— Ameryko, dzwonię w śmiertelnie poważnej kwestii... Nie, nie chodzi o żaden posiłek, ani o pożyczkę. Zapłacę w terminie. Naprawdę. Tak. Dasz mi skończyć? Musisz jak najszybciej porozmawiać z prezydentem. Jest tam gdzieś blisko, prawda? Więc przeszkodź mu i poproś o przysługę. Tak, tak, bardzo zabawne... Poproś go, żeby zadzwonił do przywódcy Argentyny i załatwił z nim kwestię Falklandów, zanim będzie za późno. Ktoś już dzwonił, ale jeśli przypomnisz mu osobiście, to zrozumie, jakie to dla nas pilne. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobicie, Argentyna zaatakuje moje wyspy, więc twój prezydent jest naszą... Egh, ostatnią nadzieją. Mógłbyś też sam zadzwonić do Argentyny i zasugerować mu, że, jeśli nie zostawi mnie w spokoju, to będzie miał do czynienia z tobą? Bo będzie miał, prawda? Ameryko, to poważna sytuacja... Słuchasz mnie? Amer- Ach. Genialnie. Jesteś wspaniały... – Anglia przewrócił oczami. – Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił. Tak, wiem. Dziękuję. I proszę, nie zapomnij.

 

__________________

 

Ameryka zapomniał.

Reagan może i telefonował do generała, ale Argentyńczycy udawali, że nie ma ich w domu i dalej nie odbierali. Zresztą Anglia nie był w żaden sposób przekonany, co takiego prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych mógłby powiedzieć, żeby powstrzymać inwazję, a sam Stany Zjednoczone, ten baran, radośnie przyznał, że o swojej części zapomniał.

— To nie moja sprawa, ze zawaliłeś z nim relacje, Anglio – zauważył.

— Problem w tym, że niczego mu nie zrobiłem – parsknął Anglia. – Gdybym wiedział, to wtedy zadbałbym, żeby przynajmniej być czegoś winnym.

— Ha. Ty byś coś zrobił? Już to widzę, dziadku. Robienie czegoś już nie jest w twoim stylu.

Uśmiech zastygł Anglii na twarzy.

— Tak jak w twoim stylu jest bycie na argentyńskim przyjęciu na cześć amerykańskiej ambasador w dniu, w którym Argentyna mnie zaatakowała?

— Hah – parsknął Ameryka. – Skąd wiesz?

— Stany Zjednoczone, oficjalnie jesteś idiotą. Powinienem dać ci jakiś medal.

— Daj spokój, Arthie, kochasz mnie.

Trzy głębokie oddechy i jakieś cztery sekundy milczenia wystarczyły Anglii, by coś, po dwudziestu latach, oficjalnie znowu w nim pękło. Proszę bardzo, to mogła być powtórka z kanału sueskiego. Nie dbał o to.

— Przepraszam, muszę już kończyć – powiedział niespodziewanie. – Zaraz odlatuje mój samolot do Moskwy.

— ...do Moskwy? Hę? C...

— Na spotkanie z Ivanem, a jak myślisz? – przerwał radośnie. – Związek Radziecki zaproponował mi nieoficjalny lunch.

— Anglio, uderzyłeś się w głowę? Z- 

— Och, Ameryko, tracę sygnał. Nie słyszałem cię, jakieś zakłócenia... – Odsunął od ucha słuchawką. – Zresztą muszę już iść. Samolot. Jakby dzwonił Argentyna, przekaż mu, że wciąż jestem skłonny do rozmów... W końcu na tyle mnie stać, racja?

Anglia rozłączył się. Wieczorem, pijąc późną herbatę, wypatrywał na niebie błysków głowic atomowych, ale nie dostrzegływszy żadnych, uznał, że Ameryka może i był ostatnio rozkojarzony, ale przynajmniej wracał do normalności po najgorszych latach zimnej wojny.

Albo wysłał bombowce prosto do Rosji.

 

__________________

 

Anglia przeważnie witał Amerykę, gdy ten przylatywał do Londynu. Owszem, w wyjątkowych sytuacjach oficjalne rządowe wytyczne nakazywały mu coś innego, jednak, od czasów incydentu z kanałem sueskim, Arthur starał się być dobrym sojusznikiem. Czy coś.

Ale nie ósmego kwietnia tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku. Tego deszczowego wtorku Alfred miał być częścią zespołu złożonego z ludzi, których Stany Zjednoczone przeznaczyły do zmierzenia się z konfliktem brytyjsko-falklandzkim. Przylecieli w okolicach lunchu, ktoś ich przywitał, ale Arthur nie miał nawet zbytniego pojęcia, kto. Przypuszczalnie ta informacja leżała na jego biurku, gdzieś pośród stosów telegramów i gazet. Tak czy siak, nie sądził, żeby Ameryka się obraził, w końcu to była w pełni oficjalna wizyta...

Jednak miło byłoby, uznał Arthur, gdyby tę jego nieobecność, zauważył.

W parlamencie i na Downing Street 10 panował ten specyficzny rodzaj kontrolowanego chaosu, wrzawy i zdenerwowanego podniecenia, który przypomniał Anglii o pierwszych dniach po wypowiedzeniu wojny Niemcom. Uczucia były podobne, pani premier urządzała spotkania nawet dwukrotnie dziennie, różni ludzie czekali z napięciem na kolejne informacje na temat Falklandów. Ktoś coś ciągle od Anglii chciał, co oznaczało, że znów musiał zacząć tłumaczyć ludziom, że nie jest jasnowidzem. Mimo to był w swoim żywiole.

Tymczasem reszta świata przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Nie zapominali przy tym, oczywiście, patrzyć Anglii na ręce tak jakby, co najmniej, chował za plecami bombę atomową.

— Więc Alexander Haig będzie mediatorem, tak? – upewnił się, nie zerkając nawet na czekającego obok młodego sekretarza (Jak on, do diabła, miał na imię?). Nie dał mu też odpowiedzieć. – I, oprócz niego, kto jeszcze się pojawi?

— Pani Thatcher prosiła, żeby nie używał pan określenia "mediator", jako, że chce, by Amerykanie wierzyli, że są naszymi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i sojusznikami – odpowiedział młody człowiek, na co Arthur przygryzł wargę, ale niczego nie odpowiedział. – Przybyli z nim pan jego asystent, generał Walters, pan Edward J. Streator, którego już pan zna, pan Thomas Enders, który zajmuje się kwestią Ameryki Południowej... I pan Alfred F. Jones, inaczej znany... – Asystent zawahał się.

— Myślę, że potrafię się tego domyślić.

— Najpierw porozmawiają z baronem Pym, ale, po wstępnych ustaleniach, spotkają się z panem i panią premier na kolacji.

— Na Downing Street?

— Owszem. I, panie Kirkland...

Anglia spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze, przylizał włosy (kosmyk natychmiast wrócił na swoje miejsce) i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Mimo cieni pod oczami wyglądał dobrze – może gorzej, niż przed początkiem tego nagłego konfliktu, ale najpewniej lepiej, niż Ameryka będzie się po nim spodziewał.

— Tak? – spytał.

— Pani premier prosiła, żeby dał pan z siebie wszystko.

— W czym konkretnie?

— Wierzę, że w... – Asystent zastanawiał się przez moment. – Tak, w tej części z "najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i najserdeczniejszymi sojusznikami." Nie obrażać Amerykanów.

Anglia poprawił swój krawat, ostatni raz przejrzał się w lustrze i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Asystent poczłapał za nim.

— Nigdy nie spotkałeś Ameryki, prawda? – zapytał nagle Anglia.

— N-nie wydaje mi się.

— Więc tym razem wybaczę ci naiwność. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Powiem ci jedno. Amerykanie doskonale wiedzą, kim dla nas są, więc żadna głupia gierka ich nie oszuka. Nie proś mnie więcej o takie głupoty – nakazał, wychodząc z pokoju.

 

__________________

 

Oficjalna kolacja zebrała ich wszystkich w największym w Downing Street 10 pomieszczeniu. Przy stole Anglia zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Margaret Thatcher, a Ameryka, jakby dla przezorności, został posadzony przy samym końcu, obok amerykańskiego ambasadora. Wszystko odbywało się raczej sztuczno i nerwowo; pani premier uśmiechała się półgębkiem, ale Anglia wyczuwał od niej zniecierpliwienie.

— Nie będę ukrywał... – mówił Haig. – Argentyńczycy zasugerowali, że mogą...

Anglia nie patrzył zbyt często w kierunku Ameryki. Podobnie nie odzywał się, wcale nie czując takiej potrzeby. Rzeczywista sytuacja bardziej zależała od polityków, niż samych narodów, więc tylko słuchał i w namaszczeniu kroił swoją wołowinę.

— ...pomoc Sowietów. Co nas...

Dopiero wtedy oderwał spojrzenie od pustej przestrzeni na trzecim planie i odszukał Amerykę. Ich spojrzenia natychmiast się spotkały. Anglia uśmiechnął się odrobinkę niedowierzająco i uniósł prawą brew do góry.

Ameryka odpowiedział uśmiechem pełnym sztucznej bezradności i wzruszył, jakby przepraszająco, ramionami. Jego błękitne oczy, najbarwniejsze w ciemnobrązowej jadalni, błyszczały rozbawieniem. Anglia nie spodziewał się odnaleźć go w tak dobrym humorze, ale nie próbował się zastanawiać, czemu Amerykę to tak bawi.

— ...mocno niepokoi. Więc nie możemy tak po prostu...

Każdy raz, gdy Alfred nie jeżył się na wspomnienie Związku Radzieckiego, był darem od nieba.

Anglia spojrzał na Amerykę pytająco, a ten poprawił okulary i rozsiadł się w krześle w dość swawolny sposób. Prawdopodobnie ten niewychowany baran wyciągał właśnie nogi pod stołem.

— ...jest ważne. Jednak bez poznania waszego stanowiska nie chciałem spotkać się z Argentyńczykami. Polecimy do Buenos Aires dopiero po...

Ameryka do niego mrugnął. Twarz Anglii najpierw nie drgnęła, ale po chwili postanowił zaryzykować i uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie, mrużąc lekko oczy.

— Ekhm – odchrząknęła premier Thatcher. Anglia poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, więc też natychmiast wyprostował się, spoważniał i spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo.

Premier podjęła dyskusję ze swojego punktu widzenia, na co Anglia odruchowo znów się uśmiechnął. Rzadko mówiła cokolwiek impulsywnie, wszelkie jej przemowy były zwykle wcześniej spisane i solidnie przygotowane. Anglia nieraz zastawał ją w środku nocy, uczącą kolejnego tekstu i odruchowo rozpierała go duma. Rzadko trafiali się tacy ludzie – może raz na sto lat, może raz na dwieście.

Wtrącił się dopiero w odpowiednim momencie, gdy najważniejsze sprawy zostały już omówione.

— Przepraszam, chyba nie będzie problemem, jeśli wyjdę na chwilę do ogrodu.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

Wstał, skinął głową amerykańskim politykom i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy usłyszał, że Ameryka wstaje i mówi po prostu, bezczelnie.

— Ja też się przejdę zapalić.

Co było nieuprzejme, najpewniej w żaden sposób z nikim nieuzgodnione, ale Ameryka uśmiechnął się do wszystkich ujmująco, z bezczelną wiedzą, że nikt go za to niczego nie zrobi. Za to Anglia wiedział, że obie strony już teraz nie mogły doczekać się ich spowiedzi na temat tego, o czym będą rozmawiali.

Już na korytarzu spojrzał na Amerykę i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

— Jeszcze nie widziałem subtelniejszego wykręcenia się z kolacji.

— W tym też jestem w tym numerem jeden – odparł Ameryka. – Wystarczy powiedzieć z dwa słowa. Zaraz przyjdę i już, nic mi nie mogą zrobić.

Anglia z uprzejmości nie skomentował. Stany za to rozejrzał się, gdy schodzili z piętra na dół. Na białej ścianie wisiały zdjęcia i portrety byłych premierów i innych zasłużonych Brytyjczyków.

— Strasznie tu nijako.

— Dziękuję za opinię, Ameryko. Zapiszę ją sobie i użyję jako podpałki w mroźne noce.

Było już po zachodzie słońca, a temperatura spadła poniżej zera, więc przed wyjściem odebrali ubrania. Anglia zarzucił beżowy, dwurzędowy płaszcz, a Ameryka chwycił swoją nieodłączną skórzaną kurtkę.

— Ciągle nie pozbyłeś się tego starocia, co? Ile to już lat nosisz tę kurtkę, Ameryko, czterdzieści?

— Coś koło tego.

Stany naprawdę wydał się Anglii znacznie spokojniejszy, niż początkowo to przewidywał, ale, po raz kolejny, powstrzymał się jeszcze przed ocenieniem go. Najpierw musieli zostać zupełnie sami, a potem kto wie, Ameryce zdarzało się atakować znienacka. Wyszli do ogrodu, prostego, stosunkowo słabo oświetlonego i otoczonego wysokim murem, później stanęli zresztą pod budynkiem, by nie wiał w nich, wciąż jeszcze tchnący zimą, wiatr.

Alfred oparł się o ścianę, wyjmując od razu zmiętą paczkę Marlboro i zapalniczkę. Zaproponował papierosa Anglii, ale ten odmówił.

— Testuję nowe – mruknął, z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągając Lucky Strike'i. – Chcesz?

Ameryka pokręcił przecząco głową. Chwilę zajęło im zapalenie ognia, który wciąż ulatywał z wiatrem. W końcu końcówki dwóch papierosów zajarzyły się pomarańczą, a strużki dymu uleciały w powietrze.

Przez bardzo krótki moment obaj milczeli.

— Okej, będę szczery. – Ameryka przeczesał machinalnie włosy. – Ron nie bardzo chce stawać po konkretnej stronie. Wiesz, według niego opłaca nam się zostawić Argentynę tak, jak teraz i dlatego...

— Dlatego mamy nie liczyć na zbyt wiele? – domyślił się Anglia.

Ameryka uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak trochę. Taak. Jestem po twojej stronie, dziadku, jasne, że tak, ale tym razem tak bardziej po środku. Poczekamy, zobaczymy i potem się wtrącimy.

Anglia uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Wiedziałem, że można na tobie polegać, najwspanialszy sojuszniku. – Przewrócił oczami. Ameryka odpowiedział jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, parsknął śmiechem i pochylił się w stronę Arthura.

— I wiesz, co jeszcze? Ja tam się cieszę widząc cię takiego.

— O?

— Robisz swoje i nie jesteś tak do końca żałosny. Dla odmiany...

Anglia wiedział, że coś takiego z ust Ameryka oznacza komplement. Oznacza wiele. Więc spojrzał mu w oczy, milknąc o sekundę lub dwie za długo.

— Wiesz, pewne rzeczy wyglądałoby inaczej, gdyby nie ty i sprawa z kanałem sueskim...

— To było co innego, Arthie.

— O ile sobie przypominam...

— Zapomnijmy o tym, co?

— Dobrze, nie wspominajmy więcej kanału sueskiego. To była bardziej moja porażka, niż twoja.

Ameryka wzruszył ramionami, zaciągnął się papierosem i milczał chwilę, rozkoszując się momentem.

— Skoro już rozmawiamy między sobą – podjął Anglia. – Zdradzę ci, że ani przez moment nie potrzebowałem twojej pomocy ani wsparcia. To wszystko dyplomacja...

— To jasne. To cały ty. Ciągle robisz wszystko, co możesz, żeby zachować jakąś twarz. Ale to dobre uczucie, nie? Być znowu w grze.

Anglia nie odpowiedział, choć wyginął wargi w swoim specyficznym uśmiechu.

Skończyli palić mniej więcej w tym samym momencie. Arthur zgasił papierosa, przyciskając go do ściany, a Ameryka rzucając na trawnik i przydeptując. Schylili się obaj i wtedy w momencie, zbliżyli do siebie twarze. Pocałowali się przelotnie, krótko i mocno, pozostawiając na swoich wargach smaki dwóch marek papierosów.

Potem wyprostowali się tak, jakby nic się nie zdarzyło. Anglia zawsze był dyskretny, a Ameryka, jak zwykle, tą dyskrecją rozbawiony.

— I to wszystko? – Uniósł brwi Arthur. – Nie przeprosisz mnie za to, jak zachowywałeś się ostatnio i jak będziesz zachowywał się niedługo?

— A kiedykolwiek przeprosiłem? – zapytał wesoło Ameryka.

Anglia, oczywiście, nie miał na to odpowiedzi, która nie byłaby oczywista. Słowa Alfreda wzbudziły w nim coś na kształt humoru i coś na kształt uśmiechu. W zimnej nocy i z przyszłością, która znów była bardziej ciemna niż jasna, był to całkiem przyzwoity prezent. Chociaż, przypomniał sobie Anglia, nie dostał go od Ameryki od dawna.

Cóż. Czasy znów się zmieniały. Ostatnio całkiem szybko.

Poczuł, że Ameryka opiera się o niego przelotnie. Jego kurtka jak zwykle była bardzo miękka.

Może to i lepiej, że niektóre rzeczy nie zmieniały się aż tak szybko.

— Chyba najwyższy czas rzucić palenie – rzucił z namysłem.

Ameryka parsknął, jednak, gdy się odezwał, brzmiał spokojniej niż zwykle.

— Hej, jedna zmiana naraz, bo twoje stare ciało nie wytrzyma.

— Ty też powinieneś rzucić.

— Nie ma mowy.

— Nie bądź takim dzieckiem, Ameryko. To już nie jest modne, tylko niezdrowe.

— Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni.

— Nie, nie jesteśmy.

— Ja jestem – zadeklarował Ameryka na wpół żartobliwie, na wpół poważnie. – I postawię ci bilet do kina, jak dasz mi teraz spokój.

— Wolałbym większe wsparcie w walce przeciwko Argentynie.

— Zabiorę cię na Indianę Jonesa... – kusił Ameryka

— To bardzo nieuprzejma propozycja. Trwa u mnie wojna – przypomniał Anglia, starając się brzmieć dumnie. – Poza tym, w tym samym miesiącu wychodzi James Bond, czemu miałbym chcieć...

— Pójdźmy na oba. 

— ...zobaczymy.


	32. Dobry pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Każdy stan i wielkie miasto odrobinę zmienia Amerykę. Las Vegas wprawia go w bezsenność.
> 
> Nagość, wspólne łóżko, chyba odrobina erotyki czy coś (???), UsUk.

— Anglio, wiem, że nie śpisz.

Nic.

Ameryka westchnął i po raz setny przewrócił się na drugi bok.

Był znudzony, podminowany i zniecierpliwiony tą jaskrawą jak wnętrze słońca nocą. Las Vegas... nieustannie pchało go w kierunku tłumnych i żywych neonowych ulic, do jakiegokolwiek kasyna albo baru, w którym znalazłby się stół do biliarda, maszyna do gry albo parkiet. Chciał coś zrobić. Potrzebował czegoś.

Podniósł głowę tak, że końcówki jego włosów ledwie dotykały poduszki. 

Uliczne światła tańczyły po podłodze, ścianach i meblach wielkiego apartamentu. Choć panowała niby-cisza składająca się z oddechów, szmerów i skrzypów, to Ameryka miał ochotę krzyczeć od hałasu, stukania kieliszków, szemrania żetonów, ruletki, samochodów. Och, tutaj, w jego głowie, było ruchliwie jak na Las Vegas Strip. Stany czuł się, jakby miał zaraz roztrzaskać się od tej całej energii. 

Spojrzał na Anglię, który leżał nagi, z prześcieradłem splątanym wokół łydek. 

Centymetry dzieliły ich twarze i ciała. W gorących światłach nocy Arthur wydawał się nawet bledszy niż na co dzień. Białe mięso, jasne piegi przy nosie i na ramionach. Był taki całkiem rozluźniony, jego ręce leżały swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, żaden mięsień nie był niepotrzebnie spięty.

Ameryka powstrzymał się, żeby nie chwycić go, tak prostu, w ramiona, ale to i tak był tylko początek, bo dalej musiał walczyć i powstrzymywać się przed zrobieniem czegoś dziecinnego. Szukał w głowie argumentów i trzymał się myśli, że Anglia tylko udaje sen, bo próbuje go sprowokować. W każdym razie chce czegoś konkretnego, a jeśli on mu to da, to staruszek będzie musiał w zamian odpłacić się dwa razy lepiej. Więcej wytrwałości przyniesie lepszy zysk. Tak.

— Chcesz zagrać? – odgadł Alfred, szczerząc się do własnych myśli. – Nie wygrasz ze mną. Nikt cię nie zna tak, jak ja. Musimy się o coś założyć. Szkoda, że nie masz pieniędzy.

Ameryka poddał się ściskającej go od środka ekscytacji, energia tego miasta doprowadzała go do szału. Wiedział, że ma teraz siłę, żeby zrobić wszystko i odwagę, by złamać każde prawo, jednak łatwo zdusił w sobie taką ochotę. Tak byłoby za prosto. Anglia otworzy oczy, będą zielone, cyniczne, zirytowane, skrótem, nic ciekawego. Sam się prosił, żeby go przekonać i obudzić, więc Ameryka tylko przesunął palcami wzdłuż jego nagiego ramiona. Pośpiesznie, ale delikatnie. Przysunął się, dotknął go, wyczuł od bijące od ciała Anglii ciepło.

— Arthur.

Dalej nic.

— Co mam zrobić? Obrazić cię? Sponiewierać? – spróbował. – Czy udawać słodkiego chłopca?

Patrzył na Anglię, na pierś, która zbyt regularnie podnosiła się i opadała, długie nogi i mlecznobiałe uda, na złociste włoski, które z rzadka porastały jego ciało. Stawały się bardziej widoczne dopiero na jego płaskim, posiatkowanym bliznami podbrzuszu, a zagęszczały się niżej. Pot już dawno zaschnął na jego ciele, tak samo jak sperma. 

Może i Anglia był drobny, ale cały twardy i kościsty.

— Okej. Jesteś kimś innym, niż udajesz i obaj to wiemy. Stawiam dziesięć tysięcy na to, że zrobisz zaraz wszystko, co ci powiem.

Ameryka położył głowę na poduszce. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśli, które teraz pędziły. Szybko, szybko. I to Anglii wina, bo na czymś przecież musiał się skupić, a przez niego coraz lepiej bawił się będąc dupkiem, albo po prostu – będąc sobą. Ile to razy ograniczał się na uśmiechaniu się i byciu idiotą, którym wszyscy chcieli, żeby był? Ale przy Anglii mógł być wszystkim potworem albo sobą, dzieckiem albo...

Przesunął swoją szeroką dłoń z ramienia na biodro Anglii. Podrapał je delikatnie paznokciami, blade ślady zanikały zaraz po dotyku.

— Jesteś słaby, brudny i beznadziejny. Czołgasz się pod moimi nogami, żeby zlizać mi z butów trochę mojej potęgi. Wiesz. Tej, którą ci zabrałem... Dam ci kolejne dziesięć tysięcy, jeśli zrobisz to za pół godziny.

Anglia powoli otworzył oczy. Spojrzenie miał zupełnie przytomne, ciemne, pełne chłodnej, paskudnej inteligencji. Kompletnie zdystansowany dupek.

— Za milion dolarów zastanowię się nad tym – mruknął, zwilżając językiem suche wargi.

— Nie mam miliona. Nie przy sobie, przykro mi.

— To daj mi twój samochód.

— Wtedy uznasz, że wygrałeś?

Anglia spojrzał na Amerykę z rozbawieniem.

— Już dawno przegrałem, Ameryko – powiedział gorzko.

W ogóle się nie poruszył. Zawsze taki był, czekał na rozwój wydarzeń jak głupi królik nasłuchujący w lesie. Ameryka za to patrzył mu w oczy i nawet podniósł się, żeby lepiej go widzieć.

— Chociaż nigdy nie pomyliłem się w twojej sprawie – podjął Anglia, poruszając się w końcu. Pochylił się, przesunął się w plamę światła i odetchnął gorącym, gęstym, alkoholowym oddechem w twarz Stanów.

Potem, znudzony i rozleniwiony, odchylił głowę na poduszkę odsłaniając podgardle i przeciągnął się. 

— Nigdy nie popełniłem błędów – westchnął. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że sam będziesz za słaby, żeby samodzielnie unieść brzemię posiadania własnego państwa. I spójrz tylko na siebie – urwał i pozwolił, by pogardliwa kpina w jego głosie wsiąkła w rozmowę. – Miałem rację.

Teraz to on podniósł dłoń i pogłaskał jej zewnętrzną stroną udo Alfreda, który patrzył mu niewzruszony w oczy.

Leżeli przy sobie.

— Jesteś wstrętnym, bezdusznym, niemoralnym bandytą – powiedział Ameryka, unosząc lekko brwi.

— Wiem.

Jak Anglia to robił, że potrafił być taki podniecający w swoich głupich wadach? Im większym gnojkiem był, tym bardziej działał na Amerykę i doskonale o tym wiedział. To wszystko bywało czasem popieprzone, ale żaden z nich o tym nie myślał. Ameryka zresztą nie mógł się teraz skupić. Jeśli w coś grali, to nawet nie wiedział w co. Liczyła się tylko jedna gra, a w niej zawsze wygrywał.

— Tylko źli ludzie mogą zbudować imperium, piesku – ciągnął Anglia, irytując Amerykę samym tylko wygięciem warg. – Musiałeś zauważyć, jesteśmy tacy sami. Bandyci zdobywają potęgę, ale, żeby ją utrzymać muszą stać się mądrymi ludźmi. A potem tyją, głupieją i łagodnieją... Wyrosłem z bycia bandytą...

Ale Ameryka pomyślał, że ani wzrok Anglii, ani jego głos i czyny, nic w tym słabym, zepsutym dwoma wielkimi wojnami kraju na to nie wskazuje. Anglia wciąż był draniem, dupkiem, gnojkiem, bandytą i pieprzonym imperialistą. Gdzieś tam, w głębi serca, na pewno.

— Dlatego teraz cię potrzebuję – zakończył Arthur gładko i cicho. 

Ameryka w momencie znalazł się na nim, pokazując w szerokim uśmiechu białe zęby. Na sekundę Anglia przymrużył oczy i skrzywił się, ale ciężki oddech całkiem go zdradził. Ameryka pochylił się nad nim i owiał mu ucho gorącym oddechem.

— Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz – nakazał.

— Ty potrzebujesz mnie. 

— Może. Ale patrz, który z nas rządzi światem, a który leży pod światem.

— Czyżbyś naprawdę uważał, że jesteś... – Ameryka pocałował go w okolice jabłka Adama. – ...wyjątkowy?

— Znasz odpowiedź, Arthie.

— Odpowiedz. Potrzebuję przynajmniej trochę dobrej komedii, skoro seks z tobą jest kiepski.

— Kilka godzin temu brzmiałeś całkiem inaczej.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Dupek.

Stany pocałował go krótko w dolną wargę, przygryzł ją i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie i gęsiej skórki, która pojawiła się na ciele Anglii.

— Nie mieliśmy się kłócić? – zapytał przekornie Arthur.

— Chciałbym, ale od wojny jesteś upierdliwie spokojny.

Anglia nagle odsunął twarz i, zamiast swoich ust, położył na wargach Ameryki palec wskazujący.

Światła przejeżdżającego samochodu wpadły do pokoju i na sekundę rozświetliły go tak mocno, jakby błysnął piorun. Ameryka zobaczył każdy szczegół Anglii, światło w jego oczach, wszystkie blizny i cienie na skórze, kości, krzywizny, włoski i przebarwienia. A sekundę później wydało mu się, że to było tylko przewidzenie i kto wie, kto wie, kogo to obchodzi... Ameryka przymknął oczy i wymruczał gardłowo:

— Mówię poważnie, Anglio. Czasem tęsknię za tym tobą, który naplułby mi w twarz za wszystkie rzeczy, które ci mówię i robię.

Anglia przez chwilę milczał.

— Czasem tęsknisz, a czasem nie – powiedział. – Daj mi spokój, Ameryko. Idź na miasto, jeśli cię nosi – powiedział, ale jego oddech był coraz cięższy i szybszy, a oczy pociemniałe.

— Nie żartuj. Nie przetrawiłbym, że leżysz tu całkiem sam i się marnujesz.

Anglia nie odpowiedział, ale nie musiał niczego mówić. Po jego oczach było widać, że cały czas po prostu się drażnił i prowokował. Ale niech mu będzie. Ameryka nie czuł się zmanipulowany.

— Ostatnie pytanie, Anglio, co ty na to?

— Pytaj.

— Ciągle jesteś mój?

— Nigdy nie byłem, nie jestem i nie będę twój – odparł Anglia. – Ale wciąż jesteśmy razem. Dobranoc.

— Błąd, Arthie. Błąd.

Myśli, myśli, myśli.

— Jeśli masz dobrego psa, nie szczekaj sam, co? – mruknął Stany prosto w skórę Anglii. Zacisnął palce na jego włosach, szarpnął jego twarz w swoja stronę. – Tylko którego z nas masz za psa, Anglio?

Arthur drgnął, a Stany zobaczył jego uśmiech, ledwo wygięcie ładnych, cienkich warg. Ale, gdy pochylił się i pocałował go porządnie, Anglia objął go w pasie bez żadnego wahania i odpowiedział tym samym.

 

(Las Vegas było bezsennością w pułapce ze świateł.)


	33. I stała się nicość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tutaj koniec pokręconego usuka z poprzednich paru ff i... dla odmiany usuk! <3 Tym razem lżejsze AU, fantastyka, trochę parodia napisana ot tak, na odstresowanie.

Powiadali, że nie ma już prawdziwej ciemności, że zniknęła na samym początku świata, gdy Chaos poróżnił się sam ze sobą i podzielił na osiem żywiołów, wypluwając z siebie pierwszą Gwiazdę. W ten sposób Ciemność, pierwotna, wszechobecna, nieskończona, zmuszona została do przerwania swych niepodzielnych rządów i ukryła się gdzieś daleko poza krawędziami wszechświata. I nie nadeszła już żadna noc, która byłaby zupełnie bezgwiezdna, żaden pozbawiony marzeń sen, nie zaistniała nigdzie jaskinia, której mroku nie dałoby się rozproszyć pochodnią. Ciemność, która pozostała na świecie, wcale nie była ciemnością, tylko cieniem, namiastką, która wybrała żywot wiecznego tchórza, stale uciekającego przed światłem, kryjącego się w norach, pełzającego pod cudzymi nogami i wychylającego swój żałosny łeb tylko wtedy, gdy najjaśniejsze oko Gwiazdy zamykało się choćby na kilka godzin.

Powiadali też, że Ciemność kiedyś powróci i wtedy połknie wszystkie dzieci Gwiazdy, pochłonie każdą żywą istotę i znów nastanie to samo, co trwało całą wieczność przed narodzinami Chaosu.

Nic.

***

 

— To już wkrótce – szeptały bezgłośnie cienie. – Już wkrótce, już wkrótce, już wkrótce! 

Zbierały się w Sali Spojrzenia tak gęsto, że nie było już niczego poza nimi, tylko gęsta, oślizgła, chłodna próżnia obejmująca i otaczająca Arthura, szepcząca mu wprost do wnętrza głowy, ocierająca się z lubością o jego blade, kościste ciało. Naprzeciw niego dwudziestu niemych ślepców spoglądało poza kurtynę czasu i przestrzeni. Arthur im tego zazdrościł, potrzebował jednak swoich oczu i ust o wiele bardziej niż prorocy. Ciemność przemawiała do Ślepców, Ślepcy do cieni, zaś cienie szeptały Arthurowi swoje wspaniałe obietnice po to, by mógł przygotowywać świat na nadejście końca.

Jego wąskie wargi wygięły się w gadzim uśmiechu. Powstał z kolan i opuścił salę, czując, jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej pompować krew. Wypełniająca go ekscytacja była niemal wstydliwa, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Najstarsze przepowiednie o Nadejściu pojawiły się tuż po samym początku świata, wyryte w jaskiniach kośćmi wyrwanymi z wciąż żywych ofiar. Potem, gdy wynaleziono pismo, powstawały księgi z ludzkiej skóry, na których krwią wypisywano słowa przepowiedni. Arthur przestudiował wszystko, od pergaminów po wyryte w jaskiniach ślady. Nikt nie wiedział, tyle co on, o okolicznościach nadejścia Ciemności. Parszywe sługusy Gwiazdy zdawały sobie niejasno sprawę z istnienia pięciu znaków, ale nie potrafiły dokładnie ich wymienić, więc tylko Arthur wiedział, że cztery z nich już się pojawiły, nie w krótkim czasie, a na przestrzeni dziejów. Został jeden. Tylko jeden i wypełni się przepowiednia o nadejściu ciemności, a cały świat przestanie istnieć.

 

***

 

Jako najwyższy kapłan Ciemności, Arthur dostrzegał piękno i obrzydliwość nocy, objawiające się w jej potencjale miażdżonym bluźnierczą jasnością gwiazd.

Cienie były jego usłużnymi sługami, zdolnymi zastraszyć i doprowadzić na skraj zniszczenia każde życie na świecie, ale nigdy nie więcej. Bo, gdy tylko pojawiało się światło, gdy siła Gwiazdy objawiała swą potęgę, nawet najpotężniejszy sługa Arthur nie był w stanie wytrwać. Magów takich jak on zmuszało to do działania z ukrycia, przyczajania się i kąsania tylko w odpowiednim momencie. Ciemność za to nie była niczym sługą. Była panem, bogiem strąconym niesłusznie poza granice istnienia, mistrzem, pierwszym, jedynym i prawowitym władcą, od którego tak niesłusznie się odwrócono. Arthur nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie niczego piękniejszego niż bezgwiezdna i bezksiężycowa noc. To właśnie wizje o ciemności pożerającej niebo sprawiły, że stał się tym, kim się stał. Kapłanem ciemności, najpotężniejszym magiem cieni w znanym świecie, sprytnym, przerażającym przeciwnikiem Gwiazdy.

To i fakt, że naprawdę nie lubił ludzi.

Aż pewnej nocy gwiazdy zaczęły spadać z nieba. Jedna za drugą, aż połać bezdennej pustki wypełniła się srebrzystobiałymi smugami. To nie był żaden życiodajny deszcz, a łkanie umierającego światła. Nawet największy obrońca Gwiazdy, Księżyc, odwrócił się plecami i zniknął wśród cieni, bezsilny i pogrążony w strachu. Arthur przyglądał się temu z zachwytem tak wielkim, że wprawiającym jego ciało w ekstatyczne drżenie. Od stuleci czekał na koniec świata ze szczerą, rosnącą niecierpliwością, a teraz w końcu to widział. Gwiazdy spadały, dopóki nic już nie pozostało na niebie poza mglistym, oddychającym, szyderczym mrokiem.

Arthur upadł przed nim na kolana. To był piąty, ostatni znak.

Jego mroczny bóg właśnie się narodził.

 

***

 

Mijały lata. Siły ciemności nigdy jeszcze nie miały się tak dobrze. Arthur wspaniale się bawił ze swoją nieustannie rosnącą potęgą, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się doczekać przybycia Wybranego. Prawowity Pan Cieni, Władza Mroku, Książę Ciemności, Destruktor Świata, Wybrany, Bóg Ciemności, gdzieś tam był, rósł, z każdym miesiącem, tygodniem i dniem bliższy przebudzenia. W takich warunkach niszczenie wszystkiego, co narodziło się z Gwiazdy, przeprowadzanie krwawych rytuałów, zatruwanie świata i studiowanie magii były zajęciami przyjemnymi, ale dość płonnymi. Niewątpliwie bladły w porównaniu do tego, co spadnie na świat, gdy Pan Ciemności nadejdzie. Nic nie mogło umywać się do brutalnych wojen, zniszczenia, wiecznej nocy. Więc tak, życie Arthura było lepsze, niż kiedykolwiek, ale też wypełnione nabożnym oczekiwaniem na dzień, w którym bóg nadejdzie.

Czyli jakieś pięć lat temu, co najmniej.

A może nawet dziesięć.

— Panie mój... – szeptali z szacunkiem jego słudzy. – Panie mój, jeśli tylko pozwolisz...

— Nie – odpowiadał im twardo. – Wybrany sam przybędzie. Tak rzeczą księgi, tak brzmiały szepty Ślepców. Nie możemy go szukać, to byłby brak szacunku. On sam ustali, który dzień jest odpowiedni.

Tylko, myślał Arthur z haniebnym ukłuciem zniecierpliwienia, mógłby się aż tak nie spóźniać.

 

***

 

Gdy Dzień nadszedł, Arthur zebrał wszystkie swoje sługi na czarnej, spalonej drodze pod Świątynią Kości. Czekali zgięci z nosami przy ziemi, z utkanymi z dymu kapturami skrywającymi ich niegodne twarze. Tylko on pozwalał sobie na to, by stać, a i tak zginał z szacunkiem kark.

Wybrany przyjechał na białym rumaku, zatrzymując go tuż przed czekającą na niego świtą. Z nabożnego szacunku Arthur nie od razu odważył się spojrzeć w górę.

— No cześć – przemówił. – Wiecie, zgubiłem się i... – urwał. – E, czekacie na kogoś? Nie przeszkadzam?

Książę Ciemności wyszczerzył się do nich niepewnie.

— Moment. Nie jesteście przypadkiem tymi złymi gośćmi?

Arthur podniósł twarz i spojrzał dziwnie na swojego boga.

Uśmiechnięty, marszczący brwi mleczny chłopak o oczach jasnych jak niebo nad oceanem odpowiedział mu pytającym spojrzeniem.

Nie po to Arthur żył od setek lat, służąc cieniom, miażdżąc setki żyć w każdą pełnię i tysiąc w przesilenia, by teraz dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi i zacząć działać niezgodnie z planem.

Prawdę mówiąc, pomyślał z paniką, nie żył też po to, żeby Wybranym okazało się... to coś. Gdzieś tutaj był popełniony błąd, gdzieś... Gdzieś na pewno! Ten szczeniak nie mógł być Nim. To nie było możliwe. Ale wszystkie znaki, na niebie, na ziemi i poza nią, wskazywały na to, na niego. Nie było innej możliwości. Być może pozory myliły, pozory musiały mylić! Pan Cieni był przecież tak potężny, że z łatwością przybierał każdą powłokę i pozę, by testować, udawać, mieszać... Tak, Król Mroków był najlepszy z nich wszystkich. Niesamowity. Wcale nie był jakimś... jakimś... złotowłosym, pięknym, świetlistym wieśniakiem. Zaraz na pewno ujawni swą prawdziwą naturę.

Zaraz. Za minutę. Teraz.

Arthur odchrząknął, pokłonił się sztywno i powiedział na automacie:

— Witam cię, mój panie. Jam jest Arthur, twój najwyższy kapłan i główny mag sił ciemności. W oczekiwaniu na ciebie uczyniłem wszystko, co konieczne, by przygotować świat na twe nadejście. Wyczekiwaliśmy cię od początku świata, Książę Ciemności, i teraz... – urwał.

— E? – Książę zamrugał. A potem roześmiał się krótko. – Że co? Słuchaj, stary, nie, zdecydowanie, nie. Nie bawię się w ten biznes. Jestem Alfred, rycerz Gwiazdy.

Arthur jakoś to wytrzymał. To był tylko test, przewrotny, genialny test, po którym Wybrany ujawni swoją prawdziwą naturę.

— Przepowiednia nie kłamie, dziś nastał dzień, w którym...

— Czekaj, Art, ja nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem Księciem Mroku – przerwał mu Alfred, a Arthur, po raz pierwszy od stuleci, zastygł i zbladł. Alfred uśmiechnął się do niego i powiercił się w siodle. – Bo w sumie, to wiem, że jestem. Po prostu się w to, eee... Nie bawię. Czaisz?

Arthur otworzył i zamknął usta.

— Ale... – Coś w jego twarzy i kompletnym zagubieniu najwyraźniej ruszyło Alfreda, bo popatrzył na niego niemal ze współczuciem. Arthur to zignorował. Niszczyciel Życia nie powinien czuć do nikogo litości.

— Więc... – podjął. – Co zamierzasz zrobić...? Odejść?

Alfred wzruszył ramionami. Jego spojrzenie padło na chwilę na Świątynię Kości, ostry budynek, który swoją śmiertelną bielą odcinał się od spalonej góry i popielatego nieba.

— Serio tu na mnie czekaliście?

— Przez tysiące lat. Cała armia ciemności jest... – Wzrok Arthura był pusty, słowa nagle nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło. Alfred cmoknął.

— To może zostanę na noc, czy coś. Macie tam coś do jedzenia?

 

***

 

Pierwszym rozkazem Księcia Mroku było wypuszczenie wszystkich zamkniętych w lochach więźniów. Następnie powiedział sługom, by rozsunęli zasłony w jadalni i może zaświecili trochę świec, bo jakoś tak ciemno i ponuro i stołu dobrze nie widać. Potem dwa razy poprosił o dodatkową porcję żeberek dla siebie i dla siedzącego obok byłego więźnia, którego Arthur zamierzał złożyć w masowej ofierze Ciemności z okazji jej nadejścia. Pytał się też o jakąś muzykę, albo "coś w tym stylu", by potem stwierdzić, że magowie cieni nie są przede wszystkim źli, ale pokrzywdzeni, bo nie znają normalnej rozrywki ani żadnych, nawet najprostszych biesiadnych piosenek.

Próbował ich nauczyć, ale nikt z zakapturzonych kapłanów nie wykazał nadmiernych chęci.

Nikt też nie przewidział, że Pan Mroku będzie potrzebował snu, więc Arthur musiał oddać mu swoją, zdobioną krwistymi rubinami sypialnię. Sam przeniósł się do celi jednego ze swoich sług, usiadł na pryczy i wpatrzył się pusto w naprzeciwległą ścianę. 

Alfred obudził się rano, wypoczęty, zadowolony, gotowy na śniadanie. Znów radośnie zjadł podwójną porcję, zaprzyjaźniając się coraz bardziej z uwolnionymi wieśniakami.

Został w świątyni kilka dni dłużej. Kazał wyczyścić ołtarze z krwi, porobić więcej okien i podłączyć ogrzewanie, zaprosił jakiś muzykantów, aż w końcu stwierdził, że niewiele więcej tutaj zrobi i trzeba by się wybrać poza zapyziałą górę. Wśród legionów cieni na tę informację zapanowała nadzieja pomieszana z podejrzliwością. Ale głównie nadzieja.

Po tym, jak Alfred kazał im wszystkim zacząć nosić weselsze ubrania, Arthur również nie marzył o niczym innym, niż o tym, by Książę Ciemności raczył się wynieść.

— Wiesz, Art – mówił Alfred pomiędzy przełykaniem udek z kurczaka. – W sumie to miałem jechać dalej sam, ale widzę, że przydałoby się, haha, wybacz za żarcik, gdyby ktoś wprowadził wam trochę światła do życia. Strasznie ponuro tu macie. No i, powiedz mi... nie mówiłeś czegoś o tym, że w sumie to wszystkie armie ciemności i ty należycie do mnie? Bo tak sobie przemyślałem... – Otarł usta i spojrzał na Arthura z szerokim uśmiechem. – Że w sumie mógłbym was wykorzystać. Wiesz, do dobrych celów.

Arthur bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał nerwowy szelest szat wśród kapłanów i magów cieni. Wszyscy czekali na jego odpowiedź z napięciem.

— Do dobrych celów? Panie...

— Alfred, Art, mówiłem, żebyś mówił mi Alfred.

— Starożytna przepowiednia nic nie wspomina o... – spróbował znów Arthur bez zbytniej nadziei. – Dobru.

Alfred machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Kto by w ogóle chciał poświęcić życie jakiemuś głupiemu wierszykowi? I kto powiedział, że ciemność musi być od razu zła, co? Jakoś nigdy tego nie rozumiałem, co wam niby stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby przestać być takimi dupkami. – Alfred uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Chodźcie, będzie fajnie. Zwłaszcza z tobą, Art.

Tego dnia Arthur stał się ateistą.

***

 

Gdy w późniejszych latach ponownie przestudiował wszystkie przepowiednie o nadejściu Wybranego, zrozumiał, że za każdym razem popełniał ten sam błąd w interpretacji.

Gdy ostatnie gwiazdy spadną z nieba, Dziecko Ciemności powróci, by przewodzić Armiami Cienia. Siać będzie Zniszczenie i Chaos i stanie się nic.

Nic powinno oznaczać wspaniałą nicość, pustkę, koniec światła i panowania parszywej Gwiazdy. Tymczasem, zrozumiał po czasie Arthur, nic oznaczało, po prostu, tylko i wyłącznie, cholerne nic.


	34. Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę o Anglii i o tym, że relacje narodów ze zwykłymi ludźmi nie zawsze są proste. 
> 
> Zaczęty dawno, dokończony parę tygodni temu, dlatego początek może wydawać się nieco koślawy.

Nieproszony gość wpadł do gabinetu nagle i z takim rozmachem, że drzwi uderzyły z hukiem o bok antycznej półki na książki. Szybkimi krokami dotarł na środek pomieszczania, dostrzegł siedzącego przy biurku człowieka, po czym nagle stanął jak wryty.  
W tym samym momencie dogonił go zaaferowany, zaczerwieniony asystent.  
— Zaskoczył mnie. Nie dał się zatrzymać... – Złapał intruza za ramię i zwrócił się do niego szorstkimi słowami: – Niech pan natychmiast wyjdzie, albo...  
— Nie! – Młodszy jakby się ocknął i wyszarpnął się gwałtownie. – Nie wyjdę, dopóki on mi się nie wytłumaczy – wycedził. – Wiem o wszystkim, wiem, kim jesteś!  
Anglia spojrzał na intruza z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, marszcząc leciutko brwi.  
Chłopak miał najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat, garnitur nosił bardzo tani, prawdopodobnie z drugiej ręki, pościerany przy łokciach. Jego buty były brudne i zostawiały ślady na zabytkowym perskim dywanie. Twarz miał pociągłą i zarumienioną, płowe włosy rozczochrane. Wyglądał jak człowiek zdesperowany, zaskoczony własną odwagę i nie mający niczego do stracenia.  
Anglia westchnął i z powrotem spuścił wzrok na list, który próbował napisać.  
— Wilson – rzucił ze znużeniem – bądź tak łaskawy i zostaw mnie oraz tego dżentelmena samych.  
Wilson nie poruszył się przez kilka sekund. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Anglia uciął dyskusję jednym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna skinął ponuro głową i jeszcze raz obdarzył intruza podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Następnie zostawił ich samych, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.  
— Masz tupet, Oliver – zauważył Anglia.  
Intruz cofnął się i nerwowo poprawił marynarkę.  
— Skąd wiesz, jak...  
— Miałbym nie znać imienia własnego syna?  
Chłopak znieruchomiał na sekundę. Wcześniej był czerwony, ale teraz zbladł, zesztywniał i cała ta wściekłość zdawała się po prostu z niego ulecieć.  
Przez parę następnych sekund słychać tylko skrobanie złotej stalówki po papierze. Nagle jednak coś w chłopaku jakby pękło; trzema długimi krokami dopadł do biurka i uderzył o jego kant dłońmi. Anglia łaskawie przestał pisać i uniósł wzrok. Jego zielone oczy miały wyraz, który mógł oznaczać wszystko albo zupełnie nic. Oliver najwyraźniej odczytał w nich to, co chciał.  
— Pamiętasz mnie.  
— Naturalnie – mruknął Anglia takim tonem, jakby musiał potwierdzić irytującą oczywistość. – Więc? Usiądziesz?  
— Nie będę grał w twoje cholerne gry!  
— Gra w podstawową uprzejmość?  
— Grę pozorów, wykrętów, bzdur i...  
— A jeśli zasady mojej gry każą mówić mi szczerą prawdę? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.  
— Tak po prostu? To niemożliwe, bo... – Oliver się zawahał, a na jego czole pojawiła się bruzda.  
— Wolałbyś, żeby wszystko było skomplikowanie? Żebym zerwał się i kazał Wilsonowi wezwać ochronę?  
— Jesteś kłamcą i krętaczem – oświadczył Oliver. Nie brzmiał jednak na przekonanego własnymi słowami. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyglądał nawet na pewnego, dlaczego tak uważa.  
Anglia uśmiechnął się zimnym uśmiechem.  
— Mocne słowa – stwierdził obojętnie. – Więc, na początek... Chciałbyś na pewno wiedzieć, kim dokładnie jestem. Pomimo tego, że wywrzeszczałeś całemu światu, że doskonale to wiesz.  
— Arthur. Arthur Kirkland i jesteś... – Młodzieniec urwał. Powiedzenie czegoś tak absurdalnego na głos sprawiało mu problem, jednak Anglia, nie zważając na to, potrząsnął leciutko głową.  
— Arthur Kirkland to tylko imię i nazwisko. Jedno z wielu, których używam, promil promila mojej egzystencji. Wasza historia... Twoja, twojej matki i całego narodu, to moja przeszłość. Już dawniej nie różniłem się od potęgi oceanu czy ciemności nieba. Byłem wielki jak gwiazdy, nieposkromiony jak sztorm... – urwał nagle, a po sekundzie czy dwóch parsknął do siebie z rozbawieniem. – Zawsze brakowało mi trochę skromności, to fakt...  
Obrócił między palcami ciężkie, wysadzane drobnymi jaspisami wieczne pióro. Prezent od królowej. Od stalówki odbił się na złoto promyk słońca.  
— To nie ma sensu-  
— Sens? – Anglia uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. – Przecież chciałeś prawdy, nie sensu. Nie powiem ci przecież, dlaczego ja i inni mojego pokroju istniejemy. Tak, są inni, ale co ty na to powiesz, Oliverze? Masz cokolwiek do powiedzenia?  
Chłopak popatrzył na pióro, a później prosto w twarz Anglii. Wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Oliver wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Miał oczy swojej matki, a to oznaczało, że Anglia niemal potrafił odczytać każdą jego myśl; jego lęki, jego próbę zrozumienia i skonfundowanie.  
W końcu chłopak usiadł ostrożnie na fotelu ustawionym naprzeciw biurka. Wciąż wyglądał na nieufnego.  
— Jak mam ci uwierzyć?  
— Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym. O twoim dzieciństwie, albo o Julii...  
— Porzuciłeś ją – warknął nagle chłopak, znów burząc się w przeciągu chwili. Anglia przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby nagle dostrzegł w nim jakąś znajomą cechę.  
— Bóg mi świadkiem, kochałem twoją matkę do jej śmierci, ale to niczego nie zmienia – powiedział spokojnie.  
— Jeśli ją kochałeś, to czemu nas zostawiłeś?  
Anglia odłożył starannie wieczne pióro. Przez chwilę ustawiał je tak, by leżało w idealnym poziomie i milczał, choć wiedział, że Oliver aż rwie się, by go pośpieszyć. W końcu odetchnął.  
— Jak dobrze pamiętasz swoje dzieciństwo, chłopcze? – zapytał ciszej, niż dotychczas.  
Z twarzy Oliver wydawał się minimalnie starszy od niego. Był też wyższy.  
— Co? Najpierw ty odpowie...  
— Oliverze. – Jego ton zabrzmiał tak ostatecznie jak stalowe ostrze zabierające komuś życie. – Ile pamiętasz z czasów, gdy byłem z wami?  
Chłopak zamrugał. Otworzył usta, potem je zamknął, aż w końcu spojrzał na Anglię pusto.  
— Ile pamiętasz z czasów, kiedy byłem z wami? – zapytał po raz kolejny. Jego syn nadal patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia tak długo, aż w końcu drgnął.  
— Pamiętam, że wszystko było lepsze, że... Wziąłeś raz nas na statek. I, kiedy raz lecieliśmy samolotem do Francji, wtedy...  
— Wtedy była z nami Julia – odparł spokojnie Anglia. – Ale często zabierałem cię sam. Co drugą sobotę jeździliśmy na wycieczki krajoznawcze, albo gdziekolwiek chciałeś. Do zoo, nad morze, do lodziarni, albo w góry. Pamiętam, że zawsze się tym ekscytowałeś. szczególnie tamtej jednej zimy, kiedy miałeś... Może osiem lat? Pamiętasz? Wróciliśmy do domu, byłeś cały rumiany i mokry od śniegu. Twoja matka zawsze pytała...  
— Co dziś robiliśmy – powiedział Oliver nieobecnym tonem.  
— A ty próbowałeś opowiedzieć jej wszystko w jednym zdaniu, więc często się plątałeś. Pamiętasz, co jej mówiłeś? – zapytał, nagle jakby z irytacją. Odruchowo chwycił znów pióro i ścisnął je między palcami.  
Patrzył na Olivera uważnie i czekał.  
Nagle chłopak spiął mięśnie, wyprostował ramiona i przygarbił się. A potem chwycił się za głowę i jęknął dziwnie, przewlekle, jakby nagle stał się kompletnie nieświadomy tego, co robi i gdzie jest. Na ten dźwięk Anglia drgnął, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.  
— Jeśli czegoś żałuję, to nie tego, że was zostawiłem, ale tego, że was stworzyłem.  
Oliver wydawał się tego nie dosłyszeć. Znów jęknął, ukrył twarz głębiej w ramionach, wszystkie jego mięśnie wydawały się napięte do granic możliwości.   
Aż nagle znieruchomiał na sekundę, z głową niemal przy swoich kolanach i z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w garściach gęstych, splątanych włosów. Poderwał mokrą twarz i rozejrzał się po gabinecie, aż spojrzał na Anglię szklistymi, nierozumnymi oczami.  
— Naprawdę mi przykro, Oliver.  
— Co?  
— Widzisz... – Anglia zrobił krótką pauzę. Obrócił między palcami kosztowne pióro. – Z nami jest tak, że większość ludzi nie potrafi nas zapamiętać. Nie ma jasnej reguły. Istniało kilku króli, którzy mnie zapominali... Wystarczyło jedno spotkanie, a kiedy schodziłem im z oczu, to nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, z kim rozmawiali. Ale są też osoby, które nas zapamiętują. Tak jak Julia, twoja matka. Ale ty nigdy nie byłeś wyjątkowy, Oliver. Zapominałeś mnie, odkąd byłeś dzieckiem. Robiliśmy z twoją matką, co w naszej mocy, żeby to zmienić, ale w końcu moja obecność zaczęła cię krzywdzić. Nie jesteś tutaj pierwszy raz. Mogę powiedzieć ci tylko tyle, że nie uszczęśliwił mnie taki rozwój spraw.  
Anglia patrzył, jak chłopak próbuje to zrozumieć. Nie przypominał już zdeterminowanego człowieka, którym był, kiedy wchodził do gabinetu, stał się blady, skulony, pusty jak skorupa. Został zniszczony, zanim w ogóle zdołał stać się czymkolwiek, cokolwiek w życiu zrobić.  
— Wilson, wejdź.  
Asystent pojawił się prawie od razu. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na Anglię krótko i już nie potrzebował dodatkowych wskazówek. Położył delikatnie rękę na ramieniu chłopaka, a później pomógł mu wstać. Oliver nie zaprotestował. Wpatrywał się w Anglię tak, jakby nie do końca go dostrzegał, ale jednocześnie nie odwracał od niego wzroku.  
To Anglia pierwszy spuścił wzrok. Na dokumenty, listy, które musiał jeszcze dziś dokończyć.  
— Czas już na ciebie, Oliver.

*

 

Ciężkimi, burgundowymi zasłonami kołysał wpadający przez otwarte okno wiatr. Znosił przy tym zapach burzowego londyńskiego popołudnia, dziwnej mieszaniny świeżości i stęchlizny. Na wielkich półkach leżały książki, stały zdobione szkatuły i różne inne dziwactwa, pożółkłe mapy, woluminy oprawione w skóry i oznaczone symbolami, pamiątki z licznych podróży, jeśli delikatnie określić wywoływanie wojen i podbijanie świata. Choć do wieczora było daleko, to panowała ciemność, tak, jakby czarne chmury brudziły światło.

— Odeślij go – nakazał Anglia. – Znajdź mu pracę na drugim końcu kraju i obserwuj, jak sobie radzi. Dam mu ostatnią szansę, ale, jeśli jego objawy znowu się nasilą, wyślesz go do szpitala.

Jego asystent skinął głową. 

— Przykro mi, sir.

Anglia spojrzał na kołyszącą się w kryształowej szklance brandy, zanim upił kolejny mały łyk.

— Nic nie szkodzi – odparł spokojnie. Jeszcze przez chwilę wydał się zamyślony. – Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie wróci.


End file.
